La Descendante de Serpentard
by Erza Robin
Summary: Cela fait dix ans que la guerre est terminée. Dix ans que nous essayons tous de mener une vie ordinaire, ponctuée de cauchemars et d'insomnies. Nous avions cru pouvoir avoir la vie que nous méritions. Mais quelqu'un semblait s'amuser avec notre passé. Ce fut le signe que nous n'en avions pas fini. Nous étions nés pour nous battre. Peut être étions nous nés pour mourir en bataillant
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) sauf certains personnages et la majorité de l'histoire. Vous remarquerez surement au fil de la lecture certains passages qui sont tirés du livre, mais je le signalerai en début ou fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**__** Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour ! Après presque deux ans d'absence, je publie une nouvelle fiction ! Pour ceux qui se posent la question, cela n'a rien à voir avec ma Fanfiction précédente sur Harry Potter **__**Mon Sauveur**__** (que je vous invite à aller lire, si le cœur vous en dit).**_

_**Comme je l'avais dis à la fin de **__**Mon Sauveur**__**, j'ai l'intention d'écrire une fiction plus courte sur les enfants des héros, mais elle est plus dure à écrire que prévue et je préfère prendre mon temps pour vous proposer quelque chose de bien.**_

_**Me voilà donc avec **__**La Descendante de Serpentard**__**, qui est une histoire totalement différente de **__**Mon Sauveur**__**. Evidemment, c'est toujours Sirius/OC, parce que j'adoooooore Sirius. **_

_**J'ai complètement fini de l'écrire, donc la publication sera régulière, une fois par semaine, sauf cas exceptionnel et dans ces cas, vous serez prévenus la semaine précédente. **_

_**J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira et je vous laisse donc découvrir ma nouvelle héroïne !**_

* * *

**Prologue**

La guerre laisse des cicatrices si encrées dans nos chaires que rien ni personne ne pourrait les effacer. Parfois, elles sont visibles, marques indélébiles sur notre corps, et d'autres fois, elles sont marquées au fer rouge au fin fond de notre âme et de notre esprit. Les insomnies, les hurlements et les réveils en sursaut et trempés de sueur deviennent monnaie courante, sans que cela ne devienne un problème en soit.

Ils appellent ça le stress post traumatique. Comme pour les militaires moldus.

Personnellement, j'appelle ça des conneries. Personne ne peut faire et voir ce que nous avons fait et vu et en ressortir indemne.

Quand j'avais onze ans, j'avais reçu la lettre que j'attendais depuis des années. La joie et l'excitation m'avaient tenu éveillées pendant des jours après ça.

J'avais grandi à Londres, dans un petit appartement juste assez grand pour nous accueillir ma mère et moi. Je n'avais jamais connu mon père et Maman ne voulait jamais me parler de lui.

A la réception de ma lettre, un immense sourire avait illuminé le beau visage de ma mère.

Elle était si belle, ma mère.

Séléna Saint était mon modèle sur Terre. Petite, je me disais que quand je serai grande, je voudrais être comme elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un noir aux reflets presque bleus, que j'adorais coiffer, et des yeux de la même couleur que l'améthyste. Elle était grande et mince et elle ne portait que du noir. Et c'était une sorcière. La meilleure même. Du haut de mes onze ans, j'étais totalement objective. J'avais les yeux qui pétillaient quand je la voyais utiliser sa baguette magique et j'attendais le jour où j'aurais la mienne avec impatience.

Avec ma lettre d'admission à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, nous avions reçu ma liste de fournitures et nous étions allées sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y faire nos achats.

J'avais déjà accompagné ma mère sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais ce jour là, l'ambiance y était différente.

Nous avions acheté mes livres, un chaudron, du parchemin, des plumes, des uniformes pour l'école, des ingrédients pour faire des potions et pleins d'autres choses. Mais le clou de cette journée était le moment où ma mère m'avait poussé dans la boutique d'Ollivander, le célèbre fabricant de baguettes. Elle m'attendait à l'extérieur de la boutique pendant que je faisais face à ce vieux monsieur à la crinière folle et qui me faisait un peu peur.

J'avais essayé plusieurs baguettes avant de finalement trouver la bonne. La chaleur que j'avais ressentie en la trouvant était de celle dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie.

Et puis un jour, était venu le moment de mon départ et j'avais du partir pour Poudlard.

Lors de mon premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, j'étais terriblement nerveuse, au point que j'avais l'impression d'avoir un nœud dans l'estomac. Ma mère m'avait fait une belle natte et j'avais déjà revêtu mon uniforme. Elle m'avait accompagné jusque sur la voie 9 ¾ et m'avait embrassé en me serrant contre elle. Elle m'avait fait promettre de lui écrire toutes les semaines et elle m'avait aidé à monter ma malle dans le train. Je m'étais assise dans un compartiment et lui avais fait coucou de la main jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express quitte le quai et qu'elle quitte mon champ de vision. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le train fut lancer qu'une fille de mon âge avait ouvert la porte coulissante. Elle m'avait demandé si elle pouvait s'asseoir avec moi et j'avais accepté. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés au carré au niveau de ses épaules. Ses yeux noisettes brillaient et son nez était légèrement retroussés. Nous avions longuement discutés, puis sympathisées et c'était ainsi que je m'étais faite ma première amie à Poudlard, Pansy Parkinson.

Notre amitié aurait pu être tuée dans l'œuf quand elle avait été répartie à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor, mais nous avions décidé que peu importait notre maison. Nous avions malgré tout pris la décision de garder notre amitié secrète, pour le bien de tous.

Durant ma première année, j'avais aussi sympathisé avec Hermione Granger. C'était une Née Moldue, et son attitude de Miss – Je – Sais avait tendance à agacer nos petits camarades de classe, l'isolant. Mais j'avais très vite compris que c'était surtout une façade et qu'elle avait peur de ne pas avoir sa place dans ce nouvel univers qui s'ouvrait à elle et dont elle ne connaissait rien.

Après une mésaventure avec un Troll des Montagnes dans les toilettes des filles – qui aurait très mal pu se terminer pour nous – nous étions devenues amies avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Je leur étais reconnaissante de nous avoir sauvé la vie – je ne voulais même pas imaginé à quoi nous aurions ressemblé si le Troll s'était occupé de notre relooking – et après avoir appris à les connaître, je m'étais rendue compte qu'ils étaient très sympas, sauf quand Ron décidait de faire sa tête de mule, ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent pour ma santé mentale.

C'était à la fin de notre première année que nous avions combattu le mage noir se faisant appeler Lord Voldemort pour la première fois. Par miracle, et après une partie d'échec sorcier géant – qui m'avait d'ailleurs fais promettre à moi même de ne plus jamais approcher un échiquier de toute ma vie – aucun de nous n'avait été gravement blessé et nous en étions tous sortis indemnes, mais avec la certitude que Voldemort n'était pas aussi mort que la population sorcière le croyait.

Nous étions encore des gamins, grisés par notre victoire et nous n'avions pas pleinement conscience de ce que nos vies allaient devenir.

En deuxième année, après une arrivée en fanfare de Ron et Harry, des élèves d'origine moldue s'étaient retrouvés pétrifiés. Quand Hermione avait été pétrifiée, je m'étais sentie tellement impuissante que j'en avais eu mal physiquement et pleine d'une rage que je ne connaissais pas. Puis Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron, avait été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets et les garçons avaient voulu aller la chercher. J'avais accepté de les suivre, même si j'étais intimement persuadée que c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais quand cet idiot de Gilderoy Lockart, qui était aussi notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, avait utilisé la baguette de Ron, alors cassée, pour tenter de nous lancer le sortilège d'Amnésie et qu'il avait provoqué un éboulement de roches, l'une de mes jambes avait été prise au piège. Ron avait du m'aider à me libérer pendant que Harry, bloqué de l'autre côté de l'éboulement, était allé chercher Ginny. Il avait tué le Basilic qui se cachait dans la Chambre des Secrets depuis des siècles, et responsable des pétrifications, et avait détruit le Journal de Jedusor qui avait manipulé Ginny pour qu'elle ouvre la porte. Le journal avait appartenu à Lord Voldemort dans sa jeunesse, et à l'époque, nous ignorions ce qu'il était en réalité. Niveau blessure, j'avais récolté une grande balafre de la cheville au genou gauche et Harry une belle cicatrice sur l'avant bras droit suite à une blessure avec un crochet de Basilic, mais personne n'était mort, Merlin soit loué.

Durant notre troisième année, ma relation avec Hermione, Harry et Ron se détériora. Enfin, surtout avec Ron. Alors que Sirius Black, connut pour avoir trahi les Potter au profit de Voldemort, avait réussi à s'évader et était à la recherche du dernier Potter, Hermione avait essayé de protéger le Garçon – Qui – Avait – Survécu, mais Ron était méchant et odieux avec elle, lui parlant très mal. Je n'avais pas aimé la manière dont les garçons – particulièrement Ron – la traitaient et j'étais profondément agacée qu'elle les laisse faire. Mais quand j'avais ouvert ma bouche pour donner mon avis, on m'avait envoyé sur les roses. J'avais alors pris mes distances avec elle et le rouquin et je n'avais plus eu que Pansy. Mais Hermione était revenue me voir dans le train nous ramenant à Londres et m'avait tout raconté. Sirius Black n'avait jamais trahi les Potter. C'était Peter Pettigrew, un autre ami proche des parents de Harry, qui les avait vendu au Mage Noir et avait fait croire à tout le monde que Sirius était le coupable avant de simuler sa mort en se transformant en rat et ne laissant derrière qu'un doigt. Il était allé se réfugier dans la famille Weasley, devenant Croûtard. Je savais bien qu'il y avait une explication au fait que cette satanée bestiole me foute la chaire de poule. J'avais d'ailleurs silencieusement encouragé Pattenrond, l'ignoble chat roux d'Hermione, dans ses tentatives de s'emparer du maudit rat.

Harry avait enfin une famille en la personne de Sirius, son parrain, mais Peter avait profité que Remus Lupin, notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et autre meilleur ami des Potter, qui s'avérait aussi être un loup garou, se fasse surprendre par la pleine lune pour s'enfuir avant qu'ils puissent le livrer à la justice. La chance de prouver l'innocence de Sirius s'étant envolée, ce dernier avait du reprendre sa fuite, laissant le fils de son meilleur ami, son filleul, seul et obligé de retourner dans son horrible famille moldue.

Quand j'avais raconté cette histoire à ma mère, celle ci s'était tendue, mais ne m'avait pas interrompu. Elle avait néanmoins murmuré qu'elle n'était pas étonnée que Peter soit le coupable, et non Sirius, car ce dernier aurait été viscéralement incapable de trahir James et Lily Potter.

Sur le moment, je n'avais pas relevé ce commentaire qui prouvait qu'elle connaissait les Maraudeurs.

Notre quatrième année fut un combat de chaque instant. Le Ministère de la Magie avait décidé d'organiser le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard, événement qui n'avait plus eu lieu depuis des années. Avec l'arrivée des élèves de Dumstrang, l'école de sorcellerie bulgare, et de ceux de Beaubâtons, l'école française, tout le monde était en effervescence. Malgré la protection magique installée par Albus Dumbeldore, notre directeur, interdisant les élèves de moins de dix sept ans de participer, le prénom de Harry sortit, le déclarant Champion de Poudlard au même titre que Cédric Diggory. C'était devenu le chaos. Beaucoup se demandait comment il avait fait pour tricher et cet abruti de Ron en faisait parti, même alors que Harry jurait ses grands dieux qu'il n'y était pour rien. Hermione faisait la navette entre les deux, incapable de trancher, alors que pour ma part, je me rangeais du côté de Harry. Je l'avais aidé au maximum de mes capacités pour le préparer à la première épreuve et cela nous avait rapproché. Nous étions devenus bien plus amis en quelques semaines qu'en trois ans. Ses cauchemars devenaient récurrents et j'avais essayé de le soutenir au mieux, même si je devais avouer que cela me faisait peur. Une fois la première épreuve passée et remportée, Ron avait présenté ses excuses à Harry, admettant – enfin ! – que c'était du suicide de mettre son nom dans cette fichue Coupe de Feu. Personnellement, j'étais persuadée qu'elle avait été trafiquée. Grâce à l'aide de Neville Londubat, Harry réussit la deuxième épreuve – par Merlin, j'essayais encore de comprendre ce qui leur était passé par la tête quand les organisateurs avaient décidé de la faire dans le Lac ! – et il avait ensuite fallu directement enchainer par l'entrainement pour la dernière épreuve. Avec Hermione, et l'aide occasionnelle de Ron, nous l'avions entrainé jours et nuits jusqu'à l'épuisement. Quand l'épreuve arriva, il était aussi prêt qu'il pouvait l'être. Il avait fini par revenir, plusieurs heures plus tard, blessé, avec la Coupe et Cédric. Les gens avaient applaudi, criés de joie et j'avais immédiatement senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Impression qui s'était confirmée quand Fleur Delacour, la championne de Beauxbâtons, avait hurlé et que j'avais entendue Harry dire à Dumbeldore qu'Il était revenu. Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir le QI d'un génie pour comprendre de qui il parlait. Ce fut le chaos.

A mon retour à la maison, j'avais raconté tout ce qui s'était passé à ma mère, complètement effondrée. Elle m'avait écouté, mais je sentais qu'elle n'était pas bien.

Au fil de l'été, son comportement changea. Elle nous fit déménager, abandonnant le petit appartement dans lequel nous avions toujours vécu, pour une maison dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence mais qui semblait nous appartenir puisqu'il y avait des photos de nous partout. J'avais tenté de protester au début, mais elle m'avait hurlé dessus, chose que Séléna Saint ne faisait jamais. Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère perdre le contrôle. J'avais compris qu'il ne valait mieux rien dire et je n'avais pas moufté quand elle m'avait envoyé rejoindre Hermione et les Weasley.

Je m'étais retrouvée à passer une partie de mon été au 12 Square Grimmauld, la maison qui avait toujours appartenue à la famille Black.

Le retour de Voldemort avait été confirmé par Harry, mais personne n'avait voulu y croire et encore moins le Ministère. Fudge, notre Ministre, était devenu maitre dans l'art de faire l'autruche.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que depuis le retour de Voldemort, Dumbeldore avait déclaré, en quelque sorte, l'état d'urgence, et avait remis sur pieds une ancienne organisation qui datait de l'époque du premier règne de terreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette organisation, l'Ordre du Phénix, avait installé son nouveau QG dans l'ancienne demeure, austère et sinistre, des Black, où Sirius vivait enfermé depuis plusieurs semaines. J'avais déjà parlé au parrain de Harry, via Cheminette, mais c'était la première fois que je le voyais pour de vrai. Il était assez renfermé – ce que je serai aussi si je vivais enfermée dans cette maison ! – mais je le trouvais magnifique. Il était tellement beau que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Il semblait tellement déprimé que j'avais fini par décider de monter un plan pour lui rendre le sourire. A l'insu de tous les autres habitants de la maison, je m'étais mise à lui semer des petits mots partout, avec de petites phrases. En l'observant, j'avais remarqué qu'il lui arrivait de sourire en les lisant et j'avais décidé d'en cacher partout pour qu'il continue d'en trouver, même après mon départ pour Poudlard.

Je correspondais par lettre avec ma mère et elle finit par venir me voir au QG. J'avais essayé de lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas, allant même jusqu'à demander si cela concernait mon père. Elle était littéralement sortie de ses gonds, me mettant une gifle. Je l'avais fusillé du regard et j'étais montée me réfugier dans la chambre que je partageais avec Hermione et Ginny.

A ce moment là, j'ignorais que c'était la dernière fois que je la verrais.

Notre cinquième année fut dure pour tout le monde, mais particulièrement pour Harry. Il était torturé par des visions de Voldemort et le manque de sommeil le rendait particulièrement irritable. L'arrivée de Dolores Ombrage au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'arrangea en rien les choses. Elle était l'envoyée officielle du Ministre Fudge à Poudlard, signe que le Ministère avait décidé de fourrer son nez dans les affaires de l'école, et elle entendait bien faire régner l'ordre. Elle faisait passer Harry pour un menteur, essayant de tous nous liguer contre lui et disant, sans honte, que la mort de Cédric Diggory n'était qu'un tragique accident. Tragique accident mon cul.

De plus, elle était méchante, sadique et particulièrement agaçante. Et surtout, elle ne nous entrainait pas du tout à nous défendre contre les Forces du Mal. Alors, Hermione décida qu'il était temps de mettre en place la riposte et d'enfreindre allègrement le règlement. Avec mon aide et celle de Ron, elle réussit à convaincre Harry qu'il devait nous aider. Il était le meilleur élève en DCFM et il était le seul à pouvoir nous entrainer. Après tout, il était le plus jeune sorcier à savoir maitriser le sortilège du Patronus, et il avait déjà mis en déroute Voldemort trois fois, sans compter la fois où il l'avait presque tué, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé d'à peine plus d'un an. Il avait fini par accepter et c'était ainsi qu'était née l'Armée de Dumbeldore.

Noël avait fini par arriver, et j'étais nerveuse à l'idée de rentrer chez moi et de revoir ma mère. Nous ne nous étions pas beaucoup écrit, et je ne l'avais plus revu en face depuis notre dispute. J'avais rejoint la zone de transport en Cheminette de la gare et j'avais rejoint notre petite maison à la campagne, voyant que ma mère ne m'attendait pas sur le quai de la gare comme je m'y attendais.

Sauf que ma mère n'était pas non plus à la maison.

En réalité, notre maison avait été saccagée, littéralement mise à sac. Et ma mère était introuvable.

J'avais fini par envoyer une lettre à Dumbeldore et il était venu me chercher, m'emmenant au 12 Square Grimmauld. Il partit, non sans m'avoir promis avant de tout faire pour retrouver ma mère.

J'étais morte d'inquiétude de ne pas savoir où se trouvait ma mère, mais revoir Sirius fit réagir mes hormones d'adolescente comme jamais. J'avais honte que mon corps réagisse de cette manière alors que ma mère, ma seule famille, pouvait être en danger.

La prison avait marqué ses traits, mais il restait un très bel homme. Mais il avait vingt ans de plus que moi. J'avais tenté de me faire violence, mais quand nous étions retournés à Poudlard, juste avant de partir, je m'étais retrouvée seule avec lui pendant quelques minutes. Il se faisait du souci pour Harry et j'avais essayé de le rassurer en lui assurant que nous prendrions soin de lui. J'étais passée à côté de lui, avais glissé un papier dans sa main, l'avais embrassé à la commissure des lèvres et étais partie.

Nous reprîmes les cours et les entrainements avec l'AD, essayant de devenir les plus performants possibles.

Mais malheureusement, Ombrage finit par découvrir que nous nous entrainions dans la Salle sur Demande. Avec sa Brigade Inquisitoriale, elle se fit un malin plaisir à réduire à néant notre organisation. Quand j'avais découvert que Pansy, ma meilleure amie, faisait partie des sbires de cette énorme meringue rose, je m'étais sentie trahie et notre amitié avait pris un grand coup. Suite à notre découverte, Ombrage nous punit, nous forçant à recopier des lignes, les mots se gravant dans notre chaire.

Je possédais encore la cicatrice sur le dos de ma main droite.

_Je ne désobéirais plus aux ordres_.

J'avais haï cette satanée bonne femme.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, alors que les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, avaient quitté l'école en humiliant cette vieille mégère rose au passage, Harry avait eu une vision de Voldemort torturant Sirius pour le forcer à obtenir quelque chose de lui. Mais alors que Harry s'était glissé en douce dans le bureau de Ombrage pour appeler son parrain par la cheminée, et que nous faisions diversion, cette dernière l'avait surpris et nous avions été attrapés par la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

Alors qu'Harry et Hermione étaient partis avec Ombrage dans la Forêt Interdite pour lui montrer ''l'arme secrète'' de Dumbeldore, Ron avait eu un éclair de génie et avait réussi à faire en sorte que les Serpentards avalent des bonbons qui faisaient vomir, invention des jumeaux Weasley. Nous nous en étions débarrassés pour rejoindre nos deux amis qui avaient laissé Ombrage aux prises avec des Centaures. Nous étions ensuite partis au Ministère – à dos de Sombrals par Merlin ! – croyant que nous volions au secours de Sirius. Jamais nous n'avions imaginé que Voldemort puisse contrôler le lien qui l'unissait à Harry et qu'il puisse l'utiliser à son avantage.

Nous étions trop naïfs.

Il avait manipulé la vision de Harry, lui faisant croire qu'il retenait Sirius en otage et qu'il le torturait. Nous étions tombés dans le piège la tête la première. Harry avait récupéré la Prophétie – qui le concernait, lui et Voldemort – et c'est à ce moment là que les choses avaient totalement échappé à notre contrôle. Les Mangemorts, les sorciers au service de Voldemort, étaient arrivés.

Lucius Malefoy avait essayé de convaincre Harry de lui donner la Prophétie, mais quand il avait réalisé que le Garçon – Qui – Avait – Survécu ne céderait pas, il s'était tourné vers moi. Il m'avait parlé de ma mère. Il parlait d'elle comme s'il la connaissait. Et Bellatrix Lestrange avait lâché le morceau.

« Allez, dis lui qu'elle est ta bâtarde ! »

Les mots avaient été durs. J'étais la fille d'un Mangemort.

Nous avions fini par nous battre, mais nous n'étions que des enfants, et eux des sorciers adultes sachant parfaitement utiliser la magie, la noire en plus.

Alors que nous pensions que tout était perdu et que Harry venait de donner la Prophétie à Malefoy, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient arrivés, nous sauvant. Ils s'étaient battus et j'avais été poussée à l'abri par Remus Lupin qui m'avait carrément attrapé à bras le corps, mes yeux fixés sur Sirius et Harry. Alors que je pensais sincèrement que nous étions sur le point de le remporter, un sortilège d'un vert le plus brillant avait touché Sirius en pleine poitrine. Remus m'avait lâché sous la surprise et il s'était précipité pour rejoindre Harry. Je tombais à genoux, regardant le corps de Sirius basculer dans le Voile. J'entendis le cri de Harry qui me parvint, comme s'il venait de loin, et il résonna jusque dans ma poitrine, un écho à celui que je tentais de retenir.

Sirius Black était mort.

Harry était parti à la poursuite de Bellatrix Lestrange, la cousine timbrée de Sirius, pour lui faire payer la mort de ce dernier. Alors que les membres de l'Ordre essayaient de nous mettre en sécurité, je m'étais dégagée de l'étreinte de Nymphadora Tonks, qui me serrait contre elle, et j'étais partie à la suite de mon ami. Je sentais au plus profond de mes tripes qu'il ne devait surtout pas rester seul. Je le rejoignis au moment où Dumbeldore, qui venait d'arriver, et Voldemort commençaient à se livrer à un des plus grands duels. J'avais rejoint le Garçon – Qui – Avait – Survécu et je l'avais tiré pour qu'il se mette à l'abri des sorts qui fusaient, pendant que Bellatrix prenait la fuite. L'échange de sorts rendait l'air brûlant et le sol se craquelait sous nos pieds. Quand il sembla clair que Dumbeldore avait le dessus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit la fuite. Tout du moins, en apparence.

En réalité, il avait pris possession du corps de Harry, ou il tenta de le faire.

Voir mon ami lutter ainsi était presque douloureux. Il se tordait sur le sol, et il finit par le repousser. J'avais posé sa tête sur mes genoux, laissant échapper quelques larmes quand il m'avait murmuré un merci. Le fait que Harry puisse ressentir de l'amour, sentiment inconnu à Voldemort, lui avait permis de garder son esprit sous contrôle.

Quand le Ministre de la Magie arriva pour constater les dégâts, Harry semblait au bord de l'évanouissement et je pleurais silencieusement. La douleur de ne jamais revoir Sirius surpassait tout.

Durant l'été qui suivit, j'échangeais beaucoup de lettres avec Harry, mais je refusais la proposition de Dumbeldore de rejoindre mes amis au Terrier, la maison des Weasley. Pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais mes amis, je ressentais le besoin de prendre mes distances avec eux pour me protéger. La mort de Sirius, la disparition de ma mère, la trahison de Pansy et la guerre qui se profilait de plus en plus à l'horizon me gardaient éveillées des nuits entières.

Je retournais donc dans notre petite maison, rangeant comme je pus et harcelant le bureau des Aurors pour avoir des informations sur l'enquête pour retrouver ma mère. Malheureusement, comme ils ne trouvaient rien, ils avaient fini par classer l'affaire, décrétant qu'elle était probablement déjà morte.

J'avais refusé de faire un enterrement. A quoi cela aurait servi de toute façon, puisque l'on n'avait pas de corps à enterrer.

Quand je rejoignis enfin mes amis pour commencer notre sixième année, je pouvais sentir le climat de peur et d'angoisse qui régnait. Durant l'été, la rumeur comme quoi j'étais la fille illégitime de Lucius Malefoy s'était répandue et je pouvais sentir les regards suspicieux de mes camarades sur moi. Mais celui qui attira mon attention était Drago Malefoy. Le fils légitime de Lucius Malefoy. Et mon demi frère.

Drago avait toujours été un garçon pourri gâté et tellement arrogant que cela en frisait le ridicule. Mais cette année, il ressemblait plutôt à un malade en sursis. Il maigrissait à vue d'œil, était bien plus pâle et il était débraillé.

Harry cherchait ouvertement ce qu'il cachait pendant que je me faisais plus discrète. Je pus remarquer qu'il semblait m'en vouloir, comme si c'était ma faute si notre père et ma mère s'étaient comportés comme des abrutis.

Nous avions tous essayé de vivre nos vies d'adolescents, de suivre les cours et de continuer à être des enfants. Peut être que certains y parvenaient, mais ce n'était clairement pas mon cas. Alors que Harry se préparait au combat qui allait inévitablement l'opposer à Lord Voldemort, que Hermione se languissait de Ron, que ce dernier se lançait dans une relation qui tournait limite à l'attentat à la pudeur avec Lavande Brown et que Ginny déployait des efforts considérables pour attirer l'attention de Harry, je m'étais donnée comme mission de découvrir ce que trafiquer mon frère.

Il fallait dire qu'il était un très bon menteur et qu'il cachait remarquablement bien ses traces, et même avec mes talents naturels de Legilimence, j'étais incapable de trouver le moindre indice sur l'endroit où il disparaissait pendant des heures.

La nuit où Harry partit avec Dumbeldore pour aller chercher un Horcruxe – un objet contenant un morceau de l'âme mutilée de Voldemort à l'instar du journal de Tom Jedusor – j'étais tenaillée par un mauvais pressentiment. Incapable de dormir, j'étais descendue dans la Salle Commune pour m'asseoir au coin du feu. Je pouvais sentir le lien que j'avais instauré entre mon esprit et celui de Drago trembler, comme s'il était secoué par des émotions fortes, sans que je sache exactement ce qu'il se passait. Quand l'alarme avait été sonnée, j'étais déjà sortie de la Tour de Gryffondor.

Ce fut le chaos. Comme si les armées de l'Enfer avaient envahi Poudlard.

Il y avait des Mangemorts partout, mais tout ce que je voyais, c'était cette folle de Bellatrix Lestrange et son rire de démente. La Bataille avait cessé à l'instant où Dumbeldore, cet homme que nous avions tous fini par considérer comme presque indestructible, était tombé de la Tour d'Astronomie, tué par Severus Rogue, un homme en qui il avait toute confiance. Harry nous avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait vu.

Drago Malefoy, mon frère, était devenu un Mangemort, comme il n'avait pas arrêté de nous le répéter depuis des mois, et avait aidé les autres Mangemorts à s'infiltrer dans l'école. Il avait pour mission de tuer Dumbeldore, mais devant le sorcier, il en avait été incapable. Comme nous tous, il n'avait rien choisi. Il était le Garçon – Qui – N'Avait – Pas – Eu – Le – Choix. Voyant qu'il n'accomplissait pas sa mission, Rogue l'avait fait. Il avait tué Dumbeldore.

Albus Dumbeldore venait d'être enterré quand Pansy était revenue me voir. Elle me parla, me présentant ses excuses et m'expliquant.

Son père faisait parti des Mangemorts, mais sa mère en était venue à désapprouver cet engagement pris presque vingt ans auparavant. Son père commençait, lui aussi, à regretter de s'être engagé auprès du Mage Noir, décision qu'il avait prit sous l'insistance de son propre père. Mais maintenant qu'il était lui même père, il aurait largement préféré ne pas être mêlé à tout ça. Elle était ma meilleure amie et je sentais que j'allais perdre Harry, Ron et Hermione qui allaient partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Je lui pardonnais, mais tentais de la faire changer de camp. Je pensais que j'allais devoir batailler dur, mais elle accepta de rejoindre l'Ordre. Le nouvel ordre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait instaurer l'effrayait. Elle avait parlé avec Kingsley Shakelbolt, Remus Lupin et Arthur Weasley, mais elle avait passé le test.

Il était évident que maintenant que Dumbeldore était mort, Harry ne reviendrait pas à Pourdlard et que Ron et Hermione le suivrait. J'aurai pu partir avec eux, ce qui aurait été plus intelligent étant donné mes liens avec l'Indésirable N°1, mais je ne voulais pas abandonner nos autres amis. Quelqu'un devait rester pour veiller sur les autres, pendant qu'ils partaient à la recherche des Horcruxes. Cela allait être dangereux, notamment pour les élèves connus pour être les amis de Harry, mais j'étais une bonne sorcière, j'étais capable de me défendre toute seule et je n'avais pas l'intention de reprendre les cours.

Après le mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour, dont Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient du fuir quand des Mangemorts avaient débarqué, j'étais retournée à Poudlard avec Ginny, Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat. Je n'avais pas emprunté le Poudlard Express, transplanant plutôt à Pré Au Lard et m'étais infiltrée dans l'école par l'un des passages secrets avant que les Mangemorts ne les bloquent.

Aidés de la Carte des Maraudeurs que Harry m'avait laissé, nous mettions en route la rébellion au sein de l'école, remettant sur pieds l'Armée de Dumbeldore au nez et à la barbe de ces abrutis de Carrow. La Salle sur Demande était à nouveau notre salle de répétition, mais rapidement, elle devint aussi un lieu où les blessés pouvaient venir se réfugier pour échapper aux Carrow.

Pendant que nous faisions tourner les Carrow en bourrique, Pansy essayait discrètement de recruter parmi les élèves de Serpentards, tout en restant la plus discrète possible, pour que cela ne se retourne pas contre elle.

Elle devait faire du bout boulot, car quand je retournais chez moi pour Noël, je la trouvais sur le pas de ma porte, accompagné de trois Serpentards.

Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et… Drago Malefoy.

Je n'étais pas surprise de voir Pansy ici. Elle savait que je vivais ici, une maison inconnue de tout le monde, même de mes amis, et que j'avais protégé de tellement de sortilèges que personne ne pouvait la trouver. J'avais d'ailleurs posé le Sortilège du Secret, et m'étais chargée d'être ma propre Gardienne du Secret, ne laissant ma sécurité entre les mains de personne.

Pansy pouvait voir la maison, puisque je lui avais donné l'adresse, mais les trois garçons devaient se demander ce qu'ils foutaient ici, devant un terrain vide.

Ma meilleure amie m'avait souri et en ouvrant mon esprit, je l'avais entendu me murmurer qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance.

Je leur avais dis l'adresse et la maison était apparue sous leurs yeux.

Je leur avais posé des questions, fouillant leurs esprits pour déterminer s'ils étaient vraiment aussi dignes de confiance que le pensait Pansy, et dus admettre que c'était le cas. J'avais envoyé une lettre à Shakelbolt et Remus pour leur en parler et ils avaient donné leur accord, si je me portais garante.

Nous venions de récupérer trois anciens partisans de Voldemort.

Quelques jours plus tard, je m'étais rendue chez les Weasley pour les fêtes et qu'elle n'avait pas été ma surprise en trouvant Ron au Terrier. Il m'avait évité pendant les premières heures, mais j'avais fini par le coincer alors qu'il sortait des toilettes. Il avait fini par m'avouer qu'il était persuadé qu'il y avait un truc entre Harry et Hermione et qu'il était parti.

Autant dire qu'il passa un sale quart d'heure cet abruti fini.

A la fin des vacances, je retournais à Poudlard, après m'être assurée que Ron retournait retrouver nos deux amis.

La situation à Poudlard se dégradait, et la Salle sur Demande devint tellement encombrée que cela devint problématique. Neville finit par découvrir un passage qui menait à la Tête de Sanglier, un pub qui n'était tenu par nul autre qu'Abelfort Dumbeldore, le petit frère d'Albus Dumbeldore, ce qui nous permit de nous fournir en nourriture, même si j'avais été tentée plusieurs fois de me mettre au régime en goûtant ses plats. Je passais mes journées à entrainer les élèves et à écouter la radio, redoutant le jour où j'entendrais que mes amis s'étaient fait capturer par des Mangemorts ou qu'ils étaient morts.

Et puis un jour, Neville avait été appelé par Albefort et il était revenu avec une surprise.

Harry, Hermione et Ron.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de les revoir.

Ils étaient en vie. Blessés, fatigués, mais en vie.

C'est là que la bataille, connue plus tard comme étant la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, commença.

Ce fut un carnage.

Nous avions détruit le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Hermione et Ron avaient détruit la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Neville et moi avions tué Nagini.

Enfin, plus exactement, Neville avait tué Nagini et une partie des escaliers m'était tombée dessus dans le processus.

Et Harry s'était sacrifié pour détruire le morceau d'âme caché en lui depuis des années, pour pouvoir enfin tuer Voldemort.

Il y avait tellement de morts, de blessés, de destruction.

Encore aujourd'hui, je me réveille en sursaut, me faisant pourchasser par des Détraqueurs ou des araignées géantes jusque dans mes rêves. Mais tout ce que l'histoire retiendra vraiment, ce fut que Harry tua Voldemort, mettant fin à son règne de terreur, et nous avions tous eu un comportement héroïque.

Nous étions trop jeunes.

Nous avions vu et fait des choses qu'aucun jeune de dix huit ans n'aurait du faire ou voir. Peut être étions nous des héros de guerre, mais nous étions surtout ses premières victimes et nous avions autant de sang sur les mains que les Mangemorts. Nous avions juste échappés à la justice parce nous faisions partis du clan des Vainqueurs.

Nous aussi, nous avions tué.

Nous avions même utilisé des sortilèges impardonnables.

Nous étions pardonnés car nous avions gagné et sacrifié notre innocence pour les autres.

Nous étions ovationnés, les gens scandaient nos noms, nous élevaient au rang de héros et de stars.

Nous sourions, prononcions des discours et posions pour les photos, donnant aux gens l'illusion que nous étions heureux, alors qu'en réalité, nous étions brisés.

Nous n'étions plus que des pantins.

Et le pire, c'est que tout ce que nous avions fait, tout ce que nous avions sacrifié, nous étions sur le point de nous rendre compte que cela allait être piétiné.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**__** Une vision… Dix ans déjà… Des héros de guerre… et des moins héroïques… **_

_**Note de l'auteure :**__** J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, dans le carré en bas de la page ! Merci bien !**_

_**Bye**_

_**Infos en plus :**__** 10 pages ; 5675 mots**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) sauf certains personnages et la majorité de l'histoire. Vous remarquerez surement au fil de la lecture certains passages qui sont tirés du livre, mais je le signalerai en début ou fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Il faisait froid et humide. J'avais la chaire de poule et j'étais pieds nus.

Je reconnaissais les signes. J'avais une vision. J'étais toujours pieds nus dans mes visions.

Il faisait plutôt sombre et je plissais les yeux dans une tentative d'y voir plus claire. Je fis un pas en avant et me rendis compte que le sol était en pierre froide et légèrement humide.

Je descendis quelques marches et finis par reconnaître l'endroit.

La Département des Mystères. La salle du Voile, plus exactement.

Je passais tellement de temps dans cette pièce que je pouvais m'y repérer les yeux fermés.

Mais je n'avais pas rêvé de cette pièce depuis des années.

Je m'avançais encore un peu et sursautais quand je vis des sorts fuser de tous les côtés.

Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant les sorciers.

C'était nous.

En réalité, c'était la Bataille du Département des Mystères. Celle que nous avions mené quand nous avions quinze ans, quand nous pensions venir au secours de Sirius.

Je me figeais en me voyant être mise à l'écart par Remus Lupin, qui me taclait littéralement. Je grimaçais en me souvenant de la douleur que j'avais ressenti quand mon épaule avait percuté le sol en pierre.

Je tournais les yeux vers les autres, et remarquais Harry en train de se battre aux côtés de Sirius.

Mon cœur se serra en voyant l'homme qui souriait.

Harry désarma le Mangemort qui se battait aux côtés de Lucius Malefoy – je n'avais jamais été capable de vraiment le considérer comme mon père – et Sirius dit :

\- « Bien joué James ! »

Il désarma lui même Malefoy et alors que tout semblait être gagné pour nous, il reçut un sortilège de la mort en pleine poitrine. Sauf que le sortilège n'était pas vert. Il était différent. Il était rouge. Comme un Stupéfix.

Je fis un pas de plus en avant, descendant une nouvelle marche.

Je regardais Sirius se figer avant de basculer en arrière en direction du Voile. Mon cœur se serra avec tellement de force dans ma poitrine que je faillis tomber à genoux.

Sauf que Sirius ne disparut pas dans le Voile. Il se contenta de passer au travers pour atterrir lourdement de l'autre côté. Je fronçais les sourcils pendant qu'il regardait autour de lui, complètement perdu.

C'était comme si personne ne le voyait. Comme si nous ne le voyons pas, de l'autre côté de l'arche.

Je descendis encore les marches, m'approchant de lui et ignorant les autres sorciers, qui ne me voyaient pas plus que lui.

Je me retrouvais à côté de l'arche quand Sirius leva les yeux et m'aperçut. Il fronça les sourcils et alors que je m'approchais dans sa direction, j'aperçus une ombre derrière lui. Cette dernière posa la main sur son épaule et avant que je puisse émettre le moindre son, ils disparurent.

Et je me réveillais.

-ooOoo-

Je me réveillais en sursaut, ma peau recouverte d'une fine coche de sueur.

Je repoussais mes cheveux et regardais le réveil sur ma table de chevet. 4h10.

Il était bien trop tôt pour commencer la journée. Je repoussais mes couvertures et sortis de mon lit pour me rendre dans ma salle de bain. J'allumais la lumière et ouvris le robinet pour me rincer le visage. Je coupais l'eau et me redressais pour voir mon reflet dans le miroir. Des gouttes glissaient sur ma peau pâle jusque dans mon cou. Je pouvais voir les multiples cicatrices qui parsemaient mon décolleté. Mes yeux couleur améthyste étaient rougis par le manque de sommeil et des cernes me mangeaient le visage. Mes cheveux me tombaient dans le dos, légèrement humides de transpiration. Leur couleur, un blond platine caractéristique des Malefoy, me donnait parfois un teint cadavérique. Mes sourcils étaient d'un noir profond, ce qui contrastait énormément avec mes cheveux.

Je retirais le tee shirt et la culotte qui me servaient de pyjama et me glissais sous la douche, essayant de me débarrasser de l'impression désagréable qui me tenaillait. Après ma douche, j'enfilais un jean, un tee shirt à manches longues ainsi que des bottines et ma veste en cuir préférée. Je me glissais hors de la maison dans laquelle je vivais depuis treize ans et transplanais dans un petit parc. Je m'assurais qu'il n'y avait personne et poussais le petit portillon qui fermait le parc pour me retrouver dans la ruelle de Square Grimmauld.

Les maisons 11 et 13 étaient collées l'une à l'autre. J'attrapais ma baguette que j'avais glissée dans un petit étui attaché autour de ma cuisse et l'agitais. Pendant deux petites secondes, il ne se passa rien, puis les 11 et 13 commencèrent à s'écarter, laissant apparaître le numéro 12. Une fois que la maison fut totalement visible, pour ceux qui voulaient bien la voir, je me glissais dedans en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je pendis ma veste sur le porte manteau et jetais un coup d'œil au portrait de Sirius que Harry avait fait accrocher à la place de celui de Walburga Black, après avoir réussi à le décrocher par un moyen qu'il avait refusé de nous dire.

C'était un portrait moldu, fixe. Il avait été fait à partir d'une ancienne photo de Sirius que Hermione avait figé pour lui.

A chaque fois que je passais devant, mon cœur se serrait et à chaque fois, je me promettais de ne pas le regarder, promesse que j'étais incapable de tenir. Je retirais mes bottes et me rendis compte que j'entendais du bruit en provenance du salon. Je savais déjà qui était réveillé.

Harry.

La guerre nous avait tous traumatisé. Mais Harry plus que quiconque, surtout parce qu'il était intimement persuadé que les gens étaient morts à cause de lui.

Il était assis sur le sofa tourné face à la cheminée et il fixait les flammes avec une intense concentration. Il était blême, ses yeux verts avaient perdus leurs étincelles depuis longtemps et des cernes semblaient lui manger le visage. Ses cheveux étaient un peu trop longs et plus rebelles que jamais et surtout, il était maigre. Pas au point d'être cadavérique, mais pour un homme de sa taille, il ne devrait pas être aussi mince. Une petite dizaine de kilos en plus ne seraient pas de trop. Je m'assis à côté de lui et ramenais mes jambes sous mes fesses, en ne prononçant pas le moindre mot. Nous ne parlions jamais dans ces moments là.

Harry souffrait d'insomnie, et pour ne pas réveiller Ginny, il passait généralement les heures entre deux heures et le levé du soleil dans le salon, à regarder l'âtre. Je venais souvent le rejoindre quand je me réveillais de mes cauchemars, mais parfois, je me mettais dans la bibliothèque pour lire. Dans ces moments là, j'arrivais, de temps en temps, à me rendormir. D'autres fois, je ne me sentais pas capable de passer devant le portrait de Sirius et je partais simplement en vadrouille, dans le Londres moldu.

Cela pouvait sembler ridicule. J'avais des sentiments pour un homme mort depuis douze ans et qui, de son vivant, ne devait pas me considérer comme autre chose qu'une enfant. J'avais eu des aventures depuis la fin de la guerre, mais je n'avais jamais été capable de m'engager.

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées quand la voix rauque de Harry me ramena à la réalité :

\- « Joyeux Dixième Anniversaire. »

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait dix ans que Voldemort était mort.

Aujoud'hui, cela faisait dix ans que nous étions en paix. Et que ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

-ooOoo-

Comme tous les ans, le Ministère organisait un gala, le 2 mai. Visiblement, le fait que nous avions tous perdus des êtres chers ce jour là n'était pas suffisant pour que l'on se rappelle clairement ce qu'elle signifiait. Aux yeux du Ministère, tout du moins.

Entre nous, je n'avais pas besoin de me rendre à un gala pour y faire le pied de grue, entourée de politiciens plus idiots les uns que les autres pour me rappeler ce que j'avais fais ce jour là pour survivre.

Mais j'étais une Héroïne de Guerre et je pouvais difficilement échapper aux festivités, surtout que je m'étais défilée les trois années précédentes. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de détester me préparer pour m'y rendre.

Pansy m'avait dégoté une robe de créateur de couleur d'un rouge rubis. Le corset était plutôt chaste devant, avec un petit décolleté discret et des bretelles. Il était cintré pour ne pas bailler étant donné que le dos était complètement nu. La jupe s'évasait à partir des hanches pour être fluide. Par principe, je la trouvais extravagante, mais je devais bien admettre qu'elle était très belle. Je me maquillais légèrement, mettant l'accent sur ma bouche avec un rouge à lèvres de la même rouleur que ma robe, des stilettos auxquels je lançais un sort de confort et pour que je ne me torde pas les chevilles, et je me débattis avec mes cheveux, un peu trop longs, pour me faire un chignon potable. Je me glissais dans ma robe de soirée et me fis la remarque que je devrais quand même envoyer un mot à ma meilleure amie pour la remercier demain.

Je sortis de ma maison et dès que je fus dans la rue, je transplanais à l'air de transplanage du Ministère ouverte spécialement pour la soirée. Une fois arrivée, je me fis la plus discrête possible et me mêlais à la foule en attrapant la première coupe de champagne qui passait. J'étais assez contente de ne pas avoir à faire de discours cette année. Les deux premiers gala, nous avions tous dis un petit quelque chose, mais je détestais faire ça. Pour la troisième, nous avions tous convenu que nous parlerions à tour de rôle. J'avais parlé pour la quatrième année, et j'avais tout fait pour éviter de réitérer depuis.

Je remarquais que Harry avait réussi à se tenir à l'écart des politiciens voraces et buvait du champagne. Il avait enfilé une robe de sorcier très classe, mais ses lunettes étaient légèrement de travers.

Après la guerre, personne n'avait eu très envie de retourner à Poudlard, pas même Hermione. Le Ministère avait accepté que les Septièmes années ne retournent pas à l'école et nous avait proposé un système d'apprentissage par correspondance qui était très prisé chez les moldus.

Une fois ses Aspics en poche, Harry avait décidé de se tourner vers une formation pour devenir professeur. Lui qui avait toujours voulu être Auror quand il était adolescent, il avait abandonné cette idée après la guerre. Nous avions trop eu affaire avec les criminels pour toute notre vie. A la fin de sa formation, le professeure MacGonagall, devenue la Directrice de Poudlard, lui avait proposé le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, à Poudlard, et je savais qu'il était très apprécié par ses élèves. Il était aussi un très bon parrain pour Teddy Lupin et il faisait des trucs avec lui tous les week ends. Il avait demandé Ginny en fiançailles il y a cinq ans, mais personne ne semblait très pressé de se lancer dans les préparatifs, pas même la future mariée, qui avait pourtant toujours rêvé d'épouser le Survivant.

Ginny était un peu plus loin, entourée de femmes et d'hommes qui travaillaient à des postes importants au Ministère. En la voyant jeter des regards vers son fiancé, je compris qu'elle leur faisait la conversation pour qu'ils n'aillent pas harceler le jeune homme en question. Contrairement à Harry, Ron, Hermione ou moi, pour ne citer que nous, Ginny avait dut retourner à Poudlard pour finir ses études. Une fois Poudlard terminé, elle avait intégré une école de journalisme. Etant donné que Pansy y faisait aussi ses études, elles avaient appris à se connaître et étaient devenues amies. A la fin de leurs études, elles avaient créée leur propre magasine de mode, qui était maintenant une référence dans le domaine.

Malheureusement, malgré le fait qu'elle avait rejoint l'Ordre, Pansy n'avait pas eu les mêmes gratifications que nous. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se réintégrer dans la société, le nom des Parkinson ayant été trainé dans la boue dut à l'implication du père auprès de Lord Voldemort, mais elle avait tenu bon. En créant ce magasine avec Ginny et en étant l'une de mes amies les plus proches, elle avait réussi à regagner sa place. Ginny et moi étions des Héroïnes de Guerre, alors si nous fréquentions activement Pansy Parkinson, cela voulait dire qu'elle était forcément une bonne personne. Et comme les gens du Ministère ne voyaient que ce qu'ils veulent bien voir, cela leur avait suffi. Le fait qu'elle ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres avait beaucoup aidé. Ah, et qu'elle se soit mariée avec Ronald Weasley aussi, même si j'aurais largement préféré qu'elle s'abstienne sur ce dernier point.

Je n'avais jamais caché que je trouvais que Ron pouvait parfois me courir sévèrement sur le haricot, même s'il restait l'un de mes amis les plus proches et que je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Je n'avais jamais oublié le jour où je l'avais vu revenir au Terrier, où je passais les fêtes de Noël, et que j'avais compris qu'il avait abandonné Harry et Hermione en pleine chasse aux Horcruxes. Inutile de préciser que je lui avais passé le savon du siècle. Trois ans après la guerre, alors que Ron et Hermione étaient séparés depuis plus de deux ans, et que cette dernière avait refait sa vie, ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Au bout d'un an de relation – seulement – ils avaient décidé de se marier. Nous avions tous trouvé que c'était un peu rapide – après tout, nous n'étions plus en guerre – mais nous avions fait comme ils voulaient. Au bout de six ans de mariage, ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux, et ils attendaient l'arrivée de leur premier bébé, un petit garçon qu'ils voulaient appeler Hugo, pour le mois de septembre. Ils avaient d'ailleurs utilisé la grossesse de Pansy comme excuse pour échapper au gala.

Je venais d'entamer ma deuxième – ou dixième – coupe de champagne, quand je remarquais Hermione qui avançait dans ma direction. Je me souvenais encore parfaitement de la petite fille que j'avais rencontrée en première année, ou encore de l'adolescente qu'elle avait été. Vieillir lui allait bien.

Après l'obtention de ses Aspics, Hermione avait suivi Harry pour devenir professeur pendant que Ron et moi nous tournions vers des emplois au Ministère, lui en tant que Auror et moi en tant que Langue de Plomb. A la fin de ses études, le professeure MacGonagall lui avait fait une proposition à elle aussi. Elle lui avait offert son poste de professeure de Métamorphose. Mon amie avait saisi l'occasion et avait rejoint le corps professoral de Poudlard, avec Harry. C'est là qu'elle avait retrouvé un Drago Malefoy complètement différent de celui que nous avions connu durant notre scolarité.

Comme Pansy et les autres Serpentard, qui avaient rejoint l'Ordre, Drago avait eu du mal à retrouver sa place, surtout que lui, il portait la Marque. A la fin de la guerre, comme il n'avait plus de maison, il était venu vivre chez moi, ce qui nous avait permis de nous rapprocher et d'apprendre à nous connaître en tant que grande sœur et petit frère. Cela n'avait pas été facile au début, mais nous avions fini par comprendre que c'était exactement ce dont nous avions besoin.

Comme il était excellent en potions, MacGonagall s'était encore montrée généreuse et lui avait offert le poste de professeur de Potions. Il avait accepté, n'ayant pas du tout envie de reprendre les entreprises de notre père.

La guerre l'avait radicalement changé, comme nous tous, et Hermione avait remarqué, et apprécié, ce changement. D'après Harry, ils avaient flirté pendant des semaines avant de passer enfin à l'acte. Ils avaient tout de même essayé de nous faire croire pendant un an et demi qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux. Comme si nous étions idiots à ce point. Trois ans après avoir commencé à se fréquenter, ils avaient eu un premier bébé, un garçon, qu'ils avaient appelé Scorpius. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qui leur était passé par la tête le jour où ils avaient choisi le prénom. Et trois ans après Scorp, ils avaient eu une petite fille, Rose, dont j'étais la marraine en plus d'être la tante. Ils n'étaient pas mariés et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de remédier à cela.

La maternité allait bien à Hermione. Son corps avait pris des courbes volumineuses. Elle avait plus de poitrine, des hanches plus larges et une taille marquée qui lui faisaient une silhouette harmonieuse. Elle avait enfilé une robe noire fourreau, bras nus, qui lui allait à merveille et ses cheveux étaient lâchés dans son dos.

Je lui fis un sourire, qu'elle me rendit et me détailla quelques secondes avant de me dire :

\- « C'était quand ta dernière nuit de sommeil complète ? (Je haussais les épaules). Tu devrais prendre plus soin de toi Arwen.

\- Comment va ma petite princesse ? demandais je pour changer de sujet.

\- Elle a attrapé la varicelle. Evidemment, elle l'a refilé à Scorpius.

\- La varicelle ? m'étonnais je. Mais c'est une maladie infantile des moldus.

\- Elle l'a surement attrapé chez mes parents. Le fils de l'une de mes cousines l'avait la dernière fois qu'ils sont venus chez mes parents. Enfin, je te laisse deviner qui ne l'avait jamais eu et qui n'a pas voulu m'écouter quand je lui ai dit de faire attention.

\- Attends, dis je en essayant de me retenir de rire. La raison pour laquelle Drago n'a pas pu venir, c'est parce qu'il a attrapé la varicelle ?

\- Oui. Mais si tu lui en parles, je nierai t'en avoir parlé.

\- Ils sont tous seuls ?

\- Je voulais te proposer de venir à la maison pour t'épargner le gala, mais Dray a refusé.

\- L'enfoiré.

\- Il a bien voulu que j'en parle à sa mère. Narcissa est venue s'occuper d'eux.

\- Par Merlin, c'est géant. »

Je ricanais et Hermione souriait.

Ce qui était géant, c'était le fait que Drago avait la varicelle, pas que Narcissa s'occupait d'eux.

Etant la fille que son mari avait eu avec une autre femme, Narcissa avait un peu de mal à m'apprécier. Entre nous, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Après la guerre, il y avait eu les procès. En ce qui concernait Lucius Malefoy, il avait été arrêté alors qu'il essayait de quitter le pays, et après son jugement, il avait écopé de quinze ans de prison ferme, sans possibilité de remise de peine. Dans le cas de Narcissa, le fait qu'elle n'est jamais été impliquée directement dans les actions des Mangemorts avait joué en sa faveur. Le témoignage de Harry avait lourdement pesé dans la balance. Elle avait été condamnée à cinq ans de prison, mais elle avait pu sortir au bout de deux ans après avoir fait appel. Hermione qui devait subir les remarques de Ron qui n'acceptait pas sa relation avec Drago, avait eu peur de la réaction de Narcissa Malefoy quand elle apprendrait que son fils sortait avec une Née Moldue. Etonnement, Narcissa avait très bien pris la chose et elle adorait sa belle fille. Et elle était complètement gaga de ses petits enfants.

Nous observions les gens discuter quand j'aperçus Astoria Greengrass. Elle marchait comme si le monde lui appartenait. Astoria n'avait pas eu besoin de rejoindre l'Ordre pour se laver de tout soupçon. La famille Greengrass s'était simplement tenue éloignée des deux camps et quand nous avions gagnés, les membres de la famille étaient venus nous voir tout souriant en nous faisant remarquer qu'ils étaient blancs comme neige.

Quand nous étions jeunes, Astoria n'avait pas beaucoup de personnalité, et cela n'avait pas vraiment changé avec le temps. Pour ce que j'en savais, elle n'avait pas de travail et vivait aux crochets des hommes riches qu'elle attrapait dans sa toile. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance, ayant toujours eu la désagréable impression qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

Elle s'approcha de Blaise Zabini qui se tenait un peu plus loin et glissa sa main sur son torse d'une manière sensuelle, mais que je trouvais personnellement vulgaire. Après la guerre, Blaise avait utilisé son charme légendaire et sa capacité de beau parleur pour regagner la confiance des gens. Drago lui avait confié la gérance des entreprises Malefoy. Il en avait fait une entreprise très prospère.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, lui et Astoria avaient eu une relation durant nos années à Poudlard et ils continuaient de coucher ensemble quand ils étaient célibataires tous les deux. J'étais persuadée qu'elle finirait par le bouffer dans son sommeil.

Des autres Serpentards qui avaient rejoint l'Ordre, il restait Théodore Nott. Après la guerre, il avait repris l'entreprise de son père et avait tout changé. Il en avait fait la référence pour la reconstruction du Londres Sorcier et l'aide aux orphelins et aux victimes de la guerre. Depuis très récemment, il avait commencé à sortir avec Luna Lovegood.

Luna avait entrepris des études de Magizoologie et elle s'était avérée extrêmement douée. A la mort de son père, elle avait repris le Chicaneur et y publiait des articles sur les Créatures Magiques, en plus des actualités. Et j'avais été l'une des premières surprises d'admettre que ces articles étaient passionnants. Elle et Théo se tournaient autour depuis au moins six ans et maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin ensembles, ils étaient partis en Amérique du Sud pour un voyage en amoureux. Ce qui leur avait fourni l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas être présents au gala.

Parmi les grands absents, il y avait aussi Neville Londubat. Neville avait arrêté de venir au gala cinq ans auparavant. Il disait que nous avions assez donné.

Sans surprise, Neville était devenu professeur de Botanique à Poudlard. Il avait gagné énormément d'assurance avec la Bataille de Poudlard et les cicatrices qu'il avait récolté lui donnaient un air de mauvais garçon. Il sortait avec Hannah Abbott depuis huit ans et ils venaient de se fiancer.

En y repensant, ça faisait beaucoup de Héros de Guerre reconvertis dans l'enseignement.

J'entamais une autre coupe de champagne – j'avais arrêté de compter – quand Hermione rejoignit l'estrade pour faire son discours. Je me frayais un chemin dans la foule et m'approchais d'une vitrine où étaient exposées des photos. Il y avait des coupures de journaux, des photos de la première génération de l'Ordre et les portraits de nous diffusés quand nous œuvrions pour la rébellion. Il y avait la photo de Harry – Indésirable N°1 – et ils avaient même trouvé le mien – Indésirable N°2.

Je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme et mes orteils me faisaient quand même mal malgré le sort de confort. Je changeais de vitrine pour voir d'autres portraits. Les gens faisant parties des familles des Héros qui étaient morts ou irrémédiablement blessés. Comme Franck et Alice Londubat, les parents de Neville.

A côté des Londubat, il y avait des photos des Potter, de Sirius, de Remus et Tonks. Et celle de Selena Saint, ma mère.

Je me rapprochais de la vitrine pour examiner les traits fins de la femme qui m'avait donné la vie. Elle souriait au photographe, et glissais une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle me manquait tellement que ça en était douloureux.

Je me frottais la poitrine avec mon poing quand un homme vint se placer à ma droite. Il était à peine plus grand que moi, un mètre soixante dix huit maximum, avec des cheveux grisonnants, un début de bedaine qui tendait un peu sa chemise et il était rasé de près. Douglas Carter était le Directeur du Département des Mystères et, accessoirement, mon patron. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé hors contexte du travail. Ne dormant rarement plus que quatre heures par nuit, je n'étais pas très loquace, ni très avenante, alors je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il me voulait.

Peut être que quelqu'un s'était plaint de mon humeur peu charmante.

\- « Mademoiselle Saint.

\- Monsieur Carter.

\- Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

\- Si on veut. (Il y eu un silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole).

\- Votre mère était magnifique. (Il montra la photo). Je me souviens de l'époque de Poudlard.

\- Vous l'avez connu ?

\- Oui. J'étais à Poudlard, en même temps qu'elle, ainsi que des Maraudeurs. J'avais quelques années de plus qu'eux. (Je sentais son regard me brûler la peau). Elle était exceptionnelle.

\- Elle l'est toujours.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais que les Aurors chargeaient de la retrouver à l'époque ont déclaré qu'elle était probablement morte, mais tant que je n'aurais pas vu son corps, je garde espoir qu'elle soit toujours vivante.

\- Je peux le comprendre. (Il se tordit les doigts). Et votre père ?

\- Quoi mon père ? (Mon ton était mordant).

\- Lui avez vous parlé dernièrement ?

\- Pourquoi est ce que j'aurai parlé à Lucius Malefoy ?

\- Le Département de la Justice vous a envoyé une lettre à vous et Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Votre père a obtenu une libération sous conditionnelle.

\- Je croyais qu'il avait écopé de quinze ans sans possibilité de remise de peine ? Ca ne fait que dix ans. Il en a encore cinq à tirer.

\- Apparemment, Azkaban est surpeuplé et votre père…

\- Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça s'il vous plait.

\- Très bien. Malefoy a un comportement exemplaire depuis qu'il est derrière les barreaux. Quand son avocat a fait appel, le Mangenmagot a accepté. (Voyant que j'étais très crispée, il posa une main sur mon épaule). Je suis désolée Arwen.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu Monsieur Carter. »

Il m'adressa un hochement de tête avant de tourner les talons. Je crispais tellement la mâchoire que je sentis mes dents grincer. En tournant la tête, je remarquais Hermione qui me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle fit un pas dans ma direction, mais je lui fis signe de ne rien faire.

Je posais ma coupe entamée sur le plateau d'un serveur et pris la direction de la sortie, mes talons claquant sur le sol.

Si Drago avait reçu la lettre et qu'il ne m'en avait pas parlé, j'allais le suspendre à un lustre par son caleçon.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que si Lucius Malefoy sortait de prison, il viendrait forcément me voir pour me demander pourquoi je n'avais jamais répondu à ses lettres.

Je ne voulais pas de lui dans ma vie, et rien ne changera cela.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**__** Le retour du père… Une étrange réapparition… Cette fameuse nuit… Des retrouvailles…**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**__** Voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! Vous avez fais la connaissance officielle d'Arwen Saint, l'héroïne de **__**La Descendante de Serpentard**__**. **_

_**J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous serez là la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Bye**_

_**Infos en plus :**__** 8 pages ; 4520 mots**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) sauf certains personnages et la majorité de l'histoire. Vous remarquerez surement au fil de la lecture certains passages qui sont tirés du livre, mais je le signalerai en début ou fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Note de l'auteure**__** :**_**_ Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour ce petit retard de publication mais j'ai eu une journée chargée hier et je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier le nouveau chapitre. Mais le voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. A très vite !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La chaleur était étouffante. Je pouvais sentir la transpiration me couler le long du dos, sous mon haut.

J'avais décidé de rendre visite à mon frère après avoir appris par mon patron que Lucius Malefoy allait être libéré.

J'avais reçu la lettre dont Douglas Carter m'avait parlé et je voulais savoir si Drago avait reçu la sienne.

Je transplanais devant la maison des Malefoy, qu'ils avaient acheté quand Hermione était enceinte de Scorpius. C'était une petite maison de campagne, qui ressemblait un peu à la mienne tout en étant plus grande.

J'étais entrain de traverser le jardin quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Narcissa Malefoy. Je me figeais en la voyant se planter dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés.

Narcissa Black, épouse Malefoy, était une femme magnifique, même à cinquante trois ans. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tirés en un chignon plutôt stricte, avec un chemisier blanc et une jupe noire taille haute tenue avec une ceinture à grosse boucle et qui lui descendait jusqu'aux cheville, frôlant des bottines à petits talons. Elle était aristocratique, exactement comme on lui avait toujours appris à être.

Mais même alors qu'elle portait son masque de femme de la haute société, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas cacher la haine qu'elle me vouait. Visiblement, il était plus simple de me détester que de détester son mari.

Je m'approchais d'elle, ignorant les vagues de colère qu'elle m'envoyait.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je plantais mes yeux noirs dans ses yeux bleus et dis :

\- « J'ai besoin de voir Drago.

\- Mon fils n'est pas disponible.

\- Je sais ce qu'il a Madame Malefoy. (Je crois qu'elle voulait me cracher dessus, mais je n'étais sur de rien). Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Comme explication, je lui tendis la lettre du Département de la Justice. Elle prit le parchemin et lut les quelques mots avant de relever la tête vers moi.

\- « Drago a déjà reçu cette lettre. (Elle me lança encore un regard mauvais). Depuis des semaines.

\- Je sais très bien ce que vous essayez de faire Narcissa. (Elle serra tellement les mâchoires que j'entendis ses dents grincer). J'entrerai avec ou sans votre autorisation. »

Elle s'effaça et me laissa entrer dans la maison. Je marchais sur le tapis de l'entrée quand j'entendis des bruits de pas provenant de la cuisine. Je me retournais et fléchis les genoux à temps pour réceptionner Scorpius qui se jetait dans mes bras, le visage recouvert de petits boutons rouges.

\- « Salut mon cœur, lui dis je en embrassant sa joue.

\- Salut Tatie.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça gratte.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas gratter mon cœur. Sinon tu auras de vilaines marques sur le visage.

\- Comme tonton Bill ?

\- Pas vraiment, ris je en le reposant au sol. Où est Papa ?

\- Dans le salon. Il pleure.

\- Il pleure ? »

Scorpius hocha la tête de haut en bas avec un air si sérieux que je souris.

Je me dirigeais vers le salon pour trouver mon frère allonger sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Je souris en le voyant et me penchais au dessus de sa tête posée sur l'accoudoir pour poser un baiser bruyant sur son front.

\- « Salut p'tit frère. »

Je vis Narcissa se précipiter dans la cuisine, rouge de colère pendant que Drago poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme.

Je me laissais tomber sur le sol en m'adossant sur le sofa pendant que Scorpius se jetait sur moi.

\- « Oh allez Dray, c'est juste la varicelle.

\- Comment tu peux savoir, tu ne l'as jamais eu !

\- Je l'ai eu. Et tu fais ta tapette.

\- Tu es une horrible sœur.

\- A ce que l'on dit.

\- C'est Hermione qui te l'a dit hein ?

\- Quoi ? Noooon.

\- Menteuse. (Je ricanais). Tu voulais quelque chose ? Je t'ai entendu te disputer avec Mère. »

Comme simple réponse, je lui tendis la lettre et attendis qu'il parle.

\- « Je l'ai reçu il y a deux jours.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis.

\- Parce que je savais que tu t'en foutrais.

\- Il est toxique Drago.

\- Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as pas grandi avec lui.

\- Justement. (Il tourna ses yeux gris vers moi). Il t'a vendu Drago. Ni plus ni moins. C'est vraiment un type comme ça que tu veux à proximité de tes enfants ? Ne me dis pas que Hermione est d'accord, je ne te croirais pas.

\- La manière dont je m'occupe de mes enfants ne te regarde pas.

\- Très bien, dis je en me relevant. Mais ne viens pas me voir quand il apprendra à Scorpius à faire de la magie noire. Je ne t'écouterai même pas. »

Je quittais la maison, furieuse et frustrée. Comment Drago pouvait imaginer que notre père pouvait avoir changé, même en ayant passé dix ans derrière les barreaux.

Un sale type restait toujours un sale type. Lucius Malefoy n'était pas l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

-ooOoo-

Je voulais mettre le cas de Lucius Malefoy loin dans mon esprit et essayer de ne plus y penser, mais Merlin en avait décidé autrement.

Pour libérer un détenu, l'administration avait besoin de deux signatures, de membres de la famille de préférence, pour le laisser retourner à la civilisation. Sauf que Narcissa étant elle même une ancienne détenue, elle ne pouvait pas aller signer avec Drago.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi je me retrouvais à Azkaban, un jeudi matin aux aurores, avant de me rendre à mon travail.

Je portais l'uniforme intégralement noir des Langues De Plomb, mais je m'étais permis une petite entorse en préférant mon pantalon en cuir, ou des jeans, plutôt que les pantalons en coton ignobles – et qui grattaient – fournis par le Ministère.

Le vent autour de l'île où s'érigeait la prison s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux, ces derniers me fouettant le visage. Pour éviter de ressembler à un paillasson d'ici à ce que je me rende au Ministère, je rabattis la capuche de ma cape sur ma tête.

Je fusillais le dos de mon frère, le détestant d'avoir réussi à me convaincre à venir ici.

En réalité, il ne m'avait rien convaincu. Il avait débarqué chez moi avant mon premier café et m'avait extorqué un oui avant que mon cerveau ait compris ce qu'il me demandait.

Je lui en voulais à mort et il me devait un énorme service maintenant.

Alors que les gardiens nous demandaient de laisser nos baguettes, je montrais ma plaque de Langue de Plomb et ils nous laissèrent passer.

Il fallait bien qu'il y ait quelques avantages.

Je suivis Drago jusqu'au bureau des libérations – en trainant allégrement des pieds – et le laissais gérer les formalités.

Comme si j'allais faire un effort en plus !

J'étais entrain de signer le papier quand il fut amené.

Il avait beaucoup maigri depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu – à son procès – et il semblait bien plus vieux que ses cinquante quatre ans.

Il portait des vêtements propres un peu trop grands – qu'il devait porter avant son arrestation -, il était rasé de près, et ses cheveux blonds platines étaient tirés en catogan.

Il regarda son fils et alors que je pensais qu'il allait quand même le prendre dans ses bras, ils se contentèrent de se serrer la main.

Crétins de Sangs Purs avec leur orgueil démesuré.

Quand il tourna les yeux vers moi, je fis tout ce que je pouvais pour ne pas le regarder et me contentais de prendre la direction de la sortie après avoir signé et remercié les employés de la prison.

Le trajet en barque jusqu'à la rive se fit dans un silence si lourd que nous aurions pu le couper au couteau. La tension était si palpable que je sentis ma magie crépiter sous ma peau.

Quand la barque accosta, je fus la première à sauter hors de l'embarcation. Je me rendais à l'air de transplanage quand celui qui avait aidé à ma conception cria mon nom :

\- « Arwen, attends. »

Je me figeais et me tournais pour le voir arriver à ma hauteur.

\- « Je voulais te remercier. Pour ton aide aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier. C'est ton fils.

\- Mais tu étais là.

\- Parce qu'il m'a pris en traitre. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tu pourrirais encore en prison. »

Je transplanais sous son nez, mon visage ne montrant rien.

-ooOoo-

Après la guerre, il avait fallu que je trouve un boulot. Etre une Héroïne de Guerre ne permettait pas de payer les factures ou de m'acheter à manger. Devenir Auror était hors de question. Je m'étais assez battue pour le restant de mes jours. Je m'étais tournée vers les Langue de Plomb, comme un dernier lien tangible entre ma mère et moi. Elle avait été Langue de Plomb et elle adorait son travail. Au fil de ma formation, je m'étais découverte une passion dévorante pour les secrets du monde sorciers et ma curiosité était toute tournée vers le Voile du Département des Mystères, celui qui avait emporté Sirius. Etant donné ma connaissance des objets de magie noire comme les Horcruxes, dont j'avais fais ma spécialité, j'étais rapidement devenue un membre important du Département.

Je marchais dans le couloir menant à mon bureau, mes talons claquant sur le sol. J'arrivais à mon bureau et me figeais en remarquant le désordre.

D'accord, je n'étais pas la fille la mieux organisée sur Terre, mais mon bureau n'était pas dans cet état là quand j'étais partie hier soir.

Mes tiroirs étaient retournés, l'armoire où je rangeais mes dossiers étaient renversés, mes dossiers éparpillés partout sur le sol.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi le plus silencieusement possible et agitais ma baguette. Les objets se soulevèrent pour reprendre leurs places initiales et une fois que mon bureau eut retrouvé son ordre habituel, je me mis à parcourir mes dossiers.

J'avais quasiment fait le tour de mes archives, me disant finalement que rien n'avait disparu, quand je remarquais.

Quelque chose avait bel et bien disparu.

Le dossier que Carter m'avait donné quand j'avais commencé à travailler au Département des Mystères.

Le dossier sur l'Origine la plus pure de la Magie Noire.

Et on me l'avait volé.

-ooOoo-

Je n'avais plus réellement paniquée depuis que Voldemort était mort.

Quand on avait fait la guerre, il n'y avait plus grand chose qui nous faisait vraiment peur.

Mais là, la panique me gagnait.

Quand le Directeur Carter m'avait confié ce dossier, il était quasiment vide. La seule information qu'il contenait était que la Magie Noire venait de Morgane comme la Magie Blanche venait de Merlin. Mais ça restait une simple hypothèse.

Jusque là, rien d'extraordinaire.

Mais ayant fait de la Magie Noire le thème de ma thèse de la fin de mes études, j'avais de nombreux contacts et j'avais fais appel à eux pour compléter le dossier. J'avais presque trouvé l'origine réelle de la Magie Noire et le dossier était volé.

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

Et il allait falloir que je l'annonce à mon patron.

Je sortis de mon bureau pour me rendre à celui de Carter, quand quelque chose ébranla les murs du Ministère tout entier, ce qui était une chose censée être impossible.

Le Ministère était un bâtiment magique, dont les fondations étaient recouvertes de formules de protection. Londres pourrait être ravagé par un tremblement de terre que le Ministère ne bougerait pas.

Il eut une nouvelle secousse, plus violente, qui me fit basculer sur le côté. Je me rattrapais à un mur et quand une vague de magie pure me balaya, je réalisais que les secousses étaient dut à de la magie.

Je me redressais en titubant et me laissais guider jusqu'à la source de la surcharge de magie. Il y eut une nouvelle vague de magie et je fus complètement sonnée. Mes jambes manquèrent de me lâcher, mais je me rattrapais au chambranle d'une porte.

Une porte que j'avais déjà franchie des centaines de fois depuis que je travaillais ici et une fois quand j'étais encore à Poudlard.

La magie saturait l'air dans la pièce du Voile et je manquais de suffoquer.

Des gens étaient attroupés autour de l'arche, mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer combien ils étaient parce que ma vision était trouble. Je réussis à descendre les marches par un heureux miracle et m'écroulais à genoux en bas de l'escalier en pierre.

\- « Par Merlin, Arwen. »

Je sentis quelqu'un passer ses bras sous mes aisselles pour me redresser.

\- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? murmurais je.

\- On a observé une activité magique anormale venant de l'arche depuis deux jours.

\- Deux jours ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

\- Jusqu'à présent, ce n'avait rien de trop extraordinaire. Mais depuis dix minutes, cela a empiré.

\- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. (Il repoussa les mèches qui me tombaient sur le visage et me leva la tête). Vous êtes la seule à réagir autant. »

Il y eut une nouvelle vague de magie et je vis le Voile se mettre à onduler d'une manière inquiétante.

D'après Harry, il ondulait déjà il y a douze ans, sauf qu'à cette époque, je n'étais pas capable de le voir. Mais depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, et tous les morts que nous avions vus, je pouvais le voir.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers l'arche en manquant de m'écrouler une bonne dizaine de fois. En arrivant juste à côté du Voile, je trébuchais et dus me rattraper à l'arche.

Ce qui s'avéra être une grosse erreur.

J'eus l'impression d'avoir mis les doigts dans une prise électrique. Littéralement.

Il y eut une nouvelle vague de magie et je réussis à retirer ma main, je m'écroulais pour de bon. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement vidée, et je ne sentais plus ma magie. Je me sentais tellement faible et j'avais envie de vomir.

Je roulais sur le ventre en entendant un gémissement derrière moi et fronçais les sourcils en voyant quelqu'un allongé sur le sol.

Je rampais dans sa direction et réussis à me redresser, ravalant la bile qui me remontait dans la gorge.

Je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de s'écarquiller en le reconnaissant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur mon visage. Je repoussais les mèches noires de son visage et eus les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Pas une ride.

Il leva une main et la posa sur mon visage. Sa main était chaude contre ma peau et je ne pus retenir un frisson.

\- « Sirius. »

Il était revenu.

Sirius était en vie.

Et juste après avoir fais ce constat, ce fut le trou noir.

-ooOoo-

J'étais à nouveau pieds nus.

Sauf que cette fois ci, je ne me tenais pas dans la salle du Voile.

J'étais dans une maison qui m'était inconnue, tout en m'étant très familière.

Je m'avançais vers un mur sur lequel il y avait des photos et reconnus les protagonistes pour les avoir vu dans l'album photo de Harry.

James et Lily Potter. Souvent accompagnés d'un Bébé Harry tellement mignon.

Je tournais la tête vers le salon, pour voir qu'il était complètement dévasté. Je m'avançais en direction des escaliers, et remarquais une tache de sang sur les marches, mais pas de corps.

Je continuais de monter les marches, pour voir Lily Potter se tenir entre le berceau où son fils pleurait et Voldemort qui la menaçait de sa baguette.

Il lui parlait, la menaçait – mais je n'entendais rien à cause du bourdonnement désagréable dans mes oreilles – et alors qu'il lançait l'Avada Kedavra sur la mère de Harry, ce fut comme si le temps ralentissait.

Je me redressais, regardant la scène attentivement, quand une Ombre apparut derrière Lily. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et me remarqua.

Ce n'était pas réellement une ombre. En réalité, c'était plutôt une silhouette complètement recouverte de noire, une capuche cachant son visage.

Malgré tout, je pus voir son sourire, ses dents blanches ressortant dans l'ombre qui cachait son visage. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et posa un index dessus, comme pour m'intimer de garder le silence.

La seconde suivante, elle et Lily avait disparu.

Et je fus expulsée.

-ooOoo-

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser.

Nous avions été emmenés à St Mangouste, où je m'étais réveillée après ma vision étrange, et nous avions été installés dans la même chambre.

Sirius allait parfaitement bien, contrairement à moi.

Alors qu'il semblait regorger de magie, la mienne était à un niveau si bas que cela en était critique. Les Médicomages m'avaient fait avaler une quantité incalculable de potion régénérant et j'avais ordre de me reposer.

Visiblement, ma magie avait servi à le faire revenir, mais j'ignorais comment.

En tout cas, ce qui était sur, c'est que je n'étais pas prête de recommencer.

J'étais allongée dans mon petit lit d'hôpital, pendant qu'il était assis dans le gros fauteuil à côté de mon lit et je savais qu'il attendait des réponses à ses questions que je devinais multiple.

\- « Comment tu te sens ? lui demandais je.

\- Merveilleusement bien. Je pourrai courir un marathon sans problème.

\- Je n'en doute pas, souris je. Tu dois avoir des questions.

\- Des tonnes.

\- De quoi tu te souviens exactement ?

\- Et bien, j'ai accompagné les membres de l'Ordre quand vous vous êtes précipités au Ministère. Je me battais aux côtés de Harry et j'ai désarmé Malefoy. (Je serrais les dents). Ensuite, je crois avoir pris un Stupéfix et j'ai basculé à travers cette arche bizarre. J'ai atterri de l'autre côté et tu étais là. Différente.

\- Dans mes souvenirs, tu ne te prenais pas un Stupéfix.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bellatrix t'a envoyé un Avada Kedavra. Tu étais mort Sirius.

\- Mort ?

\- Oui. Et c'était il a douze ans.

\- Douze ans ?!

\- Oui. »

Ok, je crois que je l'avais perdu.

A côté de ça, je venais de lui apprendre qu'il venait de perdre douze ans de sa vie. Moi aussi je le prendrais mal.

\- « Et la guerre ? demanda-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Nous avons gagné. Dans un sens.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Voldemort est mort. Ainsi que beaucoup de gens que nous aimions.

\- Qui ? (Je pouvais voir qu'il paniquait).

\- Fred. Rogue. Tonks. (Il blêmit). Remus. (Je crus qu'il allait vomir). Il a eut un fils avec Tonks. Teddy. Harry est son parrain. (Ses yeux brillaient de larmes). Il est Métamorphomage, comme sa mère. Mais sinon, c'est le portrait craché de son père.

\- Quel âge… (Il se racla la gorge). Quel âge il a ?

\- Il a eu dix ans en avril. (J'eus un sourire en pensant au garçon).

\- Et Harry ? Comment…

\- C'est dur. Pour nous tous. Mais il culpabilise. Il pense que tout est de sa faute.

\- Harry », murmura-t-il.

Mes révélations furent interrompues par quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte et j'en fus soulagée. J'avais toujours détesté apprendre à quelqu'un de mauvaises nouvelles et là, je venais d'apprendre à Sirius que son dernier meilleur ami était mort.

Je sortis de mon lit et réussis à rejoindre la porte sans trébucher ou tomber. Je l'entrouvris pour tomber sur deux yeux aussi verts que des émeraudes. Harry.

Je me glissais hors de la chambre et fermais la porte juste avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras et me serre contre lui à m'en briser les côtes. C'est là que je vis qu'il n'était pas seul.

Derrière lui se trouvaient Drago, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Pansy.

Je leur souris et dis :

\- « Je vais bien.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir, me contre dit Hermione. Tu as failli être vidée de ta magie.

\- Failli seulement. (Elle leva les yeux au ciel). Harry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose au Département des Mystères. Dans la salle du Voile plus précisément. (Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et je vis Ron, Hermione et Ginny se dandiner). Ma magie… L'arche a utilisé ma magie pour faire quelque chose qu'aucun de nous n'aurait pu imaginer.

\- Tu commences à me faire peur Arwen, dit le Survivant.

\- Quelqu'un est sorti du Voile Harry.

\- Quoi ? »

Comme simple réponse, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne manière de le lui dire, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et la poussais pour l'ouvrir en grand, permettant à mes visiteurs de voir qui était présent.

Quand Harry vit Sirius, ce fut comme si le soleil se mettait à s'illuminer depuis son visage. Il rayonnait littéralement. Je ne l'avais plus vu comme ça depuis des années.

Il fit un pas en avant, incertain, et quand Sirius se leva de son fauteuil, il se précipita vers lui. Ils se prirent dans les bras et j'eus les larmes aux yeux.

J'entendis un reniflement à côté de moi et tournais la tête pour voir que Hermione essayait de retenir des larmes de joies, en vain.

Drago et Pansy avaient les yeux écarquillés.

Ron avait la bouche ouverte et les larmes menaçaient de déborder.

Quant à Ginny, elle pleurait silencieusement, les mains paume contre paume, posées contre sa bouche.

Elle posa ses yeux sur moi et rit.

Son rire devint contagieux et nous nous mîmes tous à rire.

Surement parce que l'on ignorait que nous n'étions pas au bout de nos surprises.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**__** Des Reliques du passé… Des revenants… Le 02/05/1998… L'Ombre du Temps…**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**__** j'ai tenté de faire passer un maximum d'émotions dans ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'avez ressenti. Je ne suis pas très douée pour tout ce qui est description de sentiments alors j'espère vous avoir convaincu.**_

_**N'hésitez SURTOUT pas à laisser une petit review à la fin de votre lecture, pour me donner votre avis.**_

_**A très bientôt**_

_**Bye**_

_**Infos en plus **__**: 9 pages 3598 mots**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) sauf certains personnages et la majorité de l'histoire. Vous remarquerez surement au fil de la lecture certains passages qui sont tirés du livre, mais je le signalerai en début ou fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Les retrouvailles de Harry et Sirius avaient été fortes en émotions.

Quand ce dernier avait été autorisé à sortir de St Mangouste, il avait été décidé qu'il irait vivre avec Harry et Ginny au 12 Square Grimmauld.

Sauf que les journalistes avaient eu vent de son retour miracle et ils faisaient le pied de grue entre l'hôpital et la maison des Potter.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Sirius se trouvait debout au milieu de mon salon, à regarder autour de lui.

J'avais fini par reprendre toutes mes forces au bout de deux jours et ma magie crépitait à nouveau joyeusement sous ma peau, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

J'avais annoncé à Douglas Carter que notre dossier sur la Magie Noire avait disparu, et autant dire qu'il n'était pas super ravi. J'avais quand même pu le rassurer un minimum, en lui disant que j'avais sauvegardé toutes mes recherches sur mon ordinateur, un objet moldu que j'avais totalement adopté, grâce à Hermione.

Après avoir lancé ma cafetière moldue – le café était meilleur -, je rejoignis mon invité qui regardait les photos posées sur ma cheminée. C'était surtout des photos de ma mère et moi, mais au fil des années, des photos avec mes amis, mon frère et mes neveux et nièces étaient venues rejoindre la collection.

Il attrapa une photo où je posais avec Drago. C'était en plein été, quand nous vivions encore ensemble. Nous étions tous partis dans le sud de la France, chez les parents de Fleur Delacour. Nous étions en maillots de bain, il me portait pendant que je saluais le photographe en riant et en m'agrippant à lui.

\- « Tu t'entends bien avec le fils Malefoy.

\- Bien sur. C'est mon frère.

\- Ton frère ?

\- Quelques minutes – littéralement – avant ta mort, Lucius Malefoy m'a avoué qu'il était mon père.

\- Par Merlin.

\- Comme tu dis. (J'attrapais le petit sac contenant les affaires que Harry lui avait acheté). Je te montre la chambre d'amis ?

\- Je te suis. »

Il devait sentir que je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur le sujet car il ne posa pas d'autres questions. Nous montâmes les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre se situant à côté de ce qui fut celle de ma mère. Je l'avais repeinte en crème et y avais mis des rideaux bleus et des meubles en bois bruts.

En réalité, j'avais complètement rénové la maison à la fin de la guerre, en grande partie pour m'occuper l'esprit quand je n'étais pas au Ministère à être formée.

Je posais le sac sur le lit et dis :

« Tu as une salle de bain privée juste là. (Je lui montrais une ouverture cachée par un rideau bleu roi). Tu as tous les produits nécessaires, mais si tu as besoin d'autre chose, n'hésite pas à me le dire j'irai en acheter.

Ça devrait aller, merci.

Les serviettes sont sous le lavabo. Tu n'as qu'à te servir. (Je fis un pas en arrière, vers la sortie). Je vais faire du café. Dans la cuisine. Si tu en veux. »

Je sortis avant qu'il ne me réponde et me donnais l'impression d'être une andouille.

Je me servis une grande tasse de café et savourais ma première gorgée.

Pour une raison inconnue, j'avais toujours préféré le café au thé. J'avais commencé à en boire à Poudlard, en quatrième année, quand je devais tenir éveillée pendant des nuits entières pour entrainer Harry aux épreuves du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

J'en étais à ma deuxième tasse quand Sirius apparut de l'autre côté du bar séparant ma cuisine du couloir séparant cette dernière de ma salle à manger.

Il portait un jean noir, avec un tee shirt à col en V gris – qui mettait ses yeux en valeur – et ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides. Et il était pieds nus.

Par Merlin qu'il était sexy.

\- « Du café ? lui proposais je en reprenant mes esprits.

\- Volontiers. »

Je me rendis à la cafetière et lui remplis une grande tasse customisée avec le blason des Gryffondor. C'était Drago qui me les avait offerte pour un Noël. Ironiquement, j'avais eu la même idée et lui avais offert celles portant le blason des Serpentard. Nous adorions nos tasses.

Sirius sourit en voyant mes tasses et prit une gorgée. Il se détendit et demanda :

\- « Quand je pourrais récupérer ma baguette ?

\- Et bien, quand tu es mort, Harry a récupéré ta baguette. Elle était, comment dire… Brisée.

\- Oh. (Il semblait complètement démoralisé).

\- Mais nous pourrions allés au Chemin de Traverse cet après midi ? J'ai quelques achats à faire et nous pourrions faire un crochet chez Ollivander. Si tu veux.

\- Bien sur.

\- Avec l'aide de mon patron, Harry a fait en sorte que ton compte chez Gringotts te soit rendu.

\- Quoi ? Il ne fallait pas, je me serai débrouillé

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est fait. Blaise Zabini a fait jouer ses contacts pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas récupérer la maison que tu possédais avant ton incarcération, mais sans succès. Je suis désolée.

\- Ça ira. (Il me fixa). Vous semblez vous être rapprochés des Serpentard.

\- Certains.

\- Raconte moi.

\- J'étais amie avec Pansy depuis le premier trajet dans le Poudlard Express. (Il écarquilla les yeux et je souris). Nous avions gardé ça secret, mais nous avons arrêté de nous parler en cinquième année. A cause d'Ombrage et tout ça. (Il hocha la tête). Mais après la mort de Dumbeldore, elle est revenue et nous nous sommes expliquées. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de rejoindre l'Ordre. (Il haussa les sourcils, étonné). Pendant que Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient partis, je me suis occupée de former les élèves avec Neville, Luna et Ginny. Pendant ce temps, Pansy essayait de recruter chez les Serpentard.

\- C'était risqué.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne de risques. Mais elle a quand même réussi à convaincre trois Serpentards. Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Drago Malefoy.

\- Elle a été plutôt productive.

\- Plutôt. Après la guerre, Drago est venu vivre ici. Avec l'incarcération de ses parents et le Ministère qui a saisi tous ses biens, il était à la rue. C'était l'occasion pour nous d'apprendre à nous connaître comme frère et sœur.

\- Ça a dut être compliqué au début.

\- Oui. On a un sale caractère tous les deux. En tout cas, MacGonagall lui a offert l'ancien poste de Rogue et il l'a pris. C'est là qu'il a commencé à fréquenter Hermione qui avait reprit le poste de MacGonagall. Ils ont un petit garçon de quatre ans – Scorpius – et une petite fille de un an – Rose.

\- Il est marié à Hermione Granger ? demanda-t-il, ne semblant pas y croire.

\- Ils ne sont pas mariés.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. Ils sont très heureux comme ça. (Je me servis une autre tasse). Pansy a fait des études de journalisme et elle a bien accroché avec Ginny. Elles ont leur propre magasine de mode. Il cartonne. Et elle est mariée à Ron depuis sept ans et elle est enceinte de leur premier enfant.

\- Et bien…

\- Comme tu dis.

\- J'étais persuadé que Ron et Hermione finiraient ensemble.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde dit.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Non. Je les connais trop bien tous les deux. Et ça aurait été un peu comme je m'étais mariée à Harry. (Il grimaça). Exactement. Ils sont trop proches.

\- Et Zabini et Nott.

\- Théo a repris les entreprises de son père et a tout changé. Il est à fond dans la rénovation de Londres, surtout après la guerre, et dans la prise en charge des orphelins. Il a ouvert plusieurs orphelinats et il organise pleins de collectes de fond. Quant à Blaise, Drago lui a refilé les entreprises Malefoy. Il a agrandi le tout et il s'en sort plutôt bien. Surtout dans l'immobilier. Ce gars est un beau parleur.

\- C'est bien que ces garçons vous aient trouvé.

\- Je n'arrête pas de leur dire, mais ils ne veulent pas me croire. »

Sirius ricana et se mit à me dévisager, mal à l'aise.

Alors que ses yeux gris me détaillaient avec concentration, je me mis à me tortiller. L'avoir aussi prêt de moi me faisait me sentir comme lorsque j'avais quinze ans. Et mes hormones aussi d'ailleurs.

Avant que mon cerveau ne se déconnecte totalement et me fasse dire ou faire une bêtise, je posais nos tasses vides dans l'évier et dis :

\- « On va au Chemin de Traverse ? »

-ooOoo-

Une heure plus tard, nous étions passés à Gringotts, avions fais mes achats et Sirius avait une nouvelle baguette.

Nous marchions dans l'allée commerçante, regardant les devantures quand mon compagnon reprit la parole.

\- « Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

\- Oh, et bien je suis Langue de Plomb. J'adore mon boulot.

\- Et tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

\- Non. (Je me mis à jouer avec mes cheveux). Enfin, j'ai eu des histoires, mais rien de concret.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé le bon. (Je ricanais). Ma vie me convient bien comme ça. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec les Weasley, avec mes amis et j'adore mon neveu et ma nièce. Même si Narcissa aimerait probablement bien que je disparaisse de la surface de la Terre.

\- Narcissa a toujours été rancunière.

\- Elle me hait. Viscéralement. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose quand un Patronus apparut soudainement sous mon nez, me faisant sursauter.

C'était un Beagle, que je reconnus comme étant celui de Ron, avant même que la voix de ce dernier ne se fasse entendre.

\- « Tu dois venir au Ministère. Tout de suite. C'est urgent. Salle des archives magiques. »

Son patronus s'évanouit et je me crispais.

Je me tournais vers Sirius pour m'excuser, mais il se contenta de prendre les sacs que je tenais et de dire :

\- « Vas y. Je t'attends chez toi.

\- Merci. »

Il me sourit et la seconde suivante, j'atterrissais au Ministère de la Magie.

-ooOoo-

Je marchais d'un pas actif pendant que je prenais la direction des archives magiques.

Les archives magiques étaient un lieu hautement sécurisé, et seule une poignée de personnes avait autorité pour s'y rendre. L'endroit contenait tous les objets magiques jugés dangereux retrouvés par les Aurors et les Langues de Plomb.

Néanmoins, les objets les plus sécurisés qui avaient été rangés là étaient les Horcruxes. Nous ne pouvions pas les garder à la vue de n'importe qui. Déjà, c'étaient des objets de très grandes valeurs de par leurs histoires, mais ils étaient encore imprégnés de magie noire.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et moi avions jugés qu'il était plus sage de confier les objets au Département des Mystères où ils seraient en sécurité. Ils avaient été entreposés aux archives magiques, derrière une vitre verrouillée à l'aide d'une serrure magique.

Je n'avais plus remis les pieds là bas depuis que nous avions emmené les Horcruxes.

Quand j'entrais enfin dans les archives, je me déplaçais entre les grandes étagères et finis par trouver Ron. Qui était accompagné de Douglas Carter et Kingsley Shakelbot.

Ce dernier était devenu Ministre par intérimaire le temps que la population sorcière se remette de la guerre et qu'un nouveau vote soit mis en place. Une fois que cela avait été le cas, il s'était à nouveau présenté et il avait été réélu. Il fallait dire qu'il était bon dans ce job là et les gens se sentaient en sécurité du fait qu'il avait été un Auror.

En le voyant, je compris à la manière dont il serrait les lèvres qu'il n'était pas content.

Quand j'arrivais à leur hauteur, je dis :

\- « Monsieur le Ministre. Monsieur Carter. (Je fis un sourire à Ron). Weasley.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai jamais été tenu au courant de l'existence de ces Horcruxes ? » demanda Kingsley, visiblement furax.

Ah, voilà le problème.

Quand nous avions confié les Horcruxes vides à Crispin Wallace – le précédent Directeur du Département des Mystères – nous avions demandé à ce que personne ne soit mis au courant de la nature exacte des objets, même le Ministre. Crispin Wallace avait accepté et quand il avait passé la main à Douglas Carter, je travaillais déjà au Département et je lui avais fais la même demande. Qu'il avait approuvé. Mais visiblement, le Ministre était maintenant au courant et il n'appréciait pas d'avoir été tenu dans l'ignorance depuis toutes ses années.

\- « Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on se vante de l'existence, dis je.

\- Vous auriez du m'en parler quand vous les avez fais exposer ici.

\- Ces objets sont dangereux Kingsley, intervint Ron. Nous pensions qu'il valait mieux qu'ils soient ici que sur notre cheminée.

\- Ne faites pas les innocents tous les deux. Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- L'existence des Horcruxes ne doit pas s'ébruiter, dis je. Si un petit génie venait à apprendre que l'on pouvait déchirer son âme en deux, il pourrait avoir l'excellente idée de vouloir essayer. Aucun de nous ne voulait voir ça.

\- Me le dire ne voulait pas dire en parler aux autres. (Il nous fusilla du regard, mais ni Ron ni moi ne nous sentions coupables). En tout état de cause, si je l'avais su, j'aurai pu mieux protéger les lieux et empêcher cela.

\- Cela quoi ? demandais je.

\- Vois par toi même. »

Le Ministre s'écarta pour me laisser voir la vitrine contenant les Horcruxes. A la différence qu'il n'y avait aucun Horcruxe. Même plus de vitrine à vrai dire, puisque celle ci avait été détruire. Ce qui n'était pas censé être possible. Nous l'avions tellement blindé de sortilèges de protection qu'elle était devenue indestructible. Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais.

Je fronçais les sourcils en m'approchant. Je tendis le bras et passais ma main là où aurait du se trouver la fameuse vitrine, comme pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien disparu et que ce n'était pas mon imagination qui me jouait des tours. Et ça aurait été un très mauvais tour.

Je me tournais vers les trois hommes présents et dis :

\- « Comment c'est possible.

Aucune idée, répondit Ron. Mais personnellement, je ne crois pas que cela soit une coïncidence.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que les Horcruxes disparaissent quelques jours après le retour de Sirius.

\- Tu crois que…

\- Quelqu'un joue à une partie d'échec. Et nous en sommes les pions. (Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure). Reste juste à savoir quelle pièce on est tous. »

Voilà qui était fort rassurant.

-ooOoo-

Kingsley nous avait interdit d'en parler jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

En tant que Langue de Plomb, j'avais l'habitude de garder des secrets, mais je savais que cette situation ne plaisait pas à Ron qui avait tendance à tout – et quand je dis tout, c'est ABSOLUMENT tout – raconter à Pansy.

J'avais décidé d'accorder une soirée pour souffler à mon ami en invitant sa femme – et ma meilleure amie – à aller diner entre filles.

Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de passer du temps en tête à tête avec Pansy.

Nous avions décidé de nous rendre à ce nouveau restaurant qui venait d'ouvrir sur le Chemin de Traverse et qui avait récolté de très bonnes critiques.

Nous étions à peine assise qu'un serveur s'était déjà chargé de nous proposer un apéritif.

Je sirotais ma bierre au beurre, pendant que Pansy restait à l'eau, et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant si rayonnante.

Je savais que ma meilleure amie rêvait d'avoir des enfants depuis toujours. Quand nous nous retrouvions en secret, elle me racontait comment elle voyait sa vie d'adulte, avec son mari et ses enfants. Evidemment, à l'époque, aucune de nous n'aurait pu imaginer que le mari en question serait Ron Weasley.

Ron et elle s'étaient mariés il y a six ans et ils n'allaient avoir leur premier enfant que maintenant. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé plus tôt. En réalité, durant la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, Pansy avait été blessée et la blessure s'était infectée. L'infection avait atteint ses cornes utérines, ce qui avait rendu sa capacité à tomber enceinte, plus que minime. Les médecins avaient essayé de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle pourrait adopter, mais Pansy n'avait pas abandonné. Elle voulait tomber enceinte.

Cela n'avait pas toujours été facile, ni pour elle, ni pour Ron. Je ne calculais plus le nombre de fois où Pansy avait débarqué chez moi en pleurant parce qu'il venait de se passer un nouveau mois sans qu'elle ne tombe enceinte. Et Harry avait récupéré Ron dans le même état un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais nous étions leurs amis, et à chaque essai infructueux, nous les soutenions en les encourageant. Et un beau jour, ils étaient venus nous annoncer que Pansy était enceinte de trois mois. Ils avaient voulu attendre que le premier trimestre passe pour s'assurer que le bébé tienne. Ils avaient été tellement heureux que leur joie avait été contagieuse. A tel point que Ron avait même serré Drago dans ses bras.

Enceinte de cinq mois, Pansy était plus belle que jamais.

Elle posa son verre sur la table et me regarda sourire. Elle sourit aussi et dit :

\- « Qu'est ce que tu as à sourire comme ça ?

\- Rien. Je suis juste tellement contente que tu ais bientôt un bébé.

\- Moi aussi. Mais je voulais juste… Tu es sur de ne pas être vexée que l'on choisisse Ginny comme marraine ? Je sais que…

\- Que tu m'avais juré d'être la marraine de ton premier enfant. On avait douze ans Pansy.

\- Mais ça compte pour moi.

\- Ça compte pour moi aussi. Mais je ne suis pas vexée. J'ai déjà Rose. Je laisse Ginny jouer à la poupée avec ton bébé. »

Elle rit et prit une nouvelle gorgée.

Quand Pansy m'avait annoncé que Ron avait demandé à ce que Ginny soit la marraine du futur petit Hugo, elle avait eu peur que je le prenne mal à cause de cette promesse faite entre deux gamines de douze ans.

Je ne l'avais pas été.

Je savais que même si je n'avais pas de lien de sang avec Pansy, elle faisait autant partie de ma famille que Drago et que son bébé serait autant mon neveu que Scorpius ou Rose.

Par ailleurs, j'étais déjà la marraine de Rose.

Quand Drago était venu me demander d'être la marraine de sa fille, j'avais failli pleurer. Blaise était le parrain de Scorpius et j'avais vraiment pensé qu'ils demanderaient à Pansy ou Ron. Mais Hermione et lui avaient voulu que cela soit moi. J'avais été touchée que Drago me le demande. Nous avions mal commencé notre relation fraternelle, mais aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais plus imaginer ma vie sans lui.

Nous commandâmes notre plat et quand le serveur les déposa devant nous, Pansy passa à l'attaque.

\- « Et avec Sirius alors ?

\- Quoi avec Sirius ?

\- Et bien, il vit chez toi depuis ce matin. Et cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il est là. Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

\- Pas tant que cela.

\- Arwen, ta magie a servi à le ramener. (Elle se pencha vers moi autant que son ventre et la table le lui permettaient). Tes sentiments ont du te revenir en pleine figure. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre par la négative et la refermais presque immédiatement.

Pansy était au courant de mes sentiments pour Sirius. Je le lui avais avoué après la guerre, quand je faisais une sorte de dépression, un soir où elle était venue chez moi et où j'avais peut être un peu abusée du whisky pur feu.

En faite, pour être franche, j'avais abusé du whisky pur feu pendant plus d'une soirée. Peut être même que j'avais eu un problème avec l'alcool l'année qui avait suivi la fin de la guerre. Mais Drago et Pansy m'avaient forcé à m'en sortir.

Ça ne changeait rien au fait que je lui avais avoué que j'étais raide dingue de Sirius quand j'avais quinze ans.

\- « Je crois, commençais je, que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je ne sais plus vraiment. Ma magie a permis de le ramener. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que cela signifie.

\- On ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé au Ministère. On parle de toi et lui.

\- Il n'y a pas de lui et moi. Il me prenait pour une gamine à l'époque. La copine de Harry un peu bizarre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela aurait changé.

\- Peut être parce que tu as grandi ?

\- Pour nous, c'était il y a douze ans. Mais pour lui, c'était il y à peine quelques jours !

\- Je peux te garantir, dit elle en agitant sa fourchette en cercle vers moi comme pour m'englober, que tu ne ressembles plus à la gamine que tu étais à quinze ans.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que tes deux colocataires ont pointé le bout de leurs nez.

\- Ils avaient déjà pointé le bout de leurs nez comme tu dis.

\- Pas autant. (Elle avala une bouche de ses lasagnes végétariennes). Tu es une bombe Arwen. Et tu as pris de l'assurance en douze ans. Il va vite se rendre compte de la différence, crois moi. »

Et elle se concentra sur son assiette pendant que je la regardais. Je finis par pousser un petit soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nous avions presque terminé quand une voix me fit sursauter.

\- « Arwen Saint ? Mais quelle coïncidence !

\- Est ce que c'est… ? demandais je à Pansy sans oser me retourner.

\- Oui, me dit elle, comme si c'était la fin du monde. C'est elle.

\- Par Merlin », eus je le temps de murmurer avant d'enfiler mon sourire de façade.

Que je perdis immédiatement quand quelqu'un me claqua une bise sur chaque jour, me noyant dans un parfum trop fort et qui me donnait envie d'éternuer.

Je levais les yeux vers elle en essayant de sourire.

\- « Ca fait si longtemps, piailla – t – elle. Et par Merlin Parkinson…

\- Weasley, grogna mon amie en planta rageusement sa fourchette dans ses lasagnes.

\- Tu es énorme !

\- Je suis enceinte.

\- Oui j'avais remarqué. (Elle leva les yeux au ciel en riant et en se tapant la cuisse comme si Pansy avait fait un bonne blague). Et toi Arwen ? Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien. (Ca allait encore mieux avant son arrivée).

\- Génial. Il faudrait tellement que l'on se revoit tous ! Les héros de guerre.

\- Il y avait le gala la semaine dernière, lui rappelais je.

\- Oui, bien sur. Et toi Arwen ? (Bon sang elle allait me lâcher !). C'est pour quand le bébé ? Enfin, pour ça, il faudrait que tu ais un mec. Et les Malefoy, par les temps qui courent… »

Je crus que Pansy allait accoucher au milieu du restaurant, tellement elle sursauta fort. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas balancé que je ne valais rien parce que j'étais la fille d'un Mangemort, particulièrement celle de Lucius Malefoy.

En réalité, une seule personne semblait ravie de me le rappeler à chaque occasion. Que je lui ai sauvé la vie après la Grande Bataille de Poudlard en soignant des blessures qui auraient du la tuer ne semblait pas lui plaire. Même alors que nous avions partagé le même dortoir pendant toute notre scolarité à Poudlard.

Voyant que je la fusillais du regard en me concentrant sur le côté droit de son visage, elle se tendit. C'est là qu'elle avait récolté trois balafres qui auraient du la défigurer à vie, mais grâce à ma persévérance et les connaissances en potions de Drago, nous avions réussi à les faire complètement disparaître.

Elle tourna finalement les talons en crispant les poings.

\- « Quelle connasse celle là. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie quand même. », dit Pansy.

Je ne répondis pas, mais je savais pourquoi elle nous détestait autant, Drago et moi.

Lavande Brown détestait avoir une dette de sorcier envers les deux enfants Malefoy. Et j'adorais le lui rappeler.

-ooOoo-

Cela faisait une semaine que Sirius était venu vivre chez moi. J'avais du mal à me faire à sa présence chez moi le soir. Pourtant, il faisait tout son possible pour que je ne sois pas dérangée par lui. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps quand je rentrais à la maison, il m'avait préparé le diner.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux la huitième nuit, je me tournais vers le réveil pour voir l'heure. 2h30.

Toujours bien trop tôt.

Sachant que je serai incapable de me rendormir, je repoussais les couvertures et sortis de ma chambre.

Je me rendis dans la cuisine et allumais la cafetière. Pendant que le café coulait, j'attrapais le journal de la veille et me mis à le lire en diagonale. Ils parlaient encore du retour inattendu de Sirius, en revenant sur les événements qui avaient entrainé à son enfermement et comment il avait été réhabilité à titre posthume.

Bande de connards.

J'en étais à ma deuxième tasse de café quand j'entendis du bruit à l'étage. Une minute plus tard, Sirius apparut dans les escaliers, le visage chiffonné avec la trace de l'oreiller sur le côté droit de son visage. Il avait fait couper ses cheveux pendant la semaine et je devais avouer que cette nouvelle coupe lui allait à merveille. Ses cheveux sur les côtés et sur l'arrière étaient plus courts que ceux sur le dessus, leur donnant un style décoiffé en permanence. Il faisait encore plus jeune que ses trente sept ans.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en me voyant dans la cuisine et ses yeux descendirent sur moi, avisant ma tenue. Je rougis légèrement en me souvenant que je ne portais qu'un débardeur et une culotte, mais n'osais pas bouger. Il s'approcha du placard où je rangeais mes tasses et la remplit de café avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il but une gorgée et dit :

\- « Du mal à dormir ?

\- Des insomnies, répondis je.

\- Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Dix ans. »

Il ne répondit rien.

Je lui avais donné des livres retraçant l'histoire de la guerre de sa mort jusqu'à notre victoire. Et il savait sans aucun doute que je ne dormais pas bien depuis la fin de la guerre.

Je refermais le journal et me concentrais sur ma tasse. Je pensais qu'il n'en reparlerait pas, mais il reprit la parole.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu fais d'habitude ? Quand tu n'arrives pas à dormir.

Ca dépend. Je vais me balader dans Londres ou je rejoins Harry.

\- Harry fait encore des insomnies ?

\- Est ce que ça s'est déjà arrêté ? »

Je savais que ma voix était amère, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement.

Je détestais la vie que nous avions. Je détestais que les gens nous ovationnent alors que je n'arrivais pas à laver le sang que j'avais sur les mains. Je savais que ce que nous avions fait été nécessaire, que l'on ne pouvait pas se battre dans une guerre sans faire des pertes dans le camp adverse, mais je détestais avoir été obligée de tuer des gens, aussi mauvais soient ils.

Je me levais pour me resservir un café quand un patronus apparut. Un faucon.

La voix de Douglas Carter résonna et je me figeais.

\- « Godric's Hollow. Immédiatement. »

Je posais ma tasse dans l'évier et me précipitais dans les escaliers pour enfiler des vêtements. Un jean, un tee shirt, mes bottes et ma cape. Je m'attachais les cheveux en queue de cheval et redescendis aussi vite que j'étais montée.

Sirius était toujours au même endroit, fixant là où le faucon était apparut. Il tourna les yeux vers moi et dit :

\- « Godric's Hollow ?

\- Depuis la fin de la guerre, c'est devenue la deuxième ville entièrement sorcière. Il a du se passer quelque chose.

\- Je peux…

\- Non, l'interrompis je, sachant qu'il voulait m'accompagner. Je te tiens au courant. »

Je sortis de la maison et transplanais immédiatement après être sortie des barrières de protection entourant la maison.

J'atterris à la porte du cimetière et fus légèrement surpris de voir autant de monde dans les rues.

Certes, Godric's Hollow était devenue une ville entièrement sorcière depuis dix ans, mais elle restait quand même une petite ville dont les activités restaient discrètes. Autant de gens dans les rues à 4h du matin était assez inhabituel.

Je remontais la rue principale et me tendis en voyant où se trouvait le gros de l'attroupement.

La maison en ruine semblait littéralement vibrer de magie, ce qui n'était pas normal. La protection cacha l'état de la maison était toujours en place, même si aucun moldu ne passait par la ville, mais la protection semblait être défaillante, à cause des vagues de magie qui la percutaient à intervalle régulier.

Je m'approchais de mon patron et dis :

\- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Aucune idée. Nous avons été appelé pour une activité magique inhabituelle et nous avons rappliqué immédiatement. (Il tourna la tête vers moi). C'est le même phénomène que le Voile.

\- Vous pensez que…

\- Je ne sais pas, finit il à ma place. Je pense juste que cela commence à devenir très inquiétant. »

La magie continuait de s'écraser contre la protection et alors que l'air chaud me balayait, j'entendis de l'agitation dans mon dos. Je me retournais pour voir Harry arriver, bousculant les membres du Ministère qui se mettaient sur son chemin, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, les lunettes de travers, et totalement débraillés. Il arriva à ma hauteur et dit :

\- « J'étais au cimetière quand j'ai vu du monde. (Il était venu voir les tombes de ses parents). Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais au même moment, la barrière magique cachant l'état de la maison aux moldus s'écroula sous une poussée plus violente que les autres. La magie nous balaya littéralement et je m'écroulais au sol, manquant de peu de me cogner la tête contre l'une des dalles en pierre qui traçaient un chemin jusqu'à la porte.

Harry, qui avait réussi à se retenir, se redressa et se précipita vers la maison.

\- « HARRY ! »

Je me redressais en continuant de l'appeler et me lançais à sa poursuite alors que l'on criait mon nom dans mon dos. J'entrais dans la maison et suivis mon ami que je vis disparaître à l'étage. Je montais les marches quatre à quatre et le retrouvais dans ce qui avait été sa chambre de bébé.

La magie était bien plus forte ici et je manquais de suffoquer tellement elle était lourde. Je vis Harry tendre la main vers son berceau, comme hypnotisé, et je me rappelais de la vision étrange que j'avais eu quand j'avais revu Sirius.

\- « Harry, non ! »

Au moment où il posait ses doigts sur le bois du lit d'enfant, j'abattis ma main sur son épaule. J'eus la même sensation que quand j'avais touché l'arche, mais en moins forte, comme si je ne faisais que ressentir ce que Harry vivait.

Le Survivant finit par lâcher le berceau et il s'écroula. Je le rattrapais in extrémis et tombais à genoux sous son poids. Je posais sa tête sur mes genoux et repoussais les mèches de cheveux noires qui lui tombaient sur le front.

Il était brûlant, comme s'il avait de la fièvre et ma magie ne trouvait plus la sienne. Ses yeux étaient fermés et si je ne voyais pas sa poitrine se soulever, j'aurais pu penser qu'il était mort.

Il était vide. Exactement comme moi quand l'arche avait utilisé ma magie pour faire sortir Sirius.

Sauf que l'arche du Département des Mystères était un objet magique, alors que le berceau de Harry n'était rien d'autre qu'un berceau.

Je levais les yeux et les écarquillais en voyant une silhouette féminine juste devant moi.

Elle était très belle.

Elle était plus petite que moi, mince, avec de longs cheveux auburns et des yeux verts que je n'avais vu que sur une seule personne jusqu'à présent. Elle baissa ses yeux extraordinaires sur nous et ils se remplirent de larmes.

J'entendis du bruit dans mon dos et tournais juste assez la tête pour voir le sosie exact de Harry entrer dans la pièce en catastrophe. Il était suivi par une horde de Langue de Plomb, menée par mon supérieur.

Je relevais les yeux vers la femme, mais je remarquais un mouvement à gauche de mon champ de vision. Je tournais violement la tête et n'eus pas le temps de grimacer en entendant mes vertèbres craquer. Au moment où je posais les yeux sur elle, l'Ombre que j'avais vu dans mes visions posa sa main gantée sur mon front.

Je sentis mes yeux se révulser, entendis quelqu'un crier et ce fut le trou noir.

-ooOoo-

J'étais à nouveau pieds nus.

Franchement, si ces visions ne me foutaient pas autant la trouille, je me pencherais peut être sur la question de savoir pourquoi je n'avais jamais de chaussures.

Je n'eus pas besoin de prendre une minute pour reconnaître l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Le parc de Poudlard. La nuit de la Grande Bataille.

Je ravalais la bile qui me remontait le long de la gorge. Même alors que je semblais être dans du coton, en n'entendant et ne sentant rien, l'odeur de la mort et les gémissements d'agonie des blessés me parvenaient.

Le 2 mai 1998 avait été la pire journée de ma vie. Comme pour beaucoup d'autre.

Je m'avançais sur le champ de bataille, le traversant en ignorant les sorts qui fusaient à tout va.

J'avais déjà vécu tout ça. Hors de question de le revivre.

J'entrais dans le château et me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle qui avait été transformée en infirmerie et en morgue.

La souffrance semblait étouffante et omniprésente.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je serrais les paupières, ne voulant pas pleurer.

Mais quand je les rouvris, je vis Remus et Tonks se tenir la main, allongés sur le sol. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. Leurs corps étaient figés, mais leurs yeux s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

Ils étaient stupéfixiés.

Un peu plus loin, je remarquais le corps de Fred. Les Weasley ne s'étaient pas encore réunis autour de lui.

Mais même de là où j'étais, je pouvais voir ses yeux tourner dans tous les sens.

Rogue était posé sur l'estrade où se trouvait habituellement la table des Professeurs et je ne me souvenais pas que nous l'avions installé là. Il venait juste de mourir et nous n'avions pas eu le temps de demander à quelqu'un de nous aider à le ramener ici.

Je fronçais les sourcils, n'y comprenant rien.

Je pivotais sur moi même, pour essayer de voir si d'autres corps étaient dans le même état qu'eux, mais je me retrouvais nez à nez avec l'Ombre.

Je fis un pas en arrière, légèrement surprise.

Je pouvais voir son sourire sous son capuchon.

Elle passa à côté de moi, et quand je voulus la retenir, je me rendis compte que j'étais comme pétrifiée, bloquée dans mon propre corps. Elle s'approcha de Fred, lui caressa les cheveux et la seconde suivante, il avait disparu. Elle rejoint ensuite Tonks et Remus et j'essayais de me débattre. Elle s'agenouilla à leurs côtés en levant son visage toujours dans l'ombre vers moi. Elle me sourit encore et murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

Je la vis disparaître avec Tonks et Remus.

Je levais les yeux pour voir que le corps de Rogue avait disparu lui aussi.

Et je me mis à tomber. Quand je repris pieds avec la réalité, je n'eus pas le temps de voir où j'étais.

Ma tête cogna fortement contre le sol et je perdis connaissance.

-ooOoo-

Je sortis de mon inconscience, légèrement vaseuse.

Je bougeais un peu, essayant de voir où j'étais, mais un bandeau me cachait les yeux.

Je commençais à paniquer, quand j'entendis une voix familière – celle de Douglas Carter – juste à côté de moi.

\- « Calmez vous Arwen, vous êtes en sécurité.

\- Harry…

\- Il va bien.

\- L'Ombre…

\- Quelle Ombre ?

\- Celle qui a emmené Sirius. Et les Potter.

\- Comment était elle ?

\- Une Ombre. Elle bouge dans le temps. (Je me rendais bien compte que mon dialogue était complètement décousu, mais je n'arrivais pas à rassembler mes idées). Elle va en ramener d'autres.

\- Qui ? (Je grognais, sombrant à nouveau dans l'inconscience). Qui va-t-elle ramener ? »

Mais je fus bien incapable de répondre, car je fus à nouveau engloutie.

-ooOoo-

Quand je revins à moi, je reconnus le plafond d'une chambre de St Mangouste.

Je portais une main à mon front en gémissant quand ma tête se mit à me lancer. Je sentis plus que je ne vis du mouvement à ma droite et je sursautais un peu en voyant quelqu'un se pencher au dessus de moi.

\- « Chuuut. »

Des doigts me caressèrent le front et je reconnus le ton de la voix.

Drago.

Je me détendis et essayais de fixer mes yeux sur mon frère.

Son visage finit par devenir clair et il me sourit.

\- « Salut Rayon de Soleil.

\- Mmh.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai mal à la tête.

\- Tu t'es fracturée le crâne. Les médecins étaient un peu inquiets comme tu ne te réveillais pas.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

\- Trois jours.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça ne fait que trois minutes.

\- Je suis content que tu sois réveillé. (Je le regardais plus attentivement et remarquais les cernes sous ses yeux gris. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi). J'étais mort d'inquiétude.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. (Il me caressa les cheveux). Scorpius voulait venir te voir mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Et Rose n'arrête pas de pleurer.

\- Leur Tatie leur manque.

\- Ma sœur m'a manqué aussi. »

Je lui souris et essayais de regrouper mes derniers souvenirs.

Godric's Hollow. La magie. Harry.

Par Merlin, Harry !

\- « Comment va Harry ?

\- Il va bien. Juste une petite baisse de magie. Il est déjà sorti. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder à venir prendre ma place. »

Au moment où Drago finissait sa phrase, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Mon frère haussa un sourcil l'air de dire ''Qu'est ce que je t'avais dis'' et alla ouvrir la porte. Harry entra dans la pièce et serra la main de Drago avant de lever la tête vers moi. Pour voir que j'étais réveillée.

\- « Arwen ! »

Il se précipita vers moi et j'acceptais son accolade avec joie.

J'étais contente de voir qu'il allait bien.

Je remarquais que Drago sortait discrètement de la pièce, nous laissant.

J'attrapais le visage de Harry entre mes mains et dis :

\- « Comment tu te sens ?

\- Fatigué. Mais pas pire que d'habitude. (Je ricanais). Et toi ?

\- Une légère migraine. Mais rien de terrible. (Je le regardais dans les yeux). Ta magie…

\- Oui. (Il s'assit sur le bord du lit). Tes collègues ont examiné le berceau et sont arrivés à la conclusion qu'il avait servi comme une sorte de catalyseur.

\- Comme l'arche.

\- Oui.

\- Ils sont vraiment là alors ?

\- Oui. (Il me regarda et je me rendis compte qu'il oscillait entre la joie et la peur). Arwen… Je suis heureux de les revoir tous les trois, mais… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Et entre nous, je crois que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines. »

Sirius, James Potter, Lily Evans…

Tous revenus après que j'ai eu une vision d'eux être arrachés à leur mort par une Ombre étrange.

Et je venais de voir cette même Ombre prendre Remus, Tonks, Rogue et Fred.

Cela voulait dire que nous allions avoir quatre autres revenants. Et je n'étais pas sur que cela soit une si bonne chose.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**__**Les Maraudeurs… Le père et la fille… La Malédiction des Saint… Nurmengard…**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**__** Alooooooors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**_

_**Laissez une review pour donner vos impressions et vos pronostics pour le prochain chapitre !**_

_**A très bientôt**_

_**Bye**_

_**Infos en plus :**__** 15 pages ; 6759 mots**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) sauf certains personnages et la majorité de l'histoire. Vous remarquerez surement au fil de la lecture certains passages qui sont tirés du livre, mais je le signalerai en début ou fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le retour de James et Lily Potter avait été un événement que personne ne pouvait ignorer.

Si j'avais cru que le bazar médiatique autour de Sirius avait été un chouïa insistant, celui autour du couple Potter était carrément aberrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas mettre un orteil dehors que les journalistes rappliquaient, comme s'ils avaient un radar.

Même le Square Grimmauld, pourtant bien caché, ne suffisait pas à empêcher les journalistes de les retrouver.

Je vous donne en mille à qui on avait demandé de les héberger.

A croire que ma maison était devenue un refuge pour revenants.

Je ne dis pas que je n'étais pas heureuse de les rencontrer, mais j'aimais ma tranquillité plus que le reste.

De plus, cette histoire d'Ombre étrange n'arrêtait pas de me revenir à l'esprit.

Carter était venu me parler pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital et m'avait rappelé la conversation sans queue ni tête que nous avions eu alors que j'étais totalement dans le cirage. Je lui avais alors refait le récit de ce que j'avais vu, avec beaucoup moins d'incohérence.

Nous ne pouvions pas dire avec certitude ce qu'il se passait, mais nous étions tous d'accord à l'unanimité pour dire que quoi que ce soit c'était de la très ancienne et probablement très noire magie.

Kingsley avait accepté de faire mettre en place une surveillance discrète de la Grande Salle, là où Fred, Rogue, Tonks et Remus avaient été vu en dernier, en espérant prendre l'Ombre sur le fait et découvrir qui Elle était vraiment.

Je voulais savoir qui Elle était, et j'étais certaine que ce qu'Elle avait murmuré dans ma vision pourrait me mettre sur la piste. Mais j'étais parfaitement incapable de m'en souvenir.

-ooOoo-

Carter m'avait forcé à prendre des vacances. Il assurait que deux hospitalisations en moins d'un mois faisaient beaucoup, et que j'avais besoin de me reposer.

Quand j'avais fais mine de protester, il m'avait fait remarquer que cela faisait six ans que je travaillais au Département des Mystères et que je n'avais encore jamais pris mes semaines de vacances. Il m'avait alors conseillé d'en profiter.

Il m'avait forcé à les prendre. A TOUTES les prendre.

A cet instant, j'avais donc douze semaines de congés payés.

Certains auraient tué pour avoir douze semaines de congés payés. Sauf que travailler me permettait de ne pas laisser mon esprit divaguer.

Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que j'étais en vacances et j'avais déjà l'impression que j'allais devenir folle. J'étais allée courir, j'avais fais le ménage et le rangement dans la maison, j'avais étudié le dossier sur la magie noire dont j'avais une copie, j'étais allée m'occuper de mes neveux.

Et je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage.

Je ne supportais pas de ne rien faire.

J'étais partie faire les boutiques avec Pansy pour continuer de préparer la venue de Hugo et quand je rentrais chez moi, je remarquais que mes casseroles semblaient préparer le diner. Et ça sentait super bon.

Ça ne sentait jamais aussi bon quand je cuisinais.

J'entrais dans ma cuisine en fronçant les sourcils et soulevais le couvercle de l'une des marmites pour voir ce qu'elle contenait.

Miam, de la soupe de poisson.

J'étais entrain de me demander si j'allais me laisser tenter à en gouter une petite goutte quand une voix retentit dans mon dos.

\- « J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Je fis un tel bon que je fus surprise de ne pas me cogner le crâne aux poutres du plafond. Je m'adossais au plan de travail de la cuisine en posant une main sur mon cœur et avisais Lily Potter qui se trouvait à l'entrée de ma cuisine, semblant se retenir de rire.

\- « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Vous…, commençais je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle et la pointant d'un doigt en faisant un rond. Vous vous déplacez toujours aussi silencieusement ?

\- Je pensais que tu m'avais entendu. (Elle laissa échapper un petit rire). Désolée de t'avoir effrayée.

\- Je n'ai pas eu peur.

\- Bien sur. (Elle me sourit et s'approcha de la marmite). J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Que j'ai fais la cuisine. Tu as la générosité de nous accueillir chez toi alors je me suis dis que c'étais le moins que je puisse faire.

\- Aucun souci. Et puis, si vous comptez sur moi pour faire la cuisine, vous finirez par dépérir. Je suis la pire cuisinière du monde.

\- Je suis sur que tu exagères.

\- Je vous garantie que non.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer.

\- Merci. »

Je sortis de la pièce et montais dans ma chambre.

J'avais un peu honte de l'admettre, mais je n'avais pas été la meilleure hôtesse du monde ces derniers jours, avec mon humeur maussade.

Je pris une longue douche et m'habillais, enfiler un jean et un tee shirt à manches longues, malgré la chaleur à l'extérieur.

Je venais de me tresser les cheveux quand je remarquais des journalistes un peu plus loin dans ma rue.

Ils ne pouvaient pas voir la maison puisqu'elle était toujours sous Fidelitas, mais apparemment, quelqu'un avait eu assez d'audace pour leur dire où elle se trouvait, approximativement.

Je n'avais pas la même réputation que Drago, qui avait joué de son ancienne réputation de Mangemort pour que personne ne l'emmerde, mais je n'étais pas aussi gentille que Hermione, chez qui les journalistes se précipitaient pour lui poser des questions pourtant très embarrassantes et fortement de mauvais goût. J'étais assez gentille pour que les journalistes ayant de vraies questions puissent venir me voir, mais juste assez intimidante pour que les vautours comme ceux se trouvant à proximité de MA maison n'aient pas envie de m'approcher.

Visiblement, ils avaient besoin que quelqu'un leur rappel que même si je n'avais pas été élevé par Lucius Malefoy, je n'étais pas si différente de Drago.

Je descendis les escaliers pour trouver Sirius et James, penchés à la fenêtre, regardant les journalistes qui essayaient de trouver la maison.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi en m'entendant et James dit :

\- « Ils savent que nous sommes ici hein ?

\- Ils le savent depuis le début. Mais ils ne vous trouveront pas.

\- Comment ?

\- La maison est sous Fidelitas. Et j'en suis la Gardienne. Je tiens à ma tranquillité d'esprit. Je ne veux pas d'eux sous ma fenêtre, à me photographier pendant que je prends mon café.

\- Qu'est ce que l'on fait ? demanda Lily en sortant de la cuisine.

\- Restez ici, je m'en occupe. »

Je passais dans le couloir menant au jardin se trouvant à l'arrière de la maison et une fois à l'extérieur, je retirais mes chaussures que je jetais à l'intérieur. Je pris une grande inspiration et me laissais submerger par la magie.

J'étais sur mes deux jambes et la seconde suivante, je tenais sur quatre pattes, m'ébrouant. Je longeais une baie vitrée et tournais la tête vers mon reflet. Je faisais la taille d'un petit poney. J'avais un pelage aussi blanc que la neige qui vient de tomber avec quelques poils noirs là où j'avais des cicatrices depuis la guerre. Je retroussais les babines, dévoilant mes dents. Je secouais la tête en poussant un petit grognement et me mis à trottiner pour faire le tour de la maison. Je passais à côté de la porte de la cuisine en me faisant la plus discrète possible. Je pris soin de contourner les journalistes pour me retrouver derrière eux, hors de leur champ de vision.

Je me mis à grogner, les poils sur mon dos se hérissant et mes babines retroussées sur mes crocs.

Une journaliste sursauta en se tournant vers moi. En me voyant, elle poussa un petit jappement et recula précipitamment, bousculant ses petits camarades. Pendant que certains l'injuriaient, d'autres me remarquèrent. Quand j'eus l'attention de tout le monde, je poussais un deuxième grognement, plus fort que la première fois. Ils reculèrent, mais se mirent véritablement à courir que quand je me mis à aboyer furieusement.

Il y eut quand même un petit malin qui s'attarda pour essayer de prendre des photos, mais je lui fonçais dessus, le bousculant juste assez pour qu'il fasse tomber son appareil photo qui alla se cracher sur le bitume. Il finit par prendre ses jambes à son cou et transplana au bout de la rue.

Je jetais un regard dédaigneux à l'appareil et dus me faire violence pour ne pas m'asseoir dessus, juste histoire de m'assurer qu'il était bel et bien cassé.

Je trottinais en direction de la maison et me dressais sur mes pattes arrières pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Je me glissais dans la maison et relevais ma tête pour voir mes trois invités me regarder avec des yeux écarquillés.

Je m'assis et pendant que je me redressais sur mon derrière de chien, je commençais à me transformer, reprenant ma forme humaine.

Je repoussais les cheveux qui me tombaient sur le visage et dis, d'un air détendu :

\- « Le problème des journalistes est réglé. (Je soufflais et leur souris). Je boirais bien un café. »

Je me rendis dans la cuisine, ricanant de leurs têtes.

-ooOoo-

J'arrivais à dormir.

C'était assez inhabituel pour que cela valle la peine d'être souligné.

Evidemment, l'une des rares nuits où je dormais bien, il fallait que quelqu'un vienne me réveiller.

J'émergeais en sursaut pour voir un patronus au milieu de ma chambre. Une loutre flottant au dessus de mon lit.

Celui d'Hermione.

Voir des patronus débarquer chez moi commençait à devenir une habitude que je n'étais pas sur d'apprécier.

Je me frottais le visage, pour me tirer du sommeil et entendis la voix de mon amie, en provenance de la loutre.

\- « Il faut que tu viennes à Poudlard. Tout de suite. »

La loutre roula sur elle même avant de disparaître. Je grognais en sortant de mon lit, maugréant contre les gens qui ne respectaient pas le sommeil des autres. Je me glissais dans mes vêtements et me fis un chignon rapide. J'arrivais devant la cuisine, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. En vain.

« Où est ce que tu vas comme ça ? »

Je sursautais et tournais la tête pour voir que Sirius était assis à même le bar de ma cuisine, en train de boire du café.

\- « Je dois aller à Poudlard. Hermione m'a demandé de venir de toute urgence.

\- Tu veux un café ?

\- En rentrant. Je reviens le plus vite possible. »

Suivant mon instinct, je m'approchais de lui, l'embrassais sur la joue et me précipitais hors de la maison avant de transplaner.

-ooOoo-

J'atterris devant le portail et vis qu'il y avait beaucoup d'agitation.

Je passais le portail et frissonnais un peu. Je n'étais jamais revenue à Poudlard depuis les enterrements. C'était comme si j'avais oublié tous les bons souvenirs que j'avais eu aux cours de mes années de scolarité pour ne me rappeler que les actes de guerres et les morts.

Le parc était plein d'agitation, mais j'avais l'impression d'être seule au monde, envahie par un silence assourdissant.

Je rejoignis Hermione qui était assise sur les marches à côtés de la Grande Salle. Elle était pâle, et Drago était allongé à même le sol un peu plus loin. Il avait les yeux fermés, était blême, mais sa poitrine bougeait signe qu'il respirait.

J'allais à la rencontre de mon amie et n'eus pas le temps de parler qu'elle se jetait dans mes bras. Je la serrais contre moi :

\- « Hermione qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Ca devient complètement surréaliste.

\- Comment ça ? Quoi ? »

Elle pointa la Grande Salle du doigt et je me tournais vers la pièce où j'avais pris la presque totalité de mes repas durant mon adolescence. Il y avait une équipe médicale, agglutinée autour de quatre personnes. Quand je reconnus les quatre personnes, ce fut comme si les mots de l'Ombre me submergeaient d'un seul coup.

\- « Vous n'échapperez pas à votre destin. »

-ooOoo-

J'étais appuyée contre le mur en face de la porte de la chambre d'hôpital où se trouvaient trois des revenants. Rogue avait été mis dans une chambre à part. J'avais croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine et ma jambe droite tressautée. J'étais nerveuse et inquiète.

J'étais heureuse de les revoir, bien sur. Mais j'étais surtout inquiète de ce que leur retour signifiée.

D'après ce que Hermione m'avait dit, le retour de ses quatre derniers revenants avaient été assez bruyants et même si le retour de personnes précédemment mortes étaient un secret de polichinelle, c'était assez surprenant de les voir revenir de ses propres yeux.

C'était Drago qui avait servi de catalyseur cette fois ci et il n'avait pas franchement apprécié la plaisanterie. Il était déjà ressorti, après avoir englouti des potions et une quantité astronomique de chocolat.

Un de mes collègues étaient allés chez moi pour chercher mes invités et je les attendais.

Les Weasley étaient arrivés une demi heure auparavant et les retrouvailles avec Fred avaient été émouvantes et arrosées de larmes. J'étais restée quelques minutes avec eux, pris Fred dans mes bras et les avais laissé entre eux, ne voulant pas m'imposer.

Ron était arrivé en catastrophe, accompagné de Pansy, et je n'avais jamais vu mon amie aussi nerveuse quand son mari l'avait officiellement présenté à son frère. J'avais pensé que le jumeau aurait des réticences, mais il avait serré la jeune femme dans ses bras en la félicitant pour le futur bébé et en lui demandant si elle était folle d'avoir épousée le plus jeune fils Weasley. C'est à ce moment là que j'avais réalisé à quel point l'humour des jumeaux m'avait manqué, même s'il m'avait parfois agacé durant ma jeunesse.

Harry était arrivé un peu après et était en ce moment même avec Tonks et Remus. Les yeux du Survivant s'étaient remplis de larmes et il les avait longuement serré dans ses bras.

J'avais fais de même avant qu'il n'arrive et je leur avais un peu parlé de Teddy, même si le plus à même de le faire était le parrain de ce dernier. J'avais d'ailleurs quitté la chambre quand Harry avait commencé à leur parler de leur fils.

Je me redressais quand je vis Richard O'Malley, l'un de mes collègues du Département des Mystères, arriver, suivi de James, Lily et Sirius. Il me regarda en roulant des yeux et je dis :

\- « Qu'est ce qui a pris autant de temps ?

\- Il m'a fallu vingt minutes pour les convaincre que je travaillais avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ? (Richard portait l'uniforme des Langues de Plomb et ils m'avaient vu assez souvent habillée comme ça, même si j'étais officiellement en vacances. Les habitudes avaient la dent dure).

\- Ils disaient que j'étais bien trop _délicat_.

\- Délicat ? (Je vis James et Sirius ricaner derrière lui et Lily leur mit un coup de coude. Richard était un grand baraqué, qui était tout sauf délicat). Je vois. Ça ira Rick. Merci. »

Richard les fusilla du regard, surement pour faire bonne mesure, et partit. Je les regardais et vis que la situation les amusait beaucoup.

\- « Vous avez fini de rire ? demandais je.

Il faut dire que c'était assez amusant, dit James.

\- Si j'ai envoyé Rick vous chercher…

_\- Rick _? demanda Sirius en appuyant sur le diminutif.

\- C'est que j'avais une bonne raison, continuais je en l'ignorant.

\- Est ce que tout va bien ? demanda Lily. Tu n'es pas blessée ? Ou Harry ?

\- Personne n'est blessé, la rassurais je, touchée malgré tout qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. En réalité, c'est tout le contraire.

\- Comment ça ? demanda James qui avait retrouvé son sérieux.

\- Nous avons eu quatre retours.

Quatre retours ? dit Sirius. Tu veux dire, comme nous ?

\- Oui, comme vous. Ça a eu lieu à Poudlard. Ce sont quatre personnes qui sont mortes durant la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. (Voyant James et Sirius froncer les sourcils, je levais les yeux au ciel. Je leur avais donné des livres, par Merlin !). Celle où Harry a vaincu Voldemort.

\- Oh.

\- Qui est ce ? demanda Lily en se tordant les doigts.

\- Il y a Fred Weasley, l'un des fils d'Arthur et Molly Weasley.

\- Ils doivent être si heureux, chuchota Lily.

\- Ils le sont. Mais ce n'est pas pour lui que j'ai voulu que vous veniez.

\- Pour qui. »

Je leur souris et m'approchais de la porte où je cognais deux fois dessus avec mon poing.

\- « Harry ? Ils sont là ! »

J'entendis du bruit derrière la battant et la poignée s'abaissa pour que la porte s'ouvre. Seuls les yeux de Harry apparurent et je pouvais voir qu'il souriait. Je lui rendis son sourire et fis un mouvement de tête vers ses parents et son parrain.

\- « Vous avez de la visite.

\- Génial. »

Son sourire s'agrandit et il ouvrit la porte en grand. Je m'écartais pour laisser passer le trio pendant que Harry faisait de même de l'autre côté.

Je dois dire que quand James et Sirius aperçurent Remus, ce fut comme si Noël était arrivé avant l'heure. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras des uns et des autres en pleurant et je reculais encore. Quand James et Sirius lâchèrent Remus, ce fut au tour de Lily de le prendre dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Sirius prit la fille de sa cousine contre lui.

Je tournais les talons et les laissais entre eux.

Les Maraudeurs étaient réunis pour la première fois en vingt sept ans.

-ooOoo-

Voir toutes ces émotions me donna le cafard et j'avais besoin de voir ma famille.

Je transplanais devant chez Drago et Hermione. La porte d'entrée était ouverte et mon amie se tenait dans l'entrée, en tenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Quand elle me vit, la petite fille tendit ses petits bras potelés vers moi en babillant. Je la pris dans mes bras en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, inspirant son odeur de bébé. Elle tira sur mes cheveux, enroulant une mèche autour de son poing. Ses cheveux bruns tout bouclés étaient doux et quand elle me regardait avec ses yeux gris, j'avais l'impression d'être la huitième merveille du monde.

Hermione pressa mon épaule et reprit sa fille.

\- « Drago est dans son bureau.

\- Merci Hermione. »

J'entrais dans la maison et montais les escaliers pour me rendre dans le bureau de mon frère. Je toquais à la porte et l'ouvris tout de suite après.

Drago était devant son bureau, appuyé dessus, comme s'il m'attendait. Quand il me vit, il tendit les bras vers moi et je me précipitais contre lui. Je refermais mes bras autour de lui et enfouis mon visage dans son cou, comme je l'avais fais avec sa fille, sauf que cette fois ci, c'était lui qui me tenait.

Et c'était agréable, pour une fois, d'être soutenue.

Il me caressa les cheveux et je reniflais.

\- « Ma mère me manque Dray.

\- Je sais Chérie. »

Il me frotta le dos et je serrais les doigts sur sa chemise en fermant les yeux. Je finis par m'écarter et il caressa mon visage.

J'essuyais mon nez sur la manche de mon tee shirt à manches longues quand la porte s'ouvrit et que l'homme qui avait participé à notre conception entra dans le bureau sans frapper.

Je me redressais, mon dos se raidissant et je m'écartais de mon frère pour m'appuyer contre le bureau à côté de lui. Je refermais mes doigts sur le rebord du meuble et attendis. Drago fut le premier à prendre la parole :

\- « Il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité à rentrer.

\- Ta femme (Je pouvais entendre la désapprobation dans sa voix) m'a dit où est ce que je pouvais te trouver.

\- Mais tu pouvais toujours frapper à la porte.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais de la compagnie.

\- J'allais partir, dis je en me redressant. Merci Drago.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de partir Arwen, dit mon frère.

\- J'ai des choses à faire. »

J'allais sortir de la pièce, mais Lucius enroula ses doigts autour de mon poignet, m'empêchant d'avancer. Je baissais les yeux sur sa main et relevais la tête vers lui pour le fusiller du regard.

\- « J'aimerai te parler Arwen.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- S'il te plait.

\- Je vous laisse, dit Drago en sortant de son propre bureau.

\- Dray ! m'exclamais je mais il était déjà parti. Lâche moi. (Je retirais mon bras en grognant). Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, je veux juste te parler.

\- Et je t'ai répondu, je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Et tu n'auras pas besoin de parler, juste de m'écouter.

\- Cinq minutes, cédais je. Je t'accorde cinq minutes. »

Mon père – Merlin j'avais envie de vomir – me sourit comme s'il avait gagné à la loterie.

J'avais accepté de l'écouter et, entre nous, je n'étais pas sur que ça soit ma meilleure idée.

-ooOoo-

Nous nous étions rendus sur le Chemin de Traverse, au Chaudron Baveur. Je n'avais pas voulu que l'on aille chez moi, pour éviter d'avoir à lui donner mon adresse.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le voir débarquer à tout va comme s'il était chez lui, comme il le faisait chez Drago et Hermione.

J'avais commandé un café et attendis qu'il prenne la parole. Il était celui qui voulait parler, pas moi.

\- « J'ai entendu dire que tu étais sur l'affaire des Revenants.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Et je suis en vacances.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment ils vont ?

\- Bien. (Je bus une gorgée de mon café). Mais ce n'est pas d'eux dont tu voulais me parler, si ?

\- Non. C'est de ta mère.

\- Ecoute, je ne veux pas savoir comment vous avez fini par être ensemble alors que tu étais marié à une autre. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Ce n'est pas d'elle précisément. C'est plutôt de ta famille maternelle dont je veux parler.

\- Maman refusait de m'en parler, alors pourquoi elle t'en aurait parlé à toi ?

\- Nous étions amis avant d'être… amants.

\- Et alors ?

\- Elle ne t'a rien dit sur ses parents ou ses grands parents ?

\- Non. Je ne savais même pas qui était mon père avant que Bellatrix ne me l'annonce avec tant de tact au Ministère il y a douze ans. (Il grimaça). Alors ?

\- Ton arrière grand mère, Rosalie Saint, était américaine. Elle a déménagé en Angleterre après la naissance de sa fille. Elle pensait que c'était le meilleur endroit pour cacher sa fille.

\- La cacher de qui ?

\- Des autorités.

\- Pourquoi voulait elle cacher sa fille des autorités ? (Il commençait à m'intéresser).

\- Parce qu'elle avait épousé le mauvais homme. Le père de sa fille était un sorcier recherché par les autorités sorcières du monde entier.

\- Du monde entier ? Carrément ?

\- Oui. Tu connais un peu ton histoire en matière de mages noirs ?

\- La magie noire était le sujet de ma thèse. Evidemment que je la connais.

\- Rosalie travaillait au Ministère de la Magie Américain, à New York, le MACUSA. Elle y a rencontré un homme, un auror. Sauf que cet homme n'était pas vraiment un Auror. C'était Grindelwald.

\- On parle bien de Gellert Grindelwald ? Le vieil ami de Dumbeldore ?

\- Lui même. Quand Dumbeldore est venu à New York en personne pour le trouver, il a pris la fuite et il s'est caché. Rosalie a donné son nom à sa fille et elle est elle même partie en Angleterre en espérant que personne ne ferait le lien entre elle et Grindelwald.

\- Tu veux dire que je suis l'arrière petite fille de Grindelwald ?

\- Pas seulement.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le pire ?

\- Pas exactement.

\- Qu'est ce qui peut être pire ?

\- Lilith, ta grand mère, a grandi en Angleterre et elle a fait ses études à Poudlard, à Serdaigle. Elle a toujours ignoré de qui elle était la fille. C'est son fiancé qui a fini par le lui dire. Elle en a énormément voulu à sa mère et elle a coupé les ponts avec elle. Rosalie a été tuée juste un peu après.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. Lilith a toujours cru que son fiancé, devenu son mari, était un homme bien. En réalité, il lui avait menti sur son identité et quand il le lui a avoué, elle était déjà enceinte de ta mère. Quand Selena avait cinq ans, Lilith a tenté de s'enfuir avec sa fille. Elle a tout juste eu le temps de la confier à Dumbeldore. (Il m'observa de ses yeux gris). Tu savais que ta mère avait été élevée par Dumbeldore ?

\- Il a laissé échapper l'information quand Maman a disparu et qu'il m'a confié aux Weasley après avoir obtenu ma tutelle.

\- Bien. (Il prit une gorgée de son thé). Lilith a été tuée par son mari après qu'elle ait mis Selena en sécurité.

\- Par son mari ?

\- Oui. Il s'était avéré qu'il était celui qui avait tué Rosalie Saint quand elle avait essayé de prévenir sa fille contre lui.

\- C'était qui Lui ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Je ne te le demanderai pas si je le savais.

\- Sans le savoir, Lilith avait épousé Tom Jedusor. »

Ok, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

C'était complètement surréaliste. Grindelwald était mon arrière grand père et Voldemort mon grand père. Et cerise sur le gâteau, j'étais la fille d'un Mangemort.

Je déglutis, essayant de ne pas m'enfuir en hurlant.

\- « Comment elle a su tout ça ? demandais – je. Elle n'avait que cinq ans quand sa mère est morte.

\- C'est Dumbeldore qui lui en a parlé, quand elle a eut dix sept ans. Il devait juger qu'elle était assez vieille pour comprendre.

\- Pourquoi il ne m'en a jamais parlé ?

\- Il devait attendre ta majorité.

\- Il savait qu'il allait mourir. (Il fronça les sourcils). Quand Drago a eu la Marque et qu'il a eut pour mission de tuer Dumbeldore. (Je le fusillais du regard, le jugeant responsable de tout ça). Dumbeldore savait déjà qu'il allait mourir. Il était en sursit. Il en avait pour un an tout au plus. Et c'était au début de l'année scolaire. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas me le dire à mes dix sept ans, alors pourquoi il n'a rien dit ?

\- Entre nous, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un pourrait se vanter de connaître toutes les pensées de cet homme. Lui seul aurait pu te répondre.

\- Alors, quand Maman a disparu, c'était parce qu'elle était Sa fille ?

\- Oui. Elle est restée cachée pendant des années. Je ne suis même pas sur que son véritable nom soit Selena. Je crois qu'elle m'a dit que ses parents l'avaient appelé Eden mais que Dumbeldore lui avait changé son prénom.

-Saint est un nom courant.

Oui. C'est quand Il t'a vu dans l'esprit de Potter qu'Il a compris. Hormis tes cheveux, tu ressembles trait pour trait à ta mère. Il a compris que tu étais sa fille et après quelques recherches, Il a fini par la retrouver.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?

\- Personne ne savait que nous avions eu une liaison et surtout pas Lui. Il m'aurait tué pour avoir osé poser les mains sur Sa fille.

\- Alors tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage et tu n'as rien dit.

\- Je devais aussi penser à Drago, Arwen. Que crois tu qu'Il aurait fait en apprenant que j'avais eu un enfant avec Sa fille. Un enfant illégitime. Il m'aurait tué et il aurait tué ton frère.

\- Il l'a tué ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il l'a cherché pendant trente et un ans Arwen. Il ne l'aurait pas tué.

\- Alors où était elle ? Il n'a pas pu la cacher au Manoir Malefoy. J'ai supervisé les fouilles et la saisie de la maison. Si elle y était, je l'aurai trouvé.

\- Tu es celle qui a retiré la maison à Drago et Narcissa ?

\- Evidemment que c'est moi. De toute façon, toi et Narcissa étiez en prison et Drago n'en voulait plus.

\- Il n'en voulait plus ?

\- La n'est pas la question. (Je claquais des doigts sous son nez). Ma mère, Malefoy. Elle est où ?

\- Peut être au Manoir Jedusor.

\- Celui qui avait appartenu aux moldus ? (Il hocha la tête). Non. Ron s'est occupé de ça et il n'y avait rien. C'est ailleurs.

\- Vous avez fouillé Nurmengard ?

\- Nurmengard ? La prison de Grindelwald ?

\- Oui. Celle là même où Dumbeldore l'a jeté après l'avoir attrapé.

\- Pourquoi on serait allé à Nurmengard ? Voldemort n'y a jamais foutu les pieds.

\- Erreur. Il y est allé pour tuer Grindelwald. Et j'ai entendu Bellatrix ricaner en disant qu'il y avait jeté quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'étais déjà pas très apprécié et…

\- Quelle surprise, dis je ironiquement.

\- Et je n'ai rien pu savoir, continua-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

\- Donc, tu penses que ça pourrait être elle ?

\- Ça ne coute rien d'aller vérifier.

\- Je n'irai pas avec toi.

\- Je t'ai raconté la Malédiction et…

\- La Malédiction ? Quelle Malédiction ?

\- Selena était persuadée que les femmes de votre famille étaient maudites et qu'elles étaient condamnées à ne choisir que des hommes mauvais pour elles.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, dis je en le fixant et en haussant un sourcil. Ça ne change rien au fait que je ne te fais pas confiance et que je n'irai pas à Nurmengard avec toi comme seul renfort. »

Je finis mon café et sortis du Chaudron Baveur sans un mot de plus et lui laissant le plaisir de payer.

Il fallait que j'aille à Nurmengard.

Mais avant ça, je devais trouver quelqu'un pour m'accompagner.

-ooOoo-

La première personne à qui je pensais fut mon frère. Mais même s'il allait mieux, il avait été vidé de sa magie et je n'allais pas lui imposer un transplanage.

Je me rendis donc à l'hôpital où je savais que je trouverai Harry. Ce dernier était dans la chambre de Remus et Tonks, entouré de ses parents et de son parrain.

Adromeda Tonks était arrivée avec Teddy et ce dernier faisait connaissance avec ses parents.

Quand le garçon me vit, ses cheveux devinrent rose bonbon et il me fonça dessus :

\- « Arwen ! »

J'eus tout juste le temps de bien planter mes pieds dans le sol avant qu'il ne me saute dans les bras, ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je refermais ma prise sur lui et l'embrassais sur les joues.

« Salut Citrouille.

Je ne suis plus une citrouille.

Peut être, mais tu seras toujours la mienne. (Il rit). Comment ça va ?

Mon papa et ma maman sont revenus.

Je sais. Tu es content ? »

Il hocha la tête avec force et je souris en le reposant au sol. Il retourna auprès de ses parents et je remarquais que Sirius me fixait. Je lui fis un sourire un peu crispé et me tournais vers Harry.

\- « Harry, je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sur. (Il me suivit dans le couloir). Tout va bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai parlé avec Lucius.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Il m'a parlé de ma mère. Et de ma famille maternelle.

\- Et ?

\- Ma mère était la petite fille de Grindelwald.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui. Et elle serait aussi la fille de… De Jedusor.

\- Attends… Jedusor a été marié ?

\- Oui. A Lilith Saint. Qui était elle même la fille de Grindelwald.

\- C'est complètement surréaliste.

\- Je sais. (Je le regardais, la panique me prenant aux tripes). Harry, qu'est ce que ça fait de moi ?

\- Ça fait de toi rien d'autre qu'Arwen. (Il posa les mains sur mes épaules et me regarda dans les yeux). Nous ne sommes pas définis par nos parents.

\- Tu reprends mes propres mots ?

\- Evidemment ! C'est ce que tu as dis à Pansy puis à Drago et tu avais entièrement raison.

\- Mais peut être que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Et si le fait d'être la dernière descendante de deux des plus grands mages noirs et d'être la fille d'un Mangemort était la raison pour laquelle ma magie est si…

\- Instable ?

\- Dangereuse.

\- Tu n'es pas dangereuse. Et si c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es capable de faire ce que tu fais, alors nous trouverons une solution. Il y a toujours une solution. »

Je posais mon front sur son épaule, heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés malgré le fait que je vienne de lui apprendre que j'étais la petite fille de son ennemi mortel.

Je sentis ses épaules vibrer et compris qu'il riait.

\- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demandais je sans relever la tête.

\- Le dernier descendant de Gryffondor meilleur ami avec la dernière descendante de Serpentard. Je trouve ça plutôt ironique. »

Je relevais la tête en souriant et repoussais la mèche qui me tombait sur le front. Quand il eut fini de rire, je carrais les épaules et lui parlais de mon projet :

\- « Malefoy m'a aussi dit qu'il était possible que ma mère soit toujours en vie.

\- Comment ?

\- Et bien, Voldemort l'aurait retrouvé en m'apercevant dans ton esprit. Il a compris que j'étais la fille de Sa fille et Il a remonté la piste. Ça faisait trente et un ans qu'Il l'a cherché alors Il a sauté sur l'occasion.

\- C'est bien Son genre. Même s'il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi Il l'a cherché pendant trente et un ans.

\- Plus tard. (J'agitais les mains). Il m'a aussi dit que Bellatrix disait qu'Il avait jeté quelqu'un à Nurmengard.

\- Nurmengard ? C'est quoi ça ?

\- Par Merlin Harry, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est Nurmengard ?!

\- Je devrais ?

\- C'est la prison perso de Grindelwald. (Voyant qu'il ne saisissait pas, je complétais). C'est là qu'il a jeté tous ses opposants. (Toujours son air perdu). Là où Dumbeldore l'a jeté quand il l'a attrapé.

\- Ah mais oui ! (Il se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main). Je l'ai lu dans _Vie et Mensonges d'Albus Dumbeldore_.

\- Tu as lu ce torchon ?

\- Pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes. Mais tu crois que ta mère pourrait y être ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Voldemort n'y est jamais allé.

\- Bien sur que si. Et tu l'y as même vu.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand il a tué Grindelwald espèce de babouin.

\- Laisse les babouins tranquilles. C'était Nurmengard ?

\- Oui !

\- Mais si ta mère y est, ça fait treize ans Arwen.

\- Grindelwald y était enfermé depuis 1945 quand Voldemort l'a tué en 1998. S'il a survécu pendant cinquante trois ans, ma mère peut avoir survécu treize ans.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Je veux aller à Nurmengard. Je veux savoir.

\- Alors allons y.

\- Tu es prêt à m'accompagner ?

\- Bien sur ! Comme si j'allais te laisser tomber ! On y va. »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il m'avait attrapé le bras pour me tirer derrière lui.

Je souris, vraiment heureuse d'avoir des amis comme lui.

Maintenant, direction Nurmengard.

En espérant que ma mère y était et qu'elle était toujours en vie.

-ooOoo-

Nous avions du nous rendre au Ministère pour obtenir un Portoloin, puisqu'aucun de nous ne connaissait la localisation de la prison, qui se trouvait en Allemagne.

Une fois le Portoloin – une vieille théière ébréchée – en notre possession, nous eûmes à peine le temps de prendre une inspiration que nous étions emmenés.

La chute fut rude, et j'atterris à plat ventre. L'impact me coupa la respiration. Je roulais sur le dos et mis une bonne minute à retrouver mon souffle. Je vis Harry se hisser sur un rocher en se tenant les côtes.

Je me redressais à mon tour pour voir que nous étions sur une petite île, entourée d'une mer déchainée. Les vagues montaient tellement haut que je recevais des gerbes d'eau glaciale. En plus de ça, il faisait froid et le ciel était chargé de lourds nuages d'orage.

Entre nous, je ne viendrai pas passer mes vacances ici, même si on me payait.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment comment on pouvait dire que la prison se trouvait en Allemagne, mais je ne faisais pas dans la géographie internationale.

Je me remis debout avec l'aide de Harry et nous prîmes la direction de la prison en silence. La porte d'entrée était déglinguée. Visiblement l'Allemagne avait accepté de prendre en charge la prison, mais à condition de ne pas avoir à débourser trop d'argent. Le Gouvernement devait se contenter de fournir les repas.

Les repas, mais pas des gardes.

Les couloirs et les bureaux étaient lugubres et vides. Il faisait tellement froid que je frissonnais malgré ma cape.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Harry qui regardait dans les cellules, essayant de cacher son dégout.

J'avais moi même du mal à retenir les hauts le cœur qui me prenaient à la gorge tellement l'odeur était nauséabonde.

\- « Arwen. »

Harry avait chuchoté et quand je me retournais, je vis qu'il avait tourné dans un couloir presque camouflé.

Je le rejoignis devant une cellule vide.

Il poussa la porte après y avoir donné une secousse et entra dans la cellule pour me montrer le prénom qui avait été gravé sur le mur décrépi, surement avec des ongles.

_Gellert Grindelwald_.

Je levais les yeux vers mon ami et dis :

\- « C'est ici qu'il a passé les cinquante trois dernières années de sa vie.

\- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je le plains, mais ce n'est franchement pas un endroit que je mettrais sur ma top liste des lieux où mourir.

\- Tu as une liste de lieux où mourir ?

\- Après avoir failli mourir à Poudlard, je l'en ai définitivement retiré.

\- Tu es trop bizarre parfois. »

Il ricana pendant que je sortais de la cellule et m'approchais de la cellule en face.

Au premier regard, je crus qu'elle était vide. Mais alors que j'allais continuer mon chemin, j'aperçus du mouvement dans l'ombre. Je me tendis et m'approchais des barreaux pour essayer de mieux voir.

Je sentais Harry dans mon dos.

J'enroulais mes doigts autour des barreaux rouillés et je crus que mes poumons venaient d'être écrasés quand la silhouette sortit de l'ombre, tenant difficilement debout.

C'était une femme, et elle ne tenait sur ses jambes que parce qu'elle s'agrippait au mur. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, très longs et c'était un véritable sac de nœuds. Elle portait une espèce de robe crasseuse qui ressemblait plutôt à un rideau. Elle était si maigre que je n'aurais pas été étonnée si nous pouvions voir ses organes sous sa peau, en transparence. Son visage était si émacié que ses yeux sombres semblaient sortir de leurs orbites, mais ils continuaient de briller.

Même si elle était maladivement maigre, je l'aurai reconnu les yeux fermés.

\- « Maman. »

Je sentis Harry se tendre dans mon dos.

Je m'excitais sur la porte, essayant de l'ouvrir, mais il semblait que mes forces m'avaient abandonné. Harry me poussa et donna un grand coup d'épaule dans la porte, qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

Je me précipitais dans la cellule et arrivais juste à temps pour la rattraper alors que ses jambes cédaient sous elle. Je me glissais à genoux sur le sol, soutenant sa tête, pendant que Harry envoyait un message avec son patronus pour obtenir de l'aide.

Je repoussais ses cheveux, découvrant son visage. Sa peau avait la même texture que le parchemin et j'avais l'impression qu'elle se déchirerait si je la touchais.

Elle leva une main jusqu'à mon visage et je retins la bile qui me montait dans la gorge quand son odeur me parvint.

\- « Arwen.

\- Chut, ne parle pas. (Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues pendant que Harry nous rejoignait).

\- J'ai prévenu le Ministère et St Mangouste. L'hôpital envoie immédiatement des médicomages et Kingsley contacte le Ministère Allemand. Il a deux mots à leur dire.

\- Tu es… (Ma mère toussa). Tu es Harry.

\- Oui, Madame Saint. Je suis Harry.

\- Vous m'avez trouvé.

\- Toujours Maman. (Je lui souris à travers mes larmes). Et je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir. »

Elle me sourit et laissa retomber sa main sur son ventre.

Je ne la lâchais pas des yeux, même quand les médicomages arrivèrent pour la prendre en charge.

J'avais retrouvé ma mère.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :** __**Les deux Lions et le Serpent… Le Cerf, le Loup et le Chien… Les cauchemars… Premier baiser…**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**__** alors voilà. Arwen a retrouvé sa mère.**_

_**J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire, parce que je voulais faire une description le plus détaillée possible de l'état physique de Selena Saint. **_

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié et laissez votre avis dans le carré en bas de la page !**_

_**Merci à tous !**_

_**A très bientôt**_

_**Bye**_

_**Note de l'auteur 2**__** :**__** Je tiens à rappeler que les reviews sont le seul salaire des écrivains sur . Pour pouvoir savoir si vous avez appréciez, il serait très apprécié, et sympathique, de laisser votre avis en bas de page, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Tous les avis se valent et je les accepte tous.**_

_**Merci**_

_**Bye**_

_**Infos en plus :**__** 15 pages ; 6856 mots**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) sauf certains personnages et la majorité de l'histoire. Vous remarquerez surement au fil de la lecture certains passages qui sont tirés du livre, mais je le signalerai en début ou fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**__** Désolée pour le retard ! Je sais que normalement c'est le vendredi, mais on va plutôt dire qu'à partir de maintenant, c'est durant le week end ! Je voyage souvent en France en ce moment et je pars la plupart du temps le vendredi et je dois avouer que publier le chapitre me sort de l'esprit dans ces moments là. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Retrouver ma mère, c'était le but de ma vie depuis douze ans. Maintenant que je tenais sa main, j'avais l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage.

Une fois que les médicomages l'eurent stabilisés, ils l'avaient transféré à St Mangouste, sans demander l'avis du Ministère de la Magie Allemand.

Ces derniers n'avaient pas apprécié et ils avaient envoyé une délégation pour nous faire part de leur mécontentement.

Autant dire que je les avais reçu.

Le Ministre m'avait appelé pour que je le rejoigne avec Harry.

J'avais été convoquée en tant que la fille de la victime et Harry parce qu'il m'avait accompagné à Nurmengard.

J'étais dans le bureau de Kingsley, à regarder par la fenêtre, pendant que Harry discutait avec Kingsley. Ce dernier était assis dans son fauteuil, pendant que le premier était appuyé contre le bureau, à côté de lui.

L'assistante de Kingsley toqua à la porte avant de l'ouvrir pour laisser entrer trois hommes et une femme dans le bureau.

Les trois hommes portaient tous des capes noires par dessus des costumes trois pièces visiblement faits sur mesure et qui semblaient couter très chers.

Le premier homme avait des cheveux blonds gominés en arrière, avec des yeux bleus foncés cachés derrière des petites lunettes carrées. Il avait un air particulièrement condescendant quand il posa sa mallette sur le bureau et s'assit sans y être invité.

Le deuxième avait des cheveux bruns attachés en catogan et ses yeux bruns étaient plutôt chaleureux, si on faisait l'impasse sur son air grognon.

Le troisième avait des cheveux grisonnants et des yeux gris. Il semblait un peu plus aimable que ses deux collègues, mais sachant que le gouvernement pour lequel il travaillait avait fait à ma mère, je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de me montrer aimable.

La seule femme de l'équipe était une grande blonde, aux cheveux attachés en un chignon banane et des yeux bleus glaciaux. Elle portait un tailleur jupe violet sous sa cape de la même couleur avec des escarpins à talons hauts noirs vernis.

Elle s'assit à côté de son collègue en sortant un dossier de son sac, toujours sans y être invitée.

A croire que les Allemands ne connaissaient pas les bonnes manières. Ou alors j'étais trop furieuse pour être objective.

Ça devait être la deuxième solution.

Ce fut la femme qui prit la parole, et je dus me concentrer pour comprendre son anglais avec son accent à couper au couteau :

\- « Je m'appelle Magdalena Hutch. Je suis la Directrice du Département de la Justice du Ministère de la Magie Allemand. Voici mes collaborateurs. (Elle ne prit pas la peine de les présenter).

\- Bienvenue en Angleterre Madame Hutch, dit Kingsley. Voici Arwen Saint, Langue de Plomb au Département des Mystère et Harry Potter, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard.

\- Puis je savoir ce que faisaient une Langue de Plomb et un professeur à Nurmengard ?

\- Nous sommes venus chercher Selena Saint, dis je en me plantant à côté de Kingsley.

\- Vous aviez une autorisation pour la sortir de la prison ?

\- Vous aviez une autorisation pour la garder dans la prison ? attaqua Harry. Selena Saint n'a commis aucun crime.

\- Elle était la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Voldemort (Elle frissonna cette trouillarde) était un criminel de guerre en Angleterre. Et être la fille de la mauvaise personne n'est pas un crime, dis je en serrant les dents. Vous auriez du me prévenir, à la fin de la guerre.

\- Nous ne devons rien au Ministère Anglais.

\- Mais vous en devez à la famille de Selena Saint, que vous avez gardé enfermée injustement pendant dix ans. (Je me penchais pour poser mes mains sur le bureau en la regardant dans les yeux). Vous avez gardé ma mère dans cet enfer pendant dix ans de trop. Je ne laisserai pas passer ça, vous pouvez en être certains.

\- Ne me menacez pas, grogna-t-elle.

\- Je vous avertis. Je vais trainer votre Département en justice et il ne vous restera plus que vos yeux pour pleurer quand vous vous retrouverez à la rue. Et si ma mère ne survit pas, vous souhaiteriez ne m'avoir jamais connu.

\- De plus, ajouta Kingsley, j'aimerai beaucoup comprendre comment Lord Voldemort a pu faire emprisonner quelqu'un dans votre pays sans procès et sans être inquiété. (L'homme assit aux côtés de la blonde se tortilla sur son fauteuil). Je prendrai contact personnellement avec votre Ministre. Je suis sur que notre conversation sera très instructive. »

L'assistante de Kingsley entra en ouvrant la porte en grand, signal pour la délégation allemande qu'il était temps qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

Après tout, ils avaient une défense à préparer.

-ooOoo-

Suite à la rencontre avec les Allemands, j'étais retournée à l'hôpital. Ma mère était toujours allongée dans son lit. Elle dormait beaucoup, mais les médicomages m'avaient assuré que c'était totalement normal.

Ils la nourrissaient de soupe pour que son estomac ne se rebelle pas contre la nourriture, et elle mangeait bien. Elle n'avait vomi que la première fois, mais depuis, elle s'alimentait bien. Si elle continuait à bien manger, les médicomages pensaient qu'elle pourrait passer aux aliments solides.

Je lui avais coupé les cheveux pour la débarrasser des nœuds et des petites bêtes qui avaient élu domicile dans sa tignasse.

Elle était toujours d'une maigreur à faire peur, mais elle ne sentait plus mauvais et elle commençait à reprendre des couleurs, ce qui me rassurait.

Quand j'entrais dans sa chambre, elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit.

\- « Salut mon Cœur.

\- Salut Maman. »

Je me figeais en voyant quelqu'un assit dans le fauteuil que j'utilisais habituellement.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venu rendre visite à ta mère.

\- C'est fait. Maintenant, va t'en.

\- Arwen, me gronda ma mère.

\- Il nous a assez fait de mal comme ça.

\- Je t'ai aidé à la retrouver.

\- Tu aurais pu le faire bien avant ! »

Nous avions haussé le ton, ce qui avait attiré une infirmière. Cette dernière entra dans la chambre et dit :

\- « S'il vous plait ! Vous êtes dans un hôpital ici, pas un bar ! Et vous empêchez ma patiente de se reposer. Allez vous disputer ailleurs. »

J'embrassais ma mère sur le front avant de sortir de sa chambre comme une furie. Je savais que Lucius me suivait.

J'étais tellement furieuse qu'il soit venu voir ma mère. Furieuse qu'il ait osé faire croire qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Furieuse qu'il prenne le risque d'attirer la fureur de Narcissa sur elle.

J'avais envie de le tuer.

Une fois sorti de l'hôpital, je me retournais vers lui, mon visage grimaçant de rage. Je lui enfonçais mon index dans la poitrine et dis :

\- « Comment oses tu venir la voir ?!

\- J'ai autant le droit de la voir que toi !

\- Non ! Tu n'es pas de sa famille ! JE suis sa famille. Tu n'es rien !

\- Je suis ton père !

\- Non ! Tu es juste un géniteur. Tu n'es rien d'autre.

\- Je t'ai dis où elle pouvait se trouver.

\- Tu aurais pu le faire il y a des années.

\- Quoi ?

\- A ton procès. Tu aurais pu dire que tu pensais qu'elle était à Nurmengard. Tu aurais même pu l'utiliser pour réduire ta peine. Mais au lieu de ça, tu as gardé cette information pour toi. Elle a passé treize ans dans cet enfer à cause de toi. Tu es aussi responsable que les Allemands.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Quand tu m'as dis où elle pouvait se trouver, pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que je pourrais te pardonner d'avoir été le pire enfoiré de la Terre. Mais après, j'ai réalisé que tu savais qu'elle était là bas depuis des années. Probablement depuis son enlèvement. Et tu n'as rien dit. Ça, je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner. Jamais. »

Je tournais les talons et retournais dans l'hôpital pour aller voir ma mère.

Pour aller voir celle qui avait toujours pris soin de moi.

-ooOoo-

Les journalistes avaient fini par lâcher l'affaire des Revenants pour se concentrer sur le retour inattendu de Selena Saint.

Le scandale avec le Ministère Allemand alimentait les tabloïds et les journaux et permettaient aux Revenants de souffler un peu.

Ma mère avait fini par avoir l'autorisation de rentrer à la maison, à condition de se reposer et de se nourrir convenablement. Une infirmière devait passer la voir tous les jours, pour prendre sa tension et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Evidemment, avec ma mère de retour, je ne pouvais pas garder les Potter et Sirius chez moi. La maison n'était pas assez grande pour nous accueillir tous.

Mais comme les journalistes les laissaient dorénavant tranquilles, ils décidèrent d'aller vivre au Square Grimmauld en attendant de trouver une autre solution.

Malheureusement, nous avions oublié un point important.

La présence de Rogue au Square Grimmauld.

La cohabitation avec Harry se passait plutôt bien, si on oubliait l'air perpétuellement maussade de notre ancien professeur de potions.

Ils avaient eu une explication et ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas certaine que Sirius et James en feraient de même.

S'il avait été si facile pour Harry et Rogue de cohabiter, c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de griefs l'un envers l'autre. Si l'ancien Serpentard en avait voulu au Survivant, c'était parce que ce dernier ressemblait à son père. Ce n'était pas une rancœur directe mais plutôt un transfert.

Je n'étais pas franchement certaine que les choses se dérouleraient aussi facilement entre les trois vieux ennemis.

C'était le premier juillet et c'était l'anniversaire de Rose. Ma filleule allait avoir un an et c'était un événement que je ne voulais pas louper.

Ma mère avait accepté de m'accompagner, même si je l'avais prévenu que Narcissa Malefoy serait là.

Elle avait été un peu surprise quand je lui avais annoncé être la marraine de la fille de Drago, mais elle l'avait été encore plus quand je lui avais appris que j'étais très proche de ce dernier. Alors que Narcissa ne supportait pas de me voir aussi complice avec son fils, ma mère avait trouvé cette situation géniale et elle était très heureuse que j'ai eu de la famille sur qui compter.

Drago était passé à la maison avec les enfants et je les avais présenté. Si ma mère avait été un peu tendue, mon frère l'avait mise à l'aise.

Madame Weasley avait décidé qu'elle organiserait le premier anniversaire de Rose et la fête devait avoir lieu au Terrier. Ni Lucius ni Narcissa n'étaient enchantés par l'idée, mais Drago et Hermione avaient accepté et ils ne pouvaient rien dire.

Ma mère n'ayant pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller s'acheter une nouvelle baguette – la sienne ayant été brisée quand elle avait été enlevée et qu'elle avait tenté de se défendre – elle s'accrocha à moi pour transplaner.

Je tentais d'atterrir en douceur, mais je dus quand même resserrer ma prise sur elle pour l'empêcher de tomber à genoux.

\- « Ca va ? lui demandais je.

\- Bien sur. Ça me fait du bien de prendre un peu l'air. »

Je lui souris et l'accompagnais jusqu'au petit portail de fer. Je le poussais et nous passâmes la barrière qui cachait la maison aux moldus.

Ce n'était qu'un terrain vague et la seconde suivante, nous entrions dans un jardin. Une maison toute en hauteur et légèrement tordue trônait au milieu. Une grande table avait été installée dans le jardin et les rires résonnaient déjà.

Madame Weasley fut la première à nous voir et elle se précipita vers nous.

Molly Weasley n'avait presque pas changé en dix ans. Elle était toujours cette petite femme rondelette, si chaleureuse et maternelle qu'on ne pouvait que l'adorer. Elle avait pris quelques rides et ses cheveux roux étaient encore flamboyants.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je dus me plier pour pouvoir lui rendre son étreinte. Elle tourna ensuite ses yeux bleus vers ma mère et lui fis un immense sourire. Elle prit les mains de Selena entre les siennes, comme si elles étaient délicates et dit :

\- « Selena, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

\- Moi aussi Molly. Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon bébé en mon absence.

\- Ce ne fut pas facile, mais nous avons fait de notre mieux.

\- Le bébé vous laisse discuter », dis je en riant et en les laissant.

Je les entendis rire dans mon dos et je souris en voyant Rose se dandiner dans ma direction.

Je l'attrapais dans mes bras et recouvris son visage de bisous. Elle couina en riant et je la calais sur ma hanche en souriant.

\- « Bon Anniversaire mon Trésor. (Elle plaqua ses mains sur mes joues et attira mon visage pour me plaquer un bisou baveux sur la bouche). Tu ne perds pas de temps.

\- Elle est comme son père, intervint Hermione dans mon dos. Elle ne demande même plus l'autorisation. »

Je manquais de m'étouffer en retenant mon rire, mais je vis qu'elle souriait alors je laissais échapper un ricanement.

Je reposais Rose au sol, qui se dépêchait d'aller courir vers Blaise qui l'attrapait pour la laisser en l'air. J'entendis Hermione retenir sa respiration et le Serpentard lui fit un clin d'œil quand il remarqua que nous le regardions.

Je glissais mon bras sous celui de mon amie et la tirais.

\- « Allez viens. On va boire un verre à ta santé.

\- Ma santé ? C'est l'anniversaire de ma fille.

\- Justement. (J'attrapais deux flutes de champagne sur la table et lui en tendis une). C'est le jour où elle est née, mais c'est surtout le jour où tu as souffert pendant douze heures. Tu mérites un verre.

\- Elle a raison, intervint Pansy, précédée de son ventre. A la tienne !

\- Qu'est ce que tu bois ? demanda Hermione en avisant son verre.

\- Du jus de pomme pétillant, gloussa Pansy. Ron me la servit dans une flutte pour que je ne détonne pas du décor. »

Je ricanais et cognais ma flute contre la sienne. Je bus une gorgée et aperçus Harry qui me faisait de grands signes depuis le salon du Terrier. Au même moment, Ron sortait de la maison, les cheveux complètement décoiffés. Je fis signe à mes amies que je revenais et me dirigeais vers la maison. Je posais ma main sur le biceps de Ron et dis :

\- « Ca va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- On a besoin de ton fair play féminin.

\- Mon fair play quoi ? Quel fair play ?

\- Justement. »

J'entrais dans la maison et entendis des éclats de voix provenant du salon.

Ginny était à l'entrée de la pièce et ses yeux sautaient d'un protagoniste à l'autre comme dans un match de Quidditch. Lily était assise dans un fauteuil en pleurant, James et Sirius hurlaient sur Rogue qui leur hurlait dessus et Harry tentait de consoler sa mère tout en essayant de calmer la dispute.

Croisant mon regard, Ginny se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Leurs cris commençant à me donner mal à la tête, j'intervins. J'entrais dans la pièce et toussotais, mais personne ne faisait attention à moi. Harry me fusilla du regard, l'air de dire ''Tu crois que j'ai pas déjà essayé ça ?!''.

\- « S'il vous plait », dis je en haussant un peu la voix.

Mais toujours aucune réaction. L'agacement commença à me monter, je montais sur la table basse et hurlais :

\- « CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! »

Un silence se fit dans la pièce, pendant que les trois hommes me regardèrent, visiblement très surpris de me voir là.

Je tirais sur le bas de mon tee shirt et remarquais que leurs regards se posaient sur les cicatrices dévoilaient par mes manches courtes et mon col en V.

Je me raclais la gorge pour ignorer mon malaise, mais Rogue fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- « Vous n'avez pas à nous parler sur ce ton Mademoiselle Saint.

\- Dommage que vous ne soyez plus professeur, _Professeur_, parce qu'actuellement, j'en ai rien à foutre. (Ginny s'étouffa avec son gloussement et Harry haussa un sourcil). Pourquoi Lily pleure ?

\- Parce… parce que… (Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler).

\- Elle a appris que c'est lui qui a donné une partie de la Prophétie à Voldemort, dit Ginny.

\- Ah. Les explications, c'est pour maintenant alors ?

\- On dirait, dit Harry.

\- Très bien. Allons y pour les explications. Mais je vous préviens, dis je en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche. Si vous gâchez l'anniversaire de ma nièce, je vous pends par les pieds. Ancien professeur, père ou parrain. C'est clair ? (Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête, même si Rogue me fusillait du regard et que Sirius se retenait de sourire). Bien. La Prophétie donc.

\- Oui, la Prophétie, dit James. Nous nous sommes fait tuer à cause de toi, espèce de Vera… (Il s'interrompit en me voyant le fixer en penchant la tête sur le côté). Tu nous a fais tuer.

\- Je suis allé voir Dumbeldore dès que j'ai compris qu'Il en avait après vous. C'est moi qui lui ai dis de vous mettre en sécurité.

\- C'est bien d'avoir des remords après avoir fait la connerie, dit Sirius, sarcastique.

\- Tu peux parler Black ! Dois je te rappeler que j'ai failli me faire tuer par un loup garou à cause de toi ? (Sirius le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien, ce qui était un progrès). Je n'ai jamais voulu que vous soyez tués. J'ai protégé ton rejeton quand vous êtes mort. (Harry semblait outré par le surnom de rejeton mais ne dit rien non plus).

\- Que dalle, cria presque James.

\- Il dit vrai, intervins je car j'étais certaine que l'on ne s'en sortirait jamais à ce rythme là. Il a protégé Harry. Sans lui et son aide, jamais nous n'aurions pu vaincre Voldemort.

\- Tu as quand même tué Dumbeldore, dit James. C'est Lunard qui me l'a dit, ajouta-t-il en nous voyant le regarder d'un air étonné.

\- Comment as tu pu ? couina Lily, en sanglotant toujours.

\- C'était prévu ! grogna Rogue. Vous parlez de choses que vous ignorez.

\- Tu as tué le seul homme qui te faisait confiance, rugit Sirius.

\- J'ai protégé Drago, contra Rogue. Demandez lui à elle ! (Il me pointa du doigt et je penchais la tête sur le côté, pensant sérieusement à le pendre par les pieds s'il me pointait encore une fois du doigt comme ça). Ne me regardez pas comme ça Saint, vous ne me faites pas peur.

\- Dois je préciser que vous n'avez pas encore de baguette. Alors que moi oui. (Il pinça les lèvres. J'adorais avoir le dessus sur cet homme qui nous avait martyrisé à l'école). Dumbeldore était mourant, repris je. Il avait convenu avec Rogue que si Drago n'arrivait pas à le tuer, il devrait le faire.

\- Alors la progéniture de Malefoy n'a pas eu le courage de le faire, grimaça James. Comme c'est étonnant.

\- Attention James, intervins je. Moi aussi, je suis la progéniture de Malefoy.

\- Désolé, dit il en baissant la tête.

\- Ecoutez, dis je, voulant retourner à la fête d'anniversaire, vous êtes des adultes responsables et vous continuez de vous disputer pour des querelles d'adolescents. Comportez vous comme des adultes et tirez un trait sur tout ça. Nous aussi, nous avions cru ne pas pouvoir faire confiance à Rogue, mais nous avons admis nous être trompés. Faites pareil, ça vous changera. »

Je tournais les talons sans rien ajouter de plus et retournais dans le jardin.

Teddy et Victoire Weasley, la fille de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour, âgée de huit ans, jouaient à attraper des gnomes avec Fred et George, pendant que Scorpius semblait en grande discussion avec Pansy – ou plutôt son ventre – pendant que cette dernière lui caressait les cheveux en souriant. Rose était dans les bras de son père, qui discutait avec Blaise.

Je rejoignis ma mère, qui était assise à table en discutant avec Andromeda Tonks. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et lui souris quand elle leva la tête vers moi. Elle posa une main sur l'une des miennes et Andromeda demanda :

\- « Tout le monde est vivant ?

\- Pour l'instant.

\- Bien. Teddy se demandait où tu étais. »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je souris.

Depuis quelques années, Teddy avait décidé qu'il se marierait avec moi plus tard. Apparemment, c'était classique chez les enfants.

Les petites filles voulaient épouser leurs pères et les petits garçons leurs mères.

Sauf que Teddy n'ayant ni père ni mère, il avait du trouver une alternative. Etant donné que Harry et moi étions les deux personnes qui nous occupions le plus de lui, hormis Andromeda et Ginny, il avait apparemment reporté cette lubie sur nous. Et comme j'étais ce qui ressemblait le plus à une maman à ses yeux, il avait décidé qu'il m'épouserait. Il avait développé un béguin pour moi, qui s'illustrait par des cheveux d'un rose bonbon quand il me voyait.

J'adorais ce gamin, mais je ne perdais pas espoir qu'il trouve une fille de son âge.

A peine Andromeda avait elle parlé de Teddy, que ce dernier se détourna des gnomes pour me remarquer.

\- « ARWEN ! »

Il hurla mon nom, faisant sursauter quelques adultes, dont ceux qui sortaient de la maison, et se mit à courir dans ma direction comme s'il avait le Diable aux trousses, ses cheveux passant du bleu au rose en une micro seconde. Je vis Tonks rigoler alors que je réceptionnais tant bien que mal son fils.

\- « Salut Citrouille.

\- Je suis pas une Citrouille !

\- Tu es quoi alors ?

\- Ton mari.

\- Mon mari ? (J'entendis quelqu'un s'étrangler dans mon dos). Mais tu ne m'as même pas offert de bague ! »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et se précipita vers sa mère qui se baissa pour qu'il lui parle à l'oreille. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortait une bague en plastique de la poche de son pantalon et la donna à son fils. Ce dernier revint vers moi et me tendit fièrement l'anneau, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

J'acceptais le cadeau en souriant et dis :

\- « Merci Citrouille.

\- Mais si jamais je trouve une femme plus jeune que toi, tu devras me la rendre.

\- Tu me laisserais pour une femme plus jeune ?

\- Bien sur ! »

Et il retourna à sa chasse aux gnomes, très sérieux.

Je ris en m'asseyant à côté de ma mère et cette dernière passa sa main sur ma nuque, sous mes cheveux et dit, en riant :

\- « En parlant de mari, tu n'as personne ?

\- Non, dis je.

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer de la caser, dit Pansy en se laissant tomber à côté d'Andromeda. Votre fille semble avoir décidé qu'elle ne tomberait plus amoureuse.

\- Parce que tu as déjà été amoureuse ? me demanda Andromeda, étonnée.

\- Il y a longtemps.

\- Elle aime les vieux, continua Pansy.

\- Comment peux tu dire autant de conneries sans être bourrée, m'exclamais je en essayant de me rappeler pourquoi il ne fallait pas frapper les femmes enceintes.

\- Elle fait sa difficile, reprit ma meilleure amie comme si je l'avais jamais interrompu pendant que les deux autres femmes semblait s'amuser follement, à mes dépens. Elle pense qu'il ne voudra pas d'elle.

\- C'est ton mari qui ne voudra plus de toi quand j'en aurai fini », grognais je.

Pansy agita une main comme pour me congédier, tout en se penchant un peu en avant pour continuer de donner des infos à Andromeda et ma mère. Je grognais en me laissant aller dans ma chaise.

Et quand je tournais la tête, je remarquais que Sirius me regardait en souriant et je ne pus me retenir de rougir.

Sans remarquer que ma mère me fixait.

Et que mon père, un peu plus loin, faisait pareil.

-ooOoo-

La nuit qui suivit l'anniversaire de Rose, je fis à nouveau une insomnie.

Pour tout dire, j'avais particulièrement bien dormi depuis le retour de ma mère, mais le sommeil me fuit une nouvelle fois cette nuit là.

A deux heures et demi, j'étais pleinement réveillée, et je savais que je ne me rendormirais pas.

Après avoir pris une douche et m'être habillée, je laissais un mot à ma mère lui disant qu'elle pouvait me contacter chez Harry via poudre de Cheminette et sortis de la maison avant de transplaner au 12 Square Grimmauld.

J'entrais silencieusement dans la maison et m'attendais presque à ne trouver personne dans le salon.

Sauf que Harry était à sa place habituelle, assit dans le canapé devant la cheminée. Cette dernière était éteinte, mais le jeune homme avait les yeux fixés dessus.

Je le rejoignis et m'assis sur le sol, adossée au canapé. Il se laissa glisser du sofa pour rejoindre sur le tapis et dit, sa voix n'étant qu'un murmure comme s'il ne voulait pas que l'on nous entende.

\- « J'ai fais un cauchemar. (Je tournais la tête vers lui, sans rien dire). Comme ceux d'avant. Comme si j'étais à nouveau dans son esprit.

\- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar Harry. Tu n'es plus un Horcruxe.

\- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas le seul.

\- Quoi ? (Nous continuions de chuchoter).

\- J'ai fais d'autres cauchemars.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Les Revenants, tes visions flippantes, la libération de Malefoy, ta mère… Tu veux que je continue ?

\- J'ai toujours du temps pour toi Harry.

\- Je sais mais… J'ai flippé. (Je ne dis rien, posant mon regard sur l'âtre éteint). Tu crois qu'Il pourrait…

\- Etre de retour ? Non. Il nous l'aurait fais savoir. Son orgueil l'aurait poussé à te narguer. C'est autre chose. De la très vieille magie.

\- De la bonne magie ?

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Ça nous aurait changé de la bonne magie. (Je ris). Comment ça va avec ta mère ?

\- C'est génial. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle soit de retour. Elle m'a tellement manqué.

\- Je suis heureux que tu l'ais retrouvé. Je savais que tu avais espoir qu'elle soit vivante.

\- Je le sentais. (Je me massais la poitrine). Et toi, avec tes parents ?

\- C'est… étrange.

\- Etrange en bien ou étrange en mal ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Explique.

\- Toute ma vie, ils m'ont manqué sans me manquer. Ce n'est pas comme quand ta mère a disparu. Je n'avais aucun souvenir avec eux.

\- Et on ne peut pas être en manque de ce que l'on n'a jamais connu.

\- Oui. Et puis… Ils ont vingt et un ans et moi vingt huit. Je m'étais fais à l'idée, à mes vingt deux ans, que j'aurais toujours vécu plus longtemps qu'eux et maintenant…

\- Tu es plus vieux que tes parents.

\- Oui. En même temps, je suis tellement heureux de les voir.

\- Pourquoi je suis sur qu'il y a un mais ?

\- Mais est ce que c'est normal que je sois presque plus heureux de revoir Remus et Sirius ?

\- Bien sur. Tu connaissais Remus et Sirius. Tu as passé du temps avec eux. Tu les as pleuré et ils t'ont manqué.

\- Ça ne fait pas de moi un monstre ou un fils ingrat ?

\- Non. Ca fait de toi un être humain. Et franchement Harry, avec tous ce que nous avons vécu, personne ne serait étonné que nous soyons un peu fêlé du bocal. »

Harry partit dans un fou rire et je le suivis.

A la fin, nous pleurions de rire. Mais je ne savais plus vraiment si nous rions encore.

En tout cas, c'était libérateur de pleurer.

-ooOoo-

Retourner à Poudlard était toujours beaucoup d'émotions, positives ou négatives, peu importe.

Les Langues de Plomb avaient arrêté d'examiner la Grande Salle et le Professeur MacGonagall nous avait proposé de venir passer la journée à l'école, ce que tout le monde avait accepté.

Ma mère était excitée comme une puce à l'idée de retourner au château et j'étais heureuse de la voir ainsi.

Nous passâmes la journée à flâner dans Pré Au Lard et nous fîmes le tour de l'école. Elle me racontait des anecdotes sur ses années d'étudiante et je lui racontais celles que je n'avais jamais osé lui raconter quand j'étais adolescente.

Elle finit par être fatiguée et m'abandonna pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. J'étais en grande discussion avec la Grosse Dame quand Sirius me rejoignit. La Grosse Dame rougit en le voyant et ce dernier lui adressa un sourire charmeur et une petite courbette.

\- « Grosse Dame, dit il. Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement envers vous lors de ma dernière visite ici.

\- Oh mon Mignon ! (Je souris en la voyant rougir et glousser). Vous êtes tout pardonné.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi. (Il me fit un clin d'œil). M'en voudriez vous si je vous empruntais cette charmante jeune femme.

\- Nullement ! Amusez vous ! »

Sirius me présenta son bras et je glissais le mien dessous pour le suivre.

\- « Depuis quand tu flirtes avec la Grosse Dame ? finis je par lui demander en souriant.

\- J'ai toujours flirté avec la Grosse Dame. (Je ris). J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix sept ans.

\- Tu n'es pas si vieux. (Nous nous arrêtâmes et je me retrouvais adossée à un mur, piégée par son corps). Tu n'as que trente six ans.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être bien plus vieux que ça.

\- Surement parce que tu es censé en avoir quarante huit. (Il me fusilla du regard et je ris). Allez souris Sirius.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dis merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour les mots.

\- Les mots ? demandais je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les mots qui tu dispersais partout au Square.

\- Oh, ces mots.

\- Oui, ces mots.

\- Tu semblais si triste et déprimé. (Je déglutis sous son regard trop gris). Je voulais juste que tu te sentes mieux.

\- C'était le cas.

\- Je pensais que tu avais oublié. (Je gigotais). Tu sais, comme tu n'en as jamais parlé.

\- Je voulais juste en parler avec toi.

\- Oh d'accord.

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé le dernier.

\- Le dernier ? (Qu'est ce qu'il faisait chaud ici !). Lequel ? (Fais l'idiote ma fille !).

\- Celui que tu m'as laissé avant de repartir, à Noël.

\- Oh. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il disait. »

Bien sur que je me souvenais de ce qu'il disait !

Je me souvenais de tous les mots !

Mais je ne voulais pas admettre que je me rappelais de tout ce qui le concernait. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me prenne pour une folle.

Pour simple réponse, il enfouit sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en ressortit un bout de parchemin jauni par le temps. Les marques de pliures étaient blanches, comme si quelqu'un l'avait plié et déplié trop souvent. Il tenait le mot entre son index et son majeur et ma respiration se coupa.

\- « Je l'ai retrouvé dans la petite boite où j'avais rangé tous les autres.

\- Tu les as tous gardé ?

\- Bien sur. Pourquoi je ne l'aurai pas fait ?

\- Ce n'était que des mots. Personne ne t'en aurait voulu de les avoir jeté.

\- Je m'en serai voulu. (Oh par Merlin qu'il était beau ! Et qu'il était proche de moi !). Je n'ai pas arrêté de le relire depuis mon retour.

\- Vraiment ? Il disait quoi déjà ? »

Il sourit, comme s'il savait que je mentais en disant ne pas m'en souvenir.

Il était si proche de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma bouche. Ma gorge et ma bouche étaient sèches et ses lèvres étaient seulement à quelques centimètres des miennes.

Je rêvais de l'embrasser depuis que j'avais quinze ans, par le caleçon sale de Merlin !

Je levais une main, en espérant qu'elle ne tremble pas trop, et attrapais le parchemin pour le déplier.

L'encre s'était légèrement effacée au fil des ans, mais elle était toujours parfaitement lisible. Mon écriture était légèrement tremblante, signe que j'étais nerveuse quand j'avais écrit. Le mot était probablement l'un des plus courts que je lui avais écrit. Juste deux mots.

_Je t'aime._

Mon cœur semblait s'être arrêté pour repartir de plus belle. Je levais les yeux vers lui et commençais à dire :

\- « Je… »

Sauf qu'il ne me laissa pas le tems de chercher une excuse.

Il m'attrapa le visage entre ses mains et posa sa bouche contre la mienne.

Ce fut comme si un feu d'artifice explosait à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. C'était encore meilleur que ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Sa bouche était chaude et quand j'ouvris la bouche, il y glissa sa langue. C'était comme si nous nous étions toujours embrassés, que c'était une vieille habitude. Et j'adorais ça.

Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et le rapprochais de moi, continuant de savourer ce baiser.

A cet instant, j'étais à nouveau cette adolescente amoureuse du parrain de son meilleur ami. Et j'adorais être à nouveau cette adolescente.

Quand il s'écarta finalement de moi, j'étais essoufflée et je mourrais d'envie qu'il recommence.

Il me sourit et allait à nouveau poser sa bouche contre la mienne quand nous fûmes interrompus par un cri. Il me lâcha et se tourna vers la fenêtre derrière lui.

Au moment où je voyais le globe parfaitement rond et argenté dans le ciel, j'entendis un hurlement.

Le hurlement d'un loup à la lune.

C'était la Pleine Lune. Et nous avions un loup garou lâché au milieu d'humains.

C'était une catastrophe.

-ooOoo-

Dire que j'avais dévalé les escaliers était un euphémisme.

Je les avais littéralement survolé !

Je ne pris même pas le temps de voir si Sirius me suivait. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rejoindre les autres.

Quand j'arrivais dans le Grand Hall, je vis que Remus n'était pas encore totalement devenu Lunard. Il se tordait de douleur, son corps commençait à se transformer.

James et Harry avaient pris chacun un bras et le tiraient dehors. Les autres étant tous à l'intérieur, il suffirait de fermer les portes pour contenir le loup garou.

Mû par une force surnaturelle, Remus/Lunard secoua le bras auquel était accroché James et réussit à la faire chuter. Le loup allait attraper Harry par le tee shirt pour s'en débarrasser, mais j'utilisais mon élan pour lui saisir le bras et l'entrainer dehors.

Dans sa rage à vouloir se libérer, il trébucha et tomba dans les escaliers de pierre, nous forçant à le lâcher si nous ne voulions pas le suivre.

Harry se précipita vers son père pour l'aider à se relever et à retourner à l'intérieur.

Etonnement, aucun de nous n'avait pensé à vérifier si les aptitudes d'Animagi de Sirius et James n'avaient pas été altérées par leurs retours et je n'étais pas certaine que cela soit le bon moment pour faire un test.

J'entendis un craquement sourd dans mon dos et je me retournais pour voir que Remus avait totalement laissé place à Lunard. Ce dernier semblait fou furieux.

De l'écume dégoulinait de sa bouche, ses yeux avaient une lueur folle et il grognait sans s'arrêter.

Il prit son élan et s'élança dans notre direction, projetant des touffes d'herbes dans tous les sens.

Je regardais rapidement dans mon dos pour voir que Harry trainait toujours un James à moitié dans les vapes dans le château tout en essayant de fermer les portes.

Je reportais mon attention sur Lunard et me laissais submerger d'un seul coup par la magie.

D'habitude, je prenais le temps de penser à mes vêtements, pour qu'ils se transforment avec moi. Sauf que je ne me transformais rarement en urgence pour me battre contre un loup garou.

Mes vêtements explosèrent autour de moi pendant que je prenais ma forme de chien et lui sautais à la gorge. Je plantais mes dents dans la gorge en grognant et glapis quand il planta les siennes dans l'une de mes pattes arrière.

J'avais beau être un gros chien et avoir la musculature qui allait avec, Lunard était un loup garou dopé à l'adrénaline et à la rage. Tant qu'il verrait des humains, il serait dans cet état là et je n'étais franchement pas sur d'arriver à le contenir pendant longtemps.

Alors qu'il me donnait un grand coup de patte qui me fit voler et qu'il s'élançait en direction des portes quasiment fermées, il se prit un grand coup de bois.

Il gémit en roulant sur lui même et je tournais la tête vers un énorme cerf.

Ce n'était clairement pas le genre d'animal que l'on croisait dans la rue. Ses bois étaient hauts et parsemés de ramures. Ses yeux d'un vert inhabituel pour un animal me regardaient fixement, entourés par des poils plus clairs que son pelage brun, qui formaient comme des lunettes rondes.

Harry avait arrêté d'aider James, laissant à nos amis la tâche de fermer la porte, pendant qu'il venait me prêter main forte.

Je me remis sur mes pattes en m'ébrouant et nous nous lançâmes sur le loup en même temps.

Cela allait être une très longue nuit.

-ooOoo-

Cela l'avait été.

Nous avions réussi à attirer Lunard dans la Forêt Interdite où il avait fini par se calmer un peu. Il avait commencé à se détendre et nous n'étions plus obligés de lui taper dessus, ce qui était un soulagement, en ce qui me concernait.

Quelques heures avant le coucher du soleil, Harry et moi réussîmes à l'attirer dans la Cabane Hurlante, son vieux repère et nous y terminâmes la nuit.

J'avais du m'endormir à un moment donné, car quand je repris connaissance, j'étais allongée sur un tas de couvertures crasseuses dans la Cabane Hurlante, complètement nue et à nouveau sous forme humaine. Je tentais de me redresser mais gémis en retombant sur les lattes en bois.

Je levais une main et la portais à mon flanc droit pour la retirer immédiatement sous l'effet de la douleur. Je regardais mes doigts pour les voir recouvert de sang.

Visiblement, j'avais été blessée hier soir. Je n'avais rien ressenti durant la nuit, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et du stress, mais maintenant que le soleil s'était levé et que le danger s'était éloigné, mon corps souffrait.

La douleur était sourde et en relevant la tête, je vis que Remus avait échoué sur le lit qui avait été défoncé quand Harry avait jeté un sort à Rogue en troisième année et que ce dernier avait atterrit sur le meuble. Quant au Survivant, ce dernier avait élu domicile à même le sol, qui était aussi – voir plus – crasseux que les couvertures sur lesquelles je me tenais.

Je relevais la tête quand j'entendis des bruits de pas dans les escaliers et vis apparaître Madame Pomfresh, suivit de Sirius, James et Drago.

Ce dernier se précipita sur moi et me recouvrit de sa cape, protégeant ma pudeur. L'infirmière le poussa et souleva un bout du tissu pour regarder ma blessure.

Elle fit claquer sa langue sur son palais et dit :

« Il faut que je vérifie s'il n'y a pas de corps étranger dans la plaie et je ne peux pas faire ça ici. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Drago ne semblait attendre que son accord, quand il passa un bras derrière mon dos et un autre sous mes genoux avant de me soulever. Je gémis quand le mouvement tira sur ma plaie et je vis Sirius lever la tête vers moi pendant qu'il aidait Harry à se relever.

Mais la douleur devint tellement forte que je préférais fermer les yeux, et perdis connaissance.

Encore.

-ooOoo-

Quand je repris connaissance, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et j'avais l'impression de mettre fait piétiner par un troupeau de centaures en colère.

J'étais fourbue, j'avais mal à mon flan bandé, mais je me sentais étonnement reposée pour la première fois depuis des années.

Si j'avais su que me battre contre un loup garou me permettrait de dormir correctement, je me serai empressée d'aller cogner sur du garou dès le début.

Je me redressais en position assise en veillant à la douleur quand je m'étirais et entendis la voix de Remus à ma gauche.

\- « Je suis tellement désolé.

\- De quoi ? demanda Harry qui était aussi réveillé, visiblement.

\- De m'être transformé de cette manière. Je…

\- Ce n'est rien, dis je en essayant de le rassurer.

\- Ce n'est pas rien. Tu as été blessée. Ça aurait pu être grave !

\- Mais ça ne l'est pas, dit Harry.

\- Avec mon retour, revoir James, Lily et Sirius, passer du temps avec Teddy, j'ai oublié, pendant un moment, ce que j'étais. (Il passa une main dans ses cheveux). Si vous n'aviez pas été là…

\- Mais nous étions là, dis je. Et je dois dire que vous m'avez rendu service, dans un sens.

\- Comment ? s'étonna –t – il et en me regardant comme si j'étais folle.

\- Je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis des années », dis je en me rallongeant.

Harry rit pendant que le loup garou me regardait avec de grands yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment si j'étais sérieuse ou non.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**__**La demande… Les peines de cœur… Mère et fille…**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**__** et un chapitre de plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Bye**_

_**Infos en plus :**__** 15 pages ; 6955 mots**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) sauf certains personnages et la majorité de l'histoire. Vous remarquerez surement au fil de la lecture certains passages qui sont tirés du livre, mais je le signalerai en début ou fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Depuis ce premier baiser, j'avoue avoir cherché à éviter Sirius.

Je sais que cela pouvait sembler contradictoire, quand on savait que j'étais amoureuse de lui depuis mes quinze ans et que je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais l'embrasser puisqu'il était mort.

Ce retour à la vie était une opportunité en or et j'aurai du sauter sur l'occasion de savourer chaque instant à ses côtés, dans le cas où quelqu'un trouverait un moyen de tout remettre dans l'ordre, si jamais cela était possible.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce que je faisais.

Les dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes, tant physiquement que mentalement.

J'avais du laisser ma blessure causée lors de mon combat contre Lunard cicatriser naturellement car c'était une blessure faite par une créature magique. La douleur avait été sourde – sans être insoutenable – mais elle m'empêchait de faire certaines choses qui peuplaient pourtant mon quotidien.

Comme lever le bras pour attraper une tasse pour boire mon café.

Quant au mental, j'avais du faire preuve de tout mon sang froid pour ne pas me précipiter au Square Grimmauld et voir Sirius.

Au bout d'une semaine de supplice – et alors que j'allais céder – Merlin m'avait donné une bonne excuse pour ne pas quitter la maison.

Lucius Malefoy s'était pointé devant mon terrain et avait décrété qu'il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu ma mère.

Personnellement, je l'aurai volontiers laissé moisir dehors, mais Maman m'avait supplié de le laisser entrer, en me jurant qu'il n'envahirait pas notre vie.

Mon cul, oui. Il était chez moi tous les jours entre quatorze et dix sept heures.

Les voir ensemble m'avait conforté dans l'idée que Sirius et moi n'était pas une bonne idée, malgré mes sentiments pour lui.

Il avait beau être le seul homme avec lequel je m'étais imaginée faire ma vie et j'avais beau être folle amoureuse de lui, je me faisais doucement à l'idée que je finirais ma vie seule.

En observant mes parents ensemble – et après avoir vérifiée que ce que Lucius m'avait raconté sur les Saint était vrai – j'avais réalisé que les Saint étaient maudites, condamnées à ne choisir et à n'aimer que des hommes qui les feraient souffrir.

J'aimais Sirius, mais je ne voulais surement pas souffrir à cause de lui.

Cette idée se faisait doucement son nid dans mon esprit et je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne s'effriterait pas dès que je poserai les yeux sur l'intéressé.

-ooOoo-

Le 31 juillet arriva rapidement et les vingt huit ans de Harry avec lui.

C'était un événement heureux, car pour la première fois en vingt sept ans, Harry allait fêter son anniversaire entouré de ses parents, de son parrain et de tous les gens qu'il aimait.

Nous avions fais les choses en grand. Littéralement.

Nous avions eu l'accord de MacGonagall pour installer des tables dans le parc de Poudlard et j'avais aidé Hermione, Ginny et Luna pour décorer l'endroit aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

J'attendais de voir la tête des anciens Serpentards avec une impatience grandissante.

Je regardais les elfes poser les plats sur la table sous la direction de Hermione – à qui ils vouaient littéralement un culte – cachée derrière un mur quand une voix dans mon dos me fit sursauter :

\- « De qui tu te caches ? »

Je me retournais pour voir que Sirius se tenait là, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon en toile. Il était diablement beau et j'eus du mal à déglutir en le voyant.

Je calais une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et dis :

\- « De personne. Je regarde Hermione diriger les elfes. C'est toujours amusant de la voir faire.

\- Tu n'essayerais pas de m'éviter ces dernières semaines.

\- Non. (J'avais répondu trop vite pour que cela paraisse naturel). Pas du tout. J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire.

\- Tu es encore en vacances Arwen.

\- Lucius a décidé de faire une espèce de cour à ma mère et je veux le tenir à l'œil.

\- Tous les jours ?

\- Entre quatorze et dix sept heures précise. Réglé comme une pendule.

\- Tu dois adorer le voir chez toi.

\- Je lui raserai bien la tête surtout. (Il sourit). Je dois aller finir d'aider.

\- Attends, dit il en m'attrapant le bras alors que je tentais un replis pas si stratégique. Tu as beau dire que non, mais je sais que tu m'évites depuis ce baiser. (J'eus une bouffée de chaleur). Je veux savoir pourquoi.

\- C'est juste que… je…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Nous deux, ajoutais je en nous montrant du doigt à tour de rôle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu pourrais disparaître à n'importe quel moment.

\- Justement.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas le temps.

\- Arrête de raconter des salades.

\- Parce que je n'ai plus quinze ans.

\- Tu n'avais pas quinze ans quand on s'est embrassé.

\- Ecoute Sirius, finis je par dire, profondément agacée, je ne veux pas avoir de relation avec toi, un point c'est tout.

\- Arwen…

\- Laisse moi tranquille. »

Je me dégageais de sa poigne et repris mon chemin, en retenant mes larmes et en me faisant violence pour ne pas me retourner et le regarder.

Et comme lors de nos regards échangés au Terrier pendant l'anniversaire de Rose, je ne remarquais pas que ma mère n'avait pas été très loin tout le long de notre échange et qu'elle avait tout vu.

-ooOoo-

Le repas pour l'anniversaire de Harry fut littéralement grandiose.

Les rires résonnaient de tous les côtés, et même si je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à rire suite à ma conversation avec Sirius, je me surpris à rire des pitreries des jumeaux.

Il fallait avouer que les voir faire les quatre cents coups nous avaient tous manqués et aucun de nous ne pouvait dire que nous nous en lassions. Je surprenais même Madame Weasley à rire des bêtises de ses fils, alors mêmes qu'elle faisait mine de les réprimander.

Aucun de nous n'avait jamais espéré revoir les gens que nous avions perdus durant la guerre et les avoir auprès de nous nous comblait de tant de bonheur que rien n'aurait pu entacher cela.

Quand le gâteau arriva, nous chantâmes tous ''Joyeux Anniversaire'' à Harry et alors qu'il soufflait ses bougies, je remarquais que Lily essuyait discrètement une larme de joie sur sa joue.

La star de la journée finit par se tourner vers sa fiancée, assise à ses côtés et la fit lever, alors que le silence se faisait autour de la table.

Harry la regardait dans les yeux, rougit un peu et dit :

\- « Ginny, cela fait maintenant dix ans que nous sommes ensemble et heureux. (Ginny lui sourit). Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer une meilleure personne pour vivre le reste de ma vie et nous savons tous à quel point elle aurait pu être courte. (Je regardais Hermione qui me sourit). Il y a cinq ans, je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, mais aucun de nous ne semblait décidé à sauter le pas. Aujourd'hui, nos familles sont réunies et nous sommes entourés de personnes que nous ne pensions jamais revoir et entendre rire. Fred est là. (Ce dernier leva son verre vers sa sœur et son beau frère). Ainsi que mes parents, Sirius et Remus. (Ces derniers lui sourirent). Nous sommes entourés des personnes qui nous ont soutenus et qui ont été pour nous des membres à part entière de notre famille, même si nous ne partagions pas le même sang. (Il se tourna vers moi et je lui fis un clin d'œil). Et même si nous sommes plus heureux que jamais, il y a une chose que je voudrais te demander. (Les yeux de Ginny se remplirent de larmes et je sentis ma mère m'attraper la main). Ginerva Weasley, tu es la femme de ma vie et tu me combles de bonheur. (Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit une petite boite de la poche de son pantalon, avant de poser un genou à terre). Est ce que tu accepterais de devenir ma femme ? »

Ginny leva les mains à son visage.

Madame Weasley pleurait silencieusement.

Ron les regardait avec un grand sourire, un bras passé autour des épaules de Pansy qui était appuyée contre lui.

Hermione tenait la main de Drago en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Je les regardais en ayant l'impression que la joie allait faire exploser ma poitrine.

Ginny glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille de Harry et dit :

\- « Evidemment que je veux t'épouser. »

Les exclamations de joie se firent entendre autour de la table et Harry se releva en glissa la bague à l'annulaire gauche de Ginny. Cette dernière le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Quand ils se séparèrent, nous nous levâmes tous pour les féliciter.

Quand vint mon tour, je les embrassais et pris la main de Ginny pour regarder sa bague de plus près. C'était un anneau tout simple, surmonté d'une petite pierre verte. Une émeraude. Un joli solitaire, pas trop gros, qui convenait parfaitement à la jeune femme.

Mais elle était différente de celle que Harry lui avait offerte cinq ans auparavant.

\- « Ce n'est pas la même bague.

\- Non, confirma mon ami. Ma mère m'a donné la sienne. Je me suis dis que c'était approprié.

\- Ça l'ait. Je suis tellement heureuse pour voir.

\- Merci, répondit Ginny quand je les pris dans mes bras.

\- Cela va être un mariage magnifique.

\- Evidemment, intervint Pansy, accompagnée de Luna et Hermione. On va vous organiser le mariage de l'année.

\- On ? ricanais je.

\- Bien sur, dit Ginny. Il faut bien que mes demoiselles d'honneur m'aide à organiser l'événement.

\- Tes demoiselles d'honneur ? demanda Luna.

\- A qui voulez vous que je demande ça ? »

Pansy poussa Harry d'un coup de hanche et nous entraina dans un câlin collectif, son gros ventre prenant quasiment toute la place.

Quand elle nous relâcha pour retourner auprès de son mari, j'avisais Sirius qui félicitait Harry, aux côtés des parents de ce dernier et de Remus et Tonks.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil et me fit un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur son filleul.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il n'allait pas me faciliter la tâche.

-ooOoo-

Ne pouvant pas aller travailler et n'ayant rien à faire à part surveiller mes parents, je me plongeais dans le dossier que le Directeur Carter m'avait confié à mon arrivée au Département des Mystères.

Je me félicitais encore d'en avoir fait une copie. Carter m'avait assuré qu'une enquête était entrain d'être menée dans le service pour découvrir qui avait volé l'original, mais j'étais persuadée que le voleur ne faisait pas partie du Département des Mystères.

Je n'arrivais d'ailleurs pas à m'enlever de la tête que c'était une drôle de coïncidence que le dossier soit volé le jour du retour de Sirius.

De mon humble avis, les choses étaient forcément liées.

J'étais plongée dans le dossier, entourées de livres, dans le salon, quand ma mère arriva. Je levais la tête vers l'horloge et dis :

\- « Tu as l'intention de l'accueillir en pyjama ?

\- Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui.

\- Quel dommage, dis je sarcastiquement. Que nous vaut ce bienheureux désistement ?

\- Ne sois pas aussi désobligeante. C'est son anniversaire de mariage.

\- Ah, il s'est souvenu qu'il avait une femme ?

\- Arwen… (Je soutins son regard et pour la première, ce fut elle qui détourna les yeux, pour les poser sur les livres autour de moi). Ce sont des livres de magie noire ? demanda – t – elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui. Je fais des recherches.

\- Sur la magie noire ?

\- Oui, sur la magie noire, répondis je, agacée en entendant son ton désapprobateur. Ma thèse de fin d'étude de Langue De Plomb traitée de la magie noire. Je suis l'experte au Département.

\- Pourquoi as tu consacrée ta thèse à ce sujet ?

\- Les Horcruxes. (Elle blêmit). Je voulais faire toutes les recherches possibles, pour être certaine que l'on ne se retrouve plus jamais dans un tel flou, si jamais les choses devaient à nouveau mal tourner.

\- Mais la magie noire, Arwen.

\- Ecoute Maman, je n'ai pas l'intention de virer mage noir demain d'accord.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

\- Je ne te pose pas de question sur ton manège avec Malefoy, alors est ce que tu peux laisser mon travail tranquille ?

\- Tu pourrais me poser des questions sur ton père.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, dis je alors que je grimaçais.

\- C'est pour ça que tu rodes autour de nous, comme un chien de garde ?

\- Narcissa me fait déjà vivre un enfer juste parce que j'existe. Si je pouvais éviter qu'elle fasse exploser ma maison, ça m'irait parfaitement.

\- Elle te fait des ennuis ?

\- Evidemment Maman ! m'écriais je, exaspérée. Je suis la fille que son mari a eut avec une autre femme ! Comment tu réagirais toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Voilà. (Je refermais mon dossier rageusement et me levais).

\- Et avec Sirius ? »

Je me figeais, manquant de lâcher le dossier et les livres que j'avais dans les bras. Je pris une grande inspiration et m'avançais jusqu'au comptoir où je posais mon chargement. Je fis craquer ma nuque et me tournais vers elle en essayant de garder un air neutre.

\- « Quoi Sirius ?

\- Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?

\- Non. (Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure). Pourquoi ?

\- Je vous ai vu échanger des regards. (Elle me fit signe de la rejoindre sur le canapé, et je refusais. J'étais bien debout). Et puis, j'ai entendu votre conversation, pendant l'anniversaire de Harry. Je sais que vous vous êtes embrassés.

\- C'était une erreur.

\- Pourquoi ? Si c'est l'âge, vous n'avez plus tant d'écart que ça maintenant.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'âge Maman. J'étais déjà amoureuse de lui quand j'avais quinze ans et ça ne me posait pas de problème à l'époque non plus.

\- Donc, tu es amoureuse de lui. (Je me rendis compte de ma gaffe et eus envie de me mettre des baffes). Je suis ta mère Arwen. Tu peux tout me dire. (Je finis par aller m'asseoir à côté d'elle). Dis moi pourquoi tu l'as repoussé.

\- Nous sommes maudites.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les Saint. Nous sommes maudites. Condamnées à ne choisir que des hommes toxiques pour nous.

\- Je vois. Ton père…

\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça.

\- Pourquoi, c'est ton père, pourtant.

\- Tu as toujours refusé de me parler de lui quand j'étais ado et maintenant tu ne fais que me rabattre les oreilles avec lui. Je le hais.

\- On reviendra sur ce sujet plus tard. (Elle prit une grande inspiration et se frotta les cuisses). Je présume que Lucius t'a parlé de notre ''Malédiction''.

\- Oui.

\- Et il t'a aussi dit que j'étais persuadée que nous étions maudites.

\- Oui.

\- J'avais dix sept ans Arwen. Quand Albus m'a raconté que j'étais la petite fille de Grindelwald et la fille de Voldemort, j'étais déterminée à croire que j'étais maudite et que toutes les femmes de notre famille l'étaient.

\- Mais tu as choisi Malefoy. Ça prouve bien que l'on est maudite.

\- Si on veut, rit elle. J'aimais ton… Lucius. (Elle se reprit). Je l'aimais, mais inconsciemment, je suis sur qu'une grande partie de mon amour pour lui était du au fait que je savais que je ne devais pas l'aimer et que je finirais par souffrir.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- J'étais tellement convaincue d'être maudite et que j'allais forcément choisir un homme mauvais pour moi, que je n'ai pas combattu une seule seconde les sentiments que j'avais pour Lucius. Parce que de toute façon, j'allais souffrir.

\- Donc tu l'aurais choisi parce que tu étais convaincue d'être sous le joug d'une Malédiction ?

\- Oui. Peut être que si je n'avais pas connu l'histoire de notre famille, j'aurai lutté contre l'attirance que j'avais pour lui et que tu ne serais jamais née.

\- Si ce n'est pas une Malédiction, c'est quoi alors ?

\- De la bêtise ? (Je ris). Ce n'est pas parce que trois femmes consécutives de notre famille ont choisi de mauvais hommes que tu le feras forcément.

\- Trois mages noirs quand même.

\- Deux et demi. (Je fronçais les sourcils). Ton père ne compte qu'à moitié. (J'explosais de rire). Sirius est un homme bien, dit elle quand j'eus arrêté de rire. Il ne te fera pas de mal.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- J'ai été à l'école avec lui. Je l'ai vu draguer et séduire la moitié de l'école.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ?

\- Mais jamais il n'a regardé une femme comme il te regarde toi. (Elle me caressa le visage et je blottis ma joue contre sa paume). Nous avons fait de mauvais choix, mais toi, tu es différente.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es plus forte. Plus déterminée. Nous étions des fleurs fragiles, tu es une guerrière.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Nous ne sommes pas maudites Arwen. Et si jamais nous le sommes, je ne regrette pas une seule seconde d'avoir aimé Lucius. (Elle se pencha vers moi et posa son front contre le mien). Il m'a donné le plus beau cadeau du monde. (Je souris). Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Maman. »

Je ne savais pas si nous étions maudites, ou si les femmes Saint avaient juste eu mauvais goût en matière d'hommes.

Pour l'instant, je devais surtout me consacrer à trouver ce qui se tramait.

Et je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver. J'espérais juste que Sirius serait encore dans les parages quand cela se terminera.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**__**Trop de magie… Une amulette… La Fille du Serpent… Etranges colis…**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**__** Et oui, Harry a refait sa demande en mariage à Ginny, pour de bon cette fois ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez surtout pas à le faire savoir en laissant une review !**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Bye**_

_**Infos en plus :**__** 6 pages ; 2997 mots**_


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) sauf certains personnages et la majorité de l'histoire. Vous remarquerez surement au fil de la lecture certains passages qui sont tirés du livre, mais je le signalerai en début ou fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Note de l'auteure**__** :**_ **_Bon, je dois admettre que ces derniers temps, j'ai complètement zappé de publier ! J'ai eu un mois de décembre chargé avec les préparations des fêtes... Et comme je n'ai quasiment aucune review, cela me sort complètement de l'esprit... N'oubliez pas que vos messages sont notre seul salaire, à nous, les auteurs de , alors cela serait grandement apprécié que vous laissiez votre appréciation._**

**_Merci_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Ma discussion avec ma mère ne m'avait pas aidé plus que ça.

En réalité, j'étais plus perdue qu'autre chose.

Je me contentais donc de continuer mes recherches, essayant de comprendre quel type de magie pouvait faire revenir les morts.

Je dormais de moins en moins, passant mon temps plongée dans les livres.

Je sentais la fatigue s'installer, comme une vieille amie.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts durant la journée et je pouvais voir les regards désapprobateurs et inquiets de Harry, ma mère et Hermione.

Mais personne n'osa rien me dire en face et je continuais de faire comme si je ne les voyais pas.

J'avais décidé d'aller faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Elle était l'une des plus grandes bibliothèques en ce qui concernait la magie et je devrais bien finir par trouver quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider.

J'avais fini par mettre la main sur un vieux livre poussiéreux dans la Réserve quand j'avais été prise d'un vertige.

Je m'étais rattrapée à une étagère, mais je sentis des mains me rattraper dans mon dos.

Je fermais les yeux une seconde, essayant de retrouver mon centre de gravité et me redressais. Je me tournais vers mon ''sauveur'' pour le remercier.

Mais mon remerciement resta bloqué dans ma gorge quand je remarquais qui c'était.

Lucius Malefoy.

Et j'étais trop fatiguée pour essayer d'être un minimum aimable. Ce que je n'étais pas déjà quand je dormais correctement.

Je reculais pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre lui et moi et me frottais le visage pour me donner une contenance.

\- « Je ne suis franchement pas d'humeur, dis je en espérant qu'il partirait.

\- Arwen. (Mais c'était mal le connaître). Ta mère se fait du souci.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Je m'en fais aussi. (Je levais les yeux au ciel). Tu ne dors plus, tu as beaucoup maigri et tu sembles sur le point de t'écrouler.

\- Je suis occupée.

\- Il faut que tu prennes soin de toi.

\- Chose que j'ai toujours très bien fait, même avant que tu ne décides de t'immiscer dans ma vie comme un satané furoncle !

\- Arwen…

\- Laisse moi tranquille. (J'étais vraiment trop fatiguée).

\- Je veux juste t'aider. (La magie bouillonnait sous la surface et ma colère avec).

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. (Je sentais des crépitements dans mes doigts, ce qui était assez mauvais signe). Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

\- J'essaie de faire de mon mieux. (Je n'avais plus eu de problème avec ma magie depuis que je possédais une baguette, mais je n'aimais pas du tout que mes pouvoirs semblent être en mode tsunami). Je voudrais juste que tu me laisses une place dans ta vie.

\- Je t'ai dis… LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ! »

Je n'aurai pas du m'énerver.

J'aurai du dormir.

Je n'aurai pas du faire l'impasse sur les repas ces trois derniers jours.

J'aurai du écouter Lucius, même si je ne l'admettrais jamais à voix haute.

Ma magie explosa littéralement, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis presque vingt ans.

Quand j'étais petite, ma magie était extrêmement instable et j'avais tendance à détruire des choses quand je me laissais submerger par mes émotions. A l'obtention de ma baguette à mes onze ans, elle avait servi de catalyseur à mes pouvoirs et je n'avais jamais tenté de faire ma maligne en faisant de la magie sans baguette, sachant que je risquais de raser Poudlard si je me loupais.

A l'époque, ma mère avait été inquiète, mais comme j'étais plus jeune, ma magie n'était pas aussi forte qu'aujourd'hui.

Mes pouvoirs et mes connaissances en magie avaient considérablement augmenté depuis mes onze ans.

Quand elle explosa hors de moi sous l'effet de la colère, je ne me contentais pas de casser une ou deux babioles.

Je rasais la bibliothèque, Malefoy avec.

J'aurai pu me réjouir de la situation, dans un autre contexte.

Je hurlais sous le coup de la décharge de magie qui luttait contre mon propre corps et entendis des vitres exploser, des étagères s'écrouler et j'entendis aussi le corps de mon père s'écrouler un peu plus loin.

Quand ce fut enfin terminé, je me sentais complètement vidée et encore plus fatiguée.

Mes genoux cédèrent une première fois et je me rattrapais à une étagère encore miraculeusement intacte. J'entendis des bruits de cavalcade, signe que quelqu'un rappliquait, alerté par le bruit. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant.

Quand je vis MacGonagall et Pomfresh arriver, complètement échevelées, je leur montrais vaguement l'endroit où se trouvait Malefoy, avant que l'étagère ne cède finalement, m'entrainant dans sa chute.

Je sentis les doigts frais de mon ancienne directrice de maison sur mon front, avant de m'endormir.

-ooOoo-

Quand je finissais par m'endormir, vaincue par mon corps et mon esprit, je dormais bien.

En général.

Visiblement, un K.O technique par explosion de magie ne comptait pas.

Je sentais la magie continuer à bouillir en moi, comme un marmite secouée par de l'eau trop chaude.

Je sentais vaguement que l'on me maintenait avec force sur une surface relativement confortable, que l'on parlait vite et fort et que l'on s'agitait autour de moi.

J'aurai eu envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de leur demander de la boucler, mais j'étais incapable de bouger ou même d'ouvrir les paupières.

Etrangement, cette paralysie ne m'inquiéta pas vraiment.

Soudainement, je sentis des mains qui ne ressemblaient en rien à celles qui me tenaient immobiles et qui me tirèrent en arrière.

J'entendis, comme en sourdine, les voix s'alarmaient, mais je m'enfonçais un peu plus, jusqu'à ne plus les entendre.

Et d'un seul coup, je n'étais plus du tout dans le noir. Je n'étais plus au chaud. Je n'étais plus bien.

J'avais froid, il faisait humide et j'étais dans une cellule de prison.

Elle était assez semblable à celle de Nurmengard dans laquelle j'avais trouvé ma mère mais je reconnus l'une de celle d'Azkaban.

Les Détraqueurs sillonnaient les couloirs et j'entendis un jappement de chien, qui m'était familier.

Patmol.

Sirius nous avait raconté qu'il prenait parfois la forme de Patmol pour que les Détraqueurs le laissent tranquille, ces derniers ne pouvant pas voler les souvenirs des animaux, comme les loups garous ne s'en prenaient pas aux Animagi.

J'aurai aimé aller le voir, essayer de lui dire que cela n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, mais je remarquais du mouvement à droite de mon champ de vision.

Je tournais brusquement la tête et la remarquais.

L'Ombre.

Je n'avais plus eu de vision depuis que Remus, Tonks, Fred et Rogue étaient de retour, et j'avais naïvement cru qu'elle avait fini par me laisser tranquille.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle voulait encore me montrer quelque chose.

Je remarquais rapidement que l'Ombre ne me regardait pas.

Elle regardait la femme qui se tenait en position accroupie, son visage tordu de douleur camouflé par ses cheveux noirs, longs et très bouclés.

Je ne connaissais qu'une femme emprisonnée à Azkaban dans le quartier de haute sécurité : Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sauf que Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait jamais eu d'enfant.

Pourtant, son ventre arrondi montrait bien qu'elle était enceinte, et à vu de nez, je dirai qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher.

Par le caleçon sale de Merlin et le soutien gorge de Morgane.

Je remarquais un homme et une femme dans l'ombre de la cellule, la regardant grogner et pousser pour mettre au monde son rejeton du diable.

Bellatrix finit par arrêter de pousser et dire :

\- « Je n'y arrive pas. (Elle repoussa ses cheveux et je devais bien admettre qu'elle avait l'air misérable). C'est trop dur.

\- Ferme la, grogna l'homme en l'attrapant par le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Mets au monde cet enfant.

\- Je t'ai dis que je n'y arrivais pas, stupide abruti.

\- C'est l'enfant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cet enfant servira ses desseins. »

L'enfant du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Le seul enfant que Voldemort avait eu était ma mère, et sa mère n'était pas Bellatrix puisque qu'elles n'avaient que quelques années d'écart.

De plus, le journal qui dépassait du sac de la femme disait que nous étions le 11 juin 1982, ce qui voulait dire que cela faisait huit mois qu'elle était là.

Voldemort avait vraiment couché avec elle pour avoir un autre enfant ?

\- « Il sera aussi puissant que tu l'as dis ? demanda Bellatrix à l'homme que je ne voyais pas, en continuant d'haleter comme la chienne qu'elle était.

\- Il est fait de pure magie. La sienne, héritage de Serpentard, pleine de grandeur. Et la tienne, pure et loyale. Cet enfant sera grandiose. L'Antéchrist.

\- D'accord. »

Lestrange secoua la tête et se remit à pousser, poussant des grognements bestiaux.

Je grimaçais en voyant un truc visqueux apparaître entre ses jambes, vision que je me serai volontiers épargnée.

Si les insomnies ne m'empêchaient pas de dormir à l'avenir, cette vision le ferait assurément.

Elle passait les mains sous elle pour réceptionner l'enfant qui se mit immédiatement à hurler à pleins poumons.

Bellatrix se laissa aller contre le mur derrière elle en tenant le nourrisson contre sa poitrine. Elle essuya son nez et ses yeux pendant que l'homme lui demanda :

\- « Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Une fille, dit Bellatrix. Elle sera la grandeur du Maitre. Sa fierté, son plus grand succès là où nous échouerons tous. (Je frissonnais). Son Ombre, son Serpent.

\- Nous allons la garder à l'abri, dit la voix de femme, sans que je sache la reconnaître. Personne ne posera de question quand je la ramènerai. Nous avons tout prévu.

\- Choisis lui un nom », dit l'homme à Bellatrix.

Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche et alors qu'elle allait prononcer le nom de son fichu bébé de l'enfer, l'Ombre apparut devant moi et me toucha le front.

J'étais dans une cellule moisie d'Azkaban, à frissonner de froid, et la seconde suivante, je me redressais d'un coup dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

Bordel de veracrasse.

On était tous dans la merde.

-ooOoo-

Quand je me réveillais, Pomfresh insista pour m'examiner sous toutes les coutures, ce qui pouvait s'avérer gênant pour certaines coutures.

Quand elle eut enfin terminée, ce fut la ruée vers mon lit.

Ma mère, Drago, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy – et son gros ventre, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Blaise, Théo, Luna, les Weasley au complet et même Rogue.

Je remarquais que Lucius était assis dans un lit un peu plus loin et regardait cette agitation en fronçant les sourcils.

Dans un sens, j'étais contente de ne pas l'avoir blessé. Pas trop gravement tout du moins.

C'est en bougeant pour m'installer confortablement que je remarquais que quelque chose pendant autour de mon cou.

Une chaine en argent, à laquelle était pendu un médaillon en forme de S, extrêmement stylisé.

Le vieux collier de ma mère, qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère, grâce à Dumbeldore, qui l'avait elle même hérité de sa mère.

C'était le collier des Saint.

Je l'attrapais au creux de ma main et relevais la tête vers ma mère.

\- « Maman, c'est ton collier.

\- Il est à toi maintenant. J'aurai aimé qu'il te revienne dans d'autres circonstances, mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Votre magie vous a échappé, me gronda Rogue. A force de vous épuiser, votre corps et votre esprit n'ont pas réussi à contenir vos pouvoirs quand vous vous êtes mise en colère.

\- Cela faisait des années que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, dis je. Ma baguette servait de catalyseur.

\- Vos pouvoirs ont évolué depuis vos onze ans. Et dans l'état de fatigue que vous étiez, les barrières mentales que vous aviez érigé pour emprisonner votre magie ont cédé. Personne n'a été blessé, heureusement. (Lucius le fusilla du regard mais Rogue l'ignora, ce qui me tira un sourire). Néanmoins, ce n'est pas tout.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tes pouvoirs ont continué à faire des dégâts, mêmes après que tu ais perdu connaissance, dit Harry. Des morceaux du plafond et des murs explosaient sur notre passage quand on t'a emmené ici. Ton cœur battait tellement fort que l'on a eu peur qu'il lâche sous la pression.

\- Alors avec l'aide de Severus, j'ai transformé mon vieux collier en amulette, dit ma mère. Grâce à lui, tes barrières mentales ne céderont pas.

\- C'est à cause d'elles que tu ne dors pas, intervint Hermione.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Malgré tes facilités en Legimencie et Occlumensie, tu n'as jamais vraiment réussi à fabriquer des barrières solides, qui pouvaient tenir quand tu dormais profondément. Les maintenir t'empêchait de vraiment te reposer.

\- Elles tiennent quand je perds connaissance.

\- Toutes les fois où tu as perdu connaissance, tu reprenais conscience quelques secondes avant de sombrer à nouveau. Comme si ton subconscient savait que tu ne pouvais pas rester sans connaissance trop longtemps.

\- Vous ne devez jamais retirer le collier, dit Severus. Pas temps que vous n'avez pas travaillé vos barrières. Vous pourriez blessé quelqu'un. Voir tuer.

\- Ça suffit Servilus, intervint Sirius. Elle n'a fait de mal à personne. (Lucius grogna).

\- Un miracle. Qui ne se reproduira probablement pas.

\- Je le garderai, dis je en sentant ma gorge se nouer sous la peur. Je travaillerai mes protections. »

Je le remerciais d'un signe de tête et souris à ma mère.

Puis je me souvins de ma vision et dis :

\- « J'aurai besoin de parler à Harry, ma mère, Ron, Hermione et Sirius en privé, si c'est possible.

-Bien sur, dit Ginny. On va vous laisser. Repose toi bien. »

Ginny m'embrassa sur le front et tous mes visiteurs quittèrent l'infirmerie, ce qui allégea l'espace d'un seul coup.

Je jetais un coup d'œil en direction de Lucius et Harry hocha la tête avant de nous protéger d'un sort d'insonorisation. Malefoy pouvait toujours tendre l'oreille, il n'entendrait rien.

\- « J'ai eu une autre vision », dis je de but en blanc.

Harry se frotta machinalement le front.

Ron se tendit.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres.

Sirius grimaça.

Ma mère fronça les sourcils.

\- « Tu as vu de nouveaux revenants ? demanda Ron.

\- Non. J'ai vu la naissance de l'Ombre.

\- L'Ombre ? demanda Sirius.

\- A chacune de mes visions, j'ai vu une Ombre vous enlever. Quelques jours plus tard, vous étiez de retour.

\- Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, dit Hermione.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi t'aurait elle montré sa naissance ? voulut savoir Harry.

\- Elle voulait nous narguer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sirius. (Il tourna les yeux vers moi). Environ huit mois après ton enfermement, tu n'aurais pas entendu des bruits bizarres provenant de la cellule de Bellatrix ?

\- C'est possible. (Il haussa les épaules). Il y avait toujours des bruits étranges et Bella avait le chic pour en faire des horribles. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je l'ai vu mettre un bébé au monde.

\- Bellatrix n'a jamais eu d'enfant, me contre dit Ron. Les Aurors le sauraient.

\- Pas si elle l'avait donné à quelqu'un. Et je crois que c'était un Bébé Magique.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, me dit Hermione en devenant raide comme un piquet.

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? lui dis je. Il y avait un homme et une femme dans la cellule avec elle. L'homme a dit que c'était un bébé fait de pure magie.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous inquiète tant ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

\- Les Bébés Magiques sont interdit, dit notre amie. A une époque, les médicomages en ont crée à partir de la magie d'un couple pour qu'ils aient un enfant leur correspondant. Ils avaient le même ADN, comme un vrai bébé, puisque notre magie fait partie de notre code génétique. Ils grandissaient dans le ventre de leur mère, comme un bébé ordinaire, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de relation sexuelle pour la conception.

\- Ce qui est le plus intéressant, dit Sirius, faisant ricaner Harry et me tirant un sourire malgré moi.

\- Sauf que le Ministère a fini par se rendre compte qu'ils devenaient instables avec l'âge, même bien éduqués, continua Hermione comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu.

\- Comment ça, instables ? demanda Sirius en s'asseyant sur le rebord de mon lit.

\- Ils devenaient dangereux, répondis je. A côté, ma perte de contrôle ressemblerait à un dérapage anodin. Ils pouvaient détruire des villes entières s'ils n'avaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Le Ministère a fini par les détruire, continua Hermione. Il les a interdit et a voté une loi qui condamnerait n'importe qui à la prison à vie si on les surprenait à fabriquer un Bébé Magique. Et le rituel a été classifié comme Magie Noire en 1850.

\- Ce n'est donc pas étonnant que Bellatrix ait mis la main sur un tel sort.

\- Tu as pu savoir qui était le père ? demanda ma mère.

\- Oui. L'homme l'a dit. Il a dit que c'était l'enfant du Maitre. De Voldemort. »

Le silence qui suivit fut tellement glacial que j'eus la chair de poule.

Visiblement, ils prenaient tous la mesure de la gravité de la situation.

Un Bébé Magique était déjà un être instable par nature.

Mais un Bébé Magique né de la réunion des magies de Bellatrix Lestrange et Tom Jedusor, cet enfant était carrément une bombe à retardement.

Il était même étonnant que l'on n'en ait pas entendu parlé plus tôt.

Vingt six ans sans le moindre incident majeur, c'était un record. En général, ils ne tenaient pas dix ans avant de commettre un meurtre ou un carnage.

\- « L'enfant est né le 11 juin 1982 et c'est une fille.

\- Il est possible qu'elle soit morte durant la guerre ? demanda Ron.

\- Non, dis je en secouant la tête. Elle ne serait plus là pour s'amuser avec nous si elle était morte il y a dix ans.

\- Vingt six ans, c'est un record, dit Hermione, arrivant à la même conclusion que moi.

\- C'est la femme qui l'a récupéré, dis je. Elle a dit qu'ils avaient tout préparé. Cette enfant a du aller à Poudlard avec nous. On a du la fréquenter tous les jours. On la connaît forcément.

\- Poudlard est un grand collège Arwen, dit Harry. Les gens de notre promotion, d'accord. De notre maison, toujours ok. Ceux de la promotion de Ginny et Luna, passe encore. Mais ceux d'après, je serai bien incapable de me souvenir du moindre prénom.

\- La question n'est pas là, dit Hermione. Un Bébé Magique est extrêmement dangereux et si elle a décidé de passer à l'action maintenant, c'était qu'elle avait une bonne raison. Je pense que l'on devrait tous se mettre à aider Arwen dans ses recherches, parce que je pense qu'elle n'a fait qu'avancer ses pions jusqu'à présent, alors que l'on lui a déjà dégagé le chemin sur notre Roi.

\- Depuis quand tu fais des métaphores d'échec ? lui demanda Ron.

\- Drago apprend les échecs à Scorpius », dit elle comme seule réponse.

Je réfléchis, essayant de devenir qui pourrait être cet enfant.

Mais je n'en avais aucune foutue idée.

Je regardais ma mère et vis qu'elle semblait ailleurs. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et elle ne prit même pas la peine de cacher ce que cette nouvelle – l'existence d'un autre enfant de Voldemort – lui faisait ressentir.

Elle était terrifiée.

Et alors que j'aurai du l'être, au fond de moi, je ne ressentais que le calme et la sérénité.

Comme si je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien qu'avant une grande bataille.

-ooOoo-

Suite à ces nouvelles découvertes, ce fut le branle bas le combat.

Nous mîmes au courant les personnes concernées et je fus réintégrée au Département des Mystères, ce qui me rendit très heureuse.

Je travaillais activement, et appris que Ron était chargé de retrouver les Horcruxes. Il m'avait confié que l'enquête était au point mort.

Les Aurors n'avaient trouvé aucun indice dans les Archives et par conséquent, personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé avec exactitude.

Néanmoins, on pouvait affirmer sans mal que le Bébé Magique – devenu adulte – était le responsable.

Je tentais d'aider mon ami dans son enquête, mais je n'avais pas plus d'informations que lui, même en ayant fouillée du côté des archives d'enquêtes et d'incidents concernant les petits monstres.

Au bout d'une semaine de recherches infructueuses, j'étais déprimée.

J'étais rentrée chez moi en rêvant d'un bon bain chaud, de lasagnes et de pain à l'ail.

Je mourrais d'envie de manger italien depuis plusieurs jours et j'allais me faire plaisir ce soir.

Quand je passais la porte d'entrée de la maison, je fus accueilli par un silence plutôt inhabituel. En général, ma mère m'attendait ou il y avait toujours un bruit de fond quelque part.

Là, c'était le grand blanc.

Instinctivement, je refermais mes doigts sur ma baguette et regardais dans toutes les pièces du rée de chaussée – en ne trouvant personne – avant de monter les escaliers.

Je poussais la porte de la chambre de ma mère – vide – avant de passer devant ma chambre. La porte était ouverte et ma mère était assise sur mon lit, un paquet sur les genoux. Elle fixait l'intérieur de la boite et j'entrais dans la pièce sans lâcher ma baguette.

« Maman ? (Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je vis qu'elle était terrorisée). Maman, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Comme simple réponse, elle me posait le paquet à côté d'elle et je m'approchais pour voir le contenu.

C'était un collier avec un gros médaillon orné d'un serpent, un carnet et un anneau qui semblait avoir été orné d'une pierre.

Mon cerveau mit un moment à comprendre ce que c'était avec certitude.

Les Horcruxes.

Plus exactement, les Horcruxes qui avaient appartenu soit à Serpentard, soit à la famille sorcière de Voldemort ou même à lui même.

Des objets qui faisaient partis de mon héritage.

Je reculais, m'éloignant du carton, comme s'il avait la peste.

Je levais les yeux vers ma mère et dis :

« Je dois prévenir les autres, mon patron et le Ministre. »

Adieu mon repas italien.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**__**Les Derniers Descendants des Fondateurs… La discussion… Un être de chair et de sang… Un nom…**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**__** Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant… Laissez un petit commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**A bientôt. **_

_**Bye**_

_**Infos en plus :**__** 9 pages ; 5372 mots**_


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) sauf certains personnages et la majorité de l'histoire. Vous remarquerez surement au fil de la lecture certains passages qui sont tirés du livre, mais je le signalerai en début ou fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Note de l'auteure**__** :**_**_ Salut tout le monde ! Avec les fêtes de fin d'année, j'étais en France et j'ai complètement oublié de poster la semaine dernière ! Promis, je vais me mettre une alerte ! Mais comme d'habitude, pas de reviews, donc je n'y ai pas pensé... Je posterai un autre chapitre demain, normalement..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Voir ces objets salis par la magie noire dans ma maison m'avait rendu malade, au sens littéral.

Avant l'arrivée des Langues de Plomb, j'avais du me précipiter dans la salle de bain pour y vomir mes trippes.

Durant la Guerre, je n'avais détruit aucun Horcruxe, mais j'avais participé – entre guillemets – à la destruction de Nagini. Quand le serpent était mort, j'avais senti la magie noire s'évaporer et c'était quelque chose que je ne voulais jamais plus ressentir.

Heureusement, l'Ombre – car ça ne pouvait qu'être elle – n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de mettre un cadavre géant de serpent dans son colis, car j'aurai probablement fait un arrêt cardiaque.

J'avais une trouille bleue des serpents, ce qui était assez ironique pour la dernière descendante de Serpentard, quand on y repense.

C'est probablement cette peur qui m'a empêché de parler Fourchelang jusque là. Ma mère en était parfaitement capable, alors j'aurai du l'être aussi. Mais rien que de penser à émettre des sifflements, je sentais poindre la crise de panique.

Mes collègues Langues de Plomb avaient récupéré les objets et avaient été chargés de les protéger en attendant que l'on trouve un meilleur endroit où les entreposer, en sécurité et loin des gens.

Ma mère servait du thé à mon patron et à Kingsley, pendant que j'étais debout devant la fenêtre du salon donnant sur le jardin.

\- « Où avez vous trouvé le colis ? demanda Douglas Carter à ma mère.

\- Sur le lit d'Arwen. Ça m'a surpris parce qu'elle n'était pas rentrée de la journée et aucun hibou n'était venu.

\- Les hiboux ne peuvent pas déposer de lettres si l'adresse n'est pas écrite sur l'enveloppe par moi, dis je. Ce que je ne fais jamais.

\- Comment vous amènent ils le courrier ? me demanda Kingsley.

\- Ils les laissent dans la boite. »

Je leur montrais un panneau que j'avais planté à la frontière du sort de protection sur lequel j'avais fixé une boite en bois où les hiboux pouvaient déposer mon courrier.

\- « Le colis n'aurait jamais pu arriver sur mon lit comme ça, continuais je.

\- Pourquoi l'avez vous ouvert ? demanda Douglas à ma mère.

\- J'ai senti comme des vibrations. Comme si le contenu du colis m'appelait.

\- Ces objets font partis de notre héritage, dis je. Ils ont appartenu, ou à Serpentard ou à la famille sorcière de Voldemort, ou à Voldemort lui même. Ils sont à nous, même si on n'en veut pas. Ajoute à ça un petit sort de magie noire et le tour est joué.

\- Quel tour ? voulut savoir Douglas.

\- On se sent obligé d'ouvrir la boite, même si on sait que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

Alors que je voyais qu'ils prenaient la mesure de la catastrophe que cela aurait pu être, Elliott Van Camp, l'un de mes collègues, entra dans la pièce comme s'il avait peur de se faire remarquer.

Comme j'étais la seule à l'avoir remarqué, je dis :

\- « Du nouveau ?

\- Si on veut.

\- Dites nous, dit Carter.

\- On a retrouvé les autres objets.

\- Où ? demandais je.

\- Le diadème chez Luna Lovegood. La coupe chez Andromeda Tonks.

\- Chez Andromeda ? s'étonna ma mère.

\- Le colis était adressé à son petit fils.

\- Par Merlin, chuchotais je.

\- Quoi ? demanda Kingsley.

\- Est ce que Harry Potter a reçu quelque chose ? demandais je en l'ignorant.

\- Mademoiselle Weasley nous a appelé pour nous dire que Monsieur Potter avait reçu une lettre étrange où il n'y avait qu'un éclair dessiné sur la feuille.

\- J'ai compris.

\- Quoi ? s'impatienta le Ministre.

\- L'Ombre. Elle a volé les Horcruxes et les a rendu à leurs propriétaires d'origine.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis sur que si l'on fouine un peu, on trouvera que Teddy Lupin a Helga Poufsouffle dans son arbre généalogique et que Rowena Serdaigle est dans celui de Luna Lovegood.

\- Et alors ?

\- Luna est la dernière descendante de Serdaigle. Elle récupère donc le Diadème. Teddy est celui de Poufsouffle, il récupère la Coupe.

\- Jusque là d'accord.

\- Je suis l'héritière de Serpentard, j'ai donc récupéré son médaillon et les objets ayant appartenus à ses descendants et qui me reviennent.

\- Et pourquoi Potter a reçu un dessin ? demanda Kingsley.

\- Harry est le dernier descendant de Gryffondor. La cicatrice était la Marque de son lien avec Voldemort.

\- Attends, dit ma mère. Harry est le descendant de Gryffondor ?

\- Oui. Une histoire qui mêle le Conte des Trois frères, les frères Peverrell et les Reliques de la Mort. D'ailleurs, les Potter et toi et moi sommes cousins. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé en se massant les tempes.

\- « Vous pensez que ça a un lien avec les Fondateurs de Poudlard ? me demanda Carter.

\- Je pense que cela a un lien avec les Fondateurs et avec Voldemort. L'Ombre est la fille de Voldemort au même titre que ma mère. Elle veut prouver à ceux qui n'ont pas abandonné l'idée de la suprématie du sang qu'elle continue le travail de son père et qu'elle a bien l'intention de réussir, qu'importe les moyens.

\- Pourquoi faire revenir des morts ?

\- Aucune idée. Peut être qu'elle testait ses pouvoirs. (Je haussais les épaules). Ou juste parce qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Cette histoire est un vrai casse tête chinois, se plaignit Kingsley.

\- Ma tête va exploser, approuva ma mère.

\- Le plus important à l'heure actuelle, dis je, c'est de découvrir qui est l'Ombre et comprendre ses réelles motivations. Pour l'instant, ses actes semblent n'avoir ni queue ni tête et ne pas être reliés ensemble. Sauf qu'il y a forcément un lien. On ne fout pas un tel bordel juste pour le plaisir.

\- Vous avez une date approximative de naissance ? me demanda Carter.

\- Le 11 juin 1982. Mais je parierai ma baguette que l'enfant n'a pas été déclarée à cette date. Surement après. Et c'est une fille.

\- Je vais faire des recherches, dit il. Et je renforcerai les barrières si j'étais vous.

\- Merci Monsieur. »

Dans le quart d'heure qui suivit, les Langues de Plomb et le Ministre avaient déserté ma maison.

Alors que je m'étais toujours sentie bien ici, même après la disparition de ma mère, savoir que l'Ombre avait réussi à contourner mes protections et à faire entrer chez moi des objets de magie noire, rendait mon sentiment de sécurité proche de zéro.

Je ne me sentais pas bien et je mourrais d'envie d'aller ailleurs.

Impression dont je fis part à ma mère.

\- « Nous devrions aller ailleurs quelques jours.

\- Arwen…

\- Le temps que je comprenne comment Elle a fait. Personne n'a jamais réussi à trouver cette maison depuis que je l'ai caché. Pas depuis que je l'ai soumis au sortilège Fidelitas. Je vais essayer de trouver comment elle a fait, mais en attendant, aucune de nous ne peut rester ici.

\- C'était peut être un coup de chance.

\- Je ne mettrais pas nos vies en danger en me disant que c'était un coup de chance. Elle pourrait entrer ici et nous égorger dans notre sommeil. Je ne prendrai pas ce risque.

\- Très bien. (Elle prit une grande inspiration). Où vas tu aller ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais aller chez Andromeda. Nous étions amies à l'époque et nous avons renoué contact à l'anniversaire de la petite Rose.

\- Très bien. La maison d'Andromeda a servi de cachette pour l'Ordre. Elle est toujours entourée de protection et tu y seras en sécurité. Pour quelques temps.

\- Et toi ? Où vas tu aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je verrai.

\- Tu pourrais aller chez Drago et Hermione.

\- Pour me coltiner Narcissa et Lucius ? Je préfère encore dormir sous un pont. (Je lui souris). Je vais me débrouiller Maman. Comme je l'ai toujours fais. »

Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose. Mais elle se ravisa en voyant mon expression et se contenta d'aller préparer un sac avec ses affaires.

Parfois, elle oubliait que je n'étais plus l'adolescente de quinze ans que j'avais été quand elle avait été enlevée.

Parfois, elle oubliait que j'avais vécu la guerre et que pendant qu'elle souffrait, seule dans sa cellule, je me battais contre des araignées géantes et des Mages Noirs.

Je n'étais plus une enfant.

J'étais une adulte.

Une sorcière aux pouvoirs bien plus puissants que les siens.

-ooOoo-

Les deux premiers jours, j'avais dormi dans mon bureau, au Ministère.

Sauf que Ron m'avait surprise le troisième et était allé me dénoncer à Harry et Pansy.

Cette dernière avait voulu que je vienne chez elle et Ron, sauf que je ne voulais pas m'imposer alors qu'elle semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Littéralement.

Harry avait alors décrété que je viendrais au 12 Square Grimmauld.

Sans même me demander mon avis.

Espèce d'idiot trop autoritaire.

Me voilà donc à loger au Square, coincée entre les Potter – première et deuxième génération – et Sirius.

Remus et Tonks étaient allés vivre chez Andromeda, où ils pouvaient être avec leur fils tous les jours.

J'essayais de me faire toute petite, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Sirius, qui, je le savais, voulait avoir une nouvelle conversation.

J'étais toujours intimement persuadée que nous lancer dans une relation de couple était une mauvaise idée, mais il ne semblait pas partager mon avis.

Comme à mon habitude, je ne dormais pas beaucoup.

Je faisais des cauchemars atroces dont je n'avais aucun souvenir.

Le seul indice que j'avais sur le fait qu'ils étaient atroces était que je me réveillais avec un sentiment de panique si intense que la plupart du temps, j'étais sous ma forme de chien, à grogner contre un ennemi invisible.

Les seuls moments où je me transformais involontairement, c'était quand je dormais et ce n'était jamais bon signe.

Dans ces moments là, j'étais plus chien qu'humain.

Toujours secouée par mon cauchemar, je descendis les marches menant à la cuisine, toujours sous ma forme de canidé.

J'entendis du bruit provenant de la cuisine et j'en pris la direction, mes griffes cliquetant sur le parquet.

Lily était debout devant la gazinière, semblant faire du thé.

Son instinct sembla lui dire que quelque chose de possiblement dangereux se trouvait dans son dos car elle se tourna et sursauta en me voyant.

\- « Par Merlin ! (Je m'assis sur mon postérieur et tirais la langue en un simulacre de sourire canin). Qu'est ce que tu fais sous ta forme d'Animagus. »

Comme réponse, je m'approchais d'elle, la queue baissée, les oreilles plaquées sur mon crâne et le museau au ras du sol en couinant.

\- « Tu as fais un cauchemar ? (Je hochais la tête). J'ai fais du thé, si ça te tente. »

Je me contentais de pousser une chaise – pour elle – et m'allongeais à côté, ma truffe entre mes pattes avant.

La jeune femme sourit et se remplit une tasse du liquide brûlant avant de prendre place sur la chaise.

Je rampais plus près et elle glissa ses pieds nus dans la fourrure de mon dos. Je gémis et roulais sur le dos, pour qu'elle me gratte le ventre.

J'aimais me comporter comme un chien.

La vie semblait tellement bien plus simple quand je me déplaçais à quatre pattes.

Lily but une gorgée en agitant les orteils sur mon ventre et dit :

\- « Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à dormir. James et Sirius sont allés rejoindre Remus pour l'aider avec la Pleine Lune. (Je couinais). Je sais que Lunard est plus calme quand Cornedrue et Patmol sont avec lui, mais je me fais toujours beaucoup de souci. (Je laissais ma langue pendre sur le côté et elle rit). Tu es surement le chien le plus adorable que j'ai jamais vu. Peut être parce que tu es une humaine. (Je jappais et elle rit encore). Toi et Sirius êtes si semblables. (Je me remis sur le ventre en grognant). J'ai vu assez de filles le regarder avec les yeux de l'amour pour le reconnaître chez n'importe qui. (Je retroussais les babines). Mais il n'en a jamais regardé aucune comme il te regarde toi. (J'éternuais). Je ne sais pas ce qui te retient exactement. Mais je suis prête à parier que tu connais mon histoire avec James. (J'émis un bruit de gorge qui aurait été un ricanement si j'avais été humaine). Je m'étais persuadée que je n'étais qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Mais en réalité, j'étais la seule et les autres n'étaient que… les autres. Nous avons vécu notre vie à fond parce que nous savions que la guerre grondait. Sirius n'a jamais eu la chance de rencontrer une fille bien. (Je posais ma tête sur mes pattes avant). Avant de te rencontrer. Il tient énormément à toi, tu sais. »

Elle me sourit, et je décidais qu'il était temps de redevenir humaine.

Je me redressais en entamant le changement et quand j'eus fini de redevenir humaine, j'étais debout, vêtue d'un tee shirt trop grand et d'un short en coton détendu.

Elle ne dit rien tant que je ne fus pas assise à ses côtés, une tasse entre les mains.

\- « J'ai des sentiments pour Sirius depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu. C'était juste après le retour de Voldemort. Ma mère venait de nous faire déménager et j'étais perdue, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle semblait si paniquée. Il était brisé. Brisé d'avoir perdu ses amis, d'avoir passé douze ans en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. (Je vis une larme couler sur sa joue). Mais il était le plus bel homme que j'avais jamais vu de toute ma vie. (J'eus un sourire en baissant les yeux sur ma tasse). Il errait dans la maison comme une âme en peine et je voulais tellement le faire sourire. Alors je me suis mise à semer des petits mots partout dans la maison. Parfois, je me cachais pour voir sa réaction. J'aimais tellement le voir sourire. Il semblait rajeunir de dix ans. Mais je n'étais qu'une gamine. Une gamine de quinze ans, qui était la meilleure amie de son filleul. (Je pris une grande inspiration). Quand il est mort, mon cœur s'est brisé. Après la guerre, j'ai rencontré des hommes, mais aucun ne semblait être à la hauteur. Seulement parce qu'aucun n'était lui. J'étais persuadée que je finirai ma vie seule parce qu'il était mort. Quand il est revenu…

\- Tu devrais sauter sur l'occasion.

\- Tu connais l'histoire de ma famille ?

\- Oui. Ton arbre généalogique est assez…

\- Pourri.

\- Intéressant. Mais cette histoire de Malédiction… (Elle ricana). C'est idiot. La seule personne qui s'empêche d'être heureuse dans cette histoire, c'est toi. Tu es la seule à te rendre malheureuse. (Elle me caressa la joue). Ils sont tous heureux. Pourquoi pas toi ? »

Elle me sourit, prit sa tasse et quitta la cuisine pour remonter les escaliers, me laissant seule avec mes pensées.

Peut être avait elle raison.

Peut être étais je la seule à m'empêcher d'être heureuse et de vivre pleinement ma vie.

Sirius était là, bien vivant.

C'était la chance que je ne pensais jamais avoir.

-ooOoo-

Ma mère voulait me parler de quelque chose et je devais la retrouver pour déjeuner, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

J'avais quitté mon bureau et avais transplané dans le Chaudron Baveur avant d'emprunter le passage à l'arrière du pub.

Je portais mon uniforme de Langue de Plomb et je transpirais un peu sous mon tee shirt à manches longues.

Pendant que je travaillais, je portais toujours des manches qui me couvraient les bras et un col qui ne laissait pas voir mon décolleté, ne voulant pas que mes collègues puissent voir mes cicatrices.

Je marchais sur la route pavée, les talons de mes bottes claquant.

Je retrouvais ma mère dans un petit bistro qui venait d'ouvrir et qui avait de très bonnes critiques. Je n'y étais jamais allée manger, mais Pansy si, et elle m'en avait fait bonne presse.

Quand j'entrais dans la salle du restaurant, je repérais ma mère presque immédiatement. Elle était assise à une petite table ronde, qui donnait sur la rue à travers la grande baie vitrée, et regardait les gens se presser en se rongeant l'ongle de son pouce gauche. Je voyais sa jambe droite tressauter sous la table, signe qu'elle était vraiment très nerveuse.

Je souris à la serveuse en lui indiquant que j'étais attendue et allais rejoindre ma mère en retirant ma veste. Je la posais sur le dossier de ma chaise et y pris place en lui souriant.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils quand elle me jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se remettre à observer la rue, sans même me rendre mon sourire ou arrêter de s'agiter.

Comme elle ne prenait toujours pas la parole, je finis par poser ma main sur la sienne et l'éloignais de sa bouche.

\- « Et si tu me disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas au lieu de rester silencieuse ?

\- Je crois que quelqu'un me suit.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est une sensation. (Elle noua ses doigts sur la table, agitant toujours sa jambe). Dès que je mets un pied dehors, j'ai les poils qui se hérissent, comme si un prédateur était à ma poursuite.

\- Et que tu étais la proie.

\- Oui. (Elle me fixa, plongeant ses yeux d'un étrange violent dans les miens, similaires). Je n'ai pas enfin retrouvé ma liberté pour être prise en chasse.

\- Tu es peut être juste paranoïaque Maman. (Je lui fis un sourire qui se voulait rassurant). Je le suis aussi depuis qu'Elle a réussi à entrer chez nous. Tu es en sécurité chez Andromeda.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, grogna – t – elle en claquant sa main sur la table, me faisant sursauter. Tu ne comprends pas. Tout va bien quand je suis chez Andromeda. C'est quand je sors que je me sens chasser.

\- Maman…

\- J'aurai mieux fait de me taire, murmura – t – elle. Tu ne me crois pas, toi non plus.

\- Moi non plus ? (Je fronçais les sourcils et elle se tendit). Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oui, admit elle à contre cœur. A Lucius.

\- Tu lui en as parlé avant de m'en parler ? (J'étais furieuse). Tu lui fais plus confiance qu'à moi ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir Arwen. Tu mélanges tout.

\- Vraiment ? (Je me penchais en avant sur la table, me rapprochant d'elle). Est ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il savait ? (Je vis que j'avais attisé sa curiosité). Est ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il savait où tu pouvais te trouver depuis des années ? Il aurait pu utiliser cette information pour négocier une remise de peine, mais il n'a rien dit. Il a attendu de sortir de prison pour m'en parler. Il a attendu dix ans. Tu aurais pu ne passer que trois ans à Nurmengard à cause de Voldemort. Mais tu en as passé treize à cause de Lucius. (Je savais que c'était mesquin de lui balancer ça, mais j'étais folle furieuse). C'est ça l'homme que tu aimes toujours. (Je secouais la tête et soupirais). Je m'en vais. »

Je me levais et enfilais ma veste.

J'avais presque atteint la porte quand le restaurant paisible se transforma en champ de bataille. Il y eut une explosion – peut être de l'intérieur, peut être de l'extérieur – et le souffle me fit décoller du sol, me projetant contre un mur, au fond du restaurant.

Mon dos percuta violemment le mur, me coupant la respiration. Je me retrouvais allongée à plat ventre, luttant pour reprendre mon souffle, des morceaux de plâtre me tombant dessus.

Je me redressais en toussant, la poussière m'empêchant pleinement de respirer. J'époussetais le plâtre de mes vêtements et attrapais ma baguette.

Je regardais autour de moi et repérais ma mère qui se relevait. Elle avait été soufflée par l'explosion elle aussi, mais le mur plaçait derrière sa chaise avait amorti sa chute.

Contrairement à la mienne, puisque j'avais eu le temps de traverser le restaurant avant de rencontrer un obstacle.

Je titubais vers elle et attrapais son coude.

\- « Est ce que ça va ? »

Mes oreilles sifflaient et je réalisais que je criais.

Ma mère se contenta de hocher la tête en portant une main à son front. Elle avait une coupure et elle saignait.

Rassurée sur son sort, je sortis du restaurant en passant par ce qui avait été auparavant une fenêtre.

Du verre crissait sous les semelles de mes bottes.

Les gens hurlaient en courant dans tous les sens pour essayer de se mettre à l'abri.

Je regardais autour de moi, essayant de déterminer la provenance de l'explosion.

Le Londres Sorcier n'avait plus subi d'attentats depuis la mort de Voldemort, et à cette époque déjà, nous n'étions pas préparés pour lutter et intervenir.

Après dix ans sans attaque, nous l'étions encore moins, ce qui voulait dire que notre défense était lamentable.

Je me mis à aider des personnes blessées à se mettre à l'abri.

Je venais d'aider une petite fille à rejoindre sa mère quand je La vis.

Elle était debout au milieu de la rue, entièrement vêtue de noir. Je ne pouvais voir la moindre parcelle de peau. Elle portait des gants et sa capuche cachait entièrement son visage.

Je passais la petite fille que je tenais dans les bras à sa mère et La rejoignis.

A vue de nez, elle était un tout petit peu plus petite que moi. Elle était aussi plus menue. Si je ne savais pas ce dont elle était capable en matière de magie, elle pouvait passer pour inoffensive. D'ailleurs, c'est ce dont elle devait paraître, quand elle n'était pas cachée sous une cape, à s'amuser avec nous.

Personne ne pourrait soupçonnait la femme qu'elle était en réalité d'être l'Ombre.

Je m'avançais vers elle, mes doigts fermement serrés autour de ma baguette.

Je pouvais sentir l'amulette me protégeant – et protégeant les autres – de mes propres pouvoirs frotter contre ma peau. C'était une sensation presque réconfortante.

Elle se mit à avancer aussi, sa cape ondulant au rythme de ses pas.

Quand nous finîmes par nous arrêter, nous nous tenions à deux mètres l'une de l'autre, la distance réglementaire pour les duels.

\- « Qui es tu ? lui demandais je.

\- Je ne suis personne.

\- Si. Tu es la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange. La fille de Voldemort. (Elle gloussa). Qui es tu ?

\- Je suis ta tante.

\- Tu es un danger. (Elle grogna).

\- Je veux juste perpétuer l'œuvre de mon père. Je veux mon héritage.

\- Tu n'as aucun héritage. Voldemort est mort et toute son œuvre avec lui.

\- Je suis l'héritière de Serpentard.

Non. C'est moi son héritière. Tu es le deuxième enfant de Voldemort. C'était ma mère son héritière et à ma naissance, je le suis devenue. Tu n'es rien. (Je n'étais pas sur que cela soit une très bonne idée de la mettre en colère, mais je n'en avais pas de meilleure). Il ne savait même pas que tu existais. »

Je l'avais mise en colère.

Très en colère.

Elle poussa un hurlement de rage si puissant que les murs des bâtiments autour de nous en tremblèrent. La magie explosa autour de nous et j'eus peur qu'elle blesse encore quelqu'un. Parce qu'il était évident que c'était elle la responsable de l'explosion.

\- « J'ai attendu pendant des années, grogna – t – elle en avançant vers moi. J'ai pris mon temps, attendant mon heure. J'ai haï ton ingrate de mère, je t'ai haï, en sachant qu'un jour, je me vengerai. Aujourd'hui, j'ai bien l'intention d'être à la hauteur de la raison pour laquelle je suis née. »

Elle leva les mains vers moi et la seconde suivante, j'avais l'impression qu'un troupeau de géants me passait dessus.

Je tombais sur la route pavée, mes côtes craquant douloureusement.

Quand la sensation d'écrasement cessa enfin, ma respiration était sifflante, et des bulles se formant sur mes lèvres quand je tentais de respirer.

Je n'étais pas médicomage, mais vu la douleur que je ressentais dans la poitrine et aux côtes, l'une de ces dernières avait du me perforer un poumon. Il devait se remplir de liquide et je ne tarderai pas à me noyer dans mon propre sang.

Je toussais et levais une main à mon cou, attrapant la chaine à laquelle pendant mon médaillon. Je tirais dessus, cassant les mailles, et laissais tomber ma main sur le côté, lâchant l'amulette sur le sol.

Au moment même où le médaillon censé me protéger de moi même ne fut plus en contact avec ma peau, ma magie m'envahit, débordante et destructrice.

Etrangement, elle était bienveillante et réparatrice, aussi.

Je sentis mes côtes craquer et le sang quitter mon poumon, ce dernier se renfermant. Je toussais, recrachant le sang qui me restait dans la gorge.

Je roulais sur le côté, me redressant et fixais l'Ombre qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

Je me remis sur mes pieds, complètement gorgée de magie, à tel point que ma tête tournait.

J'entendis quelqu'un hurler mon nom. Je tournais légèrement la tête vers la gauche, regardant par dessus mon épaule, pour voir Harry et Drago courir dans ma direction. Notre direction.

Je tendis le bras vers eux, laissant filer juste un peu de magie. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, comme s'ils avaient violement percuté un mur invisible.

Mon frère me fixait avec un air horrifié et quand je tournais à nouveau la tête vers l'Ombre, j'aperçus mon reflet dans un miroir fissuré.

Mes yeux étaient rouges. D'un rouge sang. Exactement comme ceux de Voldemort.

Ma peau était parsemée de fines veines noires, comme si la magie m'empoisonnait.

J'étais pourrie. Pourrie par la magie noire. Pourrie à cause des actes de personnes que je haïssais.

Je regardais l'Ombre et je pouvais presque la voir sourire.

Je retroussais ma lèvre supérieure sur mes dents et agitais les doigts dans sa direction, comme pour lui dire de venir me chercher.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle lança un sort dans ma direction et je fis un pas de côté pour l'éviter.

C'était mon tour.

Je transplanais derrière elle, la prenant par surprise, et posais mes mains sur ses tempes. J'utilisais ma Légimencie – rendue plus puissante par mon overdose de magie – et plongeais en elle.

Elle hurla et je tentais de voir ses souvenirs, cherchant un indice sur son identité.

Mais elle était forte et douée en Occlumencie visiblement.

Je ne voyais rien et elle finit par m'expulser de sa tête.

Elle me mit un coup de coude dans le nez et quand elle se tourna vers moi, je l'attrapais par le col de sa cape et lui mis un coup de boule.

Je n'en avais jamais mis.

J'avais déjà vu Drago en mettre un et ça n'avait pas semblait douloureux quand il l'avait fait.

Là, j'avais l'impression qu'un pie vert avait élu domicile dans mon crâne.

Je la vis tituber et porter une main à son visage. Quand elle l'écarta, son gant était tâché d'un liquide rouge écarlate.

Du sang.

Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le sol pavé et elle poussa un rugissement de rage, avant de transplaner, disparaissant.

Je m'appuyais contre le mur d'un magasin qui avait presque été totalement épargné par l'explosion et mon combat avec l'Ombre.

Ma mère sortit du restaurant, en trébuchant, regardant autour d'elle avant de me voir. Elle se précipita vers moi et me serra contre elle.

\- « Es tu blessée ? me demanda – t – elle.

\- Ca ira. Et toi ?

\- Ça ira aussi. (Elle me fit un petit sourire). Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- C'était l'Ombre. (Je regardais le chemin). Elle a saigné. »

Je me précipitais vers l'endroit où les gouttes de sang étaient tombées sur le sol. Je m'accroupis devant et souris en voyant ce petit trésor, qui allait nous permettre de l'identifier.

L'identification par le sang ou les autres fluides n'était pas encore très avancée chez les sorciers. Pas autant que cela l'était chez les Moldus, mais nous étions capables de déterminer quelques petites choses.

J'utilisais ma baguette pour récolter le sang et le mettre dans un petit flacon que j'avais toujours sur moi.

Alors que je le glissais sous ma cape, là où il ne se briserait pas, ma mère s'approcha de moi, mon collier dans la main.

La chaine avait été brisée quand j'avais tiré dessus, mais elle avait glissé le médaillon autour d'un cordon. Je baissais la tête pour la laisser passer le collier autour de mon cou.

\- « Ce n'était pas raisonnable de le retirer, me murmura – t – elle.

\- C'était la seule solution, lui répondis je sur le même ton puisque nous étions entourées de personnes sortant évaluer les dégâts. Elle est très puissante. Elle allait me tuer. »

Elle me caressa les cheveux avant de m'embrasser sur le front, puis alla aider les blessés.

Je glissais ma main sous ma cape pour récupérer le flacon et souris en voyant le liquide rouge flottant au fond.

Si l'Ombre pouvait saigner, cela voulait dire qu'Elle n'était pas invincible.

Et si elle n'était pas invincible, cela signifiait qu'Elle pouvait mourir.

-ooOoo-

Le Ministère avait fini par arriver sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Après la bataille, comme d'habitude.

Ils avaient nettoyé les rues et réparé ce qui devait l'être.

J'avais donné le flacon contenant l'échantillon de sang à un Auror, qui m'avait assuré qu'il le ferait passer aux personnes compétentes.

J'étais en train de jouer avec mon médaillon, quand Douglas Carter apparut à mes côtés.

Il regardait autour de nous, évaluant silencieusement les dégâts.

\- « D'après les témoins, c'était assez impressionnant, commenta – t – il.

\- Elle est très puissante.

\- Ils parlaient surtout de vous. (Je tournais la tête vers lui). Une gamine a même dit que vos yeux étaient rouges.

\- Un effet d'optique.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dis. (Il me regarda dans les yeux). Si les rumeurs que j'ai entendu sur l'étendu de vos pouvoirs sont vraies, si vous avez vraiment réussi à la repousser avec votre magie, il vaudrait mieux que cela reste un secret. Il ne faudrait pas que de mauvaises personnes n'apprennent la vérité et la raison pour laquelle vous êtes une sorcière aussi puissante.

\- Vous pensez que l'on pourrait demander à avoir ma tête ?

\- C'est une possibilité. Et si vous voulez mon avis, votre tête est bien mieux sur vos épaules.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous. (Il me sourit). Vous avez quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Il se pourrait bien que oui. (Il passa une main sous sa cape pour en ressortir un morceau de parchemin plié en deux, qu'il me tendit). J'ai trouvé quelque chose dans les registres de naissance, mais c'est un cul de sac.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la seule personne pouvant correspondre est morte quelques jours après sa naissance.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a qu'une seule petite fille née en juin 1982 en Angleterre ?

\- Plusieurs, si on compte les moldus, mais chez les sorciers – et je compte les nés moldus – nous arrivons à un décompte de deux.

\- Seulement deux ?

\- Oui. L'une d'elle est Astoria Greengrass et je crois que nous sommes d'accord pour dire qu'elle ne correspond pas à l'image que l'on se fait d'un Bébé Magique.

\- Non, assurément pas. Merci quand même Monsieur.

\- Reposez vous Arwen. Et ne faites rien de stupide. »

Il me fit un petit sourire avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

J'ouvris le petit morceau de parchemin. Il y avait quelques mots écris à l'encre noire, avec une écriture penchée.

_**Lux Smith**_

_**Née le 12 juin 1982**_

_**Morte le 19 juin 1982**_

J'avais un nom.

Mais d'après ce que les archives disaient, Lux Smith était morte à une semaine.

Si cette Lux Smith était réellement un Bébé Magique, elle ne serait pas morte. Ça ne pouvait donc pas être elle.

Il allait falloir que je trouve autre chose.

Mais au moins j'avais un nom et un peu de sang.

C'était toujours mieux que rien.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**__**Le grand jour… Ensemble… Lux Smith… La Marque…**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**__** ainsi s'achève le chapitre 8 !**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez toujours envie de lire la suite.**_

_**J'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine.**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Bye**_

_**Infos en plus :**__** 12 pages ; 5372 mots**_


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) sauf certains personnages et la majorité de l'histoire. Vous remarquerez surement au fil de la lecture certains passages qui sont tirés du livre, mais je le signalerai en début ou fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

C'était le grand jour.

Celui où Harry Potter allait épouser Ginny Weasley.

Enfin.

C'était un jour que certains attendaient avec impatience.

Je n'en faisais pas partie, mais j'étais heureuse.

Heureuse de voir mes amis heureux.

Heureuse de voir que nous arrivions à trouver un peu de joie dans les temps sombres qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

Le mariage avait lieu au Terrier.

Pour l'occasion, nous avions ressorti le chapiteau que nous avions utilisé pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

La robe de mariage de Ginny était absolument somptueuse et elle était ravissante dedans. Harry avait beaucoup d'allure dans son costume.

Comme demoiselles d'honneur, Ginny avait choisi – ou plutôt Pansy avait déclaré – Luna, Pansy elle même, Hermione et moi. Pour les robes, elle avait demandé à une jeune styliste prometteuse qu'elle avait découvert grâce au magasine, des robes simples, longues, qui s'évasaient légèrement au niveau des hanches, avec un haut simple retenu par de simples bretelles. En ce qui concernaient les couleurs, nous portions des robes aux couleurs de nos anciennes maisons de Poudlard.

Ma robe ainsi que celle d'Hermione, avec un haut rouge et une jupe dorée.

Celle de Luna avait un haut bleu et un jupon bronze.

Et celle de Pansy était vert – le haut – et argent – la jupe. Elle avait été adaptée pour que la jeune femme soit à l'aise malgré son ventre plus que rebondi. Elle devait d'ailleurs accoucher dans un mois tout au plus et elle avait hâte que cela arrive.

Comme témoins, Harry avait fait appel à Ron, Drago – à ma grande surprise – ainsi qu'à Blaise et Théo.

J'avais imaginé qu'il demanderait à James et Sirius, mais j'avais remarqué, en vivant au Square, qu'il existait une certaine tension entre le père et le fils Potter.

Je n'avais pas osé poser de questions, mais j'avais aussi remarqué que Lily essayait de jouer les médiatrices.

Peut être que si je me montrais assez courageuse, j'irai poser la question à Sirius, qui saurait forcément la raison de cette animosité entre le père et le fils.

Sauf que je ne m'étais toujours pas décidée à aller parler au Maraudeur et je me voyais mal débarquer pour lui poser des questions alors que je ne lui avais presque pas adressé la parole depuis des semaines, excepté pour les banalités d'usage.

J'étais dans la cuisine du Terrier, vêtue de ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

J'avais du me laisser torturer par Pansy, qui avait décidé que ma tignasse blonde devait être disciplinée.

Visiblement, mes cheveux – qu'elle avait qualifié de touffe – pouvaient faire concurrence à ceux de Harry et que c'était une honte qu'une femme avec des cheveux comme les miens n'en prennent pas plus soin. C'était elle qui l'avait dit.

Je me retrouvais avec un chignon qui donnait l'impression d'être brouillon et désordonné, avec quelques mèches qui m'encadraient le visage. Elle avait mit une plombe et demi à la faire, alors que j'aurai pu le faire en deux minutes pour le même résultat.

Mais j'avais du me contenter de ne rien dire et de ne rien faire.

Je me tortillais dans ma robe, mal à l'aise à l'idée que mes cicatrices soient si visibles. Ginny m'avait interdit de rajouter un voile ou autre chose et j'avais eu envie de la maudire pour ça.

Satanée mariée.

Je regardais par la fenêtre, observant les Weasley s'activer pour les derniers préparatifs, sous la houlette de Molly, qui les menait tous par la baguette, littéralement.

J'entortillais distraitement une mèche de cheveux autour de mon index quand une voix raisonna dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter.

\- « Tu es magnifique. »

Je me retournais pour voir Sirius se tenir appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il ne porte pas sa robe de sorcier, seulement une belle chemise blanche sur un pantalon noir. Son nœud papillon était défait, pendant autour de son cou.

Ses cheveux tombaient autour de son visage et ses yeux gris semblaient me scruter au plus profond de mon âme.

\- « Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondis je pour me donner une contenance.

\- La tenue classique. (Il s'avança vers moi et je mis mes mains dans mon dos pour cacher leur tremblement). Le rouge te va bien.

\- Gryffondor un jour…

\- Gryffondor toujours. »

Je lui souris et il me le rendit.

Quand il s'arrêta d'avancer, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage et cela me faisait frissonner.

C'était agréable.

Il baissa les yeux au niveau de ma clavicule et posa un doigt dessus.

La chaire de poule recouvrit ma peau et je ne pouvais malheureusement pas le cacher.

Il regardait mes cicatrices, son index suivant l'une d'elles.

J'en avais sur les bras, le décolleté et les épaules. J'en avais récolté d'autres un peu partout sur le corps, même si les plus visibles se trouvaient sur le haut de mon buste.

\- « Comment as tu eu ça ?

\- Un Sectumsempra. Pendant la Guerre.

\- Qui ?

\- Alecta Carrow.

\- A Poudlard ?

\- Oui. (Je souris). Tu as lu les livres que je t'avais donné ?

\- Bien sur. (Je lui avais passé des livres traitant de la Grande Guerre quand il vivait chez moi, pour qu'il soit au courant des faits).

\- Je vivais dans la Salle sur Demande. J'ai appris qu'ils avaient envoyé des premières années en retenu tous seuls dans la Forêt Interdite. Je les ai suivi. Je n'avais pas compris qu'ils m'avaient tendu un piège. (Je frissonnais quand il toucha une autre cicatrice). Je me suis pris un sort. Ils m'ont laissé pour morte. C'est Drago qui m'a trouvé et qui m'a soigné.

\- Mais tu as gardé des cicatrices.

\- La magie noire laisse toujours des cicatrices. »

Sa main glissa le long de mon bras jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse ses doigts entre les miens.

Je baissais les yeux sur nos mains entrelacées et remarquais les petites traces d'encres sur sa peau.

Je caressais ses tatouages de mon pouce et dis :

\- « Toi aussi tu portes tes propres cicatrices.

\- Je devais me souvenir. (Il baissa les yeux sur ses propres tatouages). Avant que les Détraqueurs ne me volent tous mes souvenirs heureux. »

Je relevais les yeux pour me retrouver plongée dans les siens.

Il avait un air sérieux. Il fallait dire que notre sujet de conversation n'était pas super joyeuse.

Mais il perdit son air sérieux pour se mettre à sourire et dit :

\- « Lily m'a dit que vous aviez discuté toutes les deux.

\- Une grande partie de la discussion s'est fait à sens unique. Je n'ai participé qu'à la fin. (Voyant qu'il fronçait les sourcils, je l'éclairais). J'étais sous ma forme de chien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. (Je haussais une épaule). Ça m'arrive quand je fais un cauchemar.

\- Ah. (Je le vis se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, mais il évita le sujet). Bref. Elle m'a raconté votre discussion.

\- Rappelle moi de ne plus rien dire à Lily.

\- Ne lui en veux pas, ricana – t – il. Elle veut juste nous aider. (Il joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux). Nous voulons la même chose tous les deux.

\- Elle t'a dit pourquoi je ne peux pas.

\- Evidemment que tu le peux. (Il ricana). Arrête de t'empêcher de vivre. (Il glissa ses bras autour de ma taille). Arrête de t'inquiéter. »

Ma poitrine était collée contre son torse.

Je me sentais bien, au chaud et en sécurité.

C'était un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis des années.

Peut être même que je ne l'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

Submergée, je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais.

C'était encore meilleur que la première fois.

Je glissais mes bras autour de sa nuque et me collais un peu plus à lui pendant qu'il me pressait contre son torse.

Nous nous embrassions comme si c'était notre dernier jour sur Terre quand j'entendis quelqu'un toussoter.

Je sursautais et m'écartais de Sirius pour voir Harry, qui nous lança un regard amusé.

Je sentis mon visage devenir écarlate et remarquais que Sirius souriait.

Le sourire de mon meilleur ami s'agrandit et il dit :

\- « Quelqu'un voudrait te voir Arwen. (Son sourire était si grand que je m'étonnais que son visage ne se fende pas en deux). Si tu n'es pas trop occupée.

\- Bien sur que nous. (Je pris la direction de la sortie et me souvins qu'il ne m'avait pas dis où se trouvait la personne qui me cherchait). Où ?

\- Dans le salon.

\- Merci. »

Je sortis de la cuisine le plus dignement possible, ignorant les ricanements et les mots chuchotés des deux hommes dans mon dos.

Quand j'entrais dans le salon, j'avais totalement repris contenance.

La personne qui me cherchait était debout, devant la cheminée, à observer les photos encadrées et mouvantes que les Weasley avaient amassé de nous depuis dix sept ans.

\- « Directeur Carter ? »

Mon supérieur – que je voyais un peu trop souvent hors du cadre du Ministère à mon gout ces derniers temps – se tourna vers moi et eut un moment d'arrêt en me voyant.

\- « Si vous me permettez Arwen, vous êtes ravissante.

\- Merci Monsieur.

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger en ce jour de fête.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. (Je m'approchais de lui et lui proposais de s'asseoir sur le canapé d'un signe). Que puis – je faire pour vous ?

\- Je me suis permis de faire quelques recherches en plus sur Lux Smith.

\- Bien.

\- Je me suis dis que Smith me semblait un peu trop… banal, comme nom de famille.

\- C'est un nom très courant en Angleterre et aux Etats Unis.

\- Certes. Mais j'étais tout de même curieux.

\- D'accord. Et qu'avez vous trouvé ?

\- La mort de Lux Smith est assez étrange.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle semble s'être endormie pour ne jamais se réveiller. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'elle ne présentait aucun souci de santé.

\- La mort subite du nourrisson. (Je haussais les épaules). C'est tragique, mais c'est quelque chose qui arrive parfois chez les moldus, et les sorciers n'en sont pas épargnés. Au contraire. Des études menées par des médicomages ont prouvé que le fait de posséder de la magie rendait les enfants plus propices à la mort subite du nourrisson.

\- La mère soutenait que ce n'était pas son bébé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Randa Mallen – et non Smith – soutenait que ce bébé mort n'était pas le sien. Pourtant, d'après le médicomage en charge de l'enfant, il s'agissait bien de Lux.

\- Et pourquoi elle s'appelle Smith, si ses parents s'appelaient Mallen ?

\- La mère disant que ce n'était pas son bébé, l'administration a été obligée de changer le nom de famille pour éviter que la famille ne les traine en justice.

\- Si ce n'était pas Lux Mallen, qui c'était ?

\- Là est la question. Je me demande si Madame Mallen n'avait pas vu juste en ce qui concernait sa fille.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Je ne suis encore sur de rien, mais je me demande si quelqu'un ne s'est pas joué d'eux, pour cacher la naissance de ce Bébé Magique.

\- C'est complètement… surréaliste.

\- Comme toute cette histoire. (Il se leva et j'en fis de même). Je vais creuser mon idée et je vous tiendrai au courant.

\- Merci de m'avoir tenu au courant.

\- Je vous en prie. (Il prit la direction de la sortie et voyant que je le suivis, me fis un signe). Inutile de me raccompagner Arwen. Je connais le chemin. Souhaitez tous mes vœux de bonheur à Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Weasley.

\- Ce sera fait. Bonne journée.

\- A vous aussi. »

Carter sortit dans le jardin et dès qu'il eut passé le portillon, il transplana, disparaissant.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment en quoi Lux Smith – ou Mallen – pouvait être liée à l'enfant de Voldemort et Bellatrix, mais Carter semblait être certain qu'il y avait un lien.

J'avais beau être très douée dans mon boulot, Douglas Carter était Directeur du Département des Mystère et il était Langue de Plomb depuis bien plus longtemps que moi.

S'il avait une intuition, je voulais bien la suivre.

-ooOoo-

Ginny était tout bonnement magnifique dans sa robe de mariée.

Sa robe était un bustier simple recouverte d'un voile de dentelle qui remontait jusqu'au niveau des clavicules. La dentelle laissait les épaules dégageaient avant de devenir des manches. La jupe s'évasait au niveau des hanches en une robe princesse – sans ressembler à une meringue – et de descendre en une légère traine. Les motifs sur le jupon étaient magnifiques.

Ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en une tresse complexe puis tortillée en un chignon disposé légèrement sur le côté. Les quelques mèches qui encadraient son visage semblaient faire ressortir ses yeux bleus. Son voile était retenu par un peigne que sa mère lui avait offert et qui était planté dans son chignon.

Je m'approchais d'elle en agitant le bouquet de roses rouges et blanches que je tenais en souriant :

\- « Pour parfaire ton déguisement.

\- Tu verras quand tu porteras ton propre déguisement.

\- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu… un rapprochement.

\- Un rapprochement ? demanda Pansy en s'approchant.

\- Oui, dit Ginny en souriant de toutes ses dents. Harry l'a surprise avec…

\- Personne, coupais je. Nous sommes ici pour ton mariage avec le Survivant. Pas pour mes histoires de cœur.

\- Tu n'es franchement pas drôle", bougonna Luna qui venait de nous rejoindre.

Pansy était très belle dans sa robe, même si elle jurait ses grands dieux qu'elle ne l'était pas à cause de son ventre. Elle avait entortillé deux mèches de cheveux et les avait attaché derrière son crâne. Alors que nous portions tous des talons, elle avait eu la permission exceptionnelle de porter des scandales.

Luna était carrément époustouflante. Le bleu se mariait divinement avec ses cheveux blonds. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en deux chignons brouillons de chaque côté de sa tête. Sur n'importe qui, cela aurait pu paraître ridicule mais sur elle, c'était génial.

Hermione portait une robe identique à la mienne et elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés. Elle les avait lissé à l'aide d'un sort pour les discipliner. C'était assez étrange de la voir avec des cheveux parfaitement lisses, mais cela la rajeunissait.

Je souris à Ginny et m'approchais d'elle pour prendre ses mains qui tenaient le bouquet entre les miennes.

\- « On parlera de moi demain. Aujourd'hui, c'est ta journée. Ton grand jour. Celui que tu attends depuis que tu as onze ans. Mes histoires peuvent attendre une journée de plus. »

Ginny eut les larmes aux yeux et me prit dans ses bras, me serrant contre elle. Je lui rendis son étreinte et sentis les autres filles se joindre à nous.

Elles finirent par s'écarter et je pris son visage entre mes mains pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

Je lui souris quand elle eut un petit rire.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et je me tournais pour voir Monsieur Weasley passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il nous sourit et dit :

\- « Est ce que vous êtes prêtes mesdemoiselles ?

\- Nous le sommes, répondit Pansy en souriant.

\- Je vais donc vous enlever ma fille. (Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant toujours plus, les yeux brillant de larmes). C'est le moment. »

Ginny glissa son bras sous celui de son père et prit une grande inspiration.

\- « Je suis prête.

\- Alors allons y », dis je.

Pansy, Luna, Hermione et moi sortîmes de la chambre d'enfant de Ginny.

Arrivées devant la porte du chapiteau, nous entendîmes la chanson nuptiale et nous fîmes notre entrée.

J'étais nerveuse, mais me rangeais derrière Luna. J'étais suivie de Pansy et Hermione fermait la marche.

Arrivées au niveau du sorcier célébrant le mariage, j'aidais Pansy à monter la petite marche, ne voulant surtout pas qu'elle risque de s'étaler devant tout le monde.

Quand Ginny fit son apparition aux côtés de son père, je vis Harry carrer les épaules et prendre une grande inspiration.

Je pouvais le comprendre. Elle était tout à fait magnifique.

Tous les invités avaient la tête tournée vers elle, pendant qu'elle remontait l'allée dans sa robe de princesse.

Arrivée aux côtés de son fiancé – futur mari – elle embrassa son père sur la joue et attrapa la main que Harry lui tendait avant de se tourner vers le Maitre de cérémonie.

Alors qu'il commençait son discours, je tournais la tête vers le côté de Harry, au premier rang, où se trouvaient ses parents et Sirius.

Je croisais le regard de ce dernier.

Il avait noué son nœud papillon et il était vraiment très beau.

Je lui souris et il me rendit mon sourire.

Je sentis Pansy m'enfoncer un doigt entre les côtes et je tournais la tête vers elle. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et pour la première fois depuis des années, j'eus envie de rire.

Vraiment rire.

-ooOoo-

La cérémonie avait été magnifique et grandiose. Surtout quand on savait que Molly avait tout organisé en trois semaines top chrono.

Depuis que Harry avait refait sa demande, elle s'était employée à organiser le mariage parfait pour son unique fille. Lily n'avait presque pas eu le droit de participer à quoi que ce soit.

Je crois qu'elle n'avait pu s'occuper que de trouver le Maitre de cérémonie. Et encore, je n'étais pas certaine.

Après que tous les invités aient présenté leurs félicitations d'usage auprès des nouveaux mariés, les bancs où nous nous étions assis durant la cérémonie avaient été écartés pour laisser apparaître des tables posées autour d'un espace vide qui servait à présent de piste de danse.

Nous avions tous mangé – repas qui avait été délicieux, comme on pouvait l'attendre de Molly Weasley – et les invités commençaient à s'agiter sur la piste de danse.

J'étais assise à ma table, à regarder Drago faire basculer Hermione en arrière pendant que cette dernière riait à gorge déployée, quand quelqu'un se positionna devant moi.

Je levais les yeux pour voir Sirius. Il avait délaissé sa cape et avait à nouveau dénoué son nœud papillon.

Il souriait et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre.

Il me tendit la main et me fit un signe de tête, me proposant sans un mot de venir danser avec lui.

Je glissais ma main dans la sienne et le laissais m'attirer sur la piste de danse.

La musique rapide changea pour être remplacé par un slow.

Il garda ma main dans la sienne et passa son autre bras autour de ma taille, me plaquant contre lui. Je glissais mon bras libre autour de sa nuque et posais mon front contre son épaule.

Nous basculâmes d'un pied sur l'autre, au milieu des autres couples. Je me détendis contre lui.

Il m'embrassa sur la tempe et je murmurais :

\- « Si tu n'étais pas mort…

\- Oui ?

\- Si nous avions toujours eu vingt ans d'écart, est ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

\- Peut être. (Je sentais son souffle contre mon oreille et ça me faisait frissonner). Je ne sais pas. (Il soupira). Tu me faisais déjà me sentir différent à l'époque. Alors peut être que rien n'aurait changé.

\- Ne repars pas. S'il te plait.

\- Je te le promets. »

Je glissais mon deuxième bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassais.

Peu importe que l'on nous voit. Je me sentais bien. Et c'était une sensation merveilleuse.

-ooOoo-

Les enfants, nos parents et Pansy étant partis se coucher, la musique se transforma en musique bien plus ambiancée et tout le monde se mit à se déchainer sur la piste de danse.

Je me surpris à me déhancher sur du rock et à rire avec Luna.

Je me retrouvais bras dessus bras dessous avec Hermione, Harry et Ron, à sauter au rythme d'un son pop et à rire à me donner des crampes au ventre.

Je transpirais et ma coiffure était en partie défaite.

Pendant une pause, où j'en profitais pour aller me prendre un verre au bar, je me retrouvais seule avec Harry.

\- « Dites moi Monsieur Potter, dis je en souriant. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme je ne m'étais pas senti depuis des années. Probablement depuis le bal de quatrième année.

\- Le bal de quatrième année ?! (Je manquais de m'étouffer). Celui où toi et Ron avaient enfin réalisé qu'Hermione était une fille.

\- Merlin, la tête de Ron quand il a vu qu'elle y allait avec Krum.

\- Moquez vous donc, dit le concerné en surgissant à nos côtés, sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée.

\- C'est aussi l'année où tu as hurlé – littéralement – ton amour à Fleur, ajouta Harry.

\- Et celle où tu t'es pris un râteau par Cho Chang. (J'étais pliée en deux à force de rire et je n'arrivais pas à reprendre ma respiration). Ris autant que tu veux Arwen, mais c'est aussi l'année où tu t'es retrouvée à aller au bal avec Dean Thomas.

\- Dean était très gentil, le défendis je. Et il m'a fait danser _lui_.

\- Oh ça va ! »

Je ris en prenant une gorgée de mon verre de bière au beurre et remarquais Sirius qui semblait avoir une discussion animée avec James et Lily. Enfin, lui et Lily semblaient se disputer avec James.

Ce qui me rappela que je ne savais pas pourquoi l'atmosphère entre Harry et son père était si tendue.

\- « Au faite, dis je. Pourquoi c'est si tendu entre James et toi ? »

Je vis mon meilleur ami se tendre et Ron haussa les sourcils en murmurant _Oh oh_ avant de tourner les talons et de se mêler à la foule.

\- « On a juste besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, répondit Harry.

\- Un temps d'adaptation ? Harry, ça fait deux mois qu'ils sont là.

\- Il a du mal avec certains des choix que j'ai fais.

\- Attends. Mais tu as vu son spectre – si on veut – pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et avec la Pierre de Résurrection et il t'avait dit qu'il était fier de toi.

\- Ce sont mes choix d'après qui posent problème.

\- Tes choix d'après ?

\- Ma dépression.

\- Ta dépression ?

\- C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle apparemment.

\- On a vécu la guerre Harry. Evidemment que tu ne vas pas bien.

\- D'après lui, je me morfonds et je devrais déjà m'en être remis. Qu'il me juge, ça créait des tensions.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Tu as assez à faire avec ce truc bizarre entre ta mère et ton père.

\- Truc bizarre, c'est le terme. (Je ricanais). Narcissa va finir par lui faire la peau.

\- Narcissa n'est pas si… méchante.

\- Avec toi, peut être. En ce qui me concerne, elle me haït, viscéralement.

\- A ce point ?

\- Elle me déteste pour la simple raison que je suis née.

\- Mais non, tu te fais des idées.

\- Je suis le rappel constant que son mari ne l'aimait pas au début de leur mariage. Qu'il aimait une autre femme au point de lui faire un autre enfant. Je ne lui en veux même pas. Moi aussi je le prendrai mal à sa place.

\- Aux parents excessifs.

\- Aux parents excessifs. »

Je cognais mon verre contre le sien en riant et alors que je prenais une gorgée, quelqu'un hurla.

Un hurlement digne d'une banshee.

Je posais mon verre sur le bar et suivis Harry qui se précipitait déjà vers l'origine du hurlement.

Je trouvais Parvati Patil – quelle idée de l'avoir invitée celle là – dans les bras de Blaise – qui profitait allégrement de la situation le pervers – tremblante de tous ses membres.

Je tournais la tête vers Harry qui avait levé la tête vers le ciel nocturne.

Je fronçais les sourcils et levais la tête à mon tour pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

Dans le ciel sans nuage, légèrement éclairée par la lune, elle flottait et ondulait, comme agitée par une brise dont elle était la seule à sentir.

J'entendis un grognement dans mon dos et me tournais pour voir Drago, éloigné des autres et qui était vraiment très pâle.

Je me dirigeais vers lui, mes pieds traversant le tapis.

\- « Dray, est ce que ça va ?

\- Elle me brûle. (Il leva ses yeux gris sur moi). C'est la première fois depuis dix ans.

\- Montre là moi. »

Mon frère jeta un regard autour de lui et déboutonna sa manche pour la retrousser jusqu'à son coude. Il tourna son avant bras vers moi, dévoilant la Marque sur son avant bras.

Depuis la mort de Voldemort, elle s'était éclaircie, devenant plus grise que noire, même si elle paraissait toujours très vivace en contraste avec la peau presque blafarde de Drago.

A cet instant, elle était d'un noir d'encre, comme elle l'avait été durant le règne de terreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le serpent ondulait furieusement, pendant que le crâne semblait le vomir.

Elle était toujours aussi horrible.

Je relevais la tête vers lui et il dit :

\- « Elle l'a réactivé. Elle cherche à rallier des partisans parmi les Mangemorts encore en vie.

\- Elle est entrain de mettre quelque chose en marche. »

C'était une constatation.

A partir de demain, personne ne pourrait ignorer que quelqu'un cherchait à continuer l'œuvre de Lord Voldemort.

Pas alors que la Marque des Ténèbres flottait dans le ciel, propageant son ombre menaçante sur nous.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**__**Une solution… Une tâche de naissance… Le pays des souvenirs… Les Mallen…**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**__** le mariage de Harry et Ginny a enfin eu lieu, même s'il ne se termine pas vraiment sur une note joyeuse.**_

_**Arwen et Sirius ont enfin décidé de sauter le pas…**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Bye **_

_**Robe de mariée de Ginny : Demandez moi et je vous enverrai le lien, si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble la robe. Je n'ai pas réussi à mettre le lien.**_

_**Infos en plus :**__** 10 pages ; 4287 mots**_


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) sauf certains personnages et la majorité de l'histoire. Vous remarquerez surement au fil de la lecture certains passages qui sont tirés du livre, mais je le signalerai en début ou fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Note de l'auteure**__** :**__** Salut tout le monde ! Je vous poste le chapitre avec une journée d'avance, parce que je prends l'avion demain pour me rendre en France et il y a de fortes chances pour que le fait de publier me sorte complètement de la tête ! Alors voilà ! Toujours aucune review... Bref... Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Douglas Carter était venu me chercher aux aurores.

Apparemment, il avait trouvé un lien reliant Lux Smith – Mallen au Bébé Magique.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait vu, mais j'avais accepté de l'accompagner quand il m'avait demandé de venir avec lui voir Randa Mallen.

Elle vivait dans la banlieue de Londres, dans une petite maison pavillonnaire comme des centaines de gens.

Sa maison ressemblait à toutes les autres qui se trouvaient autour.

J'avais lu son dossier, qui se trouvait au service des Aurors.

C'était une sorcière. Elle avait étudié à Poudlard quelques années avant les Maraudeurs et ma mère. Elle avait épousé Steven Mallen à leur sortie de l'école et avaient mis quelques années avant de réussir à avoir un enfant.

Mais après la mort de leur bébé, et après que Randa ait fait un scandale sur l'identité de l'enfant mort, Steven Mallen était parti.

Randa avait quitté la maison dans laquelle ils avaient tenté de fonder un foyer et était allée vivre chez ses parents. A la mort de ces derniers, elle avait hérité de leur petite maison et y vivait depuis.

Je me plaçais légèrement en arrière par rapport à mon supérieur, ma capuche posait sur ma tête, assez pour cacher la couleur de mes cheveux, mais pas assez pour que mon visage soit camouflé.

Carter m'avait dit que Randa Mallen avait été à l'école en même temps que mon père et qu'elle avait été la victime de ses brimades, étant une née moldue.

Je m'étais d'ailleurs demandée comment elle avait fait pour échapper à la purge menée par Ombrage durant la Guerre, qui consistait à retrouver et éliminer les nés moldus.

A la mort de Lux et après le départ de son mari, Randa avait cassé sa baguette et avait décidé de vivre comme une moldue. Elle était serveuse dans un restaurant et gagnait juste assez pour vivre et entretenir la maison. A force de ne plus être sollicités, ses pouvoirs s'étaient endormis, comme un muscle atrophié après ne pas avoir été utilisé pendant longtemps, ce qui lui avait permis de passer sous les radars du Ministère de l'époque.

Carter appuya sur la sonnette. Le bruit résonna à l'intérieur de la maison, comme si elle était vide.

La porte s'ouvrit juste assez pour que la femme de l'autre côté puisse nous voir.

\- « Oui ?

\- Madame Mallen ? Madame Randa Mallen.

\- Randa Oliver. (La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus). J'ai repris mon nom de jeune fille après mon divorce. »

Randa Oliver était une femme de petite taille. Elle devait bien mesurer une demi tête de moins que moi. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait eu bruns dans sa jeunesse – j'avais vu une photo – étaient grisonnants et retenus en une tresse. Ses yeux bruns étaient entourés de rides et son visage donnait l'impression qu'elle avait une dizaine d'années de plus que son âge réel. C'était le visage d'une femme qui avait connu le chagrin et qui était fatiguée.

\- « Madame Oliver, reprit Carter, je m'appelle Douglas Carter. Je suis le Directeur du Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie. (Il se tourna légèrement vers moi). Et voici…

\- Je sais qui elle est. (Elle planta son regard dans le mien). Arwen Saint. (Elle tourna les yeux vers Douglas quand elle remarqua que je n'étais pas le genre de personne à baisser les yeux devant quiconque). Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

\- Nous voudrions vous parler d'un événement qui est survenu il y a vingt six ans. (Elle blêmit). Est ce que nous pouvons entrer ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle se décala et ouvrit la porte en grand pour que nous puissions entrer.

La maison était lumineuse, et les meubles semblaient dater de l'époque où elle appartenait aux parents de Randa. J'aperçus des photos encadrées accrochées au mur et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Les parents de Randa.

Randa avec son ex mari.

Un bébé.

Steven avec le bébé.

Randa avec le bébé.

Le couple avec le bébé.

Je pouvais affirmer sans trop me tromper que ce bébé devait être Lux Mallen.

Je sentis une présence dans mon dos et jetais un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule pour voir Randa Oliver qui se tenait derrière moi.

\- « C'était un très beau bébé, dis je.

\- Je sais. Elle était la prunelle de mes yeux. (Elle posa ses yeux sur moi). Est ce que vous avez des enfants ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai un neveu et une nièce.

\- Les enfants de Drago Malefoy hein.

\- Et ceux d'Hermione Granger. »

Le fait que je rappelle que le fils de Lucius Malefoy, qu'elle semblait tant détester, avait eu des enfants avec une Née Moldue semblait l'adoucir.

\- « Est ce que je peux vous servir quelque chose à boire ?

\- Ca ira, merci, dit Carter. Madame Oliver, nous voudrions vous parler de Lux.

\- J'avais bien compris. (Elle se servit un verre de bourbon qu'elle avala cul sec avant de remplir son verre à nouveau). Je maintiens toujours que ce bébé n'était pas ma fille.

\- Nous pensons que vous aviez raison à l'époque, dis je.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les récents événements pourraient avoir un lien avec la mort prématurée de Lux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est ce que vous aviez remarqué quelque chose d'étrange avant sa mort ? Des personnes rodant autour de chez vous, qui se serait intéressée de près à elle. Ce genre de choses.

\- Je ne crois pas. C'était il y a si longtemps. Pourtant, je me souviens parfaitement du jour où je les retrouvais dans son petit lit.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous a fait dire que ce n'était pas vraiment Lux ? demanda Douglas.

\- Elle lui ressemblait. Pour quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas, c'était elle. (La voix de Randa tremblait, signe qu'elle retenait ses larmes). Mais je l'ai porté et mise au monde, vous comprenez. J'aurai pu la reconnaître les yeux fermés. (Elle prit une grande inspiration et une gorgée de son verre). Et puis, Lux avait une tâche de naissance. (Elle passa son bras gauche par dessus son épaule droite pour toucher son omoplate). Juste là. Le bébé dans le berceau n'en avait pas. Quelqu'un a remplacé ma fille.

\- Merci Madame Oliver », dit Douglas.

Mon patron se leva et je le suivis, sans savoir ce que cela nous avait apporté exactement.

Nous prîmes congé de Randa Oliver, la laissant seule avec sa bouteille de bourbon.

J'aurai bien pris un verre d'ailleurs.

Une fois plus loin dans la rue, je demandais :

\- « Qu'est ce que ça nous apporte ?

\- Lux Mallen est née à Saint Mangouste.

\- Comme la grande majorité de bébés nés de parents sorciers. Où est le rapport ?

\- Un bébé, même né à domicile, doit faire un séjour à Saint Mangouste. C'est la loi.

\- Je connais mon code pénal. C'est pour contrôler le taux de magie et vérifier si le gynécomage n'a pas loupé le fait que l'enfant puisse être un Cracmol.

\- Exactement. Et cela nous permet de les enregistrer dans le registre des naissances et de les inscrire à Poudlard.

\- Je croyais que les registres de Poudlard se remplissaient automatiquement.

\- Pas exactement. Ils le font pour les enfants Nés Moldus, grâce à la Trace, mais les registres se mettent à jour après l'examen complémentaire.

\- D'accord. Quel rapport avec Lux Mallen ?

\- En farfouillant dans les registres de l'hôpital, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait eu une incohérence.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je crois qu'il y a eu un échange de bébé.

\- Un échange de bébé ?

\- Et bien, si les parents adoptifs du bébé magique avait voulu qu'il soit reconnu dans les registres de Poudlard, ils ont du l'emmener à St Mangouste, même s'il est né à Azkaban.

\- Donc vous pensez qu'il y a eu une erreur dans la remise des bébés et que les Mallen se sont retrouvés avec le bébé magique.

\- Oui.

\- Et après ?

\- Quand les parents adoptifs se sont rendus compte de l'erreur, ils se sont organisés pour récupérer le bébé.

\- Mais il suffisait de refaire l'échange et de faire croire que les bébés étaient les mêmes. Aucun bébé ne serait mort.

\- C'est là que je ne comprends pas. Peut être que la véritable Lux Mallen, celle que Randa Oliver a mis au monde, a véritablement succombé à la mort subite du nourrisson. Même en faisant l'échange, ils n'auraient rien pu changé.

\- Alors il nous suffit de trouver avec quel bébé la vraie Lux Mallen a été échangée. Parce que je présume que quand vous avez dit que seulement deux bébés filles sorcières étaient nées en Angleterre, vous ne comptiez pas celles qui étaient nées à l'hôpital.

Vous présumez bien.

\- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez m'envoyer une partie des dossiers. Je vous aiderai à faire le tri.

\- Merci Arwen, mais je ferai peut être mieux de me débrouiller. (Il se remit à marcher et s'arrêta avant de me dire). Rentrez chez vous. Je vous contacterai dès que j'aurai du nouveau.

\- Très bien. Je vais me remettre à la recherche de l'explication au fait qu'elle a fait revenir des personnes que nous croyons mortes depuis des années.

\- Bonne chance alors. »

Il transplana sur cet encouragement et je me retrouvais toute seule. Je regardais autour de moi pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de paires d'yeux indiscrets dans les parages avant de transplaner à mon tour.

Il allait falloir que j'aille faire un petit tour dans la bibliothèque du Département des Mystères.

-ooOoo-

J'étais bel et bien allée à la bibliothèque du Département des Mystères.

J'avais cherché dans tous les livres traitant des Bébés Magiques, mais je n'avais trouvé aucune explication plausible quant au retour des gens que nous aimions et qui étaient décédés des années auparavant.

Par contre, j'avais trouvé un texte qui m'avait assez interpellé pour que je le recopie scrupuleusement.

J'étais ensuite allée rejoindre ma mère.

Je n'avais quasiment pas remis les pieds chez moi depuis que j'avais temporairement emménagé au Square Grimmauld, de peur de croiser Lucius.

Selena jouait un jeu dangereux, et je ne comprenais vraiment pas à quoi elle jouait.

Je ne savais pas si Narcissa était au courant, mais si elle ne l'était pas, je ne voulais surtout pas être présente le jour où elle le découvrirait.

Je pensais qu'elle avait compris, des années auparavant, que mon père était nocif et toxique.

Elle n'avait aucun avenir avec lui, comme elle n'en avait pas déjà pas à l'époque.

Quand je transplanais à proximité de la maison, je remarquais qu'aucun journaliste n'était dans les parages.

Peut être que la venue régulière de Lucius Malefoy dans cette maison avait un avantage.

Je traversais le petit jardin et poussais la porte d'entrée.

Il n'y avait personne dans le salon, mais j'entendais du bruit dans la cuisine.

Quand je tournais la tête, je laissais échapper un juron en me détournant de la scène.

\- « Par le caleçon sale de Merlin, mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?! »

J'entendis de l'agitation dans mon dos.

De nombreux enfants avaient déjà surpris leurs parents dans des situations délicates.

Sauf que leurs parents étaient généralement mariés et heureux en ménage.

Les miens n'étaient rien de cela.

\- « Vous êtes décents ? demandais je.

\- Oui », répondit ma mère.

Je me retournais et les fusillais du regard.

\- « Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer tous les deux ?

\- Tu as besoin que l'on te fasse un dessin ? me demanda sarcastiquement Lucius.

\- Fermes là toi.

\- Arwen ! s'insurgea ma mère.

\- Quoi ? Je tiens quand même à vous rappeler que toi (Je pointais mon père du doigt) tu es marié ! Et toi (Ce fut au tour de ma mère d'être pointée du doigt), tu es au courant que sa femme, Narcissa, va nous faire la peau à toutes les deux si elle l'apprend.

\- Tu dramatises, dit elle.

\- Je dramatise ? On verra bien le jour où ça arrivera ! En plus, vous allez me forcer à mentir à Drago !

\- On ne te demande rien de tel.

\- Bien sur, comme si je pouvais aller le voir et lui dire que notre père trompe outrageusement – à nouveau – sa mère avec la mienne ! Je suis sur qu'il va prendre ça avec bonne humeur !

\- Ecoutes Arwen, dit mon père en s'avançant. J'aime ta mère. Nous sommes…

\- Des irresponsables incapables de penser aux conséquences ? Ca, j'avais déjà remarqué. (Je levais les mains). Faites ce que vous voulez après tout. Mais par Merlin, ne faites pas ça dans ma cuisine ! Et Maman, ne viens pas pleurer quand il t'aura à nouveau largué comme il l'a fait il y a vingt huit ans.

\- Chérie…

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça. J'ai des questions à te poser Maman.

\- Très bien. (Elle s'avança vers moi). Quelles questions ?

\- C'est à propos de moi. Enfin, de ma magie plus exactement.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai trouvé cela (Je sortis de ma cape le morceau de parchemin sur lequel j'avais recopié le texte) à la bibliothèque du Département des Mystères. Ça parle de la Magie Originelle. La toute première, celle qui coulait dans les veines de Merlin et Morgane.

\- Je connais cette histoire, intervint Lucius en lisant le parchemin par dessus l'épaule de ma mère. La légende dit que Merlin et Morgane étaient sur un pied d'égalité en ce qui concernait la magie, sauf que cette dernière n'était pas satisfaite d'être l'égal de Merlin. Elle voulait être plus. C'est là qu'elle a crée le premier sort de magie noire.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, c'est une légende.

\- Je pense qu'elle ne l'est pas tant que ça. Les Bébés Magiques sont des être faits de Magie Originelle. Quoi ? dit il en nous voyant le fixer. Je suis loin d'être aussi idiot que vous le pensez tous. Ce qui rend ces êtres aussi instables, c'est que la magie grandit avec le sorcier. Eux, ils ont la magie d'un adulte dans le corps et l'esprit d'un bébé.

\- C'est trop de pouvoir.

\- Oui. Au lieu de faire léviter des objets lors de leurs premiers actes de magie, ils vont te détruire une pièce de la maison. A onze ans, ils sont capables de raser une ville comme Londres. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont été interdits. C'était des tyrans en puissance.

\- Tu t'y connais en tyran hein, ne pus je m'empêcher de dire.

\- Arwen, me sermonna ma mère.

\- Peu importe. Est ce que tu crois que Voldemort aurait pu être un Bébé Magique ?

\- Non, me contredit elle. Tom Jedusor était un enfant conçu sous filtre magique. Et les enfants conçus ainsi…

\- Ne peuvent pas ressentir de sentiments. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment j'ai pu hérité de pouvoirs de ce genre. (Je les regardais à tour de rôle). Rassurez moi, je ne suis pas un Bébé Magique ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Lucius. Bien sur que non enfin. Mais tu as de grands sorciers dans ta lignée. Tu as Tom Jedusor, Gellert Grindelwald, Antioche Pewerell, Serpentard. Ca en fait du sorciers peu recommandables.

\- Sans oublier Lucius Malefoy, ajoutais je.

\- Sans m'oublier, céda – t –il.

\- Les Saint font partie d'une grande lignée de sorciers aussi, dit ma mère. Sauf que de ce côté là, nous sommes plus magie blanche.

\- D'où me viennent mes pouvoirs Maman ?

\- Je ne sais pas très bien, mais avant que ma mère ne s'enfuit avec moi quand j'avais cinq ans, il a fait des expériences sur nous. Notamment sur ma mère lorsqu'elle était enceinte de moi. Je ne me souviens absolument pas de l'époque où nous vivions avec lui, mais ce qui a convaincu ma mère qu'elle devait fuir, c'était qu'elle l'avait surpris à faire des expériences magiques sur moi.

\- Mais tu n'as jamais rien montré de différents.

\- Moi non, mais toi oui.

\- Il n'a jamais fait d'expériences sur moi.

\- Tu devrais savoir, avec toutes les recherches que tu as fais sur le sujet, dit Lucius, que la magie noire est totalement imprévisible. Les expériences que Jedusor a fait sur ta mère peuvent n'avoir eu aucun effet sur elle mais sur toi oui.

\- Dumbeldore m'a dit qu'en plus des Fondateurs, mon père était obsédé par la Magie Originelle. Il voulait trouver le noyau de la magie en chaque sorcier, persuadé que s'il le stimulait comme il fallait, il réussirait à réveiller la Magie Originelle que nous avons tous en nous. Nous avons tous de la Magie Originelle en nous, en plus ou moins grande quantité.

\- Donc, tu penses que les expériences faites sur toi n'ont rien donné, mais que sur moi, elles ont marché ?

\- C'est l'explication l'a plus plausible. Très tôt, tu as fait preuve d'aptitudes remarquables et hors du commun. Chose qui a été prouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse, quand tu as réussi à tenir tête au Bébé Magique.

\- Ça voudrait dire que je suis sur un pied d'égalité avec elle ? Que je pourrais être la solution à tout ça ?

\- Tu es comme Merlin et elle comme Morgane, intervint Lucius. Mais il faut que tu saches que, grâce à la magie noire, Morgane a réussi à prendre un avantage, même minime, sur Merlin. Il a dut faire beaucoup de sacrifices pour la vaincre.

\- Tu es probablement la solution contre Elle, comme Harry l'était contre Voldemort, dit ma mère. Mais Harry a fait énormément de sacrifices Arwen. (Je le savais, j'étais là, du début à la fin). Il faut que tu prennes la pleine mesure de ce que tu devras sacrifier pour la vaincre. Ne fait pas la même erreur que ton grand père. Ne t'isole pas. Reste auprès de tes amis. Laisse les t'aider. (Elle attrapa mon visage entre ses mains). Seule, tu es forte, mais avec eux, tu es invincible. »

Elle m'embrassa sur le front et je fermais les yeux.

Comment je pouvais m'entourer de mes amis si je devais faire des sacrifices ?

Etre la solution n'était pas si réjouissant finalement.

-ooOoo-

J'avais pensé qu'avoir une conversation avec ma mère pourrait m'aider.

Cela l'avait fait au début, mais la fin m'avait encore plus contrarié.

J'étais retournée au Square Grimmauld. J'envisageais sérieusement de me trouver un appartement ou une maison. Je ne pouvais pas vivre éternellement avec Harry fraichement marié à Ginny, James et Lily, ainsi que Sirius. Et je ne me voyais franchement pas vivre en colocation avec ma mère qui faisait des galipettes avec mon père, à vingt huit ans.

Mon père qui était marié à une autre femme, d'ailleurs.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être dans la maison quand Narcissa apprendra que Lucius avait remis le couvert avec Selena et qu'elle déciderait de mettre le feu à la baraque.

En arrivant au Square, je trouvais mon meilleur ami dans la cuisine, à manger un muffin. Il avisa ma tête et dit :

\- « On dirait que tu as vu Rusard embrasser Madame Bibine dans un placard.

\- Très drôle. (A l'époque de Poudlard, nous disions plutôt Dumbeldore avec MacGonagall, mais à la mort du premier, nous avions changé de protagonistes). Je ne les ai pas vu EUX.

\- Tu as vu qui ?

\- Ma mère. A poils dans la cuisine. Avec mon père.

\- Tu plaisantes ?!

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? J'ai l'image imprimée sur mes rétines. Je vais en faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa l'apprenne et nous fasse cramer tous les trois pour le principe.

\- Ne dramatise pas.

\- Tu n'as pas vu tes parents s'envoyer en l'air dans la pièce où tu fais habituellement les repas.

\- Non. Mais je les ai vu dans la bibliothèque.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Oui. Et mes parents ont vingt ans. Ils sont très… souples.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, Potter, je vais t'enfoncer ton muffin dans le gosier.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Me trouver un nouveau logement.

\- Tu pourrais rester ici, tu sais.

\- Vous êtes deux couples mariés en plus de Sirius. J'ai déjà surpris mes parents. Je fais déjà assez de cauchemars comme ça.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots. J'ai cru comprendre que Sirius cherchait justement un appart. Tu pourrais peut être en parler avec lui.

\- Je ne vais pas emménager avec Sirius.

\- Mais vous êtes en couple, nan ?

\- On est en couple depuis quelques semaines à peine. On n'emménage pas ensemble au bout de quelques semaines.

\- Vous n'avez jamais fait les choses comme les autres. Ca ne choquerait personne si vous preniez un appartement ensemble.

\- J'y réfléchirai. Mais j'aime être seule.

\- Quand tu es en couple, tu n'es jamais seule.

\- Ça y est, maintenant que tu es marié, tu te prends pour le grand manitou du couple.

\- Un peu.

\- Est ce que je dois te rappeler comment tu étais quand tu as compris que tu craquais pour Ginny ? Ou quand tu fantasmais sur Cho Chang ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ami avec toi.

\- Parce que tu ne serais pas capable de lasser tes chaussures sans moi. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en mordant dans son muffin.

Je souris et sortis de la cuisine pour monter dans les escaliers. Je me rendis dans la bibliothèque, et m'assis dans l'un des fauteuils, en espérant que les Potter, ''première génération'', ne s'étaient pas envoyés en l'air dessus.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ce que je m'étais dis avec mes parents.

Mais alors que je venais de m'installer, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et laissa entrer les parents de Harry, tout gloussant.

Ils sursautèrent en me voyant et je souris en les voyant si penauds.

\- « Vous savez, dis je en appuyant mes coudes sur mes cuisses, Il y a des chambres pour faire ce genre de choses.

\- Harry t'a dis qu'il nous avait surpris, c'est ça ? demanda Lily en rougissant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les premiers parents à se faire surprendre et vous ne serez pas les derniers, malheureusement. »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Sirius se faufila dans la bibliothèque. Il se figea en voyant ses amis et poussa un énorme soupir.

\- « Par Gryffondor, vous avez une chambre !

\- Je ne suis pas sur que tu apprécierais que l'on fasse ça avec ta chérie », dit James avec un mouvement de tête dans ma direction.

C'est à ce moment là que Sirius remarqua ma présence et il se mit à sourire. Je lui rendis son sourire et soupirais quand il s'assit sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil en glissant une main sur ma nuque.

J'aimais sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

J'avais remarqué que son contact agissait comme une protection bien plus puissante que l'Occlumencie ou mon amulette pour contrôler ma magie. Quand sa peau touchait la mienne, c'était comme si ma magie s'apaisait et que mon esprit pouvait enfin se reposer.

C'était dans ses moments là que je réalisais à quel point j'étais épuisée de toujours exercer un contrôle mental sur moi même.

James et Lily prirent place sur des fauteuils et Sirius baissa la tête vers moi en demandant :

\- « Est ce que ça va ?

\- Oui. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

Je posais ma tête contre son flanc et le laissais me masser la nuque.

\- « Tu sais, dit Lily en rompant le silence. J'ai remarqué que Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup parlé de lui. C'est comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment nous dire ce qu'il avait vécu avant la fin de la guerre.

\- La Guerre a été… Très éprouvante pour nous tous, mais particulièrement pour lui. Aucun d'entre nous n'aime en parler.

\- Peut être pourrais tu… Je ne sais pas… Nous raconter quelques souvenirs, dit James. Ça nous permettrait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Sur ce qui a fait de lui l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'étais pas avec lui durant l'année qu'il a passé à chasser les objets qui permettaient à Voldemort de survivre. J'étais restée à Poudlard, pour tenter de contrer les Carrow et les empêcher le plus possible de faire du mal aux élèves. Et j'étais aussi occupée à tenter de forger une relation avec Drago et à recruter parmi les Serpentards.

\- J'ai entendu dire que c'était toi qui avec convaincu Zabini, Nott et Parkinson de vous rejoindre. Sans oublier la jeune Greengrass, dit Sirius.

\- Je n'ai recruté personne en réalité.

-Comment vous ont ils rejoint ?

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Tu pourrais nous raconter ? demanda Lily.

\- Je peux vous montrer.

\- Tu as une pensine ?

\- J'ai mieux. Je suis Légilimente. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une pensine pour montrer mes souvenirs.

\- Comment ?

\- Ne bougez pas et laissez vous faire. »

Je les vis froncer les sourcils pendant que je prenais une grande inspiration et abaissais légèrement mes barrières mentales pour projeter vers eux les souvenirs que je voulais leur montrer.

Etre puissante avait quelques avantages.

-ooOoo-

Le décor était décoloré, signe distinctif des souvenirs.

James, Lily et Sirius étaient à mes côtés et nous regardions les couloirs vides et sinistres de Poudlard, alors sous le joug des Mangemorts.

\- « Poudlard était bien différent de ce que vous avez connu ou ce que cela avait été durant nos six premières années. Les Carrow tenaient l'école avec une main de fer et avec violence. Les élèves étaient effrayés et complètement en panique. Nous étions obligés d'agir en cachette. Je n'avais même pas pu suivre les cours pendant une journée avant qu'ils décident que j'étais une menace, même sans Harry à mes côtés. »

C'est à ce moment là que j'apparus au bout du couloir, plus jeune de dix ans.

_Je marchais en longeant les murs. Avant de travailler à la résistance de Poudlard, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point la Cape d'Invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur étaient des atouts de haut vol. _

_Mes vêtements étaient usés et abimés. Je portais des vêtements moldus, en dessous de ma robe d'uniforme, dont j'avais retiré l'écusson de Gryffondor. La seule chose qui rappelait ma maison, c'était l'intérieur de la robe de couleur rouge. Mon jean était troué aux genoux et mon tee shirt à manches longues était déchirés à de multiples endroits, vestiges de ma rencontre avec le Sectumsempra de la sœur Carrow, quelques jours auparavant. Il y avait encore du sang séché à certains endroits de mes vêtements._

_Les cicatrices étaient déjà blanches, mais je ressentais encore des douleurs au niveau de l'abdomen, signe que les blessures y avaient été plus importantes._

_Je me glissais derrière une teinture représentant une ballerine ailée et me faufilais dans le petit couloir. J'avais découvert ce passage en examinant la Carte avec attention. Le point positif, c'était que les Carrow ignoraient son existence et ne l'avaient pas bloqué._

_De toute façon, ce passage ne menait pas à l'extérieur du château, mais plus en profondeur, jusqu'à une petite pièce._

_Cette pièce était devenue notre lieu de rendez vous, à Pansy et moi._

_Cette dernière était déjà là, à faire les cent pas sur le tapis persan, en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce gauche, signe de haute nervosité chez elle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué mon arrivée et je m'appuyais contre le mur._

_Je finis par mettre fin à son supplice en prenant la parole._

_\- « Si tu continues à faire des allers retours comme cela, tu vas finir par mettre le feu à ce pauvre tapis. »_

_Pansy sursauta et se tourna vers moi. En me reconnaissant, elle se précipita vers moi pour me serrer contre elle. Elle me serra tellement fort qu'elle manqua de me briser des côtés et elle réveilla mes douleurs._

_Je frottais son dos quelques secondes et finis par dire :_

_\- « Doucement Pansy, tu me fais mal._

_\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été tuée. J'ai eu tellement peur._

_\- Personne ne peut me tuer. Je suis invincible._

_\- Tu es surtout humaine Arwen. Comment as tu survécu ?_

_\- Drago._

_\- Drago ? _

_\- Il a du me suivre dans la Forêt. Les Carrow m'ont tendu un piège. Il n'y avait pas d'élèves retenus tous seuls. Ils m'ont blessé, mais Drago m'a soigné._

_\- Ça ne peut plus continuer Arwen._

_\- Je le sais. Il faut faire confiance à Harry._

_\- Potter est on ne sait où, à chercher on ne sait quoi, pendant que l'on souffre ici._

_\- Pansy…_

_\- Je sais, il chercher un moyen de vaincre Tu Sais Qui. Et s'il ne trouve jamais ?_

_\- Il trouvera. _

_\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance. _(Je sentis mes spectateurs se tendre dans mon dos).

_\- Mais tu me fais confiance ?_

_\- Evidemment !_

_\- J'ai confiance en Harry. Alors fais moi confiance quand je te dis qu'il trouvera. Il est avec Hermione et Ron. Il trouvera._

_\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?_

_\- Il nous faut des alliés parmi les Serpentards. Des alliés d'importance._

_\- A qui tu penses ?_

_\- Drago serait un atout, mais il a peur que cela se répercute sur ses parents. Il est ton meilleur ami. _

_\- Il est aussi ton frère._

_\- Nous avons le même père. Ca s'arrête là. La seule chose que nous ayons jamais partagé, ce sont des insultes. Si tu lui parles, il t'écoutera._

_\- Qui d'autres ?_

_\- Blaise Zabini. Théodore Nott. Ce sont de bons sorciers et ils ne sont pas tant ralliés à la cause des Mangemorts que ça. Si nous arrivons à les faire changer radicalement de camp, cela pourra changer la donne à l'heure du Combat Final._

_\- Ce sont mes amis aussi. Je ferai mon possible pour les faire rejoindre l'Ordre. »_

_Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et prit la direction de la sortie. _

_Alors qu'elle allait disparaître dans le couloir, je parlais, la retenant._

_\- « La seule chose qui compte plus que vaincre Tu Sais Qui pour moi à l'heure actuelle, c'est que tu restes en vie, Pansy. (Elle tourna la tête vers moi). Ne fais rien qui puisse te mettre en danger._

_\- Ne t'en fais pas Arwen. Je suis un serpent. Et les serpents sont sournois et rusés. Les Carrow ne me soupçonneront jamais. Et toi aussi restes en vie. »_

_Elle s'engouffra dans le passage et disparut de ma vue._

Alors que je regardais mon amie plus jeune de dix ans partir, je pris la parole :

\- « Pansy a rejoint l'Ordre parce qu'elle était mon amie. Drago envisageait de nous rejoindre aussi après ce qui s'était passé à la fin de notre sixième année, et encore plus en voyant que j'étais revenue malgré les risques, mais c'est elle qui l'a vraiment fait se décider. C'est elle aussi qui a convaincu Blaise et Théo de nous rejoindre. Sans elle, nous n'aurions jamais eu de Serpentards avec nous.

\- Elle est bien plus courageuse que ce que je pensais, dit Sirius.

\- Elle a beau dire qu'elle est un serpent, elle a une part de lion en elle. »

Le souvenir se dissipa totalement pour laisser un autre apparaître.

C'était un souvenir encore plus ancien que le premier que nous avions vu.

C'était lors de la Bataille du Département des Mystères. Juste après que Sirius ait basculé dans le Voile.

Je le sentis se tendre dans mon dos et je glissais ma main dans la sienne.

Je tournais la tête vers James et Lily et dis :

\- « C'était ce que l'on appelle aujourd'hui la Bataille du Département des Mystères. Des Mangemorts contre des élèves de cinquième et quatrième années. Le jour où Sirius est mort. »

James se tendit et je vis les yeux de Lily se remplir de larmes.

_J'entendis Harry hurler pendant que Remus l'attrapait à bras le corps pour le tenir contre lui. Je sentis les bras de Tonks s'enrouler autour de moi. Ils m'empêchèrent de m'écrouler quand mes genoux cédèrent quand la douleur m'écrasa la poitrine, à m'en broyer le cœur._

_J'aperçus Bellatrix se faufiler hors de la salle du Voile en ricanant. La seconde suivante, Harry se dégageait de l'étreinte de Remus pour se jeter à sa poursuite. Je tentais de me dégager des bras de Tonks mais elle me maintenait trop fermement. Harry avait déjà disparu. _

_Il ne pouvait pas vaincre Bellatrix. Il aurait des scrupules à se servir de certains sorts dont elle ne s'embarrasserait pas. _

_Je finis par mettre un violent coup de coude dans le ventre de Tonks et réussis à me libérer. Je me mis à courir et me précipitais par le chemin que Harry avait emprunté un peu plus tôt. J'arrivais au moment où Dumbeldore et Voldemort se lançaient dans un duel. Je me jetais au sol pour éviter un sortilège et glissais jusqu'à Harry. Ce dernier m'attrapa par le bras et m'attira plus près de lui. Nous nous pressâmes contre la paroi de la cheminée et j'aperçus du coin de l'œil un éclat vert._

_Bellatrix venait de s'échapper._

_La sale lâche._

_L'air était brûlant des sortilèges échangeaient entre les deux sorciers._

_Alors qu'ils s'échangeaient des sorts, ils parlaient, se narguant._

_\- « Tu ne cherches pas à me tuer, Dumbeldore ? nargua Voldemort. Tu ne t'abaisses pas à de telles brutalités, n'est ce pas ?_

_\- Nous savons tous les deux qu'il existe d'autres moyens de détruire un homme, contra Dumbeldore. Me contenter de prendre ta vie ne me satisferait pas, je l'avoue…_

_\- Il n'y a rien de pire que la mort, Dumbeldore, grogna Voldemort._

_\- Tu te trompes complètement, le contre dit le Directeur de Poudlard. En vérité, ton incapacité à comprendre qu'il existe des choses bien pires que la mort a toujours constitué ta plus grande faiblesse… »_

_Même si Voldemort était extrêmement fort, il ne l'était pas assez pour vaincre Dumbeldore._

_Le Directeur de Poudlard lança un sort de bouclier qui transforma les morceaux de verre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres jeta en sable. Alors qu'il était évident que le premier était plus fort, Harry et moi nous redressâmes et nous avançâmes vers notre Directeur, Harry deux pas derrière moi._

_Alors que le Mage Noir disparaissait, nous laissant croire qu'il battait en retraite, je sentis un courant d'air froid me traverser. Je me retournais pour regarder mon meilleur ami, juste à temps pour le voir s'écrouler en se tordant de douleur. Je tombais à genoux à ses côtés et voulus le toucher, mais je sentis une décharge électrique me traverser, comme si quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – m'empêchait de le toucher. _

_J'étais impuissante, pendant que mon ami se tordait de souffrance sous mes yeux._

_C'est alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sauf que ce n'était pas sa voix. C'était celle de Voldemort. _

_Il s'adressa à Dumbeldore, le regardant par dessus mon épaule :_

_\- « Tue moi maintenant, Dumbeldore… »_

_Je frissonnais, et sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues. J'avais perdu Sirius ce soir. Je ne pouvais pas perdre aussi Harry._

_\- « Si la mort n'est rien, Dumbeldore, tue ce garçon… »_

_J'avais envie de hurler, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour sauver Harry. Mais j'étais totalement impuissante face à sa douleur._

_C'était son combat et je ne pouvais qu'être spectatrice._

_Dumbeldore s'agenouilla à mes côtés en posant une main sur mon épaule et une autre sur celle de Harry qui se tordait toujours sur le sol, sous nos yeux._

_Je tournais la tête vers celui que je considérais comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et il me fit un signe de tête, comme s'il m'autorisait à intervenir._

_Je me glissais à la tête de mon ami et le plaquais sur le dos en posant sa tête sur mes genoux. Je me mis à caresser ses cheveux et me penchais vers son visage, ma bouche juste à côté de son oreille, pour chuchoter._

_\- « Tu n'es pas seul Harry. (Je retenais mes sanglots). Tu ne seras jamais seul. Je serai toujours là. Je t'aime Harry. Tu es ma famille. A jamais. »_

_Alors que je lui murmurais ses mots, j'entendis des bruits de pas et de transplanage autour de moi, mais restais concentrée sur lui._

_« Nous serons toujours à tes côtés, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. IL ne pourra jamais nous enlever à toi. Nous t'aimons tous Harry. D'un amour qu'il ne pourra jamais même imaginer comprendre. »_

_Pendant que je parlais, je le sentis se détendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de convulser. Quand je me redressais, je remarquais qu'il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Je levais la tête pour voir nos amis un peu plus loin, blessés mais tous bien en vie. _

_Hermione pleurait silencieusement pendant que Ron semblait totalement désemparé._

_Harry tendit la main vers moi et je l'attrapais. Il serra mes doigts plus fort et je les pressais à mon tour. _

_C'est alors que je l'entendis chuchoter, sa voix chargée de douleur :_

_\- « Je t'aime aussi Arwen. »_

_Et c'est là, que j'ai laissé mes larmes couler._

_Pour Sirius._

_Pour Harry._

_Pour ma mère._

_Et pour tous ceux que je savais que nous allions perdre._

-ooOoo-

L'émotion était palpable. Je pouvais entendre Lily renifler dans mon dos.

Ce souvenir n'était pas le plus joyeux que j'avais partagé avec Harry.

Mais je savais ce que je pouvais leur montrer.

-ooOoo-

Je fermais les yeux et fouillais parmi ma mémoire pour trouver le souvenir que je voulais leur montrer.

_C'était durant notre sixième année. Elle avait été relativement calme comparée à nos années précédentes ou celle qui aurait du être notre septième année._

_Nous étions le 31 octobre, le soir d'Halloween. _

_J'avais remarqué que depuis que Sirius était mort, Harry n'allait pas très bien, même s'il tentait de faire bonne figure. _

_Personne ne semblait s'en souvenir, trop occupé à faire des projets de fêtes clandestines pour Halloween, mais le 31 octobre était aussi la date d'anniversaire de la mort des parents de Harry._

_Ce dernier avait disparu de la circulation juste un peu avant le diner et il n'était pas réapparu depuis. Je n'avais pas la Carte du Maraudeurs pour le retrouver, mais j'avais ma petite idée sur le lieu où il avait pu trouver refuge._

_Je traversais le château en essayant de me faire discrète et me glissais dans le couloir menant à la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle. Sauf que je n'allais pas jusqu'à la statue qui protégeait la Salle des Jaune et Noir._

_Je m'arrêtais devant la peinture représentant une coupe de fruits. Je chatouillais la poire, qui se tortilla avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur les cuisines de Poudlard._

_Les elfes de maison s'affairaient dans tous les coins, cuisinant et nettoyant sans le moindre répit. _

_Je n'avais pas été élevée comme une sorcière sang pur, qui considérait tous êtres qui n'étaient pas sorcier comme inférieur, mais les elfes de maison avaient toujours servis les sorciers et cela depuis des siècles. J'étais d'accord avec Hermione sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas les maltraiter. Mais je restais une sorcière et les elfes de maison aimaient travailler la plupart du temps. _

_Les libérer était considéré, pour certains, comme une peine pire que la mort._

_Je repérais Harry, assit à une table, tout seul et entouré de plats divers. Les elfes l'avaient gâté. Enfin, Dobby l'avait gâté._

_Ce dernier me remarqua et s'empressa de venir à moi, vêtu d'un bonnet, d'une écharpe, d'un bermuda et de baskets. Le tout dépareillé. Et je reconnaissais l'un des bonnets et l'une des écharpes tricotés par Hermione et parsemés partout dans les dortoirs féminins et la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Si ça continuait, il n'y aurait plus que Dobby qui accepterait de venir nettoyer la Tour de notre Maison._

_\- « Arwen Saint, Dobby est très heureux de vous revoir._

_\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi, dis je en lui serrant la main qu'il me tendait. Comment vas tu ?_

_\- Dobby est très heureux de travailler à Poudlard. Et Dobby garde un œil sur cette crapule de Kreattur. »_

_Maintenant qu'il en parlait, je me souvins que Harry m'avait dit qu'il avait hérité de Kreattur en même temps que le Square Grimmauld et qu'il avait préféré l'envoyer travailler ici pour plus de sécurité._

_Je repérais le petit elfe de maison de la famille Black, en train de récurer des casseroles à l'écart des autres. _

_Visiblement, il repoussait même les membres de son espèce._

_Il me dédaignait, tout comme il dédaignait tout le monde, juste parce que nous n'étions pas parfaitement purs, comme il disait. Il avait semblé m'apprécier un peu plus quand il avait entendu que j'étais la fille de Lucius Malefoy, mais il n'oubliait pas que j'étais une bâtarde et que ma mère était une sang mêlée. _

_\- « Heureusement que tu es là Dobby._

_\- Arwen Saint et ses amis pourront toujours compter sur Dobby. Dobby regrette que Miss Arwen n'ait pas été là quand Dobby travaillait pour les Malefoy. Miss Arwen aurait été une bonne maitresse._

_\- Personnellement, je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir grandi avec les Malefoy._

_\- Arwen Saint a raison. Miss Arwen est venue voir Harry Potter ?_

_\- Oui. (Je regardais mon ami). Comment va – il ?_

_\- Harry Potter semble… triste. Dobby lui a préparé du gâteau au chocolat pour tenter de le faire sourire, mais…_

_\- Je vais m'en occuper Dobby._

_\- Harry Potter a de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous, Miss Arwen._

_\- Et il a de la chance de t'avoir. »_

_Je souris à l'elfe pendant qu'il bombait la poitrine, fière du compliment que je venais de lui faire et me dirigeais vers Harry._

_Je pris place en face de lui et attrapais une fourchette pour lui prendre un morceau de gâteau._

_Nous n'échangeâmes pas le moindre mot durant de longues minutes, avant qu'il ne finisse par rompre le silence._

_\- « C'est idiot._

_\- De quoi ?_

_\- De ressentir le manque de mes parents alors que je ne les ai jamais connu._

_\- Tu les as connu. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est tout._

_\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu ressens maintenant que ta mère a disparu. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle est devenue._

_\- Ma mère n'est pas morte. J'en suis convaincue. (Je regardais Harry qui jouait avec son morceau de gâteau). Mais ce ne sont pas vraiment tes parents qui te manquent. C'est Sirius._

_\- Je l'ai à peine connu._

_\- Mais il a été le père, l'oncle et le frère que tu as toujours voulu._

_\- Quand je vivais dans le placard sous l'escalier, chez les Dursley, je m'imaginais que quelqu'un, un des amis de mes parents, viendrait me chercher et m'emmènerait loin, très loin._

_\- Je suis persuadée que Sirius l'aurait fait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était te protéger._

_\- Peut être que vous devriez prendre vos distances avec moi. Toi, Hermione, Ron… Tout le monde._

_\- Pourquoi ferions nous ça ?_

_\- Tous les gens autour de moi finissent par mourir. _

_\- Tu dis n'importe quoi._

_\- Regarde la réalité en face Arwen ! (Il était en colère). Mes parents, Sirius, Cédric… Ils meurent tous ! Et la guerre ne fait que commencer ! A ton avis, qu'est ce qui vous arrivera hein ?_

_\- Nous te soutiendrons._

_\- Vous mourrez !_

_\- Qu'est ce que tu crois Harry ? (Moi aussi j'étais en colère maintenant). Que l'on reste à tes côtés parce que l'on est obligé ? On le fait parce que l'on t'aime ! Nous sommes tes amis, ta famille. Et la famille, ça reste unie, même quand les choses vont mal. Je pensais que tu avais compris cela, quand nous t'avons suivi au Ministère. Que tu avais compris, quand je t'ai suivi, alors que tu courrais après Bellatrix. Ce que j'ai dis, alors qu'Il parlait à travers toi, je le pensais. Je t'aime Harry, comme j'aimais ma mère. Tu es ma famille et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »_

_Je me levais et allais me diriger vers la sortie quand je sentis la main de Harry s'enrouler autour de mon poignet, me retenant._

_\- « Je suis juste… tellement fatigué._

_\- Je sais._

_\- Toute cette pression… Cette attente._

_\- C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de nous. Pour que nous partagions ton fardeau. Tu n'es pas tout seul. »_

_Je glissais mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirais contre moi. Je le serrais contre ma poitrine et alors qu'il me rendait mon étreinte, j'entendis de la musique. Elle était douce, mais pas assez pour que cela soit un slow. Je souris et regardais par dessus mon épaule pour voir Dobby qui nous observait discrètement, un sourire aux lèvres. _

_Je m'écartais de Harry et tournais sur moi même en gardant sa main dans la mienne. Mon ami me sourit et nous nous mîmes à danser doucement, entourés de nourriture et d'elfes de maison._

-ooOoo-

\- « Après ça, les choses se sont enchainées et avant de m'en rendre compte, Harry est parti avec Dumbeldore pour chercher l'un des Horcruxes, dis je. Quand ils sont revenus, Dumbeldore a été tué et les Mangemorts ont pris possession de Poudlard. C'est l'un de nos derniers meilleurs souvenirs avant que la guerre n'éclate réellement. Harry a tenté de s'enfuir seul, sans Ron et Hermione, mais Ron a réussi à le faire changer d'avis.

\- Il a tellement souffert, murmura Sirius.

\- Il y a une dernière chose que je voudrais vous montrer. »

Je fermais à nouveau les yeux, et leur montrer le dernier souvenir.

-ooOoo-

_Poudlard était en ruine. _

_Nous avions combattu jusqu'à l'aube. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry terrasse enfin Voldemort, nous libérant de sa tyrannie. _

_Alors que Harry avait utilisé la Baguette de Sureau pour réparer la sienne et qu'il l'avait replacé dans la tombe de Dumbeldore, nous étions tous allés dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor._

_Nous aspirions tous à un repos bien mérité. _

_Je trouvais Ron, Hermione et Harry, assis sur les canapés en face de la cheminée._

_En les voyant ainsi, j'avais l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière, quand nous nous installions là pour discuter, réviser ou simplement rire._

_Je me laissais tomber dans l'un des fauteuils en soupirant et Ron dit :_

_\- « Qu'est ce que vous allez faire demain ? Je pensais dormir jusqu'à l'année prochaine, personnellement._

_\- Nous devons reconstruire Poudlard, dit Hermione. Le Ministère va surement que l'on fasse des discours, des interviews et…_

_\- Par Merlin, Hermione, marmonnais je. Ton cerveau ne se repose – t – il donc jamais ?_

_\- Il faut voir la vérité en face !_

_\- Je préférerais encore faire une nouvelle guerre plutôt que de me retrouver en face de politiciens qui vont se jeter sur nous tel des charognards, dis je._

_\- On pourrait aller en Amérique du Sud, dit Harry. Ou en Afrique. Là où personne ne nous retrouverait._

_\- Idée très alléchante, dit Ron. »_

_Je ricanais et laissais ma tête partir en arrière._

_\- « Merci, finit par dire Harry. D'être restés à mes côtés jusqu'au bout. D'avoir était…_

_\- Ne nous remercie pas, le coupa Ron avant que je n'ai eu le temps de le faire. C'est nous qui te remercions._

_\- Pour quoi ?_

_\- Pour nous avoir fait confiance, dit Hermione._

_\- Pour nous avoir laissé t'épauler, complétais je._

_\- Et pour avoir été toi, tout simplement », finit Ron._

_Harry nous sourit et nous lui rendîmes son sourire._

_Le pire était derrière nous maintenant._

_Nous pouvions enfin avoir la vie que nous méritions._

-ooOoo-

Je nous fis sortir de mon esprit et remontais mes barrières mentales pour museler ma magie.

Je regardais mes trois passagers et dis :

\- « Harry… Il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire l'homme qu'il est devenu. La seule chose que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que vous pouvez être fière de lui. Nous avons tous commis des atrocités durant la Guerre, mais nous sommes restés unis, grâce à lui. Sans lui, aucun de nous n'aurait survécu. Il s'est rendu à Voldemort et il s'est sacrifié. Il a détruit le morceau d'âme de Voldemort qui vivait en lui et il a choisi de revenir. Grâce à lui, nous avons survécu pour connaître l'avenir. Il est le plus fort d'entre nous. »

Je sentis les doigts de Sirius exercer une pression sur ma nuque et je tournais la tête vers lui. Je baissais légèrement mes barrières, juste pour entendre sa voix résonner dans ma tête.

\- « _Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontré. »_

Je lui souris et il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser sur le front.

Je fermais les yeux pour savourer son contact.

J'étais heureuse qu'il ait pu me voir dans mon propre pays de souvenirs.

Et il était l'homme le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais rencontré.

C'était pour cela que je l'aimais.

Que je l'aimais depuis que j'avais quinze ans.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre : **__**Merlin et Morgane… Les origines… Une vie à deux… La vérité qui éclate…**_

_**Note de l'auteure : **__**le dialogue entre Voldemort et Dumbeldore durant le duel et les paroles du premier prononcées par la bouche de Harry sont extraites directement de **__**Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix**__** et ne m'appartiennent donc pas, même si j'ai rajouté la présence d'Arwen dans la scène. Je préférais mettre les dialogues du livre plutôt que ceux du film car je les trouve mieux. **_

_**Donnez moi votre avis sur le chapitre et si vous avez des idées sur ce qui pourrait se passer dans le prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, on verra qui peut bien avoir raison !**_

_**A la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Bye**_

_**Infos en plus :**__** 17 pages ; 8209 mots**_


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) sauf certains personnages et la majorité de l'histoire. Vous remarquerez surement au fil de la lecture certains passages qui sont tirés du livre, mais je le signalerai en début ou fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Note de l'auteure**__** :**__** Bon... Je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard sur la publication. Je vais être honnête, ça m'ait carrément sorti de la tête. Je sais que cette histoire est lue puisque je peux voir les nombres de passages... Sauf que personne ne donne son avis et que par conséquent, je ne pense pas à publier... Je vais la publier en entier, parce que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire et qu'elle me tient quand même à coeur. Malgré ça, je suis vraiment déçue. La mettre en favori ou la suivre ne suffit pas... Un commentaire est quand même fortement appréciable. Voilà, j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Le fait que mes parents m'aient parlé de la Magie Originelle m'avait fait me tourner vers les livres anciens.

Il y avait tellement de légendes sur Merlin qu'il était quasiment impossible de savoir lesquels étaient vraies et lesquels ne sont justement que des légendes.

Faire des recherches n'avaient jamais été mon truc. C'était plutôt celui d'Hermione.

Durant un week end, nous nous étions tous retrouvés – Harry, Hermione, Ron et moi – dans la bibliothèque du Square Grimmauld, pour tenter de découvrir la vérité dans les vieux livres de la bibliothèque.

L'ancestrale maison des Black contenait presque autant de livres que Poudlard ou le Ministère. Et comme j'avais déjà fais le tour des bibliothèques de l'école et de mon lieu de travail, je m'étais rabattue sur celle des Black.

Au bout de quatre heures de recherches infructueuses, Ron avait fini par s'allonger à même le sol, un livre ouvert sur son torse, à fixer le plafond. Harry flânait entre les étagères, plus du tout concentré sur notre mission. J'étais assise dans un fauteuil, un livre sur mes genoux, à jouer avec mes cheveux en pensant à tout sauf à ce que j'aurai du penser. La seule qui continuait vraiment à chercher, c'était Hermione.

Nous étions fatigués, épuisés mais ma meilleure amie continuait de lire, comme elle savait si bien faire. Quand je la regardais, je me disais que nous n'aurions jamais survécu sans elle durant la Guerre.

Je posais ma tête sur mon poing en soufflant.

J'en avais marre de tous ses mystères et de toutes ses batailles.

J'envisageais sérieusement de mettre fin aux recherches pour aujourd'hui quand Hermione redressa soudainement la tête en s'exclamant :

\- « J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

Je refermais le livre sur mes genoux et le posais au sol pour me diriger vers elle. Ron se releva en sursaut, signe qu'il avait du s'assoupir durant son observation du plafond et Harry surgit d'entre les étagères.

Cette situation me rappelait furieusement l'époque de Poudlard, quand nous cherchions des informations et que nous étions tous sensés faire des recherches.

Je me plaçais derrière Hermione pour lire par dessus son épaule.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? lui demandais je.

\- Ca parle de l'origine de la magie blanche et de la magie noire.

\- On connaît tous cette histoire, dit Ron.

\- Pas celle ci, le contre dit Hermione.

\- Dis nous, l'encouragea Harry.

\- Ça dit que Merlin et Morgane étaient plus que des adeptes. Ils étaient amoureux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde. »

Je me penchais un peu plus pour mieux lire et quand je posais ma main sur les pages jaunies, ce fut comme si j'étais happée dans le livre.

-ooOoo-

Je regardais autour de moi, complètement perdue. J'entendis du mouvement derrière moi et je me retournais en sursautant pour voir que mes trois amis étaient là, eux aussi.

\- « Qu'est ce qui se passe, par la barbe de Merlin ? dit Ron.

\- On dirait un souvenir, constata Harry.

\- Comme un flash back, confirma Hermione.

\- Comment c'est possible ? demandais je.

\- Peut être que c'est à cause de ta magie, répondit Hermione. Si ce livre parle de la vraie histoire de la Magie Originelle, il est possible qu'il ait réagi à tes pouvoirs.

\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi on se retrouve dans ce fichu bouquin ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'un livre a agi de son propre chef.

\- Ce n'est qu'un souvenir Ron, gronda Hermione.

\- Le Journal de Jedusor aussi montrait des souvenirs, répondit Harry.

\- Il est toujours plus simple de montrer que de raconter », dit une voix dans notre dos.

Nous sursautâmes en nous retournant et c'est en voulant me saisir de ma baguette que je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais pas. Cela semblait être aussi le cas de mes amis.

L'homme en face de nous était grand et mince. Ses cheveux blonds étaient mi longs et il avait une barbe de trois jours. Il portait une chemise blanche ouverte sur une partie de son torse, retenue par un cordon, avec un pantalon de cuir et des bottes montantes. Son visage m'était aussi familier qu'il m'était inconnu.

\- « Qui êtes vous ? demandais je en attrapant mon médaillon, prête à le retirer pour faire appel à ma magie.

\- Je pensais que vous me reconnaitriez. Je suis celui qui raconte l'histoire.

\- Vous êtes Merlin, dit Hermione, de l'admiration dans la voix.

\- C'est exact. (Il nous fit une révérence). Pour vous servir.

\- Je vous imaginais différemment, dit Ron.

\- Ron ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Quoi ? s'écria l'intéressé. Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'imaginiez pas avec une longue barbe et les cheveux blancs !

\- Un peu à la Dumbeldore, confirmais je.

\- Voilà !

\- Je suis la version jeune de moi même. Mais avec toutes les connaissances.

\- Que vouliez vous nous montrer Monsieur ? demanda Hermione, très cérémonieuse.

\- La vérité. »

Au moment où il parla, le décor changea.

Et l'histoire de Merlin commença.

-ooOoo-

_Nous étions dans un château. Il avait des petits airs de Poudlard. _

_Nous nous trouvions dans une grande pièce, avec un plafond haut et des arches de pierre. Les fenêtres étaient des vitraux largement colorés et de toutes beautés._

_Une jeune femme apparut au bout du couloir et se dirigea vers nous. Sa démarche était fluide et elle semblait flotter au dessus du sol, impression accentuée par le fait que l'on ne voyait pas ses pieds, camouflés par sa longue robe. Cette dernière était d'un beau rouge grenat, et semblait être en velours. La couleur mettait en valeur sa peau dorée et ses magnifiques cheveux d'un noir de jais. Ses yeux étaient les plus bleus que j'avais jamais vu. Elle était d'ailleurs la plus belle femme que j'avais jamais vue de toute ma vie. _

_Alors qu'elle arrivait presque à un croisement de deux couloirs, une main surgit d'une alcôve et l'attira, lui tirant un petit cri de surprise. _

_L'air se chargea d'électricité, sa magie faisant vaciller les bougies magiques suspendues le long du couloir. Et aussi subitement que ses pouvoirs avaient alourdi l'air, ils se rétractèrent._

_\- « Bon Dieu, Merlin ! Tu m'as fais peur !_

_\- Qui veux tu que cela soit ? Nous ne sommes que tous les deux dans ce château._

_\- Ne me surprends plus._

_\- Bien Ma Dame. »_

_La jeune femme se mit à glousser._

\- « C'est Morgane, murmura Hermione, me faisant sursauter.

\- Oui, confirma le vestige de Merlin. Telle qu'elle l'était à nos débuts. Belle, innocente et joyeuse.

\- Vous vous aimiez alors ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui. D'un amour vrai et passionné. Elle était tout mon univers.

\- Qu'est ce qui a changé ? questionna Ron.

\- Sa soif d'ambition et de réussite. Nous avions toujours entretenu une certaine rivalité entre nous. C'était à celui qui connaitrait le plus de sorts.

\- Comme une compétition, remarquais je.

\- Oui, mais une compétition bon enfant. C'était plus un jeu. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

\- Vous avez pris le dessus sur la compétition n'est ce pas ? (C'était Hermione). Vous avez commencé à la surpasser et elle n'a pas supporté.

\- Oui. En face, elle me disait qu'elle finirait par réussir à me dépasser. Cela me faisait rire. Je pensais que cela faisait toujours parti de notre jeu.

\- Quand avez vous découvert que cela n'était plus le cas ? voulut savoir Harry.

\- Quand elle est devenue une étrangère. »

_Nous trouvions maintenant dans une grande bibliothèque. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de livres de toute ma vie. Même si l'on réunissait celles de Poudlard, du Ministère, des Black, de Beauxbâtons, de Dumstrang et de Ilvermony, l'école de magie américaine, je n'étais pas sur que nous pourrions avoir une bibliothèque aussi grande que celle ci._

_Des bougies flottaient autour d'une table qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler sous le poids des livres que l'on avait posé dessus. Morgane était assise à cette même table. Elle portait un long et lourd manteau couleur grenat et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une tresse. Sous son manteau, elle portait ce qui ressemblait à une chemise de nuit._

_Visiblement, Morgane était sensée se trouver dans son lit plutôt que dans la bibliothèque du château qu'elle partageait avec Merlin._

_Sauf que Morgane ne ressemblait plus vraiment à la jeune femme que l'on avait vue quelques secondes plus tôt dans le couloir, à glousser avec Merlin. Son teint était blafard et sa peau était terne, comme si elle n'avait pas mis le pied dehors depuis une éternité. Ses yeux bleus semblaient assombris, des cernes violettes lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et ses mains tremblaient. _

_Elle ressemblait à ces drogués moldus quand ils étaient en manque. _

_Les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent soudain, la faisant sursauter. Merlin apparut, vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir et d'une chemise qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de rentrer dans son pantalon._

_\- « Morgane, qu'est ce que tu fais là au milieu de la nuit ?_

_\- J'étudie, ça se voit non !_

_\- Il est tard, tu devrais dormir._

_\- Ne me dis pas ce que je devrais faire ! »_

_Merlin s'approcha de la table et blêmit quand il lut les titres des livres._

_\- « Morgane, pourquoi consultes tu les livres interdits ?_

_\- Qui a jugé ces livres interdits ?_

_\- Toi et moi, quand nous les avons rédigé._

_\- Nous avions tord._

_\- Nous étions d'accord pour dire que cette magie était dangereuse. Que l'utiliser, c'était perdre une partie de soi même._

_\- Nous nous étions trompés. Cette magie est fabuleuse Merlin !_

_\- Tu n'es plus toi même ces derniers temps. As tu fais usage des sorts ?_

_\- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien ! Pourquoi me regardes tu comme si j'étais un monstre ?_

_\- Qu'as tu fais Morgane ? »_

_Comme seule réponse, Morgane se leva et voulut toucher le visage de Merlin. Mais ce dernier attrapa son poignet, par dessus la manche de sa chemise de nuit, empêchant la main de la jeune femme de toucher sa peau. _

_La sorcière vit ce geste et dit :_

_\- « Est ce que je te dégoute ?_

_\- Tu joues avec des puissances plus fortes que toi._

_\- Personne n'est plus fort que moi. Même plus toi. »_

_Elle frappa le torse de Merlin du plat de la main, mais au lieu de juste reculer sous le coup, le sorcier fut violement projeter en arrière, allant s'écrasant sur une étagère, les livres qu'elle contenait se déversant sur lui._

_Morgane s'avança vers lui, d'une démarche souple et féline. Ses yeux bleus rougeoyaient sous la luminosité des bougies, lui donnant un air démoniaque. Elle était littéralement possédée par la Magie Interdite, cette même magie qu'ils avaient été d'accord pour dire qu'elle était trop dangereuse et instable pour être utilisée. Il avait bien vu, au commencement, qu'elle semblait bien trop curieuse à ce sujet, mais il avait cru qu'il avait réussi à la convaincre que ce serait une folie d'avoir recourt à Elle. _

_Merlin aimait Morgane, de tout son être. Il aurait pu tout lui pardonner. Mais ce qu'elle avait fait dépassé largement tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer._

_\- « Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, murmura Merlin._

_\- Et comment comptes tu m'en empêcher ? Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi. »_

_Sur ses paroles béliqueuses, elle balaya l'air devant elle d'un large mouvement de main, envoyant Merlin valdinguer un peu plus loin. Ce dernier se releva en s'appuyant sur une table et bougea une main. Morgane sembla avoir prit un uppercut dans le ventre mais vacilla à peine. Ses yeux changèrent complètement de couleur, devenant entièrement rouges. Ainsi, elle avait un étrange air de famille avec Voldemort. _

_Le combat était intense, mais on voyait clairement que Merlin commençait à fatiguer alors que Morgane semblait tout juste s'échauffer avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. _

_C'est alors que le sorcier légendaire attrapa la chaine qui pendait à son cou et à laquelle personne n'avait fait attention jusque là. Alors que Morgane l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, il plaqua une main à plat contre son front et l'autre – celle qui tenait le médaillon – contre sa poitrine, juste au niveau du sternum, avant de murmurer :_

_« Condemnabitur anima vestra, et clausum in requiem tuam donec te release date illi tormentum. »_

_Morgane se mit à hurler avant d'être littéralement aspirée dans le médaillon. Quand elle disparut, ses cris semblaient continuer à raisonner dans la vaste bibliothèque dévaster. Merlin tomba à genoux en serrant le collier entre ses doigts. Il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, quand un bruit en provenance de la porte le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête dans cette direction et vit deux petits garçons se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le plus âgé devait avoir six ou sept ans, avec de beaux cheveux noirs et des yeux marron comme du chocolat. Le deuxième ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans et serrait son doudou contre lui. Le plus grand regarda autour de lui en avisant les dégâts et finit par dire :_

_\- « Papa, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? (Il fit quelques pas). Où est Maman ?_

_\- Où est Maman ? répéta le plus jeune. Je veux ma Maman. »_

_Merlin sembla reprendre ses esprits et se précipita vers eux. Il prit le plus petit dans ses bras et agrippa la main du plus grand pour les attirer en dehors de la bibliothèque._

Alors qu'ils disparaissaient, le souvenir s'effaça. Progressivement, nous nous retrouvions à nouveau dans la pièce sans mur du début. Je me tournais vers Merlin et dis :

\- « Vous avez eu deux fils avec Morgane.

\- William et Peter. Ils étaient ce que j'avais fais de mieux dans toute ma vie.

\- Que leur avez vous dit à propos de la disparition de leur mère ? demanda Harry.

\- Je leur ai dis qu'elle était partie. (Il semblait vieillir sous nos yeux). Je ne pouvais pas leur dire qu'elle avait été submergée par une Magie que nous avions interdite. Qu'elle avait succombé.

\- Mon latin est un peu rouillé, dit Ron. Alors je n'ai pas bien compris ce que vous aviez dis.

_\- Que ton âme damnée soit enfermée et le reste jusqu'à ce qu'on te libère de ton supplice_, traduisit Hermione. Vous avez enfermée son âme dans le médaillon en la condamnant à y rester jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la libère.

\- C'est exact.

\- Mais la légende disait qu'elle avait fui après avoir été vaincue.

\- J'ai fais courir cette rumeur. Je ne voulais pas que des personnes ayant succombées elles aussi cherchent à la libérer. Je ne voulais pas que l'on sache qu'elle était toujours en vie. En quelque sorte.

\- Pourquoi vous nous montrez cela ? demandais je. Pourquoi nous faire savoir que Morgane n'est pas réellement morte ?

\- Parce que quelqu'un a retrouvé le médaillon contenant l'âme et l'esprit de Morgane.

\- Comment est ce possible ? demanda Hermione. Vous l'aviez caché n'est ce pas ?

\- Evidemment. Mais toute chose peut être trouvée, si on n'y met la bonne énergie.

\- Qui l'a trouvé ?

\- C'est l'Ombre, dit je. Elle veut perpétuer l'œuvre de Voldemort. Et qui mieux que Morgane pourrait l'aider à y parvenir.

\- C'est de la folie, dit ma meilleure amie. Même elle ne pourrait contrôler un être aussi puissant que Morgane. Elle est la Mage Noire originelle.

\- Elle doit penser qu'elle est assez forte pour contrôler n'importe qui.

\- Vous devez reprendre le médaillon, avant que Morgane ne soit libérée. Contre elle, vous n'avez aucune chance.

\- Pour le retrouver, nous devons découvrir l'identité de l'Ombre. La vraie, dit Harry. Et pour l'instant, nous n'avons presque rien.

\- Presque rien, c'est mieux que rien du tout, fit remarquer Merlin.

\- Mais c'est insuffisant malgré tout, dis je.

\- Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous, nous dit la mémoire de Merlin. J'espère sincèrement que vous réussiriez. La survie de tous en dépend. »

Sur ces paroles fortement encourageantes, le souvenir se dissipa jusqu'à totalement disparaître. Quand je repris mes esprits, je me trouvais penchée au dessus de l'épaule de Hermione, les yeux posés sur le grimoire qu'elle consultait.

Nous étions revenus là où nous étions partis quand le livre nous avait ''aspiré''.

Je me redressais pour voir que mes amis semblaient lentement reprendre pieds avec la réalité.

Etonnement, le premier à prendre la parole fut Ron :

\- « Qu'est ce que l'on fait maintenant ?

\- On retrouve le médaillon de Morgane, dit Harry.

\- Et on fait en sorte que l'Ombre, qui qu'elle soit, ne mette pas la main dessus, compléta Hermione.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps », grognais je.

-ooOoo-

J'étais dans la cuisine du Square Grimmauld, à tripoter mon amulette en attendant que mon café soit prêt quand Sirius m'était tombé dessus.

Il glissa ses bras autour de ma taille et noua ses bras sur mon ventre en posant son menton sur mon épaule droite. Je me laissais aller contre lui en fermant les yeux, savourant son contact.

En passant du temps avec Sirius, j'avais réalisé que c'était absolument merveilleux d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. C'était compliqué d'avoir de l'intimité dans une maison aussi remplie et je commençais sérieusement à m'irriter de ne pas pouvoir me retrouver seule avec lui. Vraiment seule.

\- « A quoi tu penses ? me chuchota-t-il à côté de l'oreille.

\- Au fait qu'il faut vraiment que je me trouve un appartement à moi.

\- Tu vas vraiment laisser ta maison à ta mère ?

\- C'est toujours sa maison. (Je me tournais face à lui et glissais mes bras autour de sa nuque). Et je n'ai franchement pas envie de retomber sur la même scène que la dernière fois.

\- Tu en as parlé à ton frère ?

\- Qu'est ce que j'aurai bien pu lui dire franchement ? Salut Dray, comment ça va ? Ah, au fait, notre père fait à nouveau cocu ta mère avec la mienne, comme il y a des années ! Et sinon, ça va chez toi ? (Je grimaçais). Je suis sur qu'il va adorer ça.

\- Mais s'il le découvre par quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il apprend que tu le savais…

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas comment lui dire ça.

\- Il n'y a pas de bonne manière de le lui annoncer Arwen. »

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux de devant mon visage et me caressa la joue. Je nichais mon visage contre sa paume en fermant les paupières.

\- « Tu as déjà commencé à chercher des appartements ou pas ?

\- Pas encore. J'ai été un peu occupée avec les derniers événements.

\- Je me suis trouvée une petite maison. Un peu dans le même genre que la tienne. (Il joua avec mes cheveux). Enfaite, j'ai réussi à racheter mon ancienne maison.

\- C'est vrai ? (Je me redressais en souriant). Le Ministère a bien voulu ?

\- En réalité, Dumbeldore l'avait racheté à ma mort en 1995.

\- Sérieusement ? Je ne le savais pas.

\- Personne ne le savait. Quand je suis revenu, Kingsley m'a dit que Dumbeldore ne l'avait légué à personne et qu'elle appartenait à nouveau au Ministère.

\- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas légué à Harry ?

\- Aucune idée. Franchement, qui peut s'être targué avoir jamais su ce qu'il pensait réellement ?

\- C'est une question pertinente, souris je. Et alors ?

\- Kingsley a fait en sorte que je puisse racheter la maison. Du coup, je suis à nouveau propriétaire de ma maison.

\- C'est génial. Je suis tellement contente pour toi.

\- Moi aussi je suis content. (Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens). Tu pourrais venir vivre avec moi. Dans la maison.

\- Sirius…

\- J'ai mis ton nom sur l'acte de propriété.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Quand j'ai racheté la maison. J'ai mis que nous étions propriétaires à 50/50.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'aimerais que tu viennes vivre avec moi.

\- Ça ne fait que quelques semaines que nous sommes ensemble… Et tu viens de récupérer ta maison… Je ne veux pas envahir ton espace…

\- J'ai perdu douze ans de ma vie. Je n'ai plus envie de perdre une seule seconde. (Il me regarda fixement). Tu n'as pas envie de vivre avec moi. (Ce n'était pas une question).

\- J'ai très envie de vivre avec toi Sirius. J'en meurs d'envie. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je m'impose.

\- Je ne penserai jamais ça. (Il prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains). C'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie. Je veux vivre avec toi. Me réveiller, prendre mon petit déjeuné, rentrer le soir et me coucher, tout ça avec toi. Tu le veux toi aussi ?

\- Absolument.

\- Alors dis oui. Viens vivre avec moi.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ?

\- Oui. »

Il rapprocha son visage du mien et m'embrassa passionnément. Je gloussais contre ses lèvres et lui rendis son baiser.

J'allais vivre avec Sirius. Et j'allais arrêter de me poser un million de questions pour profiter du temps avec lui.

-ooOoo-

La maison de Sirius était magnifique. Elle était un peu plus grande que la maison de ma mère et elle possédait une chambre de plus. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait initialement acheté une maison avec quatre chambres, mais je n'avais pas osé poser la question.

Quand il avait acheté cette maison, je n'étais même pas encore née et je ne voulais pas posé des questions dont les réponses auraient pu me déplaire.

Etant donné que Sirius venait tout juste de racheter des meubles, il m'avait laissé la possibilité de mettre ma touche personnelle dans la décoration. Comme il avait décidé de miser sur le rouge et le or – Gryffondor un jour – je n'avais pas eu trop de modification à faire. J'avais juste récupéré certaines affaires que j'avais dans mon ancienne maison pour les mettre là.

Ma mère avait du mal à comprendre que je veuille quitter cette maison dans laquelle je vivais depuis dix ans, mais il était impossible pour moi de continuer à cautionner ce qu'elle faisait avec Lucius Malefoy.

Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le courage d'en parler à Drago, mais il fallait absolument que je le fasse avant que la vérité n'éclate au grand jour, au risque qu'il ne m'en veuille.

Ce fut quand la maison fut prête que le moment se présenta.

Nous avions invité nos amis et nos familles pour une pendaison de crémaillère. Ma mère et Lucius se regardaient en coin d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce et j'étais tendue comme un arc. Narcissa se trouvait là aussi et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'une esclandre n'éclate chez moi.

J'étais dans la cuisine quand mon frère me rejoignit. Ses cheveux étaient tout de travers et un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Voyant mon air sinistre, il passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et dit :

\- « Pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement Grande Sœur ?

\- Il faut que je te parle d'un truc important.

\- Ce n'est jamais bon quand une fille te dit un truc pareil.

\- C'est sérieux Dray.

\- Ok, je t'écoute.

\- C'est à propos de nos parents.

\- Nos parents ? Tu veux dire, de notre parent commun ?

\- Non. De nos parents au sens large. Notre père et nos mères respectives.

\- Oh. Tu veux parler du fait que notre père s'envoie ta mère ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Franchement Arwen, je suis vexé.

\- Tu étais au courant ?

\- Evidemment que j'étais au courant ! Passer tous ses après midis avec ta mère, ce n'était pas uniquement pour mettre les choses à plat ! Je ne suis pas un idiot.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle sache. Sinon, elle aurait déjà tué notre père.

\- Elle va me détester.

\- Pourquoi elle te détesterait toi ?

\- Parce qu'elle me juge responsable de tous les problèmes de Lucius.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Elle me déteste tout court, juste parce que je suis la fille que son mari a eu avec une autre femme.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Je ne suis pas une Serdaigle, mais je ne suis pas complètement débile non plus. Le jour où ta mère va l'apprendre, on va tous avoir un sacré problème.

\- Ce n'est pas nous le problème, c'est eux.

\- Peut être.

\- C'est certain même. (Il me jaugea). C'est pour ça que tu as quitté ta maison n'est ce pas ? Parce que tu ne voulais pas être mêlée à ça ?

\- Un jour je suis rentrée et je les ai trouvé en train de… (Je frissonnais rien qu'à m'imaginer la scène). Bref, tu as compris. C'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Ce qu'ils font, ce n'est pas bien. Ils vont faire souffrir beaucoup de monde.

\- Ils s'aiment peut être vraiment.

\- C'est des conneries. Ils ne s'aiment pas, ils se désirent, c'est différent. Je ne sais pas qui est le plus pathétique dans cette histoire. Lui qui n'est même pas capable d'être fidèle à sa femme, ou elle qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de céder à un homme qui finira par la détruire.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de nous ? »

La voix nous fit sursauter et nous nous tournâmes pour voir que ma mère était venue nous rejoindre dans la cuisine. Ses yeux étaient remplis de chagrin et je savais qu'elle avait été blessée par les mots que je venais de prononcer.

\- « Oui, c'est ce que je pense, dis je.

\- Drago, est ce que tu peux nous laisser seules une minute s'il te plait ? demanda ma mère.

\- Non, répondis je en le retenant quand il fit un pas vers la sortie. Vous nous avez entrainé là dedans, lui comme moi.

\- Nous n'avons jamais voulu vous faire du mal.

\- Peut être bien, intervint Drago. Mais vous vous doutiez bien que ça ne pouvait pas rester sans conséquence indéfiniment. Avant même que vous ne disparaissez, vous avez bien vu ce qu'était votre vie en aimant Lucius. Vous étiez seule, sans compagnon, à élever une enfant qui vous posait sans cesse des questions sur un père avec lequel elle ne pourrait jamais vivre.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas.

\- Si, je comprends. Je suis tombé amoureux de Hermione quasiment dès la première fois. Mais en vivant dans une famille où les Nés Moldus étaient considérés comme encore plus inférieurs qu'à des insectes, j'ai du me réprimer. Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais connaître le bonheur avec elle, alors j'ai toujours fais les mauvais choix. Ce que vous faites avec mon père, c'est une punition. Vous vous punissez. Rester coincée dans cette relation et vous souffrirez toute votre vie. Je ne vous connais pas très bien Selena, mais je suis persuadée que vous méritez mieux que des parties de jambes en l'air clandestines. »

Ma mère baissa les yeux et je pouvais presque sentir ses larmes.

Visiblement, mon frère avait visé juste.

Ma mère se punissait, mais allez savoir pour quoi.

Parce qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort ? Pas vraiment sa faute.

Parce qu'elle était la petite fille de Grindewald ? Pas vraiment sa faute non plus.

Je ne saisissais pas tout, mais ce qui était certain, c'est que cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

\- « Maman…, commençais je en m'approchant d'elle.

\- Tout va bien ici ? »

Je me figeais en voyant Lucius entrer dans la pièce et sentis Drago se tendre.

Ça allait péter.

C'était sur.

\- « Tout va bien, répondit Selena d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non, ça ne va pas, tu pleures. »

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et je sentis les doigts de mon frère se refermer sur mon poignet.

J'avais oublié qu'il n'avait jamais vu notre père avec ma mère et que c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait interagir ensemble.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment se comporter Lucius en compagnie de Narcissa, mais si j'en jugeais la tête de Drago, ce n'était pas ainsi.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand la sus nommée Narcissa déboula dans la cuisine.

Je pensais que nous étions tendus avant.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

LA, nous étions tendus.

Ma colonne vertébrale était si raide que j'avais peur de me briser à tout instant.

Ça en était douloureux.

La mère de Drago nous regarda tous les quatre et finit par dire :

\- « Bien, je vois que tu leur as dis. »

Qui dit quoi ? A qui ?

J'étais perdue. Et je n'étais pas la seule.

\- « Qui doit nous dire quoi ? demanda Drago.

\- Ton père et moi avons décidé de divorcer. »

Ok, je ne comprenais plus rien.

Je devais être entrain de rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

\- « Le divorce est possible chez les sorciers ? demandais je, complètement à côté de mes pompes.

\- Oui, me répondit Drago. A condition que ça soit d'un commun accord. Ce qui est plutôt ironique quand on sait que la société sorcière est si démodée sur tant d'autres sujets.

\- Mais, vous voulez divorcer aussi ? questionnais je Narcissa, n'y comprenant plus rien.

\- Evidemment que je veux divorcer.

\- Mais je pensais que tu ne voulais pas, dit Drago. Pour respecter les traditions et tout le reste.

\- En réalité, ta mère aurait voulu divorcer dès que Arwen a été reconnue comme ma fille dans le monde sorcier.

\- Mais pas toi.

\- Pas moi. Avec Tu – Sais – Qui qui vivait à demeure, cela aurait été trop compliqué.

\- Et pourquoi pas à la fin de la guerre ?

\- J'étais en prison.

\- Justement, dis je. Tu aurais pu accepter pour la laisser libre de refaire sa vie.

\- Pour sa défense, intervint Narcissa, je ne lui en avais pas reparlé après ma libération.

\- Et pourquoi maintenant ? voulut savoir Drago.

\- Etant donné qu'il continue à me tromper outrageusement sous mon nez, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne m'accorderait pas ce droit au divorce. Surtout que j'ai moi aussi quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. »

Et sur cette bombe lâchée, elle quitta la pièce, nous laissant planté, Drago et moi, complètement ébahis, pendant que Lucius resserra son étreinte autour de ma mère.

\- « QUOI ? s'écria mon frère. Mais c'est qui ? Je le connais ? »

Il sortit à toute allure de la pièce, poursuivant sa mère pour la harceler de questions, pendant que je ne savais plus quoi dire ni quoi faire.

Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. En faite, je m'étais imaginée tous les scénarios possibles, mais celui là n'en faisait clairement pas partie.

\- « Tu étais au courant ? demandais je à mère.

\- Lucius m'en a parlé hier.

\- Et nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer, compléta le dit Lucius.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre.

\- Nous allons nous marier. »

Rectification.

J'avais besoin d'une bouteille.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**__** Des indices… Tentatives… Les Sangs Purs…**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**__** Voilà, chapitre 11 terminé ! **_

_**Je dois vous avouer que j'ai mis une éternité à le terminer ! Presque six mois en réalité.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous appréciez toujours autant l'histoire.**_

_**Quant aux prédictions pour le chapitre suivant, n'hésitez pas à donner vos hypothèses en review. Evidemment que je ne vous direz pas avec exactitude si vous êtes dans le vrai, mais on verra bien !**_

_**A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**_

_**Bye**_

_**Infos en plus :**__** 11 pages ; 5388 mots**_


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) sauf certains personnages et la majorité de l'histoire. Vous remarquerez surement au fil de la lecture certains passages qui sont tirés du livre, mais je le signalerai en début ou fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Note de l'auteure**__** :**__** Salut ! Je ne vais pas vous refaire un speech sur le fait que je n'ai aucun commentaire, donc je vais être bref... Vu l'état actuel des choses, je ne vais plus poster à date fixe, comme je l'avais initialement prévu mais quand j'y penserai. La publication ne sera donc plus régulière. Voilà... Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Apprendre que mes parents allaient se marier avait été un grand choc pour moi.

Alors que Sirius en riait encore, une semaine plus tard.

Je ne voyais pas bien ce qu'il y avait de drôle là dedans, mais on ne pouvait jamais être vraiment sur avec le sens de l'humour plus que douteux de mon compagnon.

En tout état de cause, l'état matrimonial – ou pas – de mes parents ne me faisait pas franchement avancer sur les recherches de l'identité de l'Ombre.

Parce qu'il fallait bien ce le dire franchement, je commençais à en avoir ma claque de l'appeler l'Ombre. Je voulais mettre un prénom sur cette entité pour la faire paraître moins Toute Puissante. Et il était hors de question que le monde sorcier sombre dans une nouvelle ère de terreur. Pas de mon vivant.

Je me laissais aller dans mon fauteuil de bureau en grognant et me frottant les yeux.

J'étais épuisée.

Je commençais juste à prendre mes marques avec Sirius et je manquais de sommeil. J'avais l'habitude de vivre seule et de DORMIR seule. Partager mon espace de vie n'était pas le plus compliqué puisque je l'avais fais avec Drago, puis avec les « Revenants » et avec ma mère ensuite.

Non, le plus gênant, c'était de partager mon lit. Je faisais beaucoup moins de cauchemars et d'insomnies qu'auparavant, mais ne plus pouvoir m'étaler dans le lit et m'allonger au milieu avait nécessité un petit temps d'adaptation, pour Sirius comme pour moi.

J'allais me remettre au travail quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte et entra sans attendre ma réponse. J'ouvrais la bouche pour incendier ce petit effronté quand je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de mon patron. Qui était précédé de deux grands gobelets de café lévitant devant lui.

Je refermais la bouche illico, ne voulant surtout pas manquer ma chance d'avoir l'un des deux cafés. Et puis, c'était mal vu d'engueuler celui qui signait vos chèques de paie tous les mois.

\- « Monsieur Douglas.

\- Miss Saint. Ou peut être préférez vous Miss Malefoy ? J'ai appris pour le futur mariage de vos parents. (Peut être que j'allais l'engueuler finalement). Félicitations à eux.

\- Miss Saint ira très bien.

\- Je vous ai apporté un café.

\- Bien aimable à vous. (J'attrapais le café et m'empressais d'en avaler une grande gorgée). Je peux peut être faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Oui et non. J'ai fais de nouvelles découvertes au sujet de notre Bébé Magique. Ou plutôt devrais je dire que l'Auror Weasley a fait des découvertes.

\- Je vous écoute. (Béni soit Merlin d'avoir fait de Ron un Auror extraordinaire).

\- Il est allé faire un petit tour du côté des archives de Saint Mangouste. Et il a découvert que deux dossiers manquaient à l'appel dans les archives alors qu'ils sont recensés dans les registres.

\- Les dossiers de qui ?

\- Sans grande surprise, celui de Lux Mallen. L'autre est bien plus surprenant et délicat.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cette personne vient d'une famille de Sangs Purs très influentes dans notre communauté. Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment débarquer chez eux en criant à tort et à travers qu'ils cachent un Bébé Magique au nez et à la barbe de tous depuis plus de vingt ans. Nous devons avoir un plan bien ficelé qu'aucun avocat, aussi bon soit il, ne pourra démonter devant le Magenmagot.

\- Peut être pourriez vous me donner le nom que je vous aide à mettre ce plan en place ?

\- Astoria Greengrass. Le dossier manquant est celui d'Astoria Greengrass. »

Merlin soit loué rien du tout.

Il commençait même à m'emmerder sérieusement.

Sérieux, ASTORIA GREENGRASS ?!

-ooOoo-

Douglas avait raison, on ne pouvait décemment pas débarquer chez les Greengrass, baguettes brandies et leur lancer nos accusations en pleine figure sans avoir des preuves accablantes. De plus, étant donné que cette famille n'avait pas ouvertement fait partie des mangemorts durant la Seconde Guerre, il fallait vraiment être sur de nous pour aller leur balancer qu'ils cachaient le Bébé Magique engendré par Lord Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange.

Pour l'instant, il fallait réunir des preuves.

C'était la raison pour laquelle je me retrouvais à St Mangouste, au service gynécologique.

Dire que j'étais mal à l'aise était un euphémisme.

Je n'avais jamais été très à l'aise avec les bébés, raison pour laquelle j'avais toujours évité de faire du baby sitting pour Hermione et Drago. Ils avaient bien tenté, mais j'avais toujours réussi à me défiler. Face à un mini humain, mon légendaire courage gryffondorien me laissait tomber et j'étais totalement tétanisée. J'avais réellement commencé à m'occuper de mon neveu et de ma nièce quand ils avaient atteint leur deuxième année.

Je n'étais pas comme la plupart des filles qui avaient partagé mon dortoir. Je ne rêvais pas d'une vie bien rangée, avec un mari, une belle maison et une ribambelle de bébés. Pendant quelques temps, durant ma cinquième année, j'avais imaginé mener ce genre de vie avec Sirius, mais à sa mort, j'avais complètement laissé tomber. Maintenant que nous avions emménagé ensemble, la possibilité de fonder une famille se profilait à nouveau mais je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer.

Je regardais les bébés dans leurs petits berceaux dans la nurserie, agitant leurs petites mains et leurs petits pieds. Oui, ils étaient mignons, mais par Merlin et Morgane, ils me foutaient une trouille monstre.

\- « Ils sont mignons n'est ce pas ? »

Je sursautais, tournant la tête pour voir une infirmière qui les regardait en souriant.

\- « Hum, oui, ils sont adorables, marmonnais je.

\- Lequel est le votre ?

\- Aucun. (Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et je n'eus pas besoin d'être Legilimens pour savoir qu'elle s'imaginait que j'allais en voler un). En faite, je travaille au Ministère et je voudrais discuter avec les infirmières qui étaient en poste durant le mois de juin 1982.

\- Ça date.

\- Vingt six ans.

\- Je vais me renseigner, pour savoir quelles sont mes collègues qui étaient en poste à l'époque. Voulez vous le nom de celles qui sont actuellement à la retraite aussi ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Je n'étais pas encore infirmière à l'époque, mais j'étais stagiaire. Je peux peut être vous donner quelques renseignements ?

\- Ça vous dit quelque chose les Mallen ?

\- Oui. Une histoire épouvantable. Le bébé est décédé de la mort subite du nourrisson, cas très rare chez les sorciers mais pas impossible. La jeune maman certifiait à qui voulait l'entendre que ce bébé n'était pas le sien, qu'il y avait eu un échange. Tout le monde en parlait à l'époque.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y a vraiment pu avoir un échange de bébés ?

\- A ma connaissance, les cas d'échanges de ce genre chez les sorciers sont quasiment nuls. Mais entre nous, cela a très bien pu arriver.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Vous Savez Qui avait disparu mais nous étions encore tous sur des chardons ardents à l'époque. Vous aviez quel âge à ce moment là ?

\- Deux ans.

\- Donc vous ne vous en souvenez pas.

\- Non. Mais j'ai participé à la Seconde Guerre.

\- Oui, mais lorsque le jeune Potter a tué Vous Savez Qui il y a dix ans, nous savions tous qu'il était mort. Définitivement. En 1982, nous n'étions surs de rien. Il n'y avait pas de corps, rien. Il pouvait être mort comme juste disparu. Les gens étaient encore dans l'incertitude, nous vivions dans la peur. Nous étions encore en pleins dans les procès et les gens ne parlaient que de cela.

\- Vous pensez que quelqu'un aurait eu une inattention ?

\- Inattention, ça m'étonnerait.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire exactement ?

\- Venez. (L'infirmière me conduisit un peu à l'écart du passage et se mit à chuchoter). De nombreux Mangemorts ont passé des accords et ont été libérés. Des personnes pas très recommandables sont passés entre les mailles du filet, continuant de faire peur aux gens en faisant planer la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si ma mémoire est bonne, ils aimaient dire à leurs victimes que s'ils ne faisaient pas ce qu'on leur demandait, il lâcherait un loup garou sur eux et leurs familles.

\- Greyback.

\- Oui, lui.

\- Donc vous pensez qu'une infirmière a été menacée.

\- C'est l'explication la plus logique. Je ne peux pas imaginer que l'une d'entre nous puisse avoir été payée pour faire cela. Ça serait trop horrible.

\- Merci beaucoup pour vos renseignements.

\- Je vais vous trouver cette liste.

\- C'est vraiment gentil.

\- C'est bien normal. Vous êtes une héroïne de guerre après tout Miss Saint. »

Alors elle m'avait bel et bien reconnu. Mais bon sang, si elle m'avait reconnu, elle devait forcément savoir que je n'avais pas d'enfant !

Je fronçais les sourcils et la suivis au poste des infirmières.

\- « Excusez moi ? lui dis je, la faisant relever la tête de la liste qu'elle était entrain d'écrire.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous m'avez reconnu. Vous savez que je n'ai pas d'enfant.

\- Vous étiez de dos quand je vous ai posé la question. Je ne vous ai reconnu réellement que quand vous avez précisé travailler au Ministère.

\- Je vois. »

Je ne voyais pas vraiment en réalité, mais restais suspicieuse. J'étais devenue paranoïaque pendant la guerre et cela était utile dans mon boulot. J'allais garder un œil sur cette infirmière, aussi gentille et avenante qu'elle pouvait être.

Je finis par quitter St Mangouste dix minutes plus tard, le parchemin où étaient inscrits les noms des infirmières et stagiaires en poste à l'époque bien au chaud sous ma cape.

Il était temps d'avancer un peu dans cette enquête.

-ooOoo-

J'avais partagé mes trouvailles avec Ron qui avait été chargé d'enquêter à mes côtés. Nous avions décidé d'aller voir chaque nom ensemble, pour être sur de ne rien louper.

Entre l'étonnante habilité en Legilimencie de Ron et ma capacité à observer les gens, nous devrions découvrir qui était l'infirmière menacée pour échanger la vraie Lux Mallen avec le Bébé Magique.

Il y avait douze infirmières et cinq stagiaires – plus celle devenue infirmière que j'avais rencontrée à l'hôpital plus tôt – sur cette liste et nous avions déjà rencontré trois infirmières et quatre stagiaires.

Toutes irréprochables.

Deux des infirmières étaient à la retraite et les autres avaient fini par travailler dans des petits hôpitaux indépendants ou des cabinets médicaux.

Le bilan de ces sept visites : elles aimaient leur travail, n'avaient jamais été victimes de chantage ou subi la moindre menace et avaient toujours été intègres.

Notre huitième visite était une vieille femme, à la retraite, qui vivait dans un petit appartement du Londres sorcier, pas très éloigné de là où j'avais vécu durant les quatorze premières années de ma vie avec ma mère.

Ron toqua à la porte et enfonça les mains dans ses poches en attendant que l'on vienne nous ouvrir. Quand la porte s'entre bailla, je vis un œil marron acéré regarder par la petite ouverture. Je me penchais en prenant mon sourire le plus avenant et dis :

\- « Madame Rachel Kruger ?

\- Oui. (La voix était chevrotante mais assurée). Qui la demande ?

\- Je suis Arwen Saint, Langue de Plomb. Et voici Ronald Weasley, Auror. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser si vous êtes d'accord. »

La porte se referma brutalement en claquant et je tournais la tête vers Ron qui me regardait en haussant un sourcil. Je haussais les sourcils et allais proposer de partir quand j'entendis un bruit de chaine derrière le battant et la porte se rouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître un tout petit bout de femme.

En réalité, je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi petite. Certes, avec mon mètre soixante dix huit, j'étais grande, mais Rachel Kruger était vraiment toute petite, culminant à peine le mètre quarante cinq. A côté, Ron et son mètre quatre vingt cinq paraissait immense.

Ses cheveux gris étaient tirés en une tresse serrée et ses yeux marron étaient étonnements vifs. Elle pivota sur elle même et marcha d'un pas assuré vers un fauteuil.

\- « Entrez, au lieu de rester plantés sur mon paillasson. »

Comme deux gamins pris en faute, Ron et moi nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur et je refermais délicatement la porte derrière nous. Nous allions la suivre à l'intérieur, quand sa voix claqua :

\- « Vos chaussures. Retirez les. »

J'écarquillais les yeux quand je vis mon ami s'exécuter sans rechigner et je finis par faire de même.

Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé, essayant de nous faire tous petits, pendant que Rachel Kruger prenait place dans un fauteuil qui semblait bien trop grand pour elle.

\- « Je ne vous propose pas à boire, je sais que vous allez refuser. (Voyant le regard que nous échangions, elle leva les yeux au ciel). Mon mari était Auror et m'avait dis que vous refusiez toujours de boire quelque chose que l'on vous proposé quand vous alliez chez des gens que vous interrogiez. Je présume que c'est la même chose pour les Langues de Plomb.

\- C'est exact Madame, répondit Ron.

\- Vous vouliez me poser des questions, je crois.

\- Hum, oui, nous… bafouilla mon ami, semblant complètement perdu.

\- Vous avez perdu votre langue jeune homme ?

\- Nous voulions vous parler de votre travail à St Mangouste, intervins je pour empêcher Ron de s'humilier en retenant un sourire.

\- En quoi mon poste à St Mangouste peut intéresser le Ministère.

\- En faite, nous voulions savoir ce que vous vous souvenez de la polémique de l'échange de bébés survenus en juin 1982.

\- Je vois. Je suis assez surprise que le Ministère s'intéresse à cette histoire vingt six ans plus tard, alors qu'à l'époque, personne n'y a cru une seule seconde.

\- Nous avions eu des nouveaux éléments récemment qui laisse soupçonner qu'il aurait bel et bien eu lieu, dit Ron qui avait repris son aplomb.

\- Cela faisait un moment que je travaillais à St Mangouste à cette époque. J'ai pris ma retraite cinq ans plus tard. C'était il y a plus de vingt ans, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru à cette histoire de mort subite du nourrisson.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? demandais je.

\- Vous connaissez le nombre de cas de mort subite du nourrisson chez les sorciers ?

\- Quatre, répondit Ron du tac au tac, me surprenant. Quoi ? dit il en voyant mon regard surpris. Mon fils va bientôt naitre. Je me suis renseigné, c'est tout.

\- C'est exact. Quatre, en comptant cette petite Lux Mallen. Quel pourcentage y a t'il que l'enfant qui est mort de cette manière, soit aussi celui dont la mère hurle à l'échange de bébés ?

\- Quasiment nul. (Je scrutais la vieille dame). Vous pensez que ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

\- Non. Cela serait trop gros. Malheureusement, à l'époque, je n'avais pas de preuve. De plus, qui aurait écouté une vieille infirmière. Si j'avais commencé à des questions, ils m'auraient envoyé en retraite anticipée. Mon mari était mourant et les soins médicaux coutaient chers. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre mon travail à ce moment là.

\- Est ce que vous auriez une idée de ce qui aurait vraiment pu arrivé à ce bébé ?

\- Je me suis occupée de son petit corps. Comme son nom l'indique, il n'y a rien qui explique la mort subite. Pas de marque, rien de détectable lors d'examen. Ça ne vous fait pas penser à quelque chose, vous qui avez fait la guerre ?

\- L'Avada, dit Ron.

\- Vous pensez que quelqu'un a lancé l'Avada à un bébé ? demandais je. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ça fait vingt six ans que je me pose la question, et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la réponse Miss Saint.

\- Avez une idée de qui aurait pu échanger les bébés ? demanda Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Vous savez, tout le monde vivait encore dans la peur du retour de Voldemort. (Ron sursauta, me faisant lever les yeux et ricaner Madame Kruger). Le nom vous fait peur mon garçon ?

\- Disons qu'il ne me met pas à l'aise.

\- Il est mort.

\- Je sais. J'étais là.

\- Alors ne sursautez pas quand quelqu'un dit son nom, bon sang. (J'avais une irrésistible envie de rire mais j'avais peur de vexer cette vieille dame bien trop drôle). Comme je disais, nous étions tous encore un peu effrayés. Tout le monde se regardait avec méfiance. (Elle sembla réfléchir). Mais celle que je n'arrivais vraiment pas à cerner, c'était Gladys Flint.

\- Flint ? Comme Marcus Flint ? dit Ron en me regardant.

\- C'était sa mère, lui dis je, en sortant la liste de ma poche. Gladys Flint est bien sur la liste.

\- Les Flint ont toujours été une famille très particulière, reprit Madame Kruger.

\- Vous voulez dire des adeptes de la magie noire, cracha presque Ron.

\- Oui. Je sais qu'ils ont soutenus Voldemort (Ron frémit mais elle ne releva) durant ses deux vagues de terreur et il me semble aussi avoir entendu que le père du mari de Gladys avait soutenu Grindelwald à l'époque. Mais pour cette dernière information, je ne suis sur de rien. C'était surtout des bruits de couloir. »

Je frémis à l'entente de ce nom.

Grindelwald. Mon arrière grand père.

Ma famille aussi était très particulière.

\- « Attendez, Flint n'était pas le nom de jeune fille de Gladys, relevais je.

\- Non. Elle utilisait ce nom depuis son mariage, mais elle n'était pas née Flint.

\- Elle venait de quelle famille ?

\- Les Greengrass. Gladys était une Greengrass avant de devenir une Flint. »

Tout revenait aux Greengrass.

Bordel de bon sang !

-ooOoo-

Nous étions dans l'incapacité d'interroger cette bonne vieille Gladys Greengrass épouse Flint.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que, bien que vivante, Gladys Flint était folle.

Folle à liée même.

Elle était internée en France, complètement délirante et ne se souvenait même plus de qui elle était. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas nous parler d'un événement survenu vingt six ans plus tôt.

Ce que je trouvais diablement pratique.

J'avais émis l'hypothèse qu'elle simulait sa folie survenue juste après la mort de Voldemort mais les psychomages français avaient été catégoriques. Gladys Flint était réellement folle.

Ce qui nous laissait dans une impasse.

Même si je doutais fortement que, même dotait de toute sa tête, Madame Flint nous réponde avec honnêteté avoir échangé la véritable Lux Mallen et le Bébé Magique.

Ron avait fini par rentrer chez lui pour retrouver une Pansy enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à rentrer retrouver Sirius.

Mon cerveau était en ébullition et je savais que je n'arriverais pas à me poser tant que je n'aurai pas eu des infos concrètes concernant Gladys Flint.

Je ne pouvais pas aller voir Drago car je savais que s'il avait été à Serpentard avec Marcus Flint, il ne connaissait pas les parents de ce dernier, n'ayant été jamais proche de lui. Au vu du comportement distant de Rogue, ce dernier n'appréciait visiblement pas le type, ce que je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher et ne me serait d'aucune aide. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule personne et franchement, je n'étais pas super ravie de devoir me tourner vers lui, à nouveau, pour obtenir des réponses.

C'était la raison pour laquelle je toquais à la porte de la maison que ma mère partageait désormais avec mon père, à vingt heures du soir, pour parler avec ce dernier.

Ce fut ma mère qui ouvrit la porte. Elle sembla étonnée de me voir, ce que je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher.

Depuis l'annonce de son mariage avec Lucius, je n'avais pas vraiment pris de nouvelles et m'étais contentée de répondre très sommairement à ses lettres.

A dire vrai, je ne savais pas comment me comporter face à l'officialisation de la relation de mes parents et encore moins comment me comporter face à ce Lucius Malefoy que je découvrais quand il était en contact avec ma mère.

Il n'y avait que deux choses dont j'étais certaine : je ne m'appellerai jamais Malefoy et je ne l'appellerai jamais Papa.

\- « Salut Maman.

\- Arwen ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

\- Je dois parler avec Lucius. Mais je peux repasser demain si je dérange.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu ne nous déranges pas voyons. (Elle s'effaça pour que je puisse rentrer dans la maison qui avait été la mienne pendant si longtemps). Tu sais que tu peux venir ici quand tu veux.

\- Vous me direz si vous voulez que je lève le Fidélitas.

\- En réalité, ça me rassure de la savoir là.

\- Je peux t'en faire le Gardien si tu veux.

\- Non. J'aime savoir que c'est toi. Ça me rassure. Je sais que tu ne flancheras jamais. »

Je lui souris, et finis par la prendre dans mes bras. Elle referma les siens autour de moi et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, inspirant son odeur si réconfortante. J'avais encore du mal à croire qu'elle était là, avec moi, après avoir disparue pendant si longtemps. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que j'allais me réveiller pour me rendre compte qu'elle était toujours disparue et que je n'avais fais qu'imaginer ces derniers mois.

\- « Je t'aime Maman, murmurais je.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, chuchota – t – elle dans mes cheveux.

\- Tout va bien ? »

La voix de Lucius me fit relâcher mon étreinte sur ma mère et je reculais de deux pas, affichant le masque que je portais constamment en sa présence.

\- « Tout va bien. (Je me raclais la gorge). J'ai besoin de te parler.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur Gladys Greengrass ?

\- Gladys Greengrass ?

\- Oui. Elle a épousé un Flint. La mère de Marcus.

\- Ah oui, Gladys Flint. Je me souviens d'elle. Narcissa et elle fréquentaient les mêmes cercles.

\- Tu veux dire, celui des femmes de Mangemorts ? (Ma mère grimaça mais ne releva pas).

\- Entre autre, oui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur elle ?

\- Pas grand chose malheureusement.

\- Dis moi ce que tu sais. Même les hypothèses.

\- Ce que je sais avec certitude, c'est qu'elle a soutenu son mari quand il servait Tu Sais Qui. Elle cautionnait totalement la politique pro sang pur. Elle n'était pas une bonne combattante, ce qui l'a empêché de participer aux missions.

\- En quoi être une mauvaise combattante comptait ? On ne peut pas dire que Crabbe et Goyle, père ou fils d'ailleurs, aient été des lumières.

\- Certes, mais le fait qu'elle soit une femme a joué en sa défaveur. Bellatrix était aussi impliquée malgré son sexe parce qu'elle agissait comme un animal enragé et que ça faisait d'elle quelqu'un de dangereux.

\- Je sais. J'étais là au Département des Mystères. Et sur le champ de bataille. (Ma mère frissonna et se frictionna les bras). Que faisait elle dans les rangs de Voldemort alors ?

\- Elle nous soignait. Elle a quitté définitivement son poste à St Mangouste quand Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu durant ta quatrième année. Elle est devenue notre infirmière personnelle.

\- Et par rapport à sa famille de naissance ?

\- Elle est la sœur cadette de Philius Greengrass, le père de Daphné et Astoria. Ils ont toujours été proches. Elle était très déçue quand son frère n'a pas ouvertement soutenu Tu Sais Qui durant la Seconde Guerre.

\- Ouvertement ?

\- Je dois dire que Philius et Pandora l'ont joué fine durant cette période, contrairement à moi. Ils n'ont pas clamé leur appartenance au cercle restreint des Mangemorts durant la guerre, même lorsque Tu Sais Qui était au pouvoir. Ils l'ont joué discrète et ont attendu de voir comment les choses se déroulaient. Ce qui leur a sauvé la mise quand Potter a fini par vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont quand même participé aux réunions et à tout le reste ?

\- Evidemment. Tu Sais Qui semblait leur accorder beaucoup d'importance et de privilèges. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi. Même Bellatrix ne leur disait rien. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est assez surprenant. Bella ne supportait pas que toute l'attention de son Maitre ne soit pas sur elle. »

Les choses commençaient à faire leur chemin dans ma tête. Mais je n'avais aucune preuve véritable. La parole d'un ancien Mangemort avéré ne vaudrait rien face au Magenmagot, même si Lucius avait eu un comportement irréprochable durant sa captivité et même encore maintenant.

\- « Pourquoi toutes ces questions à propos de Gladys Flint Chérie ? finit par me demander ma mère.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment en parler. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Gladys Flint travaillait à St Mangouste durant Juin 1982. Et que le dossier d'Astoria Greengrass, la nièce de Gladys, a disparu des archives en même temps que celui de Lux Mallen.

\- Tu crois que c'est elle qui a échangé les bébés, me dit Lucius.

\- Nous n'avons aucune preuve. Les Greengrass font partie des hautes sphères. Si nous les accusons sans preuve formelle, nous risquons gros. Peut être que Ron et moi pourrons sauver nos têtes parce que nous sommes des héros de guerre, mais les autres sauteront. Nous devons être extrêmement vigilants. (Je me redressais). Il faut que je rentre, Sirius m'attend. (Lucius grimaça et je ricanais). Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Maman, je te vois bientôt. (Je m'approchais d'elle pour la serrer contre moi). A très vite. »

Je sortis de la maison et transplanais dès que je sortis du périmètre des sortilèges de protection.

Il fallait que je creuse du côté des Greengrass. C'était impératif.

Mais les interroger risquait de soulever des soupçons. Même si Daphné était beaucoup moins détestable que sa sœur, nous n'étions pas vraiment amies et je ne pouvais pas utiliser une supposée amitié pour aller lui poser des questions.

Si j'allais parler à Astoria elle même, elle se méfierait, étant donné qu'il était de notoriété publique que je ne pouvais pas me la voir en peinture.

Il y avait quelqu'un qui connaissait bien les Greengrass et qui était aussi mon ami.

Blaise Zabini.

-ooOoo-

J'étais rentrée chez moi, épuisée aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. J'avais l'intention d'aller voir Blaise dès le lendemain et peut être que j'irai poser quelques questions à Drago, par acquis de conscience.

Après tout, mon frère était censé épouser Astoria dès qu'elle aurait fini Poudlard, sauf que la fin de la guerre avait ralenti les choses. Quand Drago avait commencé à fréquenter Hermione, il avait mis fin à ce simulacre de fiançailles, même si le mariage ne semblait plus vraiment à l'ordre du jour. Mon frère devait forcément connaître certaines choses sur celle qu'il avait failli épouser.

Mais Blaise restait la meilleure solution, puisqu'il était celui qui avait le plus de contact avec Astoria.

Une fois à la maison, je retrouvais Sirius dans la cuisine, qui semblait ne pas m'avoir entendu rentrer, trop concentré sur ce qui ressemblait à un livre de recettes.

Je retirais mon manteau et me glissais discrètement jusqu'à lui, glissant mes bras autour de sa taille, sous son tee shirt. Il sursauta en sentant le contact de ma peau contre la sienne et sourit en me reconnaissant.

\- « Salut.

\- Salut.

\- Tu rentres tard.

\- J'avais des questions à poser à Lucius.

\- Ton enquête avance ?

\- Si on veut. C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de lui parler.

\- Je me doute bien que tu n'étais pas allée parler du mariage. (Je grognais et il ricanait). Est ce que je dois t'appeler Miss Malefoy maintenant ?

\- Si tu fais ça, je risque de te faire du mal. (Il rit plus fort, de son rire semblable à un aboiement qui me fit sourire). Je ne m'appellerai jamais autre chose que Saint, même s'il me reconnaissait officiellement comme sa fille.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais de nom ?

\- Non. Je suis une Saint. Point final.

\- Et si on se mariait ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si on se mariait ? Tu t'appellerais Saint ou Black ? (J'étais tellement bouche bée que je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir). Arwen, ça va ?

\- Est ce que tu viens de me parler de mariage ?

\- Oh. (Il sembla comprendre et se tourna entre mes bras pour glisser les siens autour de ma taille). Je n'étais pas entrain de te demander de m'épouser, espèce de banane. (Je laissais échapper un soupir tremblant). Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexé par ta réaction.

\- Non ! m'exclamais je. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'épouser ! C'est juste que…

\- Trop tôt ? Pas prête ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Et bien, détends toi Chérie, parce que ce n'était pas une demande. C'était juste une question par rapport à ton nom.

\- Pour tout dire, je n'avais jamais pensé au jour où je me marierai.

\- Mais comme ça, à chaud. Si on se mariait demain. Tu te ferais appeler Black ou tu garderais Saint ?

\- Comme ça, à chaud ?

\- Oui.

\- Je crois que je prendrai ton nom. (Il haussa un sourcil). Arwen Black, ça claque. »

Il rit et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque et lui rendis son baiser.

Ouais.

Arwen Black, ça claquait même grave.

-ooOoo-

Blaise travaillait aux entreprises Malefoy. Mon frère lui en avait laissé la gérance et il avait posé ses dossiers dans le bureau principal, celui que Lucius avait du occuper.

Et je devais dire que ce bureau allait bien à l'italien.

Je toquais à la porte ouverte pour lui faire savoir ma présence et quand il releva la tête, il sembla surpris de me voir.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds à la Malefoy Inc et ne l'aurais jamais fais si je n'avais pas eu vraiment besoin de parler à mon ami. De plus, même si nous étions tous devenus amis, mon antipathie envers Astoria n'avait jamais vraiment permis à notre amitié de se développer comme celle que j'avais avec Théo.

Pour éviter de le crisper, je n'avais pas enfilé la tenue typique des Langues de Plomb, préférant un jean bleu foncé avec un chemisier rouge et des baskets blanches. Exceptionnellement, j'avais laissé mes cheveux détachés, ce que je ne faisais presque jamais et avais mis un peu de maquillage.

\- « Salut Blaise.

\- Arwen. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

\- Si, si, bien sur ! Je suis juste surpris. Tu n'étais jamais venue ici avant.

\- J'avais envie de te voir. Et te parler.

\- Avec plaisir ! Tu sais que je suis toujours content de te voir. (Il se leva et vint me serrer contre lui). Alors, comment tu trouves les locaux ?

\- Je ne saurais dire. Je ne m'y connais absolument pas en finance. Et puis, je n'étais jamais venue avant aujourd'hui, alors je ne pourrais pas dire ce que tu as changé depuis que tu es en poste ici.

\- L'avis des Malefoy compte toujours pour Malefoy Inc, même si aucun d'eux n'est à la tête de l'entreprise.

\- Je t'en prie Blaise, ne m'appelle pas Malefoy.

\- C'est ce que tu es pourtant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de mon arbre généalogique.

\- De quoi as tu envie de parler alors ? Tu dois avoir une idée précise si tu es venue me voir, moi et pas Drago ou Théo.

\- Est ce que c'est une accusation ?

\- Juste un constat. Malgré toutes nos amitiés, tu as toujours été plus proches de Théo que de moi. Drago étant ton frère, c'est une exception.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous ne sommes pas devenus aussi proches que je le suis de Théo.

\- Tu n'aimes pas Astoria.

\- Je n'aime pas Astoria.

\- Tu es venue parler d'elle n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui. (Le nier aurait insulter l'intelligence de Blaise. Ce dernier était loin d'être idiot et il se doutait que ma visite était loin d'être une visite de courtoisie). Vous êtes dans une période ensemble en ce moment ?

\- Non. J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie en ce moment.

\- C'est vrai ? (J'étais vraiment contente pour lui). C'est qui ? Je la connais ?

\- Millicent Bulstrode

\- Tu te tapes la meilleure amie de ton ex ?

\- Tu m'as déjà vu avoir des scrupules ? (Je ricanais et il sourit). Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir sur Astoria ?

\- Elle n'a jamais eu un comportement bizarre ? Genre des crises de colère, de la magie instinctive, ce genre de chose ?

\- Astoria a toujours été une gamine capricieuse. Alors des crises de colère, elle en eut et pas qu'une. Quant à la magie instinctive, j'ai déjà vu des miroirs et des verres se briser quand elle était en colère. Mais ce genre de chose nous arrive à tous quand nous sommes vraiment très en colère. Ce qu'elle est souvent.

\- Tu l'as vu ces derniers temps ?

\- Pas vraiment. Quand je ne suis pas ici ou avec vous, je suis avec Millicent.

\- Et Millicent ne t'aurait jamais dis quelque chose sur son amie ?

\- A part que ses parents l'ont toujours trop gâtée, non.

\- Daphné est blonde n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui. Aux yeux verts. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Astoria soit brune aux yeux bleus ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais fais la remarque. Tu as bien les yeux violets alors que Drago a les yeux gris.

\- Nous n'avons pas la même mère. Il a les yeux des Malefoy. J'ai les yeux des Saint.

\- C'est quoi toutes ces questions ? Depuis quand tu enquêtes sur Astoria ? Je croyais que tu bossais avec Ron sur le phénomène des Revenants et de ce Bébé Magique… (La lumière sembla se faire dans son esprit et il écarquilla les yeux). Tu crois qu'Astoria pourrait être la coupable ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Tu mens.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Tu es peut être une Malefoy, (Je grinçais des dents et il eut un sourire narquois), mais tu es une Gryffondor. Tu n'as jamais su mentir.

\- Je suis une Langue de Plomb, je ne peux rien te dire.

\- Je vais te dire ce que je pense alors. (Il se pencha par dessus son bureau, rapprochant son visage du mien). Tu es persuadée qu'Astoria est ce Bébé Magique, mais tu n'as aucune preuve pour aller confronter les Greengrass. (Je gardais un visage impassible mais son sourire s'élargit). Tu es allée poser des questions à Lucius, mais tu sais que la parole d'un ancien Mangemort ne fera pas le poids devant le Mangemagot, alors tu cherches des témoignages qui seront pris en compte. Quelque chose qui te permettra d'aller interroger la famille d'Astoria sans risquer de faire virer ton boss. Parce que tu sais que tu possèdes une certaine immunité grâce à ton rôle dans la guerre, mais que ce n'est pas le cas de ton patron. J'ai juste jusque là ? (Je le fusillais du regard et il prit cela comme une réponse positive, ce qui l'était, en soit). Astoria a toujours été bizarre. Je te le concède. Mais elle n'a jamais été très douée en magie. Tu devrais aller chercher ailleurs. »

Il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et ouvrit un dossier, me faisant comprendre qu'il avait fini de répondre à mes questions.

Blaise ne m'avait pas fais avancer.

J'en étais toujours au même point qu'en arriver à Malefoy Inc.

J'étais furieuse. J'avais horreur de piétiner et de ne pas avancer dans cette fichue enquête.

Je me retrouvais sur le Chemin de Traverse, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, à chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait m'apporter des réponses.

Je passais devant chez Fleury et Bott quand une bourrasque de vent se souleva soudainement. Je relevais la tête, intriguée par les picotements désagréables qu'elle avait laissé sur ma peau. Les poils de mes bras se hérissèrent et je me jetais soudainement au sol, évitant de justesse le sort qui passait là où se trouvait ma tête une seconde auparavant, me loupant d'un cheveu. Je me redressais, me remettant sur mes pieds, tout en restant accroupie et me retournais.

Ce que je vis me fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Un groupe d'une demi douzaine d'hommes.

En soit, cela n'avait rien de bien dérangeant.

Cela l'aurait été. S'ils ne portaient pas des robes noires avec des capuchons et des masques. Des masques de Mangemorts.

Les gens se mirent à hurler et à se ruer dans les boutiques pour se mettre à l'abri. J'attrapais ma baguette que j'avais glissé dans ma botte et m'empressais d'envoyer un patronus à Ron, lui demandant d'envoyer des Aurors de toute urgence.

Je me remis debout et me précipitais vers une femme qui peinait à trainer son fils à l'abri pour l'aider à mettre l'enfant en sécurité.

Les Mangemorts ne semblaient pas être là pour tuer. Ils lancèrent quelques Doloris mais se contentaient surtout de marcher dans la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse, terrorisant les gens. Soudainement, l'un d'eux leva sa baguette en l'air et la seconde d'après, la Marque des Ténèbres flottait dans le ciel, morbide et inquiétante.

Ils disparurent la seconde suivante, aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Alors que j'étais toujours sous le choc, je remarquais une silhouette entièrement vêtue de noir se glisser dans une ruelle adjacente et je me jetais à sa poursuite, bien décidée à voir son visage.

Sauf que la ruelle était vide. Je tournais sur moi même et je me pris soudainement un coup de poing en plein visage. Une lumière blanche éclata devant mes yeux et je sentis mon nez craquer sous l'impact, me faisant tomber. Je relevais la tête pour voir que l'Ombre était accroupie face à moi, ses dents bien blanches et bien alignées se reflétant dans l'obscurité de sa capuche.

De rage, je me jetais sur elle, mais elle me repoussa en laissant sortir sa magie.

Avec mon amulette, j'étais totalement impuissante face à elle. Mais il y avait trop de passants pour que je prenne le risque de perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs.

\- « Dis moi qui tu es, grognais je.

\- Où serait le jeu ?

\- Ce n'est un jeu que pour toi.

\- C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Tu as enrôlé les Mangemorts.

\- Je n'ai fais que reprendre ce qui me revenait de droit.

\- Rien ne te revient.

\- Si. Et je vais bientôt venir pour ton petit papa. Et pour ton frère chéri.

\- Si tu touches à Drago…

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Les Malefoy sont à moi. Tu es à moi.

\- Je vais te tuer.

\- C'est ce que l'on verra. »

Elle se redressa et s'éloigna, partant.

J'eus alors une idée, complètement idiote, mais je n'étais plus à ça prêt.

Ça n'avait presque aucune chance de réussir, mais je devais essayer.

\- « Astoria, attends ! »

J'avais crié, pour être sur que l'Ombre m'entende malgré les cris des gens sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Et alors que je pensais que je n'étais qu'une pauvre idiote un peu trop optimiste, l'Ombre s'arrêta, se figeant soudainement, comme dans un reflexe.

Je l'entendis rire, d'un rire tremblant, pour finalement disparaître.

Je n'étais peut être pas une pauvre idiote trop optimiste finalement.

Je venais de la piéger.

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteure :**_ _**et voilà ! Chapitre 12 terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous appréciez toujours autant cette histoire ! Les choses vont un peu plus s'accélérer à partir de maintenant… **_

_**Je vous laisse mettre une petite review dans le carré en bas de la page.**_

_**A très vite.**_

_**Bye**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**__** Elle… Course contre la montre… Entrainement… Le début de la fin…**_

_**Infos en plus :**__** 14 pages ; 7497 mots**_


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) sauf certains personnages et la majorité de l'histoire. Vous remarquerez surement au fil de la lecture certains passages qui sont tirés du livre, mais je le signalerai en début ou fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Astoria…

Astoria…

Astoria…

Astoria…

Le nom tournait en boucle dans ma tête.

Mon nez me faisait un mal de chien, même si un médicomage me l'avait réparé immédiatement après mon arrivée à l'hôpital. J'avais toujours du sang séché sur le menton, mon décolleté et le devant de mon tee shirt. Je sentais la migraine poindre derrière mes yeux.

C'était l'enfer.

Sirius était venu me chercher immédiatement à St Mangouste après que je lui ai envoyé un patronus lui expliquant rapidement les faits. Quand nous étions arrivés à la maison, j'avais remarqué qu'il avait rameuté tout le monde.

Y compris mes parents.

Autant dire que je n'étais pas super ravie. J'avais envie de prendre une bonne douche bouillante et d'aller me coucher. Sauf que ça n'allait pas être pour tout de suite, visiblement.

J'étais avachie sur le canapé, barbouillée de sang, mes yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de suivre Blaise qui faisait les cent pas au milieu de mon salon. Et je devais bien avouer que ça commencer à me taper sur le système.

Lourdement.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire ma façon de penser, quand une serviette éponge humide apparut soudainement sous mon nez, me faisant légèrement sursauter. Je levais les yeux pour voir que c'était Lucius. Il agita le tissu un peu et je finis par le prendre pour m'essuyer le visage et la gorge. Quand j'eus terminé, il récupéra la serviette devenue rouge et disparut avec.

Je posais à nouveau les yeux sur Blaise et finis par perdre patience :

\- « Veux tu bien cesser de tourner en rond ?

\- Est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Oui. Parfaitement.

\- C'est complètement surréaliste Arwen, tu en as conscience !

\- Je t'en prie Blaise ! criais je en me levant. Ouvre les yeux ! Aucun de nous ne sait rien sur elle !

\- Elle est notre amie !

\- C'est la fille de Voldemort !

\- Tout comme ta mère !

\- Attention à ce que tu dis ! (Je m'approchais de lui en serrant les poings, les objets décoratifs se mettant en bouger). Fais très attention aux prochains mots que tu vas prononcer Blaise.

\- Ok, ça suffit, intervint Sirius en passant ses bras autour de ma taille. Ça ne sert à rien de se crier dessus comme des sauvages. Ça n'arrangera rien.

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve, cracha Blaise.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'affirmerais aux Aurors et aux Langues de Plomb quoi que ce soit sans preuve ?! J'ai vu son visage ! Je l'ai appelé alors qu'elle me tournait le dos et elle s'est arrêtée !

\- Prononcer son nom ne prouve rien !

\- Quand elle s'est retournée, j'ai vu son visage ! (Je le fixais et ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit ricanement méprisant). Tu recouches avec elle, n'est ce pas ? (Malgré sa peau noire, je le vis pâlir). Ouais, tu recouches avec elle. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas y croire. Parce que ça voudrait dire que tu couches avec une meurtrière.

\- Arrêtez tous les deux ! cria soudainement Hermione en s'interposant. Comme l'a dit Sirius, ça ne sert à rien de se crier dessus ! Nous devons retrouver notre calme et réunir les informations que nous avons.

\- Je vais te dire ce que nous avons, intervint Ron, qui était de mon côté. Gladys Flint, née Greengrass travaillait à St Mangouste en juin 1982. Elle a pu faire croire que le bébé magique était la fille biologique de son frère et la faire connaître comme Astoria Greengrass. Mais comme elle était née à Azkaban…

\- Elle a falsifié le dossier. La femme de Greengrass a simulé une grossesse et a fait croire qu'elle avait accouché à domicile. Elle a emmené son nouveau né à l'hôpital pour les examens réglementaire et c'est là qu'il y a eu un échange malencontreux.

\- Quand ils s'en sont rendus compte, reprit Ron, ils ont tué Lux Mallen et l'ont ramené chez ses vrais parents, comptant sur le fait que tout le monde penserait que c'était la mort subite du nourrisson. Ils ont ainsi pu reprendre le vrai bébé magique, à savoir Astoria.

\- Vous avez conscience que votre histoire est complètement tirée par les cheveux, dit ma mère.

\- Pas tellement, dit Drago qui parlait pour la première fois. Je ne connais pas aussi bien Astoria que Daphné parce qu'elle était plus jeune que nous mais… Elle a toujours été bizarre. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Blaise, dit il quand son meilleur ami le fusilla du regard. Toi même, tu m'as dis plusieurs fois qu'elle faisait des trucs bizarres, comme de la magie sans baguette. Et on ne peut pas tout mettre sur un accès de colère ou un… coït phénoménal.

\- Et puis, rajouta Pansy. Elle a toujours eu un gout pour la violence qui était assez préoccupant. Je n'en ai jamais parlé, mais elle adorait faire du mal aux premières années. Les pincer, les faire tomber, ce genre de trucs.

\- C'est une sadique, dis je. En plus de tout le reste.

\- Donc, intervint Harry. Le Bébé Magique était sous notre nez depuis le début ?

\- Visiblement, marmonna Ginny qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

\- Les Bébés Magiques, devenus adultes, dit Lucius qui était revenu, sont très doués pour cacher ce qu'ils sont quand ils deviennent plus vieux. Je me souviens que les Greengrass étaient très protecteur avec Astoria, bien plus qu'avec Daphné. Peut être pour que personne ne soupçonne qui elle est vraiment.

\- Lucius, murmura ma mère. Tu n'as jamais remarqué quelque chose d'étrange la concernant ?

\- A part qu'elle m'a toujours fait flipper ? Non. Mais me faire peur rien qu'en lançant un regard, c'est déjà pas mal. Maintenant que je sais qui elle est, ce n'est pas franchement étonnant. Elle a le même regard de sociopathe que cette déglinguée de Bellatrix.

\- Les autorités sont au courant, hein ? dit Ginny.

\- Oui, répondis je. J'ai prévenu mon patron et Ron a fait de même de son côté.

\- Mais entre nous, intervint ce dernier. Si elle a réussi à cacher au monde entier qui elle était réellement pendant vingt six ans, je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper qu'elle ne se montrera pas avant de l'avoir décidé. Et à ce moment là, nous avons intérêt à être prêts. »

Voilà qui était rassurant.

Ron, ou comment avoir toujours le mot qu'il fallait.

-ooOoo-

Tout le monde était au courant. Astoria Greengrass était la fille biologique de Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange.

Drago m'avait dit que Daphné avait débarqué chez Blaise pour avoir des explications et qu'il avait tenté de lui expliquer les choses. Je n'avais pas revu Daphné depuis longtemps et je n'avais jamais été très amie avec elle, mais je n'aurais pas voulu, pour tout l'or du monde, être à sa place.

Les Greengrass avaient été arrêtés et interrogés mais ils ne voulaient rien dire. De toute façon, les examens des quelques gouttes de sang que j'avais récupéré sur le Chemin de Traverse plusieurs semaines plus tôt avait enfin confirmé ce que je savais.

Astoria Greengrass était bien l'Ombre et le Bébé Magique.

Rien ne pouvait les protéger et même en refusant d'ouvrir la bouche, ils allaient immanquablement finir leurs vies en prison.

J'avais fini par me retrouver dans mon bureau, Douglas Carter assit sur le fauteuil réservé à mes visiteurs et nous tentions de faire un point :

\- « Donc, dit il. Récapitulons. Astoria Greengrass est celle que nous recherchons. Elle veut reprendre le travail de son père, à savoir mettre les sangs purs sur le devant de la scène.

\- C'est ça.

\- Elle a réussi à mettre la main sur un médaillon contenant l'âme maudite de Morgane en personne et compte la libérer, en échange de son aide pour ses projets.

\- C'est toujours ça.

\- Et si nous n'arrivons pas à l'empêcher de la libérer, nous risquons de tous y passer.

\- Bon résumé des choses.

\- Que savons nous sur ce médaillon ?

\- A part ce que le souvenir de Merlin nous en a dit ? Absolument rien. Pendant mes recherches, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque collier ou autre.

\- Ça ne nous avance pas.

\- Du tout.

\- J'ai l'intime conviction qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Nous devons découvrir ce qu'Astoria a prévu dans les moindres détails pour avoir une chance de réussir à la contrer.

\- Vous pensez sérieusement que nous arriverons à découvrir quoi que ce soit ? Elle a réussi à tous nous duper en presque trente ans. Nous ne trouverons rien, sauf si elle le décide.

\- Nous devons trouver un moyen de la vaincre. (Je mordillais l'intérieur de ma joue). Quelqu'un avec assez de puissance pour la réduire en poussière.

\- J'ai peut être quelqu'un. (Assurément que je l'avais !). Il va juste lui falloir un peu d'entrainement.

\- Alors au boulot.

\- Oui, Chef. »

Je n'avais plus qu'à me trouver un entraineur.

-ooOoo-

Des personnes qualifiées en matière de magie noire, il y en avait très peu dans mon entourage assez proche pour que l'on puisse aborder la question de mes pouvoirs sans soulever des interrogations gênantes.

En réalité, il n'y en avait que deux.

Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy.

Les connaissances de Drago dans cette matière étaient, certes, plus étendues que la moyenne, mais pas autant que notre ancien professeur des potions et notre géniteur.

Demander de l'aide à Rogue avait été bien plus facile que de me planter devant celui qui avait contribué à ma conception et lui dire que j'avais besoin de lui.

Ça avait été une torture.

Pour lui, c'était du petit lait.

Ce sale enfoiré.

Il jubilait encore.

J'avais envie de lui effacer son petit sourire suffisant en lui faisant ravaler ses dents. Mais étant donné que j'avais besoin qu'il m'apprenne quelques trucs, j'étais obligée de ronger mon frein.

\- « Est ce que vous êtes toujours avec nous Miss Saint ? cingla la voix de Rogue.

\- Ouais. Où voulez vous que je sois.

\- Concentrez vous sur votre magie, alors.

\- C'est ce que je fais. (J'étais ruisselante de sueur, j'étais épuisée, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru comme une dératée dans la Forêt Interdite pendant des heures, poursuivie par une meute de loups garous enragés durant la pleine lune). Depuis cinq heures. Je suis épuisée.

\- Vous devez faire plus d'efforts.

\- PLUS D'EFFORTS ?! (Le vase que j'essayais de pulvériser depuis le début de la séance explosa, nous faisant sursauter). Par Merlin.

\- Idéalement, c'est que vous faisiez exploser les choses _intentionnellement_ qui nous intéresse.

\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ces pouvoirs me foutaient la trouille et j'essayais de les museler. Les utiliser sciemment, ne me vient pas aussi naturellement que je le pensais. (Je sortis l'amulette de sous mon tee shirt). Surtout avec ça autour du cou.

\- Sans ça autour du cou, tu risquerais de tous nous tuer, dit Lucius, appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Quel dommage, ironisais je.

\- Essayons autre chose. (Il quitta son petit poste d'observation et vint se placer face à moi, à une dizaine de mètres). Concentre toi sur moi.

\- Lucius… commença Rogue.

\- Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que tes pouvoirs sont intimement liés à tes émotions. Surtout à la colère. Voyons ce que tu peux faire.

\- Tu es vraiment suicidaire.

\- Tu ne me tueras pas.

\- Tu me surestimes.

\- Voyons ça. »

Je grognais de fatigue et me concentrais vraiment sur lui.

Je cherchais au fond de moi toute la colère que j'avais envers lui.

Il était un ancien mangemort.

Il avait laissé tomber ma mère.

Il avait gardé pour lui le lieu où elle était retenue pendant des années.

Il n'avait jamais été à la hauteur.

Il voulait faire partie de ma vie alors que je ne le voulais pas.

Il avait tué des gens.

Il avait fait souffrir Drago.

Il avait cherché à tuer mes amis.

Il avait essayé de blesser Sirius au Département des Mystères.

Je le détestais.

C'est là que je la sentis.

Cette chaleur dans mes tripes.

Cette puissance dans mes tripes.

Ma magie.

Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant uniquement sur ça. Je pouvais sentir l'air s'agiter autour de moi. Les murs se mettre à trembler.

J'avais tellement de pouvoirs. Tellement de possibilités.

Mes pensées ne se focalisèrent que sur ma haine et ma colère envers lui. Et quand je rouvris les yeux pour les fixer sur lui, je le vis tressaillir.

Il avait peur. Peur de moi.

Je voulais qu'il ait peur de moi.

Je laissais la magie filer, sortant de mon corps avec tellement de force que je laissais échapper un cri.

Il fut littéralement soufflé, allant s'écraser contre le mur du fond dans un grand bruit sourd.

Je tournais la tête vers Rogue pendant qu'il se précipitait pour aider Lucius à se relever. Et je vis mon reflet dans une vitre.

Ma peau était blafarde. Tellement pâle que l'on pouvait presque voir mes os en transparence. Mes yeux n'étaient plus violets mais d'un rouge aussi écarlate que le sang frais et des veines aussi noires que le charbon parcouraient mon épiderme, comme si la magie noire coulait littéralement en elles.

Cet aspect de moi même me terrifiait. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à ça. Ce n'était pas moi. La vitre explosa et je fis un pas en arrière en levant les bras pour me protéger du verre. D'autres objets se mirent à exploser autour de moi et je finis par trébucher sur mon propre pied et à tomber.

J'avais laissé sortir ma magie et elle était entrain de tout détruire autour de moi.

Alors que je commençais à paniquer, la porte de la pièce dans laquelle nous nous entrainions s'ouvrit à la volée et Sirius et Drago déboulèrent, suivis de Harry et Hermione.

\- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! s'écria Drago pour couvrir le bruit des explosions. (Sirius se précipita vers moi). Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait par les baloches de Merlin ?!

\- Hey, murmura Sirius.

\- Ne me regarde pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis… Mes yeux…

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Je n'arrive plus à les contrôler. (Un miroir explosa à côté de moi). C'est trop. Trop. Trop.

\- Ok frangine, intervint Drago en surgissant à nos côtés. Il faut que tu respires. Tu es en train de faire une crise de panique.

\- JE NE PEUX PLUS RESPIRER !

\- Regarde moi, dit Sirius d'une voix autoritaire que je ne lui connaissais pas. (Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui d'office). Fais comme moi. (Il inspira fortement par le nez avant d'expirer calmement). Allez, fais le. (Je lui obéis et callais ma respiration sur la sienne). Voilà, c'est bien. (Je tournais les yeux vers mon frère qui se mit à respirer comme Sirius, ce qui me fit rire). Voilà, ça va mieux. (J'aperçus une partie de mon visage dans un morceau de miroir et me rendis compte que mes yeux étaient redevenus violets et ma peau vierge de tous sillons noirs). C'est fini. »

Je me jetais contre lui et il referma ses bras autour de moi. Je fermais les yeux, savourant le réconfort de le sentir contre moi. Je sentis ses doigts frotter le bas de ma nuque et je me sentis en sécurité.

\- « Le but était de l'entrainer, entendis je Hermione dire. Pas manquer de tous vous tuer en lui provoquant une crise de panique.

\- C'était la faute de Malefoy, dit Rogue.

\- Evidemment, grogna le dit Malefoy. Mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu beaucoup protester.

\- Vous aviez dit que ses pouvoirs étaient surtout basés sur ses capacités de Legilimence et d'Occlumens, enchaina Harry. Peut être que c'est sur ça qu'il faut baser l'entrainement. La faire sortir de ses gonds à tous les entrainements risque de provoquer des dégâts, autant matériel que corporel et elle ne le supportera pas.

\- Je te ramène à la maison, murmura Sirius en m'aidant à me relever.

\- L'entrainement est fini pour aujourd'hui, approuva Drago.

\- Miss Saint ? (Je tournais la tête vers Rogue). J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais Monsieur Potter a probablement raison. (Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de cacher à celui que l'on avait surnommé l'Homme Chauve Souris). Demain, nous travaillerons sur votre mental. Reposez vous ce soir. (Il fusilla Lucius du regard). Et nous nous passerons de toi.

\- Je suis un aussi bon Légilimence que toi, grogna Lucius.

\- Ça, permet moi d'en douter. »

Je laissais Sirius me piloter vers la sortie pendant que les deux anciens Serpentards se chamaillaient sur qui étaient le plus fort. Un peu plus et ils faisaient un concours de qui pissait le plus loin.

Je passais la soirée avachie sur le canapé avec Sirius. J'étais épuisée, complètement vidée de toutes mes forces.

Sirius jouait avec mes cheveux, en silence. Il ne me posait pas de question, même si je savais qu'il mourrait d'envie de me faire parler.

Je fermais les yeux, savourant la sensation légère de tiraillement sur mon cuir chevelu et finis par rompre le silence :

\- « Je suis tellement fatiguée, murmurais je.

\- Tu t'es vidée de ton énergie.

\- Je ne parle pas d'une fatigue physique. C'est une fatigue mentale.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- J'ai toujours refusé auparavant.

\- D'en parler ?

\- Oui.

\- A personne ?

\- Personne. Pas même mon frère. Ou Harry. Après… Après la guerre, la plupart d'entre nous sont tous allés parler à des professionnels.

\- Des psychomages

\- Oui. Même Harry et Drago.

\- Mais pas toi.

\- Pas moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais oublier. Oublier toutes les horreurs que nous avions vus et faits. Revenir dessus ne servait à rien. Nous avions tués des gens. Qu'ils soient mauvais ne les rendaient pas moins des êtres vivants, à qui nous avions ôtés la vie. A l'époque, je ne connaissais pas la généalogie de ma mère, mais je savais déjà que j'étais la fille de Lucius. Je ne voulais pas être la fille d'un Mangemort. (J'eus une inspiration hachée). Je ne voulais pas que les gens disent que tuer faisait partie de moi. Même s'ils l'ont quand même fait. Je pensais qu'une fois Voldemort… et bien mort, toute cette merde serait terminée et que je pourrais tourner la page.

\- Sauf que tu as continué à faire des insomnies et des cauchemars.

\- J'étais prête à vivre avec jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. A vivre toute seule. (Je nouais mes doigts avec les siens). Mes pouvoirs étaient sous contrôle. J'étais une bonne amie, une sœur d'enfer et je ne me débrouillais plutôt pas trop mal en tant que tante et marraine. Quand tu es revenue, quand vous êtes tous revenus, j'ai vraiment cru que les choses pourraient, enfin, être de notre côté. Même si je savais que ce n'était pas normal, j'espérais vraiment que tout ce passerait bien. Mais ça aurait été trop beau.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire exactement ?

\- Je voulais – veux – une vie normale ! Je veux aller au travail tous les jours et avoir quelqu'un à retrouver en rentrant à la maison. Je veux des enfants, une famille. Je veux être heureuse !

\- Tu aurais pu avoir ça ces dix dernières années.

\- Pas sans toi. (C'était la première fois que je le disais à voix haute). Cette vie heureuse, ça toujours était avec toi que je l'avais imaginé. Quand tu es mort, cette vie est morte avec toi. Même si à l'époque, c'était un rêve d'adolescente. A ton retour, quand on s'est laissé une chance et que l'on s'est mit ensemble, je me suis surprise à penser que tout cela était finalement possible. Que je pourrais être aussi heureuse que les autres, avec toi. Mais voilà que l'on se retrouve avec un nouveau mage noir sur les bras.

\- Et comme pour le dernier, nous arriverons à en venir à bout.

\- Mais une fois qu'Astoria sera battue, qu'est ce que vous deviendrez ? Vous resterez ? Ou vous repartirez ? Est ce que nous sommes condamnés à combattre tous les mages noirs ? Est ce que nous ne pourrions pas être tranquilles pour une fois ?

\- Arwen, regarde moi. (Je levais les yeux vers son visage bien trop beau). Les choses vont s'arranger. Tout finira par s'arranger. Comme toujours. »

Si seulement je pouvais être aussi certaine que lui sur ce point.

-ooOoo-

Les entrainements avec Rogue étaient bien moins épuisants, sur le point physique, et bien plus productifs que quand Lucius nous tenait compagnie.

\- « Très bien Miss Saint, dit Rogue alors que nous étions assis face à face, sur le sol, en tailleur. Vous êtes une exceptionnelle Légilimence et Occlumence.

\- Trop aimable Professeur.

\- Cette capacité est naturelle ?

\- Oui. J'ai toujours été capable de bloquer mon esprit et j'ai toujours possédé une facilité étonnante à passer à travers les barrières des autres. Je n'ai pas été capable d'expliquer ça.

\- En aviez vous parler à Dumbeldore ?

\- Bien sur. Dès ma première année. Quand…

\- Quand quoi ?

\- Quand j'ai envahi l'esprit de quelqu'un par accident. En me mettant en colère.

\- L'esprit de qui ?

\- Le vôtre… ? (Je rentrais la tête entre mes épaules, me faisant toute petite).

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! (Sa voix partait dangereusement dans les aigus). Vous avez réussi à entrer dans ma tête ?!

\- J'étais en colère ! Vous vous étiez montré vraiment injuste envers les Gryffondors durant un cours et vous aviez vraiment humilié Hermione. J'étais tellement en colère ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais ! Et puis, je n'ai rien vu d'intéressant, je vous le jure !

\- Très bien ! Nous allons faire comme si vous n'aviez rien dit et comme si je n'avais rien entendu. (Il prit une grande inspiration et je crus que j'allais prendre feu dans une magnifique combustion spontanée tellement j'étais rouge). Où se situe l'épicentre de vos pouvoirs ? Là où vous sentez que ça commence à monter ?

\- Derrière mes yeux. (Je passais ma main devant mes yeux dans un geste vague en l'agitant). Ça commence par une migraine, qui augmente progressivement jusqu'à devenir insoutenable. A ce moment là, c'est comme si un verrou sautait à l'intérieur de mon crâne et tout explosait.

\- Un verrou, vous dites ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui dit verrou, dit porte.

\- Et ?

\- Il faut que nous découvrions comment faire pour que vous appreniez à ouvrir et fermer cette porte aussi facilement que possible. Que cela devienne aussi naturel que respirer pour vous.

\- Et au final, mes pouvoirs n'exploseront plus à tout va et je ne blesserai plus personne.

\- C'est cela.

\- Super. (Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire). On commence quand ? »

-ooOoo-

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Harry maudissait Rogue quand ce dernier tentait de lui apprendre l'Occlumencie durant notre cinquième année.

Sacré Merlin, l'Homme Chauve Souris était à la limite du sadisme.

Je ne prenais aucun coup, ne me battais pas, mais à la fin de chaque entrainement, j'avais l'impression de m'être fait rouer de coups. Je transpirais comme une malade, alors même que je ne bougeais quasiment pas d'un cil.

J'étais épuisée.

J'étais à peine rentrée à la maison que j'étais prête à m'écrouler de fatigue.

A tel point que Sirius devait presque me remorquer jusque dans notre lit où je m'endormais comme une masse, dans toute ma grâce et ma délicatesse féminine.

Mais fort heureusement pour moi, les entrainements commençaient à porter leurs fruits.

Bon, je n'étais pas encore au top, et j'avais encore quelques ratés, mais je m'en sortais pas trop mal.

Nous étions en plein entrainement quand Rogue se crispa et grimaça violemment.

\- « Professeur ? (Oui, je savais qu'il n'était plus mon professeur depuis des années mais certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure). Vous allez bien ?

\- C'est… (Il s'agrippait l'avant bras gauche comme s'il risquait de tomber à tout moment). C'est…

\- Votre marque ? C'est votre marque qui vous fait mal ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est Elle…(Je me levais précipitamment). Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore prête Arwen. (Si je continuais à lui servir du Professeur, lui avait abandonné le Miss Saint depuis plusieurs séances déjà). Vous ne vous maitrisez pas encore.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de me maitriser totalement ! Nous devons en finir ! Maintenant !

\- Arwen, attendez ! »

Je ne le laissais pas terminer et transplanais.

Le Chemin de Traverse.

Et ce que je découvris avait tout d'un cauchemar.

Même à l'époque de Voldemort, cela n'avait pas ressemblé à ça.

A l'Enfer.

Des boutiques étaient en flammes, des vitres étaient explosées, des corps jonchaient le sol, du sang formait de petites flaques un peu partout sur les pavés et des gens courraient dans tous les sens en hurlant.

Alors que je venais d'aider une femme à se relever, Ron, que je n'avais pas vu arriver, faisant de même un peu plus loin, je la vis.

Astoria.

Bordel de merde.

J'allais me la faire.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**__** le jour où nous voulions vivre… Astoria… La Sorcière Originelle…**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**__** Et voilà, un chapitre de plus ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que les autres. J'ai eu un peu de mal à le terminer, je l'avoue !**_

_**L'inspiration avait un peu de mal à venir, alors j'avoue que je suis revenue à mon mode d'écriture de mes débuts : l'écriture à la main !**_

_**D'ailleurs, les chapitres qui vont suivre ainsi que l'Epilogue ont tous été écrit à la main, avec quelques modifications apportées au moment de la retranscription sur l'ordinateur.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, cela fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**A très bientôt !**_

_**Bye.**_

_**Infos en plus :**__** 9 pages ; 4785 mots**_


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) sauf certains personnages et la majorité de l'histoire. Vous remarquerez surement au fil de la lecture certains passages qui sont tirés du livre, mais je le signalerai en début ou fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

J'avais un gout de fer dans la bouche, ma tête était lourde et mon corps tout engourdi. Je tentais de bouger mes bras mais ils étaient immobilisés. Des doigts effleurèrent mon front et je battis des paupières. Ma vision était floue, mais je pouvais reconnaître la silhouette de ma mère. Un bourdonnement persistait dans mes oreilles et une douleur à l'arrière de mon crâne me permit de me souvenir des derniers événements.

_**Flash back**_

_Le Chemin de Traverse était en ruine. Mais j'étais totalement concentrée sur Astoria._

_Elle portait une robe longue sous une cape tout aussi longue qui cachait ses pieds. Mais elle ne portait plus sa capuche. Elle n'en avait plus besoin maintenant. Tout le monde connaissait sa véritable identité._

_En m'apercevant, elle eut un magnifique sourire narquois. Elle me narguait !_

_Je n'avais pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que mes amis étaient arrivés. Mais ma colère envers Astoria me rendait totalement aveugle à tout ce qui n'était pas elle._

_Soudainement, Astoria disparut. _

_Pour réapparaitre juste sous mon nez._

_Après ça, ce fut le branle bas de combat. Elle m'éloigna des autres._

_Ce fut un soulagement pour moi. Parce qu'à ce moment là, je n'ouvris pas le verrou dans ma tête. Je défonçais carrément la porte._

_Mes pouvoirs explosèrent hors de moi avec une telle force que je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais laissé qu'une seule partie de ma puissance, même quand je perdais le contrôle. Là, tout était relâché, sans plus aucune barrière._

_\- « Voilà, murmura Astoria. C'est ça ton vrai visage. Ton vrai toi._

_\- Tu ne sais rien de moi. (Tout explosait autour de nous dans un duel de puissance brute. Je détruisais tout autour de moi et elle aussi). Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi ou avec Lui._

_\- Mais si. Tu es parfaite ainsi. Exactement ce qu'Il recherchait. Toute cette force !_

_\- NON ! »_

_Je la frappais au milieu de la poitrine et elle fut projetée en arrière, allant s'écraser contre la devanture de chez Fleury et Bott._

_Hermione allait me tuer._

_La fureur obscurcissait tout. J'allais la tuer, la réduire en bouillie, faire disparaître tout ce qu'elle représentait._

_Le chaos._

_La mort._

_La douleur._

_Les cauchemars._

_Les ressentiments._

_Je voulais qu'elle meurt._

_Je l'attrapais par le col de sa cape et la relevais._

_\- « Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour tu disparaisses de nos vies ?_

_\- Que les moldus meurent !_

_\- Ça, ce n'est pas possible._

_\- Alors, nous sommes dans une impasse. »_

_J'allais la pulvériser, quand j'entendis la voix de ma mère._

_Elle hurlait._

_Cela me déconcentra. Je tournais la tête vers la localisation de la voix. _

_Je vis un Mangemort attraper ma mère à bras le corps pendant que Lucius était au sol._

_Mon moment d'inattention me fut fatal._

_Astoria réussit à inverser le rapport de force. Elle me retourna dos à elle en glissant un bras autour de ma gorge et en me tordant le bras droit._

_\- « Tout doux ma petite nièce chérie. (Je sifflais de rage). Ta mère, toi et moi, nous allons faire un petit tour, pour une petite réunion de famille. »_

_Au moment où elle serra son bras autour de ma gorge, je vis Sirius hurler mon prénom._

_Juste après, je sentis quelque chose de lourd s'abattre à l'arrière de mon crâne._

_Puis, ce fut le trou noir._

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Cette salope m'avait assommé.

Pour quelqu'un qui détestait les moldus à ce point, elle avait un sacré crochet du droit et elle se servait bien de ses poings.

\- « Maman ?

\- Je suis là mon cœur. (Ma migraine empira). Ça va ta tête ? Tu as pris un sacré coup.

\- J'ai une migraine de tous les diables.

\- Tes pouvoirs ?

\- Sous contrôle pour l'instant. (Je regardais autour de nous). Où est ce que l'on est ?

\- Aucune idée. Mon visage était couvert quand ils nous ont emmené ici. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaître un homme que je reconnus. Un bon vieux Mangemort. En voyant son visage, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de redevenir une adolescente revancharde.

\- « Salut Flint. (Il me foudroya du regard en montrant les dents comme un animal). Alors, toujours à la botte de plus puissant que toi à ce que je vois. Les bonnes habitudes ne changent pas on dirait.

\- La ferme Malefoy.

\- Quoi ? (Je ne le repris pas sur le nom parce que je savais que c'était ce qu'il voulait). Allez, une petite réunion des anciens de Poudlard. (Ma mère serra mon bras). Goyle n'est pas là ? Et Crabbe ? Non ? Quel dommage ! Et comment tu te sens ? A obéir aux ordres d'Astoria. Comment tu l'appelais déjà à l'époque ?

\- Je t'ai dis de la fermer !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! (Je me penchais en avant comme pour partager un secret). La petite pute. »

Cela le fit sortir de ses gonds. Il se jeta sur moi, mais ma mère se mit entre nous, prenant le magnifique crochet du droit qui m'était destiné. Il allait lui en mettre un autre, pendant que je me débattais comme un beau diable contre mes chaines quand une voix forte résonna :

\- « Ca suffit Marcus ! (Flint recula immédiatement, mais serra les poings pendant qu'Astoria s'avançait, telle la reine qu'elle croyait être). Laisse nous s'il te plait. »

Flint sortit et alors qu'il me lançait un regard mauvais, me promettant mille tourments, je ne pus m'empêcher d'agiter la main en lui faisant mon sourire le plus narquois possible.

Drago aurait été fier de moi.

Pendant ce temps, ma mère se redressait pour s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- « Je suis navrée, dit Astoria. Marcus a un peu de mal à gérer son émotivité.

\- Sans blague, grogna Maman en touchant sa lèvre fendue du bout des doigts.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement cela que j'avais prévu comme petite réunion de famille. (Elle poussa un soupir théâtral en faisant la moue, mais finit par taper dans ses mains, faisant sursauter ma mère pendant que je restais stoïque à observer ses moindres faits et gestes). Bon. Je crois que notre relation familiale a commencé sur le mauvais pied.

\- Tu es la reine des euphémismes, grognais je.

\- Ne soit pas si revancharde.

\- Tu as essayé de nous tuer. Plusieurs fois.

\- Mais non, justement, s'écria-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous tuer ! Je voulais vous rendre heureuses !

\- Nous rendre heureuses ? marmonna ma mère. Tu as conscience que c'est totalement tiré par les cheveux ton histoire ?

\- J'ai ramené Sirius ! Pour toi ! cria Astoria en me pointant du doigt. J'ai même fait croire à Lucius qu'il savait où était emprisonné Selena pour que tu puisses aller la chercher.

\- Lucius ne savait rien ? m'étouffais je.

\- Tu crois sérieusement qui quiconque chez les Mangemorts à l'époque aurait laissé filtrer une information de cette importance devant Lucius ? (Elle eut une moue dédaigneuse). C'est moi qui lui ai implanté ce souvenir. Je lui ai fais croire qu'il savait. (Elle haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien). J'ai fais tout cela pour que nous soyons une famille !

\- Nous ne sommes pas une famille ! criais je en tirant sur mes chaines, complètement hors de moi. On n'attache pas sa famille !

\- Quand j'ai découvert qui j'étais réellement, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir en réalisant que j'avais une famille, continua-t-elle comme si je n'avais rien dit. Une vraie famille. Une sœur. (Elle sourit à ma mère). Et une nièce. (Ce fut à mon tour de recevoir son sourire et j'avais envie de lui cracher à la figure). La vie avec les Greengrass ? Un enfer ! Je n'avais rien le droit de faire, hormis à travailler ma magie. Et quand je n'obéissais pas, ils m'enfermaient dans le noir pendant des jours sans eau et nourriture, dans le silence le plus profond.

\- Comme si on allait te plaindre, murmurais-je.

\- Tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais, enchaina ma mère. Tu n'as jamais manqué de rien.

\- Ils m'ont tous pris, cracha Astoria entre ses dents en attrapant le menton de Selena. Jusqu'à mon identité. Vous saviez que je ne m'appelais pas vraiment Astoria ? En explorant mes pouvoirs, j'ai découvert mon véritable nom. Ma mère – ma vraie mère – m'avait donné un nom.

\- Vas y, l'encourageais-je. Tu meurs d'envie de nous le dire.

\- Lilith. (Ma mère blêmit d'un seul coup, à une vitesse alarmante). Lilith Morgana Jedusor.

\- Lilith ? dis je. Elle t'a appelé Lilith ?

\- Un prénom bien plus approprié qu'Astoria, n'est ce pas ?

\- C'était le prénom de ma mère, murmura ma mère. Bellatrix t'a donné le nom de ma mère !

\- Ce serait presque poétique. (Elle eut un sourire que je ne pus qualifié que de dingue). Ils m'ont absolument tout pris. Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais tout leur prendre. (Elle caressa le visage de ma mère). Et vous allez m'aider. »

-ooOoo-

L'aider.

Bordel, comment voulait elle qu'on l'aide ?

Elle ne pouvait pas réellement s'attendre à ce qu'on l'aide dans ses projets de tarée psychopathe.

Si ?

Cela me semblait faire des heures qu'elle nous avait laissée après son petit speech sur son enfance soit disant misérable.

Mes poignets me faisaient mal et je commençais à avoir de sévères courbatures dans les épaules et le dos.

\- « Cela fait combien de temps que l'on est là ? murmurais je.

\- Deux jours, je dirai. Mais je ne suis sur de rien.

\- Ils vont nous retrouver. Ils ne nous abandonneront pas.

\- Non.

\- Papa ne laissera pas tomber. Et Sirius ne me laissera pas non plus. (Je n'eus que le silence comme réponse). Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est la première fois que je t'entends appeler Lucius 'Papa'.

\- C'est parce que j'ai peur. (Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et ma gorge se noua). J'ai peur de mourir ici.

\- Nous ne mourrons pas ici Arwen. (Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard améthyste dont j'avais hérité dans le mien). Tu es tellement forte. Tu as tellement de puissance en toi.

\- De la mauvaise magie.

\- Arwen, écoute moi. Tu n'es pas seulement l'arrière petite fille de Grindelwald, la petite fille de Tom Jedusor ou la fille de Lucius Malefoy. Tous ces mages noirs… Ce ne sont pas les seuls à t'avoir transmis leurs ADN.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu es aussi l'arrière petite fille de Rosalie Saint, la petite fille de Lilith Saint et MA fille. Des femmes fortes. Qui ont été prêtes à tous pour leur fille. Qui sont prêtes à tout. (Elle me sourit, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues). Mais avant tout, avant nous, avant tes ancêtres, tu es TOI.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu es cette jeune femme merveilleuse, qui a combattu Voldemort aux côtés de ses amis sans faillir, qui a organisé une rébellion au sein même de Poudlard, qui a réussi à réunir les Gryffondors et les Serpentards sous une même bannière. Tu es tellement exceptionnelle Arwen. (Elle caressa mes joues). Tu es tellement plus qu'elle. »

Je pleurais.

Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis longtemps.

En sentant les larmes couler sur mes joues, je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais eu besoin d'entendre ces mots.

A quel point j'avais eu besoin d'entendre quelqu'un me dire que je ne me résumais pas seulement à mon arbre généalogique pourri.

\- « Tu as raison ma sœur. (La voix d'Astoria nous fit sursauter toutes les deux). Elle est tellement exceptionnelle. (Elle s'approcha de nous en tenant un petit collier). La magie noire dans votre arbre généalogique remonte à bien plus loin que Gellert Grindelwald.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Merlin et Morgane ont eu deux fils. L'ainé, William, a suivi les traces de son père, tandis que le cadet, Peter, a fini par retrouver les recherches de sa mère et les a continué. Peter a eu des enfants, ainsi de suite, jusqu'à… et bien vous. Toi, Arwen.

\- Non.

\- Oh que si. Merlin a emprisonné Morgane. C'était de la très vieille magie. Mais comme toute vieille magie, elle se lie dans le sang. Et tout ce qui se fait dans le sang, peut se défaire dans le sang. (Elle s'approcha de moi et sortit un petit couteau de je ne sais où). J'ai besoin de ton sang Arwen.

\- Ne la touche pas ! »

Ma mère voulut se jeter sur elle, mais Astoria lui décocha un revers. Sa tête alla cogner contre le mur, l'assommant.

\- « Maman !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle va bien. »

Astoria agrippa mon poignet gauche et fit glisser la lame aiguisée contre ma peau, faisant couler le sang. Je grimaçais sous l'effet de la douleur.

Le sang s'écoula pour aller tomber sur le médaillon. Ce qui ressemblait à une simple babiole une seconde auparavant se mit à lui de mille feux et à vibrer.

Il y avait tellement de force, de puissance, de pouvoir, dans un si petit objet.

Je pouvais sentir l'énergie vibrer jusque dans mes os.

C'était de la puissance à l'état brut, dans sa forme la plus pure.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu fais Astoria ? murmurais je, la peur faisant trembler ma voix.

\- Je la libère. (Elle semblait hystérique, euphorique). Je vais lui rendre sa liberté et nous plongerons le monde dans les ténèbres les plus absolues. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour la traiter de folle furieuse mais la puissance émergeant du médaillon devint écrasante. Je finis par être totalement aveuglée et je tournais la tête pour l'enfouir contre mon épaule. Je fermais les yeux le plus fort possible.

Puis, tout fut terminé.

Aussi rapidement que cela avait commencé.

Je rouvris les yeux et tournais la tête lentement, redoutant ce que j'allais voir.

Astoria était dos à moi, mais je pouvais parier qu'elle avait les yeux brillants et un sourire adorateur digne de la psychopathe qu'elle était sur le visage.

En face d'elle se tenait l'une des plus belles femmes que j'avais jamais vu.

Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, sa peau était aussi dorée que dans le souvenir que Merlin nous avait montré, mais ses beaux yeux bleus étaient ternes et cernés de noir. Sa robe noire était déchirée sur le bas et elle était pieds nus.

Après avoir passé plusieurs millénaires enfermée dans un médaillon, porter des chaussures était surement le cadet de ses soucis.

Elle avait des marques autour de ses poignets, de ses chevilles et de son cou.

Sa peau était meurtrie, rouge, avec des cloques.

Comme si elle avait porté des fers pendant une longue période.

Ce qui était le cas, en quelque sorte.

Mais une chose était claire.

Morgane, la Première Mage Noire, était de retour.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**__** Bien ou mal… Avenir… Héritage…**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**__** et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**_

_**A savoir que c'est le chapitre le plus court au niveau du nombre de mots.**_

_**A partir de maintenant, il ne reste plus que trois chapitres et l'épilogue avant la fin de cette histoire.**_

_**En souhaitant que vous appréciez toujours les aventures d'Arwen et à la semaine prochaine !**_

_**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

_**Bye**_

_**Infos en plus :**__** 6 pages ; 2834 mots**_


	16. Chapitre 15

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) sauf certains personnages et la majorité de l'histoire. Vous remarquerez surement au fil de la lecture certains passages qui sont tirés du livre, mais je le signalerai en début ou fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

C'était dingue.

Complètement dingue même.

Morgane, la Sorcière Noire Originelle, se tenait devant moi.

Elle était gorgée d'énergie, à un tel point que je pouvais la sentir vibrer sur ma peau.

Elle était aussi belle qu'elle était terrifiante.

\- « Qui es tu ? » demanda-t-elle à Astoria.

Sa voix était rauque et légèrement cassée, comme si elle n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps.

Ce qui était le cas.

Elle regardait Astoria avec tellement de mépris et de dégout que j'en frissonnais.

\- « Je suis Lilith Morgana Jedusor. C'est moi qui ai trouvé votre prison. Et qui vous ai libéré. Ensemble… (Elle était tellement fébrile qu'elle bafouillait et que ses mains tremblaient). Ensemble, nous pouvons régner sur le monde.

\- Qui est elle ? (Elle fit un signe de tête dans ma direction, sans lui répondre, avant de s'adresser directement à moi). Qui es tu ?

\- Arwen, murmurais je. Je m'appelle Arwen Saint.

\- Arwen Saint. (Elle prononçait mon nom comme pour voir l'effet que cela faisait de le dire. Elle s'accroupit devant moi). Je peux sentir mon sang dans ton sang.

\- Apparemment… (Je me raclais la gorge, sa magie m'étranglant). Apparemment, je suis la dernière descendante directe de votre fils Peter.

\- Mon petit Peter. (Elle sourit et elle devint carrément lumineuse, comme une mère fière de son rejeton). C'est ton sang qui m'a libéré. Le sang de mon sang.

\- S'il vous plait. (Ses pouvoirs me submergeaient, me remplissaient, me rendant lourde et comateuse). S'il vous plait, laissez nous… Laissez nous partir.

\- Elle est ta mère. (Elle caressa les cheveux de ma mère toujours inconsciente et je tirais sur mes chaines). Tu es attachée. (Elle fronça les sourcils et la seconde d'après, j'étais libre). Je suis désolée, mais vous allez rester ici encore un peu. J'ai besoin de temps pour régénérer mes pouvoirs. (Elle me sourit et je me dis que si là, elle n'était pas à pleine puissance, je ne tenais pas particulièrement à être dans les parages quand elle le serait). Mais avec toi à mes côtés, tout irait bien plus vite.

\- Non. (Je secouais la tête). Je ne veux pas.

\- Imagine. En marchant à mes côtés, tu aurais la force de protéger tes amis, ta famille. Et surtout… Tu pourrais garder l'homme que tu aimes auprès de toi.

\- Arrêtez.

\- Je pourrais t'apprendre. Je pourrais t'enseigner à contrôler tes pouvoirs. A devenir… Ce que tu es censée être.

\- Je ne veux rien venant de vous. Je ne suis pas mauvaise.

\- Je ne le suis pas non plus.

\- Tu vois toujours tout en noir et blanc hein, ricana Astoria. Il ne s'agit pas d'être bon ou mauvais. Il s'agit de justice.

\- De justice ?! Gouverner le monde en réduisant la moitié de la population en esclavage ? C'est ça que vous appelez la justice ?

\- Les moldus nous persécutent depuis des siècles, répondit Morgane. Ils nous doivent notre liberté. (Sa voix résonna en moi et je réalisais qu'elle parlait directement dans ma tête). Nous pouvons libérer les sorciers. Marcher au grand jour, sans avoir à nous cacher. Nous pourrions faire ce que nous voulons. Tu peux m'aider. Nous pouvons le faire. Ensemble. »

Sa voix était forte.

Je me mis à avoir envie d'y croire.

Je voulais y croire.

J'y croyais.

-ooOoo-

Je le sentais.

Le pouvoir incommensurable en moi.

Il était sous contrôle, comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

J'étais assise sur une chaise, les coudes appuyés sur le dossier.

J'avais pris une douche et enfilé des vêtements propres.

Ma mère était allongée au sol, toujours inconsciente et j'attendais qu'elle revienne à elle en regardant mes ongles.

Elle s'agita, et reprit connaissance, en gémissant. Tout en gardant le silence, je la regardais se redresser avec difficulté et tourner la tête en me cherchant du regard.

Quand elle finit par poser les yeux sur moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

\- « Salut Maman. Bien dormie ?

\- Par Merlin Arwen. (Je grimaçais). Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?"

Je savais ce qu'elle voyait.

J'avais laissé mes pouvoirs s'exprimer.

Des veines noires parcouraient ma peau, mes yeux violets avaient viré au rouge sang, mes cheveux retombaient sur mon visage et autour de mes épaule en une masse informe et le contour de mes ongles étaient noircis comme si j'avais plongé mes mains dans de l'encre.

J'avais l'apparence d'un monstre.

\- « J'ai décidé de laisser mon côté obscur s'exprimer. Et c'est très agréable.

\- Arwen, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

\- Au contraire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de moi. Etre débarrassée des règles, des contraintes… C'est tellement libérateur ! (Je ris). Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis… toujours en faite !

\- Si ! Quand tu es avec Sirius !

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Tu aimes Sirius. Rappelles toi. Tous les bons moments que vous avez passé ensemble. Souviens toi Arwen. Et tu comprendras que ça, (Elle me désigna d'un geste vague de la main), ce n'est pas toi. »

Je me mis à rire.

Parce que rire valait mieux que pleurer ou se mettre en colère.

\- « Tu ne comprends rien n'est ce pas ? dis je. J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie à être terrifiée. Pour toi, pour Sirius, pour mes amis, pour moi. Là, maintenant, je me sens tellement puissante ! Invincible. En contrôlant mes pouvoirs, en apprenant de Morgane, je serais capable de tous nous protéger !

\- Tu vas surtout te perdre toi même ! Nous ne t'avons jamais demandé de nous protéger. (Elle se leva et prit mon visage entre ses mains). Je t'en supplie Arwen. Ne gâche pas ta vie. Ne sacrifie pas ton avenir. »

Avenir.

Ce mot faisait écho dans mon esprit.

Avoir un avenir, un futur.

Avec Sirius.

-ooOoo-

_Il pleuvait._

_C'était totalement le genre de météo où l'on s'enfermait chez soi, roulé en boule dans un plaid tout doux, avec une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud._

_J'adorais ce genre de temps._

_J'étais assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de notre salon et regardais la petite rue devant notre nouvelle maison à Sirius et à moi. Nous n'avions pas fini de déballer nos cartons. Enfin, surtout les miens, car Sirius n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires lui appartenant._

_\- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »_

_La voix de Sirius me fit tourner la tête dans sa direction._

_Il était appuyé contre le mur séparant le salon de la cuisine ouverte. Il portait un pantalon de jogging noir bas sur ses haches et rien en haut. Son torse nu était parsemé de tatouages qu'il avait récolté en prison. Ils s'étaient légèrement éclairci avec le temps, mais ils étaient toujours présents, stigmates de son passé._

_\- « Je regardais la pluie. (Je regardais à nouveau à l'extérieur). J'adore la pluie._

_\- C'est surprenant. (Il s'approcha de moi). La plupart des gens détestent la pluie._

_\- Pas moi. J'ai trouvé ça apaisant. La pluie purifie, nettoie. (Il s'approcha encore et me prit dans ses bras). Tu sais, il a plu le lendemain de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. Tout le monde était à l'intérieur, avec les morts, à pleurer ou à se reposer. Moi, je suis sortie sous la pluie. J'avais l'impression que le ciel pleurait pour nous, pour nos pertes. J'avais refusé de pleurer après la Bataille, je voulais rester forte pour Ron et pour Harry. (Je me tournais pour le regarder en face). J'étais là, sous la pluie, et je me suis mise à pleurer. Pour Remus et Tonks, pour Teddy qui ne connaitrait jamais ses parents, pour les Weasley, pour Harry. Pour toi._

_\- Pour moi ?_

_\- J'ai pleuré au Ministère, juste après ta mort. Mais Harry avait déjà beaucoup de chagrin. Alors j'ai tout gardé. J'ai pris toute ma peine et je l'ai enfermé à double tour au fin fond de mon esprit. Mais ce jour là… Je me suis laissée aller. J'ai laissé la pluie me laver de tout cela. J'ai pleuré pour toi, pour le fait que je ne pourrais jamais te dire ce que je ressentais, pour l'avenir que l'on ne pourra jamais avoir ensemble. (Je pris son visage entre mes mains et caressais ses pommettes de mes pouces). J'ai pleuré pendant plus d'une heure sous la pluie. Je n'ai plus jamais pleuré._

_\- Je suis là maintenant. (Il m'embrassa et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer d'aise). On peut avoir un avenir._

_\- Qu'est ce que tu vois dans notre avenir ?_

_\- J'ai toujours fui les responsabilités et l'engagement. Mais avec toi, je vois une vie ensemble, heureuse et longue._

_\- Quoi d'autre ?_

_\- Un mariage. Un beau mariage. Et des enfants._

_\- Tu voudrais des enfants ?_

_\- Oui, avec toi. Je rêve d'un avenir rempli de bébés avec toi._

_\- Moi aussi. Un bel avenir, avec un mariage et des enfants. Pleins d'enfants._

_\- Autant que tu voudras. (Je ris en plaçant mes bras autour de son cou). A partir de maintenant, on ne fera que danser sous la pluie. Plus de larmes._

_\- Plus de larmes._

_\- Je t'aime. (Il m'embrassa sur le bout du nez). Je t'aime à la folie._

_\- Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout au monde. »_

-ooOoo-

Je pleurais.

Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes jambes.

Ma mère tenait toujours mon visage entre ses mains. Elle caressait mes pommettes avec ses pouces, exactement comme je l'avais fait avec Sirius, ce jour là.

Je posais les mains sur les siennes et je remarquais que mes ongles étaient à nouveaux normaux et que les veines noires se rétractaient doucement.

\- « Un avenir ? murmurais je.

\- Oui, un futur heureux. Avec des enfants. Tu as toujours voulu des enfants quand tu étais petite. »

Des enfants.

Oui, je voulais des enfants.

Avec Sirius.

-ooOoo-

_Le soleil était à son apogée ce jour là._

_J'étais assise dans notre jardin, la petite Rose assise entre mes jambes étendues._

_Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en l'écoutant glousser face aux pitreries de Scorpius._

_Drago et Hermione avaient voulu partir en week end en amoureux et je m'étais proposée pour garder les deux petits monstres._

_Scorpius courut jusqu'à nous et s'écroula à nos côtés._

_\- « Tatie ?_

_\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon Cœur ?_

_\- Quand est ce que Rosie et moi, on aura des cousins pour jouer ?_

_\- Et bien, dis je en riant. Tu ne perds pas le nord toi._

_\- Allez réponds._

_\- Vous aurez des cousins quand ça sera le moment._

_\- C'est quand le moment ?_

_\- Oui, c'est quand le moment ? »_

_La voix de Sirius me fit sursauter._

_Je me tournais à moitié pour le voir venir vers nous, les mains dans les poches._

_Il se laissa tomber à côté de nous, Scorpius se tournant sur le ventre en rampant entre Sirius et moi. _

_Le premier passa ses doigts entre les cheveux du petit garçon._

_\- « Pour répondre à votre question, je ne sais pas. Nous le saurons quand ce moment arrivera._

_\- C'est tellement précis comme réponse Chérie._

_\- C'est la seule que je peux donner aujourd'hui._

_\- T'inquiète, dit il à Scorpius. Je te promets que toi et Rose, vous aurez des cousins._

_\- Et est ce que j'aurais mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ?_

_\- Bien sur. Il faut bien que tu sois là pour les moments clés. »_

_Je lui tirais la langue et lui mis un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule, le faisant rire._

_Je me penchais et couvris le visage de Rose de baisers. Au même moment, j'entendis Sirius éclater de rire. Je regardais dans sa direction pour voir que Scorpius s'était jeté sur lui._

_Rose gloussa et je ris aussi en jouant avec ses cheveux._

_Un avenir. _

_Avec des enfants._

-ooOoo-

Je revins dans le présent, dans les bras de ma mère, à sangloter.

Je pouvais sentir que mes pouvoirs étaient à nouveau derrière les portes, bien verrouillées.

\- « Je suis désolée, sanglotais je.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Arwen. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- C'est trop dur de se battre contre elles.

\- Tu peux le faire. Avec tes amis. Ensemble, vous faites des miracles.

\- Mais ils ne sont pas là. Nous sommes toutes seules ici.

\- Tu es une Legilimence puissante. Tu peux les appeler. Tu as juste besoin de te concentrer. De croire en toi. »

Je hochais la tête et pris une grande inspiration.

Je fermais les yeux et étendis ma conscience. Je pouvais sentir les esprits d'Astoria et Morgane, puissantes et sombres. Je percevais les esprits des Mangemorts. En continuant à chercher, je finis par trouver l'esprit de Drago.

Les pensées de mon frère…

Je n'avais jamais cherché à entrer dans les pensées de mes proches.

C'était une limite que je m'étais toujours refusée à franchir, même inconsciemment. Mais là, je voyais à quoi ressemblait la psyché de Drago.

Beaucoup de gens avaient dit que nous nous ressemblions avec notre teint pâle, notre grande taille, nos cheveux trop blonds et notre mauvais caractère.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé que notre ressemblance pourrait aller plus loin que ce que Lucius nous avait transmis dans notre code génétique.

J'avais toujours su que Drago était un très bon Occlumens.

Pas aussi bon que moi, ou même Rogue mais bien plus que la moyenne.

Je m'étais dit qu'il faudrait que je bataille un peu si je voulais passer ses défenses s'il était conscient, mais je réussis à passer ses barrières sans la moindre difficulté.

Parce que nos esprits étaient fait du même matériau.

Nos psychés avaient été façonnées à l'identique.

Nous n'avions jamais essayé auparavant, mais Drago pouvait, peut être bien, être le seul à avoir la capacité de passer mes propres boucliers.

Remisant cette hypothèse au fond de mon esprit, je me concentrais pour tisser un lien solide tendu entre mon frère et moi. Il tirait dessus, le suivant, ses pensées accompagnées de celles de nos amis.

Je souris à ma mère.

\- « Ils vont nous trouver. »

Ils étaient même déjà là.

-ooOoo-

Nous pouvions entendre des bruits de combat de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le mur trembla et j'eus tout juste le temps de repousser ma mère à l'opposé avant que le dit mur n'explose. Je me couchais en travers de son corps pour la protéger et grognais quand des morceaux de pierre percutèrent mon dos avec violence.

Quand la poussière commença à retomber autour de nous, je roulais sur moi même et vis que le mur s'était littéralement effondré. Nous pouvions voir des combats et je me remis sur pieds. J'allais me précipiter pour aller les rejoindre quand Sirius surgit dans l'ouverture qui avait été sur un mur quelques minutes auparavant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en me voyant et je me précipitais vers lui en trébuchant.

Il vint à ma rencontre et me rattrapa avant que je ne m'écroule, tête la première.

J'atterris dans ses bras et glissais les miens autour de son cou.

Il me serra contre lui et, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me mis à pleurer.

Je nichais mon visage dans son cou et inspirais son odeur en sanglotant. Il enroula mes cheveux emmêlés entre ses doigts et glissa sa deuxième main sur ma nuque.

\- « J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour de bon, murmura Sirius.

\- Je suis tellement désolée…

\- Pour quoi ? Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute.

\- J'ai cédé, Sirius. J'étais prête à les rejoindre. A sombrer.

\- Mais tu as fais demi tour Chérie. Tu es redevenue toi même.

\- Pardonne moi.

\- Je t'ai déjà pardonné. (Il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa). Maintenant, allons mettre un terme à tout cela.

\- Je ne peux pas. Le côté sombre m'attire trop. Je ne veux pas être…

\- Vas tu arrêter de pleurnicher à la fin ?! »

Ce cri du cœur nous fit sursauter et je regardais par dessus l'épaule de Sirius pour voir qu'Hermione se tenait là, les points sur les hanches et l'air très en colère.

Elle avait la même tête quand elle grondait ses enfants et j'eus l'impression d'avoir à nouveau six ans.

Ses cheveux formaient une véritable crinière de lionne autour de son visage, le col de son tee shirt était tâché de sang, son jean était troué aux niveaux des genoux et je pouvais voir que la peau était écorchée, comme si elle était violement tombée.

\- « Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?! s'écria Sirius.

\- Nous n'avons plus le temps pour les pleurnicheries et les jérémiades.

\- Hermione… commençais je.

\- Au lieu de te plaindre comme tu passes ton temps à le faire, tu devrais accepter ces fichus pouvoirs.

\- Mais…

\- Ecoute moi ! Tu es qui tu es ! Tu ne pourras jamais changer qui sont tes parents. Ils ont fait de toi celle que tu es ! Y compris tes pouvoirs.

\- Elle a raison, dit Sirius.

\- Tu trouves que je suis une pleurnicharde ?

\- Pas sur ce point. Souviens toi de ce que j'ai dis à Harry durant votre cinquième année ? _**Dans le monde, il n'y a pas d'un côté le bien et le mal, il y a une part de lumière d'ombre en chacun de nous. Ce qui compte, c'est celle que l'on choisit de nous montrer dans nos actes. Ça, c'est ce que l'on est vraiment.**_ Que tes pouvoirs viennent de tes ancêtres mauvais n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui compte, c'est la manière dont tu les utilises. Pour aider Morgane. Ou pour nous aider, nous.

\- Alors ? demanda ma mère après un moment de silence. Qu'est ce que tu choisis de faire ?

\- On va décimer Morgane et Astoria. Dès aujourd'hui.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux », sourit Hermione.

Il était temps d'arrêter de se rouler en boule pour recevoir les coups et de passer à l'offensive.

-ooOoo-

Je laissais ma magie monter, prendre de l'ampleur. Je marchais entre les combattants, complètement sourde à tout ce qui m'entourait.

La puissance se déversait hors de mon corps par vagues, s'enroulant autour de moi, modifiant mon corps, dévoilant des symptômes physiques de ma puissance.

Sauf que cette fois ci, j'étais totalement lucide.

Je savais qui j'étais et ce que je voulais.

J'étais gorgée de magie et je me sentais invincible.

Je trouvais Astoria et Morgane à l'écart, comme si risquer leurs vies pour défendre leur idéologie était superflus. C'était comme si leurs soldats étaient de moindre importance ?

Astoria, ou plutôt Lilith, me repéra la première et eut un petit sourire narquois en me voyant ainsi.

\- « Ah, tu te décides enfin à te joindre à nous.

\- Oui. (Je devais jouer le jeu tant que je n'étais pas plus près, pour éviter les dommages collatéraux au maximum). Il fallait que je m'occupe de certaines petites choses.

\- Le principal, c'est que tu sois là maintenant, dit Morgane comme si nous parlions de la pluie et du beau temps. (Je me retrouvais à leur hauteur). Il est temps de mettre notre plan à exécution. La destruction de la lumière. »

A ce moment là, la mage noire eut un sourire. Même si ce dernier était clairement diabolique, personne ne pouvait nier qu'elle était absolument magnifique.

Mais j'étais à leur niveau maintenant. Et elles étaient assez loin pour que Sirius, Hermione et ma mère aient eu le temps de faire évacuer les membres de notre clan pour quand je lancerai l'offensive.

\- « J'ai une petite réclamation, dis je, attirant leur attention sur moi.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Astoria, clairement agacée.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre plan.

\- Pas d'accord ?

\- Pas d'accord du tout. (Je haussais les épaules). Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. Votre chemin s'arrête ici et maintenant.

\- Quoi ?! »

J'attrapais le bras d'Astoria et laissais éclater ma magie.

La jeune femme hurla et se débattit pour tenter de me faire lâcher prise. Mais elle surestimait ses forces car mes doigts ne lâchèrent pas leur prise.

Quand il fut clair qu'elle ne pourrait se libérer de ma poigne que si je le désirais vraiment, l'ancienne Serpentard perdit son air combatif et m'implora du regard. Je serrais ma main droite en poing et le lui balançais en pleine figure et en hurlant dans ma tête le sort d'Experliarmus.

Astoria hurla de douleur et partit violement en arrière pour aller littéralement s'encastrer dans un mur.

Je ne voulais pas la tuer, juste l'assommer suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir me débarrasser de Morgane et que les autorités n'arrivent pour emmener les Mangemorts.

Je regardais mon ancienne camarade, avachie et sans connaissance quand la voix mélodieuse mais amère de Morgane se fit entendre.

\- « Voilà une bonne chose de faire. Cette petite idiote commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

\- Tu traites tes alliés d'une bien triste façon.

\- Elle surestimait ses capacités. (Elle pouffa). Elle pensait sérieusement pouvoir être à ma hauteur. Personne ne peut me surpasser. Merlin n'y est pas parvenu et personne n'y parviendra jamais.

\- Moi, j'y arriverai. »

Morgane partit dans un grand éclat de rire pendant que je lançais un premier sort.

Alors que nous nous lancions dans un combat acharné, je devais bien admettre qu'elle était d'une puissance sans pareil.

Bien plus forte que Voldemort.

J'avais beau lutter de toutes mes forces, je ne pouvais réellement que me défendre. Elle lançait ses sorts avec une telle rapidité que je n'avais pas le temps de lancer des sorts offensifs.

J'étais submergée, totalement dépassée par les événements.

Je n'étais pas assez forte, et même avec toute la magie noire héritée de mes ancêtres, je ne faisais pas le poids.

L'un de ses sortilèges me percuta en pleine poitrine, m'éjectant en arrière.

Je finis ma course contre le mur se situant à l'opposé de là où nous nous battions.

Je gémis, épuisée comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Je roulais au sol et tentais de me mettre debout, mais ne réussis qu'à me mettre à quatre pattes. Je n'avais pas assez de force, pas assez de puissance.

Je sentis des mains contre mes flancs, qui me redressèrent debout. Je tournais la tête vers celui qui m'aidait et reconnus les cheveux longs et blonds platine de mon père. Son visage était maculé de saleté, une énorme plaie barrait son front, sa peau barbouillait de sang.

Désespérée, je m'agrippais à lui et murmurais :

\- « Elle est trop forte. Je ne vais pas y arriver. Je pensais que je pourrais la battre, mais je ne peux pas.

\- Si tu le peux.

\- Non, je…

\- Tu te retiens toujours. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu n'en es qu'à la moitié de ce que tu es capable de faire. Tu dois laisser libre court à tes pouvoirs.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

\- Libère toi. Libère tes pouvoirs et laisse faire ton instinct. A ce moment là, tu pourras la vaincre. »

Je lâchais ma prise sur sa cape et le laissais m'aider à me stabiliser sur mes pieds.

Il avait raison. Même si j'avais lâché la bride à mes pouvoirs, j'étais toujours terrorisée à l'idée de perdre le contrôle et de décimer tout le monde.

Mais je devais avoir confiance en mes amis, en ma famille.

En moi.

Je pouvais le faire.

Je fermais les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Je relevais les paupières et quand je posais mon regard sur Morgane, j'eus un petit sourire. La seconde suivante, je me lançais sur elle. J'avais vidé mon esprit, ne laissant que mon instinct agir. Mes défenses, mes offensives, tout était dirigé par mon instinct primaire.

Morgane semblait clairement surprise par ma nouvelle stratégie et rage de vaincre. Alors que mon corps se battait, mon esprit se vidait, totalement focalisé sur mes amis et ma famille.

Drago.

Hermione.

Harry.

Ginny.

Ron.

Pansy et son bébé.

Scorpius et Rose.

Blaise.

Luna.

Théo.

Ma mère.

Mon père. (Oui, même lui).

Rogue.

Et surtout, Sirius.

C'était eux qui me donnaient ma force, ma combativité. Pour eux, je me battrais jusqu'au bout, je leur permettrais d'avoir un avenir.

Quitte à en laisser ma vie.

-ooOoo-

C'était un combat de titans, de force physique autant que mentale. Et j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de continuer à me battre.

\- « Tu ne fais pas le poids, ricana Morgane. Merlin lui même n'a pas été capable de me vaincre.

\- Moi j'y arriverai. Je ne suis pas seulement ta descendante. Je suis aussi celle de Merlin. Je réussirais là où il a échoué. Contrairement à lui, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Je peux tout à fait te tuer plutôt que t'enfermer en cage ! »

Je laissais la magie exploser hors de mon corps, ravageant tout sur son passage, moi y compris.

Je me sentais emportée par le tourbillon de magie. Je réalisais que la quantité de magie demandée pour tuer Morgane allait bien au delà de la magie noire enfouie en moi. Il fallait que j'aille puiser jusque dans ma magie personnelle.

Toute ma magie personnelle.

Sauf qu'un sorcier ne pouvait pas vivre sans ses pouvoirs. Elle lui était aussi vitale que son sang, son oxygène. Privé de sa magie, un sorcier ne devenait pas un Cracmol. Il mourrait tout simplement.

Mais j'étais prête à faire ce sacrifice. Pour mes amis.

Harry avait été prêt à mourir pour nous, il y a dix ans. Aujourd'hui, c'était à mon tour.

Je tournais légèrement la tête vers la droite et croisais le regard vert si reconnaissable d'Harry.

Je lui souris, et il hocha la tête, une unique larme dégringolant sur sa joue droite.

Voldemort avait été son combat et malgré notre aide et notre présence, il avait du le vaincre seul.

Morgane était mon combat, mon fardeau. J'étais venue au monde, avec toute cette magie, pour la vaincre.

Je puisais un peu plus en moi, échappant toujours plus de magie, jusqu'à ce que Morgane se mette à hurler.

La seconde suivante, ce fut le calme plat.

Elle avait totalement disparu, ne laissant rien derrière elle, comme un simple mauvais rêve.

Je souris, complètement vidée.

\- « J'ai réussi », murmurais je.

Je m'écroulais soudainement au sol, mes jambes ne me supportant plus.

Puis, ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

_**Dans le prochaine chapitre :**__**la paix… au revoir… souvenirs… seule…**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**__**et voilà un chapitre 15 terminé !**_

_**A l'heure où je vous écris ces mots, j'en suis à l'écriture manuelle de l'épilogue. Ce qui me ravit après presque deux ans de travail sur cette fanfiction.**_

_**Je quitte mon appartement pour une petite course durant une heure et à mon retour, je retrouve le calepin sur lequel j'écris… dévoré par mes chiens ! Et non, ce n'est pas une blague, c'est ma vie ! Et bien sur, cela aurait moins drôle de manger les chapitres déjà tapés à l'ordinateur. Non, non. Les chapitres 16 et 17 ont été sévèrement mâchouillés et même déchirés. Heureusement que j'aime faire des puzzles ! J'ai tout reconstitué et me hâte de tout recopié sur ordi avant de me remettre à l'épilogue.**_

_**Après toutes ces aventures, j'avoue que je ne dirais pas non à quelques petites reviews. Vous savez comment ça marche.**_

_**A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 16.**_

_**Bye **_

_**Infos en plus :** __**11 pages ; 4954 mots.**_


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) sauf certains personnages et la majorité de l'histoire. Vous remarquerez surement au fil de la lecture certains passages qui sont tirés du livre, mais je le signalerai en début ou fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Note de l'auteure**__** :**__** Salut tout le monde ! Je tenais à remercier ceux qui ont posté des reviews. Ce ne sont que deux reviews, mais vous n'avez pas idées à quel point cela m'a fait chaud au coeur. Je n'ai pas répondu personnellement, car je les reçois sur mon téléphone, alors je le fais maintenant. Merci beaucoup, vous m'avez redonner envie de continuer à publier. Chapitre 16 qui suit, encore un chapitre et l'épilogue avant la fin de cette histoire.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

J'étais en train de mourir. Je pouvais le sentir.

Ma magie s'écoulait de moi comme le sang d'une plaie.

La douleur était si puissante que mon cerveau l'avait carrément effacé. Mon corps entier me faisait si mal que je ne le sentais même plus. Je flottais dans le noir, complètement inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Je dérivais dans l'obscurité et je me sentais en paix comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

Nous nous étions battus pendant si longtemps, contre des ennemis physiques comme psychiques.

Contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Contre le système.

Contre nos cauchemars.

Contre nous même.

Contre Astoria.

Contre Morgane.

Et même contre la peur.

La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que les gens voyaient en nous.

A ce moment précis, je ne ressentais rien de tout cela. Juste du bien être.

J'avais les yeux fermés, totalement absorbée par ce sentiment que je ne me rappelais pas avoir déjà éprouvé, quand j'entendis mon prénom.

J'ouvris les yeux et réalisais que je n'étais pas seule.

Assise en tailleur à mes côtés, une jeune femme me souriait.

Je pensais que Morgane était la plus belle femme que j'avais jamais vue, mais cette femme pouvait clairement lui faire concurrence.

Sa beauté était totalement différente de celle de la Première Sorcière, mais pas moins belle. Ses traits étaient doux, aimants. Ses cheveux châtain foncés ondulaient en vagues douces dans son dos. Ses yeux violets familiers étaient fixés sur moi, brillants du doux sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

Elle ressemblait tellement à ma mère que cela en était troublant.

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle lissa mes cheveux en arrière.

\- « Toi aussi, tu ressembles à ta mère. Hormis tes magnifiques cheveux.

\- Qui es tu ?

\- Je suis Lilith Saint. Ta grand mère.

\- La mère de Maman.

\- Elle même.

\- Tu es encore plus belle qu'en photos.

\- Merci pour ce gentil compliment. Et même si je suis très heureuse de rencontrer le bébé de mon bébé, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Pas beaucoup de temps pour faire quoi ?

-Pour te sauver.

\- Me sauver ? Mais je suis morte.

\- Pas encore.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que tu es toujours en vie. Pour le moment.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes.

\- Tes amis sont en train de batailler pour te maintenir en vie. (Elle leva la tête vers le haut en fermant les yeux et sourit). Tu ne les entends pas ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils et tentais de me concentrer. Alors que j'allais lui dire que je ne voyais toujours pas de quoi elle parlait, je les entendis.

C'était comme si elles étaient très loin, ou sur une station de radio qui captait mal.

Des voix.

Que je connaissais.

\- « Elle se vide de sa magie ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! hurlait ma mère, totalement hystérique.

\- Elle a utilisé trop de magie. Elle est en train de mourir, approuva mon père.

\- Merci pour ton observation Sherlock ! cracha Sirius, entre deux envois d'air dans mes poumons via le bouche à bouche. Hors de question que je la laisse partir comme ça.

\- Allez Arwen, reste avec nous, murmura Harry près de mon oreille.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me claquer entre les doigts Frangine, grogna Drago en me compressant la poitrine à rythme régulier.

\- Elle ne respire presque plus ! » paniqua Hermione.

J'étais toujours en vie.

Mais plus pour très longtemps.

Maintenant que j'étais concentrée sur les sons, je pouvais entendre les battements de mon cœur.

Lents, irréguliers.

Faibles.

\- « Je meurs, murmurais je.

\- Oui. (Son sourire s'agrandit). Tu es vraiment aimée. Cela fait chaud au cœur de te savoir aussi bien entourée.

\- Ils sont ma famille.

\- Peut être devrais tu les rejoindre.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici ? Je me sens si bien.

\- Tu pourrais. Mais ton heure n'est pas encore venue. Ta place n'est pas ici. Tu dois retourner auprès d'eux. Et vivre une longue, heureuse et très belle vie.

\- Mais, et toi ?

\- Je suis morte depuis longtemps. Arwen. Je ne suis venue ici que pour t'aider à rentrer chez toi. (Sa voix sembla plus lointaine et sa silhouette plus floue). Dis à ma fille que je l'aime et que je très fière d'elle. Tout comme je suis fière de toi.

\- Grand mère… »

Sa silhouette disparut totalement, ainsi que sa voix.

Un instant, j'étais bien, apaisée et en paix. La seconde suivante, j'étais entourée de bruits et je souffrais tellement que je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler.

Mon cri était strident et m'arrachait la gorge.

Pourquoi est ce que j'étais revenue ? J'avais tellement mal !

Je sentis les autres s'agiter autour de moi et je finis par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-ooOoo-

C'est la sensation d'une peau contre la mienne qui me tira de l'inconscience.

J'ouvris les yeux et mis un moment avant d'arriver à les stabiliser sur un point.

En baissant le regard, je reconnus les cheveux noirs de Sirius, étalés sur mon lit. A ma droite, ma mère était avachie sur Lucius, qui était lui même dans un fauteuil dans une position peu glorieuse. Et au pied du lit, Drago était assis sur une chaise qui me semblait peu confortable.

Ils étaient tous endormis.

Mon corps ne me faisait plus autant souffrir et je me sentais mieux.

Je tendis mon bras, qui était d'une lourdeur sans pareil et glissais mes doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius. Ce dernier sursauta et se redressa soudainement. Quand il vit que j'étais éveillée, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et je tendis les bras, autant que je le pouvais. Il s'y précipita et nous refermâmes nos bras l'un sur l'autre. Je le serrais contre moi de toutes les maigres forces que je possédais et il fit pareil, en se mettant à pleurer. Je me mis à sangloter et le son de mes larmes réveilla les autres.

\- « Par Merlin, Arwen, tu es réveillée ! s'écria ma mère en plantant son coude dans l'estomac de Lucius qui grogna de douleur.

\- Bon sang, tu nous as foutu une trouille monstrueuse, marmonna Drago en faisant craquer ses vertèbres.

\- Je suis désolée, murmurais je en caressant les cheveux de Sirius. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous effrayer.

\- Nous avons bien cru que tu allais nous claquer entrer les doigts, grogna Lucius en se frottant l'estomac.

\- Je sais. Je me suis quasiment purgée de toute ma magie.

\- Et pas qu'un peu, dit ma mère. Chérie tu as dépensé tellement de magie que tu t'es purgée de toute la magie noire que tu avais dans l'organisme.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Tu n'as plus de cette mauvaise magie, confirma Drago.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne possèdes plus que ta magie personnelle, dit Lucius en souriant.

\- Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle, dis je en m'enfonçant dans mon oreiller.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout. Astoria et ses nouveaux Mangemorts ont tous étaient arrêtés. Maintenant, ils sont tous derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban.

\- Et en ce qui concerne Morgane ?

\- Certains de tes collègues sont venus sur le lieu des combats et ils ont fait quelques vérifications. Elle a totalement disparu. Il n'y a plus aucune trace d'elle et de sa magie. Elle ne reviendra jamais, dit Sirius.

\- Alors, c'est vraiment terminé ?

\- Totalement. C'est enfin la paix. »

Je souris et fermais les yeux en me détendant.

La paix.

Quel mot fabuleux.

-ooOoo-

Les médicomages de St Mangouste avaient fini par me laisser sortir au bout d'une semaine, quand il semblait évident que j'allais finir par devenir dingue à rester là bas. Ils avaient donné des instructions très strictes, comprenant beaucoup de repos ainsi qu'un régime alimentaire bien particulier qui devait m'aider à régénérer totalement mes capacités magiques.

Rentrer à la maison fut un vrai bonheur.

Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions à la maison quand Sirius déboula dans notre salon, un immense sourire sur le visage.

Il trépignait presque comme un enfant.

Je le regardais en souriant depuis mon poste d'observation préféré, le rebord de la fenêtre. Je l'avais aménagé pour m'en faire une banquette avec un plaid pour m'enrouler dedans et des coussins.

\- « Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? demandais je, le faisant sursauter.

\- Ah, pile la personne que je cherchais !

\- Tu me cherchais ? Mais je ne bouge jamais d'ici depuis que je suis rentrée.

\- C'est une manière de parler. (Il s'assit dans le canapé en posant sur la table basse la boite qu'il avait sous le bras). Viens voir ce que j'ai préparé. »

Je repoussais le plaid enroulé autour de mes jambes et allais le rejoindre sur le canapé. Alors que j'allais me laisser tomber à ses côtés, Sirius m'attrapa par la taille, me faisant atterrir sur ses genoux. Je laissais échapper un rire et glissais mes bras autour de son cou. Nous nous mettions souvent dans cette position ces derniers temps, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il posa sur mes cuisses la boite ouverte, qui contenait un livre épais en cuir rouge décoré de volutes dorées.

\- « Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre le. »

Je souris, sortis le livre de la boite et l'ouvris pour réaliser que c'était en réalité un album photo.

Rempli de photos de nous.

La première était une photo de nous, assis côte à côté, lors du Noël de ma cinquième année, juste après la disparition de ma mère. Sirius riait pendant que je l'observais, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il y avait peu de photos d'avant sa mort au Département des Mystères.

Par contre, il y en avait une multitude de nous depuis son retour.

Assis côte à côté.

A rire.

Blottis sur le canapé.

Enlacés.

Entrain de s'embrasser.

C'était des photos de nous dans toutes les situations.

Mais il y avait une constance dans tous les clichés.

L'amour.

Nous étions amoureux.

\- « Il est magnifique.

\- Je me suis dis que ça ferait de beaux souvenirs.

\- Les souvenirs, c'est bien, mais la réalité, c'est mieux.

\- Arwen… (Il s'était raidi et ses mains tremblaient sur ma taille). Il faut…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tout va bien ?

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Allez parle ! Tu commences à me faire peur.

\- Tout les autres Revenants… Ils commencent à faiblir.

\- A faiblir ? Comment ça ?

\- C'est le pouvoir d'Astoria qui nous a ramené. Et maintenant que le Magenmagot lui a endormi ses pouvoirs…

\- Vous… Vous allez disparaître ?

\- Fred, Remus, Tonks et Rogue passent de plus en plus de temps à dormir et la fièvre qui a commencé en premier ne veut pas baisser. James et Lily ont - commencé à être fiévreux hier.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que ça n'aurait rien changé.

\- Je pourrais aider ! Avec…

\- Avec quoi ? Les pouvoirs que tu n'as plus ?

\- Tu vas finir par avoir cette fièvre toi aussi, n'est ce pas ?

\- Il y a de grandes chances.

\- Vous allez disparaître à nouveau.

\- C'est ce qu'il semble.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

\- Tu dois continuer ta vie Arwen.

\- Pas sans toi.

\- Si. (Il prit mon visage entre ses mains). Je suis censé être mort il y a douze ans Arwen. Nous avons pu avoir une seconde chance. C'est plus que ce que nous aurions pu espérer.

\- Mais quand tu es mort, il y a douze ans, c'était un véritable enfer. Pourtant, je ne savais pas ce que c'était que de vivre à tes côtés. Comment je pourrais faire sans toi ?

\- Tu y arriveras.

\- Sirius… »

Il me fit taire en m'embrassant et je me laissais envahir.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse seule ici. Je ne voulais pas penser au fait qu'il allait me quitter. Alors, je le laissais m'entrainer dans l'oubli.

J'en avais besoin. Juste pour quelques heures.

-ooOoo-

Les jours passèrent et les Revenants qui étaient tombés malades tombèrent dans le coma. James et Lily alternaient entre phases de sommeil et délires fiévreux. Sirius avait commencé à avoir de la fièvre deux jours après m'avoir parlé de la situation. Nous les avions fait transférer dans un service isolé de St Mangouste, pour pouvoir suivre l'avancé de la « maladie » et pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés par des étrangers trop curieux.

Aujourd'hui, il était fiévreux mais encore lucide. Mais ça ne rendait pas cela plus facile pour autant.

Je tordis une serviette gorgée d'eau froide et la posais sur son front.

Je savais parfaitement que ça ne le guérirait pas, mais ça le soulagerait au moins pour un moment.

\- « Arwen, murmura – t – il, sa voix rauque.

\- Ne parle pas. Il faut que tu gardes tes forces.

\- Ne pleure pas. (Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je m'étais mise à pleurer en silence). Je te prédis une longue et belle vie.

\- Tu n'as pas le don de prophétie, petit génie.

\- Pas besoin. (Il me caressa la joue). Je t'aime Arwen.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Cela ressemblait à des adieux.

Je ne voulais – pouvais – pas lui dire adieu.

Il finit par s'endormir et je sentais que cela était son dernier instant de lucidité.

-ooOoo-

James et Lily tombèrent dans le coma trois jours après Fred, Rogue, Remus et Tonks.

Sirius était dans un sale état.

Je restais à ses côtés jours et nuits, changeant régulièrement le tissu mouillé sur son front et son torse.

Au vu des cas précédents, Sirius ne tarderait pas à sombrer dans le coma à son tour.

J'essayais de rester forte, mais plus les jours avançaient et plus je sentais l'espoir – aussi infime soit il – m'abandonner.

Je glissais les doigts entre les siens et portais sa main à mes lèvres.

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux et tentais de les retenir.

Je commençais à me transformer en pleurnicheuse et ce n'était pas un changement que j'appréciais. J'avais été toujours forte et depuis le début de cette histoire avec Astoria, je m'effondrais littéralement.

Je pensais y arriver, mais une larme coula sur ma joue malgré tout.

Bordel de bordel.

\- « Arwen ? »

Je sursautais et me retournais pour voir Harry, se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ses cheveux semblaient être voués d'une vie propre et partaient dans tous les sens, encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Ses yeux verts étaient rougis par les larmes et la fatigue, des cernes lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et ses vêtements étaient si froissés qu'il semblait avoir dormi dedans.

La dernière fois que je l'avais vu dans cet état, c'était il y a dix ans, juste après la fin de la guerre, pendant que nous enterrions nos amis tombés au combat.

Enfin, je pouvais dire ce que je voulais de son apparence, je ne devais pas être dans un meilleur état que lui.

\- « Harry… (Ma voix était rauque, cassée, comme si j'avais hurlé à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales, ce que je n'avais pas fait, même si l'envie ne manquait pas). Comment vont tes parents ? Et les autres.

\- Pas très bien. Aucune amélioration ou changement. Et Sirius ?

\- Pareil. Il… Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps.

\- C'est encore plus dur que la première fois. (Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise de l'autre côté du lit dans lequel était allongé Sirius). Je pensais vraiment que nous pourrions être enfin heureux. Tous ensembles.

\- Heureux ? (J'eus un petit ricanement désabusé). Quand avons nous pu être heureux sans que tout soit finalement gâché par quelque chose ?

\- Nous avons été heureux pendant dix ans.

\- Nous avons survécu pendant dix ans Harry. Tu as Ginny. Drago a Hermione et les enfants. Théo a Luna. (Je pouffais). Même ma mère et Lucius sont ensemble. Nous avons tous fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si nous n'étions pas tous maudits. On a fait semblant pendant dix ans.

\- Arwen…

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je n'avais jamais fondé une famille ou même commencé une relation avec quelqu'un durant ces dix ans ? Même sans Sirius, j'aurai pu essayé. Mais je savais que tout allait mal finir. Encore.

\- Nous ne sommes pas maudits.

\- Regarde autour de toi Harry. Nous sommes encore en train de perdre les gens que nous aimons. (Je fis passer mon pouce sur les jointures des doigts de Sirius et retins difficilement un sanglot). J'aime Sirius depuis que j'ai quinze ans Harry. (Les larmes coulaient sans que je puisse les retenir). Comment je vais faire sans lui maintenant ?

\- On s'en sortira. (Il posa sa main sur les miennes qui tenaient toujours l'une de celle de Sirius). Tu t'en sortiras. Comme on l'a toujours fait.

\- Mais je ne veux pas m'en sortir Harry !

\- Si ! Tu y arriveras. Drago, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Pansy et moi serons là. Avec toi. Tes parents aussi.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance. »

C'était officiel, j'étais une pleurnicheuse.

Mortifiée, je levais mes mains, tenant toujours celle de Sirius, et les portais à mon front, cachant mon visage.

J'entendis Harry bouger et la porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer, me laissant seule.

-ooOoo-

L'attente me rendait folle.

Le regarder être dans cet état me tuait littéralement.

Et je restais à ses côtés, attendant qu'il sombre.

Ce qu'il finit par faire.

C'était une belle journée.

L'été cédait doucement sa place à l'automne.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la fièvre, la respiration de Sirius était calme et tranquille.

La fièvre était tombée et il semblait apaisé.

J'avais envie de me dire qu'il allait se réveiller mais je savais qu'il n'en était rien.

Cela voulait simplement dire qu'il était tombé dans le coma.

C'était la fin. Je le savais parfaitement.

Nous ne pouvions plus rien faire.

Ils étaient partis.

Sirius était parti.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :** __**Bonne ou mauvaise surprise… Les Malefoy… Nouveaux membres… Solitude…**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ _**Voilà pour le chapitre 16 !**_

_**Il ne reste plus que le chapitre 17 ainsi que l'épilogue et nous pourrons dire adieu à Arwen.**_

_**Recopier le chapitre après avoir recollé les feuilles de mon calepin au scotch ne fut pas une mince affaire mais j'ai réussi !**_

_**Espérons que le chapitre 17 vous plaira, lui aussi recollé au scotch.**_

_**Laissez une petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**A la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Bye**_

_**Infos en plus :**__** 8 pages ; 3418 mots**_


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) sauf certains personnages et la majorité de l'histoire. Vous remarquerez surement au fil de la lecture certains passages qui sont tirés du livre, mais je le signalerai en début ou fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

La vie semblait reprendre son cours. Même pour moi.

J'étais retournée vivre dans la maison que je partageais avec Sirius, même si ma mère m'avait proposé de revenir vivre dans mon ancienne maison. Mais j'avais refusé.

Je préférais encore vivre toute seule plutôt que d'habiter au même endroit que mes parents qui copulaient comme des lapins.

Ils avaient commencé à préparer leur mariage. Ma mère voulait que j'occupe un rôle important – dont elle avait refusé de me parler – et j'avais fini par accepter. Mais je refusais de m'investir dans l'organisation.

J'avais repris mes habitudes datant d'avant le retour de Sirius.

Boulot. Maison.

Je ne parlais plus à personne, me contentant de faire mon travail et de rentrer chez moi. Je réduisais mes interactions sociales au minimum vital. Les seules personnes, à qui je parlais, étaient Rose, Scorpius et Pansy.

Et si je parlais à cette dernière, c'était uniquement parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

Ma meilleure amie me rendait régulièrement visite même si elle semblait au bord de l'explosion. Je lui avais dis que ce n'était pas la peine de faire le déplacement tous les jours, surtout qu'elle pouvait accoucher d'un jour à l'autre, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Et après on disait que c'était les Gryffondors les têtus.

Je sursautais quand Pansy posa sa tasse un peu brutalement sur la table basse. Je regardais son visage et la vis m'observer fixement, les sourcils froncés, comme si j'étais un sujet d'expérimentation. Je levais les yeux au ciel, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait me dire.

\- « Ne commence pas Pansy.

\- Arwen, tu ressembles à une morte vivante.

\- J'ai beaucoup de boulot.

\- Beaucoup de boulot, mon cul. Quand est ce que tu as fait une nuit complète pour la dernière fois.

\- Je ne fais jamais de nuit complète Pansy, et tu le sais très bien.

\- Tu dormais bien quand Sir…

\- Ça suffit Pansy. (Je me levais et me plantais devant la fenêtre). Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Par Merlin, Arwen, il va bien falloir que tu en parles à quelqu'un.

\- Je ne veux pas. Un point c'est tout.

\- S'il te plait Ar… (Elle s'interrompit brusquement, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre, et je me tournais vers elle). Bon sang…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai perdu les eaux.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai perdu les eaux. (Voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas, elle se mit à hurler). Je vais accoucher !

\- Oh bordel ! »

L'information finit par parvenir à mon cerveau engourdi par le chagrin et le manque de sommeil et je me mis en branle.

Pendant que je courrais dans tous les sens tel un poulet sans tête, ma meilleure amie me donnait des instructions pour réunir les affaires qu'elle se trimballait partout avec elle en prévision de ce moment.

Grâce aux leçons de transplanage d'escort spécial que Ron nous avait tous obligé à suivre, je réussis à nous faire arriver à St Mangouste en un seul morceau, malgré le stress.

Comme quoi, Ron n'avait pas toujours que de mauvaise idée.

\- « S'il vous plait, dis je en tirant sur la sangle du sac qui me cisaillait l'épaule. Mon amie est train d'accoucher.

\- Nous allons nous occuper d'elle », me dit une infirmière.

Elle fit un signe de main et l'une des ses collègues se précipita vers Pansy pour la faire asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant et pour la conduire dans une chambre.

\- « Pouvez vous me fournir des informations sur la future maman ? Le papa n'est pas là ?

\- Il est Auror. Je l'ai prévenu mais il risque de tarder un peu.

\- Je peux avoir leurs noms ?

\- Ronald et Pansy Weasley.

\- Pansy Weasley ? (Elle grimaça et je me crispais). Vous voulez dire Pansy Parkinson.

\- Elle a épousé Ron Weasley il y a six ans. C'est Pansy Weasley maintenant. (Je haussais les sourcils, prenant mon air le plus Malefoy possible). Est ce que cela va poser un problème.

\- Non, aucunement Miss Malefoy. (Bon, elle savait qui j'étais et qui était mon père). Avez vous d'autres informations ?

\- C'est une grossesse très attendue. Ils ont mis des années avant de pouvoir avoir ce bébé. (Message codé : ne surtout pas se planter).

\- Nous allons prendre soin d'elle.

\- Je vais rester à ses côtés. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de son mari.

\- Tout à fait. Bien sûr. »

Trop de gentillesse, tue la gentillesse.

Je n'aimais pas faire croire aux gens que j'étais aussi fourbe que mon père, mais cela pouvait s'avérer utile dans certains cas.

Ce qui était certains, c'était que je n'allais pas lâcher Pansy d'une semelle.

Je rejoignis mon amie dans la chambre individuelle dans laquelle on l'avait conduite.

Pansy était déjà allongée dans un lit, une blouse d'hôpital sur le dos, ses vêtements soigneusement pliés sur une petite table. Elle soufflait doucement par la bouche, ses doigts crispés sur le drap.

\- « Je vais te tenir compagnie jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ron.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée.

\- Mais si. J'y tiens. Et puis, j'ai toujours rêvé de me faire broyer la main.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Yep. Cela fait partie de mon top dix des choses à faire avant de mourir.

\- Tu es une vraie garce.

\- A ce que l'on m'a dit.

\- Tu mériterais que je te brise les doigts.

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

\- Je vais me gêner ! »

Pansy grimaça et se mit à respirer par petits souffles, comme un petit chien. En la voyant faire, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et me calais dans le gros fauteuil se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce.

Deux heures plus tard, Ron était arrivé mais sa femme avait refusé que je quitte sa chambre. Je me retrouvais donc à observer, avec un plaisir malsain je devais bien l'avouer, Ron se faire massacrer par Pansy. Elle l'insultait copieusement, vociférant que c'était de sa faute à lui si elle souffrait pendant qu'il bafouillait misérablement en essayant de la calmer. Je les regardais évoluer, roulée en boule dans mon fauteuil, et avant même de réaliser, je m'endormis.

-ooOoo-

Je rêvais.

Je me trouvais chez moi, dans la maison que j'avais partagée avec Sirius.

Ce qui confirmait que je rêvais, c'était que ce dernier était assis dans le canapé.

Le voir me coupait le souffle. Il me manquait tellement que cela me faisait souffrir physiquement.

Je m'approchais doucement de lui, comme on le fait avec une bête sauvage, de peur que le rêve ne se dissipe si je me déplaçais trop vite.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je tendis le bras et posais doucement ma main sur son épaule. En sentant sa chaleur sous mes doigts, à travers sa chemise, je ne pus retenir un sanglot, qui me déchira la gorge.

Incapable de m'en empêcher, je glissa mes bras autour de ses épaules et nichais mon visage dans son cou, inspirant à fond son odeur.

Je finis par me redresser et me glissais à ses côtés sur le canapé.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et ouvris la bouche pour parler. Mais il posa deux doigts sur mes lèvres avant de murmurer.

\- « Chute, ne fais pas de bruit, tu vas le réveiller.

\- Réveiller qui ? »

Je suivis son regard et remarquais un petit panier en osier posé sur l'énorme fauteuil à la limite de la monstruosité que Sirius adorait et que j'avais menacé un nombre incalculable de fois de bazarder.

Il était toujours à sa place dans mon salon.

Je me levais et m'approchais du panier. Des petits bruits en provenaient. Quand je me penchais, je vis le bébé le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu. Il était minuscule et semblait irréel.

Je tournais la tête vers Sirius pour obtenir des réponses à mes questions, mais il avait disparu. C'était comme s'il s'était volatilisé.

Encore une fois.

Et alors que la panique me saisissait à la gorge, le bébé se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

\- « Sirius ! »

Je hurlais son nom, ma voix couverte par les vagissements du nouveau né.

Et je me réveillais.

-ooOoo-

Je fis littéralement un bond dans mon fauteuil, manquant d'en tomber, et regardais autour de moi, cherchant un repère.

\- « Arwen ? »

La voix de Ron me fit sursauter, me rappelant où j'étais, et je tournais la tête vers lui.

Il était aux côtés de Pansy qui me regardait avec inquiétude.

\- « Tu vas bien Chérie ? me demanda ma meilleure amie en grimaçant sous le coup d'une contraction.

\- Oui, je… (Je me frottais le visage et me redressais). Désolée, je me suis endormie.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu en avais besoin.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- A peine une heure, m'apprit Ron.

\- Où en est le bébé ?

\- Je suis à neuf centimètres, dit Pansy. Ça ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Je vais aller me chercher un café. »

Je m'extirpais du fauteuil et me faufilais hors de la chambre. Arrivée à la cafétéria, où les tasses, théières et cafetières flottaient, je croisais Drago.

Mon frère était rayonnant. Il souriait et me serrait contre lui quand il me vit.

Depuis que j'étais entrée dans sa tête pour qu'il nous localise, ma mère et moi, le canal entre nous ne s'était jamais totalement fermé. J'avais voulu le faire, mais Drago m'avait avoué qu'il aimait bien m'avoir dans un coin de sa tête, comme une voix intérieure qui lui servait de conscience. J'avais eu du mal à l'admettre, mais j'aimais cela aussi.

Nous avions donc laissé en place le lien entre nous et à l'heure actuelle, je pouvais le sentir vibrer et une joie intense m'envahit.

Submergée par les émotions de mon frère, je ne pus me retenir de sourire.

\- « C'est de me voir qui te rend aussi heureux ?

\- Non. (Je haussais un sourcil en continuant de sourire). Enfin, si, je suis toujours heureux de te voir, mais ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Parce que Pansy accouche enfin ?

\- Non plus.

\- Parce que Pansy risque d'avoir un bébé roux ?

\- Tu as une si piètre opinion de moi ?

\- Oui. (Je lui fis un clin d'œil). Dis moi.

\- Hermione est enceinte.

\- Par Merlin, c'est merveilleux ! (Je le prix dans mes bras et le serrais fort). Félicitations petit frère.

\- Merci grande sœur. Mais si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi encore un peu. C'est tout récent et je n'étais pas censé en parler pour l'instant.

\- Je tiendrai ma langue, c'est promis. J'espère que ça sera une fille, ajoutais je narquoisement.

\- Merlin m'en garde ! (Je ris et me servis un café). Ça va ?

\- Ta bonne nouvelle m'a remonté le moral.

\- Heureux d'avoir pu rendre service. Tu as dormi dernièrement ?

\- J'ai fais une sieste dans la chambre de Pansy.

\- Tu as perdu du poids.

\- Ça va Drago. (Je fronçais les sourcils quand l'odeur du café dans ma tasse arriva à mes narines). Je te le jure.

\- Tu es sur ? (Il attrapa mon coude quand je chancelais). Tu es vraiment très pâle.

\- Je… Je vais vomir.

\- Quoi ?! »

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répéter mon avertissement que je me pliais en deux pour rendre le peu que j'avais dans l'estomac.

Je me redressais en m'agrippant à l'avant bras de mon frère et alors que je voyais les sceaux et les serpillères s'approcher pour nettoyer mes dégâts, je m'effondrais.

-ooOoo-

Je repris connaissance seulement quelques minutes plus tard, allongée dans un lit, la migraine me comprimant le crâne comme dans un étau et la nausée toujours présente. Je sentais toujours la présence de Drago à mes côtés et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je remarquais Harry, qui se tenait contre le mur les bras croisés, ainsi qu'un médicomage.

\- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? murmurais je.

\- Tu as vomi et après, tu t'es évanouie, dit mon frère. Arwen…

\- Je vais bien.

\- Non, Arwen, tu ne vas pas bien, m'interrompit Harry, semblant très en colère. Tu ne dors pas, tu manges à peine.

\- J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire ces derniers temps.

\- Ce sont des excuses bidons Arwen, et tu le sais, me réprimanda Drago.

\- Messieurs, s'il vous plait, intervint le médicomage. Miss Saint, avez vous eu des nausées ces derniers temps ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Fatiguée ?

\- Je fais des insomnies et des cauchemars depuis dix ans. Etre fatiguée est mon état normal.

\- De quand datent vos dernières menstruations ? (Drago et Harry prirent une magnifique teinte écarlate. Bien fait pour eux, ça leur apprendra à me materner).

\- Attendez, qu'est ce que vous essayer de me dire là ?

\- D'après les examens que nous venons de faire, vous êtes enceinte.

\- Enceinte ?

\- Oui, d'un peu plus d'un mois. »

Le médicomage continuait de parler, mais je ne l'entendais plus.

J'étais enceinte.

De Sirius.

Et j'étais toute seule.

La panique me prenait à la gorge, à nouveau, et je commençais à hyperventiler.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à encaisser.

J'allais devoir élever ce bébé toute seule et cela me terrifiait. Le rêve que j'avais fait dans la chambre de Pansy me revint en mémoire et je me mis à pleurer.

Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi je m'étais transformée en véritable fontaine ces dernières semaines.

Les hormones.

Et pendant que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, je sentis les bras de mon petit frère et de mon meilleur ami s'enrouler autour de moi.

Alors que je ne m'étais jamais reposée sur personne, je me laissais aller contre eux et les laissais me soutenir.

-ooOoo-

Après que le médicomage m'eut donné des vitamines pré natales et de comprimés de fer, ainsi que l'ordre express de mieux manger et de dormir, je retournais devant la chambre de Pansy.

J'avais les mains qui tremblaient quand j'entrais dans la pièce où ma meilleure amie respirait fort tout en continuant de vociférer contre son mari, qui semblait au bout du rouleau.

\- « Par Merlin Ron, je ne fais que ça respirer !

\- Mais ma Chérie…

\- Regarde, Arwen est revenue ! (Je sursautais). Va boire un café, prendre l'air, ce que tu veux, mais sors de cette pièce ! »

Ce fut comme si ce pauvre Ron avait entendu un signal.

Il embrassa Pansy sur le front, la faisant grogner, me planta un bisou sur la joue, me tirant un sourire et sortit de la pièce comme s'il avait Voldemort et ses Mangemorts aux trousses.

Je m'approchais du lit de ma meilleure amie et attrapais un glaçon dans le verre posé sur la tablette à proximité de son lit. Elle attrapa le glaçon et le glissa entre ses lèvres.

Une fois le morceau de glace fondu, Pansy me regarda fixement et finit par dire :

\- « Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Pans'.

\- Ecoute, je suis sur le point de faire passer un bébé par un endroit VRAIMENT très étroit et je suis littéralement à bout de patience ! Alors tu vas tout de suite me…

\- Je suis enceinte. »

Pansy resta littéralement bouche bée.

Je lui avais cloué le bec.

Ce qui n'était pas chose courante.

Je me laissais tomber sur la chaise que Ron avait tirée près du lit à son arrivée.

Mon amie ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais elle semblait à court de mot.

Chose tout aussi rare que de réussir à la faire taire.

Mais comme Pansy n'était pas le genre de femme à se laisser abattre et à rester silencieuse, elle finit par reprendre contenance après une contraction.

\- « Enceinte ? Et tu me caches ça depuis quand ?

\- Depuis jamais. J'ai fais un malaise à la cafétéria quand j'étais avec Drago.

\- Tu as fais un malaise ? Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

\- Oui. C'était juste l'odeur du café qui m'a rendu malade. (Pansy ricana avant de gémir sous le coup d'une nouvelle contraction). Harry et Drago étaient avec moi quand le médicomage me l'a annoncé, repris je quand elle ne souffrit plus. Je suis enceinte d'un peu plus d'un mois.

\- Etre enceinte, ça veut dire que tu vas devoir manger et dormir correctement.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais que tu ne seras pas toute seule, n'est ce pas ?

\- Comment tu… ?

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie depuis dix sept ans maintenant. Je te connais par cœur. Peut être même mieux que tu ne te connais toi même.

\- J'ai peur.

\- Je sais, et c'est normal. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur.

\- Oui, mais toi, ce bébé est attendu et tu avais Ron. Moi…

\- Arwen…

\- Mais… Ce bébé… C'est aussi celui de Sirius. Avoir un bébé avec lui, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

\- Je sais.

\- Je vais avoir ce bébé. Et je vais cartonner.

\- Voilà ce que je voulais entendre. Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours. »

Je ris et grimaçais la seconde suivante quand elle manqua de me briser les doigts sous la douleur.

-ooOoo-

Le 30 septembre 2008, à 20h12, Pansy Weasley mit au monde un petit garçon qui fut nommé Hugo.

Il pesait 3kg700, mesurait 55 centimètres et avaient déjà quelques boucles rousses sur le haut de son crâne.

Boucles qui avait déjà inspirées quelques moqueries à Drago.

Moqueries qu'il s'était bien gardé de retenir pour lui quand sa femme nouvellement enceinte lui avait envoyé un regard meurtrier.

Hermione était déjà redoutable en temps normal, mais si on y ajoutait les hormones, elle se transformait en Godzilla.

Les yeux du petit garçon étaient fermés mais j'espérais qu'il aurait les mêmes yeux bruns clairs que sa mère.

Pansy était rayonnante malgré la fatigue et Ron avait le plus large sourire que je lui avais jamais vu pendant qu'il tenait son fils.

Notre petite famille s'agrandissait.

Je posais les mains sur mon ventre et pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Sirius, j'eus un véritable sourire.

-ooOoo-

Les fêtes de fin d'années approchaient et avec elles le mariage de mes parents.

J'en étais à quatre mois de grossesse et mon ventre était légèrement bombé.

Je mangeais mieux, mais mes heures de sommeil restait toujours très inférieures à la moyenne, même si j'arrivais à grappiller une heure ou deux en plus.

Mes parents avaient décidé de se marier le 24 décembre.

Le soir du Réveillon de Noël.

Ils ne faisaient pas les choses à moitié.

Ils avaient invité tout le monde.

Tout les Weasley.

Les Potter.

Blaise Zabini.

Daphné Greengrass.

Théo Nott et Luna Lovegood.

Neville Londubat et Hannah Abbott.

Drago et Hermione.

Minerva MacGonagall.

Et tous les autres professeurs de Poudlard.

Ils n'avaient invité que des amis et la famille. Mais ils avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands.

Nous avions tous été invités dans le sud de la France où Lucius et ma mère avaient acheté une maison en bord de mer.

Ma mère m'avait finalement demandé de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel et même si je n'étais pas hyper emballée par ce mariage, j'avais accepté de tenir le rôle qu'elle m'avait confié.

Le code couleur de la soirée était le bleu et le vert.

Les couleurs de Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Seuls les mariés étaient en blanc.

J'avais enfilé une robe de couleur bleue roi et argentée.

Les manches étaient longues et légèrement opacifiées grâce à des paillettes argentées. Le reste du haut étaient identiques mais des volutes bleues décorées mon buste tandis que mon dos était nu. Le col s'arrêtait autour de ma gorge. La jupe était en plusieurs épaisseurs d'un magnifique bleu roi et mettait joliment mon ventre en valeur. Etant donné que la cérémonie et la réception devaient avoir lieu sur la plage, j'avais abandonné l'idée de mettre des chaussures. J'avais toujours eu du mal avec les chaussures à talons haut mais depuis que j'étais enceinte, je ne les supportais plus du tout.

J'avais fais couper mes cheveux après l'annonce de ma grossesse et ils m'arrivaient maintenant à hauteur d'épaules.

Je regardais les installations de dernières minutes être mises en place quand je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Je reconnus sa signature mentale.

Lucius.

Ses doigts touchèrent mon épaule et je tournais la tête vers lui. Il portait un costume blanc qui lui allait à merveille, ne portait pas de chaussure et ses cheveux étaient réunis en un chignon japonais à l'arrière de son crâne.

Même si je n'étais pas sa plus grande fan, il aurait fallu que je sois aveugle pour ne pas me rendre compte que c'était un très bel homme.

Il semblait étonné que je ne repousse pas sa main de son épaule.

\- « Comment tu te sens ? me demanda – t – il.

\- Ça va.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ?

\- Non. Il fait bon.

\- Je suis content que tu aies accepté d'accompagner ta mère jusqu'à l'autel.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Ecoute Chérie. (J'écarquillais les yeux en l'entendant m'appeler ainsi). Je sais que tu n'es pas emballée à l'idée que ta mère m'épouse et que tu m'en veux toujours beaucoup pour… tout en fait. Mais j'aime ta mère, même si je sais que mon comportement n'a pas toujours reflété mes sentiments. Nous avons mis beaucoup de temps pour nous retrouver et j'ai bien l'intention de la rendre heureuse.

\- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

\- Peut être que tu ne pourras jamais me considérer vraiment comme ton père, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on fasse la paix. Cela rendrait le quotidien bien plus agréable et cela rendrait ta mère très heureuse.

\- Tu veux une trêve ?

\- Oui. (Il glissa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me regarder dans les yeux). Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

\- J'en dis que c'est faisable.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis heureux.

\- Mais si tu fais encore du mal à ma mère, je te tuerai.

\- Je peux vivre avec cela. »

Un immense sourire envahit son visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi.

-ooOoo-

C'était une très belle cérémonie.

Ma mère était magnifique dans sa robe de mariée de style bohémienne aux manches longues. Je l'avais conduite jusqu'à l'autel puis étais allée m'asseoir aux côtés de mon frère en prenant Rose sur mes genoux.

Pour une raison connue d'elle seule, la petite avait décidé que c'était avec moi qu'elle voulait passer tout son temps libre. J'adorais ma nièce et passer du temps avec elle me faisait du bien.

Durant l'échange des vœux, je laissais la petite jouer avec mes doigts tout en nichant mon nez dans ses cheveux, inspirant son odeur. Elle sentait encore comme un bébé, mais elle commençait à avoir une odeur de petite fille.

Mes parents n'avaient pas voulu avoir de demoiselles ou garçons d'honneur. Ils étaient donc seuls face au maitre de cérémonie.

Je frissonnais quand un courant d'air traversa le chapiteau et je sentis une veste se poser sur mes épaules. Je regardais derrière moi et vis Charlie Weasley, revenu de Roumanie pour l'occasion et débarrassé de sa veste, me faire un clin d'œil. Je lui souris en guise de remerciement et resserrais les pans de la cape autour de Rose et moi.

Après la cérémonie, les chaises alignées furent installées autour de tables rondes situées autour de la piste de danse.

Je me goinfrais littéralement au buffet aux côtés de Ron jusqu'à ce que mon ventre soit sur le point d'exploser si j'avalais quoique ce soit d'autre. Je frottais mon bidon gonflé et acceptais l'invitation, plus qu'adorable, à danser de Scorpius.

Que mon neveu m'invite à danser sembla être un signal de départ.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, je ne fis que danser, passant d'un partenaire à un autre.

Après Scorpius, ce fut Blaise, puis Théo, Drago, Ron, Harry, Bill, Charlie, George et enfin mon père.

Quand je me laissais tomber sur une chaise, Ginny ricanait à mes côtés.

\- « Rigole autant que tu veux, on verra quand cela sera ton tour.

\- Je parie que tu es heureuse de ne pas porter de talons.

\- Euphorique même.

\- Tu es radieuse. Cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux te va vraiment bien.

\- C'est gentil, merci. Pourquoi tu ne danses pas ?

\- Fatiguée. Je me repose un peu.

\- Toi aussi tu es sublime.

\- Merci. (Elle se passa une main sur le ventre dans un geste qui m'était devenu familier ces derniers temps). Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me demanda – t – elle en voyant que je l'observais.

\- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être observatrice, ricana – t – elle.

\- Les Langues de Plomb sont très observateurs. Et tu es mon amie.

\- Nous ne l'avons pas encore annoncé aux autres. C'est tout récent.

\- Tu es enceinte de combien ?

\- Deux mois.

\- C'est merveilleux.

\- Oui. Ton bébé, celui d'Hermione et le mien auront quasiment le même âge.

\- Ils vont grandir ensemble.

\- Un nouveau Trio d'Or qui va débarquer à Poudlard.

\- Trio d'Or ? ris je. Ne dis pas ça devant Drago, il risquerait de nous faire une syncope. »

Nous rions toutes les deux, discutant de tout et de rien.

Je passais une bonne soirée et aux alentours de minuit, je me dirigeais vers les portoloins mis à disposition des invités.

\- « Tu t'en vas ? »

Je sursautais et me tournais pour voir ma mère qui se tenait derrière moi.

\- « Je suis fatiguée. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu sais que tu peux rester ici. Il y assez de chambres pour tout le monde.

\- Je sais. Mais je préfère rentrer chez moi. Et puis, on se voit demain pour le déjeuné de Noël.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais sois prudente.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Maman. (Je la pris dans mes bras). Félicitations pour ce beau mariage.

\- Merci mon Cœur.

\- Bonne nuit Maman. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon Bébé. »

Elle m'embrassa sur les joues et s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre son tout récent mari. Je les regardais s'enlacer avant d'attraper la brosse à cheveux qui était censée me ramener chez moi.

Je sentis un crocher m'agripper par le nombril, fermais les yeux et quand je les rouvris, j'étais à la périphérie des protections que Sirius et moi avions mises en place quand nous avions emménagé. Je traversais la limite de la barrière et ma maison apparut. J'avais enfilé une paire de bottes avant de quitter le sud de la France et mes orteils étaient protégés contre la neige qui ensevelissait déjà une partie de l'Angleterre.

J'utilisais ma baguette pour déverrouiller la porte et soupira de bien être en me retrouvant envelopper de la chaleur qui régnait en permanence dans la maison.

Je retirais mes bottes et montais les escaliers en me tortillant pour atteindre la fermeture qui maintenait ma robe. Je m'en débarrassais une fois dans ma chambre et pris le temps de la mettre sur cintre avant d'enfiler un pantalon en flanelle tout doux et un vieux tee shirt noir qui avait appartenu à Sirius.

Après m'être démaquillée, je redescendis pour me faire une tasse de décaféiné.

Le médicomage avait été très clair.

Plus de caféine ou de théine.

Rien qui pourrait m'empêcher de dormir.

Ayant carburée au café pendant quinze ans, j'avais eu du mal à me sevrer, même si l'odeur me rendait malade. C'était pour cela que j'étais passée au déca. Ce n'était pas la même chose mais cela s'en rapprochait suffisamment pour que cela fasse l'affaire.

Je me remplis une tasse et allais m'installer dans le canapé, emmitouflée dans mon plaid le plus moelleux en ma possession.

Je finis par m'assoupir, bien au chaud, recroquevillée autour de mon ventre. Je flottais entre deux eaux, pas totalement endormie mais pas totalement réveillée non plus.

J'eus la sensation désagréable de tomber et me réveillais en sursaut, complètement perdue. Je commençais à me détendre quand j'entendis trois petits coups contre la porte d'entrée.

En jetant un œil sur l'horloge, je vis qu'il était trois heures du matin.

Personne ne venait rendre visite à trois heures du matin.

J'attrapais ma baguette posée sur la table basse et me dirigeais vers la porte. J'enroulais mes doigts autour de la poignée et l'ouvris doucement.

En voyant son visage, je crus d'abord que je dormais toujours et que je rêvais. J'allais même jusqu'à me pincer, mais la douleur me fit réaliser que je ne rêvais pas.

C'est là que je me mis à manquer d'air.

Et je tombais dans les pommes.

Encore une fois.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**__** l'épilogue…**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**__** et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue de **__**La Descendante de Serpentard**__**.**_

_**J'espère que cela vous a plu et je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin !**_

_**Une petite review pour me donner votre avis serait très appréciable.**_

_**A la semaine prochaine pour nos adieux à Arwen et aux autres.**_

_**Bye**_

_**Infos en plus :**__** 12 pages ; 5464 mots**_

_**Robe de mariée de Selena :**_ .fr/pin/505669864403237547/?nic=1a


	19. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement) sauf certains personnages et la majorité de l'histoire. Vous remarquerez surement au fil de la lecture certains passages qui sont tirés du livre, mais je le signalerai en début ou fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Le printemps avait déjà laissé place à l'été, en avance. C'était une belle journée pour célébrer un mariage.

Mon mariage.

Notre mariage.

Cinq ans auparavant, alors que je m'étais assoupie sur mon canapé après les noces de mes parents, quelqu'un avait toqué à ma porte. J'avais perdu connaissance en voyant la personne qui se tenait derrière.

Sirius.

Cela m'avait fait un choc. J'étais tombée comme une masse. A mon réveil, j'étais allongée sur le sofa, et Sirius était penchée au dessus de moi.

Au même moment, les autres Revenants étaient aussi de retour.

Personne n'avait été capable d'expliquer ni le pourquoi, ni le comment. Le Département des Mystères avait fait de nombreuses recherches qui n'avaient abouti à rien.

Franchement, ce n'était pas moi qui allais me plaindre de ce retour inopiné.

Nos retrouvailles avaient été mémorables.

Quand j'avais annoncé à Sirius que j'étais enceinte, il avait été fou de joie.

Nous n'avions pas voulu nous marier tout de suite.

A l'instar de Drago et Hermione, nous voulions prendre notre temps et avancer à notre rythme. C'est pour cela que nous ne nous marions que cinq ans plus tard.

Le 30 mai 2009, j'avais mis au monde une petite fille.

Nous lui avions donné le nom d'une constellation, pour perpétuer encore un peu la tradition : Astrée Black.

Quand je l'avais mise au monde, je m'étais sentie submergée par cet amour inconditionnel dont j'avais entendu parler mais qui me semblait exagéré.

Un genre d'amour que je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir un jour.

Elle avait quatre ans et me ressemblait déjà énormément. Elle avait presque les mêmes cheveux blonds que moi, mais une teinte plus foncée, avec des yeux du même violet que les miens, et une peau très pâle.

Elle était le soleil de ma vie.

Je souris en la voyant se précipiter vers moi, ses petites jambes s'agitant sous les jupons de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Je me penchais pour la réceptionner. Je la calais contre ma hanche et l'embrassais sur la bouche.

Je sentis des mains se glisser autour de ma taille et me laissant aller en souriant.

Ces cinq dernières années avaient été un véritable rêve.

Un an après la naissance d'Astrée, mon patron, Douglas Carter, avait accepté un poste important au Ministère de la Magie espagnol et on m'avait proposé de prendre sa suite. Je n'étais pas franchement une leader ni une patronne, mais Sirius m'avait convaincu d'accepter cette promotion. J'avais un plus grand bureau, plus de responsabilités, plus d'avantages et surtout, un meilleur salaire. J'avais fini par apprécier ce boulot et j'avais aménagé mes horaires pour passer un maximum de temps avec ma fille.

Très rapidement après son retour, Sirius avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sur son héritage comme un riche pacha, surtout s'il voulait donner le bon exemple à Astrée. En collaboration avec James et Remus, ils avaient fondé leur propre agence immobilière.

En cinq ans, ils avaient ouvert une autre agence à Pré au Lard et encore une autre à Godric's Hollow, en plus de l'agence principale sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Les affaires marchaient super bien et ils pensaient en ouvrir une quatrième en plus de trouver un nouveau collaborateur.

Notre vie professionnelle marchant du tonnerre, Sirius avait décidé de sauter le pas et de me faire sa demande. Que je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de refuser.

Je l'avais même accepté avec la bénédiction de notre joyeuse progéniture.

Et trois mois avant la cérémonie, j'avais appris que j'étais à nouveau enceinte.

Il y avait une semaine, le gynécomage nous avait annoncé que nous allions avoir une autre petite fille. Etant donné que j'avais choisi le prénom d'Astrée, Sirius avait demandé à choisir sur ce coup là. Il n'avait pas opté pour une constellation mais pour un personnage de l'_Illiade_, d'Homer.

Briséis.

\- « Tata ! Tata ! Tata ! »

Je pivotais pour voir mes deux neveux et ma nièce arriver en courant vers moi, suivit par leur grand mère.

Avec le retour de Rogue, nous avions tous découvert avec stupeur que l'amant mystère de Narcissa n'était autre que celui que nous avions tous surnommé un jour l'Homme Chauve Souris.

Drago en avait fait une jaunisse.

Sa mère et son parrain.

Il avait encore du mal à s'y faire.

\- « Ne vous précipitez pas sur votre tante comme des petits sauvages, les gronda Narcissa.

\- Si je me souviens bien, tu étais une petite sauvageonne toi aussi, la taquina Sirius.

\- Tu dois confondre.

\- Quelle mauvaise foi Cissy. »

Narcissa fusilla son cousin du regard et je lui mis un léger coup de coude dans le ventre.

Je posais Astrée sur le plancher des vaches et elle courut jouer avec ses cousins.

Ma relation avec Narcissa s'était grandement améliorée ces cinq dernières années.

Surement parce qu'elle était enfin heureuse en amour.

Alors que je gardais un œil sur ma fille, je vis mon frère surgir de nul part et l'attraper à bras le corps pour la lancer en l'air, manquant de me provoquer une crise cardiaque. Astrée rit aux éclats en s'agrippant aux épaules de son oncle et parrain.

Drago et Hermione n'avaient toujours pas décidé de se marier et ne semblaient pas pressés de sauter le pas.

Seulement dix jours après mon accouchement, le 10 juin 2009, Hermione avait mis au monde un petit garçon, qu'ils avaient nommé Callum.

Il y a trois ans, Drago avait été nommé Directeur de Serpentard, poste qu'il prenait un peu trop au sérieux, si je pouvais donner mon avis.

Quant à Hermione, MacGonagall lui avait proposé le poste de Directrice Adjointe après le départ à la retraite du Professeur Flitwick. Poste qu'elle avait accepté avec joie.

Callum et Astrée étant nés à des dates rapprochées, ils étaient quasiment inséparables et si on ajoutait à l'équation James Sirius Potter, nous avions le tiercé gagnant du Trio de l'Enfer.

A eux trois, ils vous faisaient passer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour une balade de santé.

Trois mois après moi, le 31 aout 2009, Ginny avait accouché d'un petit garçon. C'était un savant mélange de ses deux parents, mais il avait déjà la capacité de faire des bêtises des deux hommes dont il portait le nom.

Deux ans après James Sirius, Ginny avait mis au monde un deuxième garçon qu'ils avaient baptisé Albus Severus. Le second prénom du petit avait provoqué une tollé du côté de James et Sirius mais la nouvelle maman, qui venait d'accoucher en une heure top chrono – l'accouchement le plus express du monde – était épuisée et avait tapé du poing sur la table. Les deux Maraudeurs avaient mis leur grief de côté et avaient fini par abandonner la lutte au bout d'un moment.

Personne ne faisait changer d'avis Ginerva Weasley Potter. Pas même les Maraudeurs.

Juste après la naissance d'Albus Severus, Harry avait été nommé Directeur de Gryffondor. Il en était très fier et se chamaillait sans cesse avec Drago quand ce dernier prenait plaisir à lui rappeler qu'il était devenu Directeur de Serpentard avant lui.

Ces deux idiots s'étaient lancés dans une espèce de compétition entre leurs deux maisons qu'ils entretenaient dans le club de duel qu'ils avaient remis sur pieds.

James Sirius rejoignit Callum et Astrée et ils se mirent à courir en braillant à tue tête. Narcissa les suivit, essayant de calmer leur ardeur, en vain.

Qu'elle ait encore l'espoir de les canaliser était presque attendrissant.

Rogue était assis un peu plus loin, discutant avec Ginny qui semblait sur le point d'imploser.

Albus Severus était assis à côté de l'ancien Maitre des Potions et le regardait avec un air émerveillé. Le petit ressemblait tellement à son père que cela en était troublant. A croire que Ginny s'était contentée de faire de la figuration. Même cheveux indomptables, yeux verts et il portait déjà une petite paire de lunettes rondes dont il était très fier. Il adorait ses lunettes. Il se nicha contre sa mère, et posa son oreille contre son ventre proéminent.

Ginny était enceinte de presque huit mois, à quelques jours près. L'accouchement était prévu pour la fin juillet. Elle avait pris beaucoup de poids durant cette grossesse et cela lui pesait, en plus de la fatigue émotionnelle. Harry était beaucoup à Poudlard et Ginny était souvent toute seule avec les deux petits monstres et sa grossesse. Nous nous relayons tous auprès d'elle pour lui donner un coup de main, mais ce n'était pas tous les jours faciles.

Sirius m'embrassa sur la joue et fila vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

A leur retour, James et Lily avaient ré emménagé à Godric's Hollow.

La maison où ils s'étaient cachés de Voldemort avait été rénovée et ils avaient réinvestis les lieux. Nous avions tous été surpris qu'ils aient voulus vivre à nouveau dans cette maison, avec tous les mauvais souvenirs qui y étaient associé. Mais ils n'avaient pas changé d'avis et nous nous étions inclinés.

C'était James qui s'occupait de l'agence de Godric's Hollow, pendant que Sirius gérait celle du Chemin de Traverse.

Quant à Remus, il s'occupait de l'agence de Pré Au Lard.

Lui et Tonks y avaient emménagé quand Teddy était entré à Poudlard il y a quatre ans.

Deux ans plus tard, Tonks avait accouché d'une petite fille qu'ils avaient appelé Soraya.

Teddy adorait sa petite sœur et il était toujours volontaire pour faire du baby sitting quand il était chez lui pendant les vacances scolaires. Ce qui aidait beaucoup Tonks, qui avait recommencé à travailler au Bureau des Aurors.

A quinze ans, Teddy était un beau garçon, qui attirait déjà l'attention des filles, notamment celle de Victoire Weasley, la fille de Bill et Fleur.

Tonks travaillait dorénavant sous les ordres de Ron qui avait été nommé Chef des Aurors à l'âge très honorable de vingt neuf ans, ce qui était un record dans le service.

Pansy avait été soulagée qu'il atteigne ce poste.

Chef des Aurors signifiait moins de terrain, des horaires plus stables et un salaire légèrement plus important. Ce qui n'était pas non négligeable maintenant que Pansy était enceinte de leur deuxième enfant. Elle en était à son sixième mois de grossesse et c'était une fille qu'ils avaient déjà décidé d'appeler Danika.

Le journal de Pansy et Ginny s'était agrandi et était publié partout en Angleterre, en Ecosse, en Irlande et il commençait même à paraître aux Etats Unis, ce qui avait été fêté en grandes pompes.

Le Fashion Sorcerer était devenu une référence dans le monde de la mode et il se vendait pas million d'exemplaires.

Le magazine avait atteint une telle notoriété que les filles avaient même engagé une conseillère juridique en la personne de Daphné Greengrass.

Daphné avait eu du mal à se remettre des événements avec sa sœur.

Ses parents avaient été condamnés à vie à Azkaban.

La jeune femme avait été trainée dans la boue alors même qu'elle n'était en rien mêlée à l'affaire et avait fait une dépression.

Que Pansy et Ginny lui proposent de travailler avec elles l'avaient aidé à s'en sortir, surtout après que son ancien employeur l'ait foutu à la porte sous le couvert de motifs tous aussi bidons les uns que les autres.

Pendant qu'elle se plongeait dans son nouveau travail pour se sortir la tête de l'eau, Blaise avait fait son entrée dans sa vie.

Blaise avait eu du mal à se remettre de la trahison d'Astoria, lui aussi.

Même s'il avait toujours assuré le contraire, nous savions tous qu'il avait éprouvé des sentiments amoureux pour elle. Qu'il ait pu passer autant de temps à ses côtés sans se rendre compte de rien l'avait perturbé.

Après que Daphné ait rejoint l'équipe du Fashion Sorcerer, ils avaient commencé à se voir.

Au début, ils ne faisaient que diner, prendre un verre à l'occasion et beaucoup discuter. Mais leur relation amicale était devenue une relation amoureuse. Il y a deux ans officieusement, il y a un an officiellement. Ils avaient même emménagé ensemble six mois plus tôt.

Suite aux retombés de l'affaire Bébé Magique, Blaise avait investi des fonds des entreprises Malefoy dans les recherches génétiques, en collaboration avec les entreprises Nott.

Comme à la fin de la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers, Théo s'était engagé à réparer les dégâts matériels occasionnés durant les combats.

Dégâts que j'avais moi même occasionnés pour la plupart, à ma grande honte.

Pour leur premier anniversaire de sa relation avec Luna, Théo lui avait demandé de l'épouser, et à peine trois mois plus tard, nous célébrions le mariage le plus loufoque auquel j'avais pu participer. Il avait lieu dans un champ, et nous étions quasiment tous vêtus de couleurs criardes, qui ne nous allaient pas forcément très bien au teint.

Nous évitions tous consciencieusement de regarder les photos de cette journée, sous peine d'être pris de fous rires et d'une bonne migraine ophtalmique.

Mais nous nous étions tous bien amusés malgré tout.

C'était toujours le cas avec Luna.

Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, notre Serdaigle excentrique avait fait une pause dans sa carrière de magizoologiste.

Neuf mois après avoir pris cette pause, elle mettait au monde des jumeaux, Léo et Raphaël, qui étaient les deux bébés les plus calmes que j'avais jamais vu.

Comme Luna ne partait plus à la recherche d'animaux tous plus exotiques et inventés que les autres, elle travaillait en collaboration avec Neville sur l'écriture d'un livre sur les plantes rares et leurs bienfaits médicinaux.

Neville était toujours professeur de Botanique à Poudlard.

Il avait épousé Hannah Abbott en juin 2009 et en septembre 2010, ils accueillaient un petit garçon qu'ils avaient appelé Franck en hommage au père de Neville.

Franck et Alice Londubat étaient décédés en avril 2009 à l'hôpital de St Mangouste, sans jamais s'être souvenus de leur fils.

Quant à Augusta Londubat, cette force de la nature qui nous faisait tous peur mais que nous respections tous énormément, elle était partie dans son sommeil deux semaines après la naissance de son arrière petit fils.

Une petite fille aussi blonde que moi et aux yeux identiques aux miens se précipita vers moi et se jeta dans mes jambes.

Je la hissais dans mes bras en lui embrassant le nez, la faisant glousser.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner en voyant Lucius se précipiter vers nous, complètement débraillé.

Cassiopée aurait facilement pu passer pour ma fille, tant la ressemblance entre nous était frappante. Mais en réalité, Cassie était ma sœur. A cent pour cent – ou sang pour sang dans ce cas – ma petite sœur.

Peu après mon accouchement, ma mère nous avait tous surpris en nous annonçant qu'elle était enceinte.

Autant dire que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'à cinquante et cinquante cinq ans, mes parents nous annoncent ce genre de nouvelle.

Narcissa l'avait plutôt bien pris.

Par contre, Drago avait carrément tourné de l'œil, s'effondrant directement dans mes bras.

Apparemment, la perspective de devenir grande frère à vingt neuf ans était ce qu'il fallait pour faire craquer Drago Malefoy.

Si mon petit frère avait refusé d'entendre parler de ce nouveau membre de la famille Malefoy durant la grossesse de ma mère, il était tombé amoureux de Cassiopée quand il l'avait vu la toute première fois.

\- « Papa ! brailla Cassiopée en voyant Lucius arriver à notre hauteur et manquant de peu de me faire perdre l'usage d'une oreille.

\- Espèce de petit monstre. Ça t'amuse de me faire courir partout.

\- Papa court.

\- Tu aimes faire courir Papa, hein, murmurais je contre ses cheveux.

\- Voui !

\- Cette gamine aura ma mort. »

Je ris et embrassais ma sœur avant de la passer à mon père.

Lucius n'avait clairement pas été le père de l'année avec Drago et encore moins avec moi. Mais avec Cassiopée, il était pire qu'un papa gâteau. La gamine avait tout juste trois ans, mais elle le menait déjà par le bout du nez. Elle faisait de lui, littéralement, ce qu'elle voulait.

Ma relation avec lui s'était améliorée ces cinq dernières années.

La trêve que nous avions conclue lors de son mariage avec ma mère s'était consolidée quand j'avais vu la manière dont il traitait ma mère.

Il la traitait comme une reine.

Je n'aurais pas été particulièrement étonnée si j'apprenais que Cassie n'était pas un bébé surprise comme ils nous l'avaient dit mais plutôt un désir de maternité tardif de la part de ma mère et que Lucius avait cédé à son acharnement.

Notre relation avait encore évolué à la naissance de Cassiopée.

C'est en tenant ma petite sœur dans mes bras que je l'avais appelé Papa pour la première fois, devant lui, en toute connaissance de cause.

Le nommer ainsi de vive voix, par choix, n'était pas encore totalement naturel chez moi, mais cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent et de plus en plus facile.

\- « Où est Maman ? lui demandais je.

\- Elle est avec Molly Weasley.

\- Elles ne vont pas encore organiser un autre déjeuné ?

\- Tant que Narcissa ne les rejoint pas, ça ne risque… En fait, je crois que si. »

L'amitié la plus improbable qui s'était forgée au cours de ces dernières années, c'était celle qui liée Molly Weasley et Selena Malefoy à Narcissa Black.

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que ces trois femmes si différentes pourraient un jour devenir amies et surtout pas nous.

Lors du deuxième anniversaire de Rose, nous nous étions tous retrouvés chez les Weasley, au Terrier, comme à l'accoutumée pour les anniversaires. Les trois femmes s'étaient retrouvées toutes seules dans la cuisine et avant même que nous ne comprenions, une énorme dispute avait éclaté entre elles. Des casseroles et des assiettes avaient volé ainsi que les nombreux noms d'oiseaux en tout genre et personne n'avait osé intervenir, de peur de se retrouver pris dans un tir croisé. Les cris avaient duré vingt minutes. Quand elles étaient revenues dans le jardin, elles étaient bras dessus bras dessous, riant aux éclats, comme trois bonnes vieilles copines.

Personne n'avait posé de question et personne ne voulait savoir.

Si nous avions tous été contents qu'elles finissent par s'entendre au début, nous avions vite déchanté quand elles s'étaient mises à organiser des déjeunés obligatoires où nous étions tous réunis.

Nous avions tous beau adorer nous retrouver tous ensemble, nous aimions surtout le faire entre adultes. Quand nous y ajoutions les enfants, cela devenait rapidement l'anarchie.

Personnellement, quand je rentrais à la maison après l'une de ces « convocations », j'étais littéralement vidée de toute mon énergie.

Molly Weasley était celle qui était la plus fervente adepte de ces petites réunions de famille.

Surtout depuis que Charlie était revenu en Angleterre et que tous ses enfants étaient réunis.

Après une blessure qui avait failli lui couter un membre – ne me demandez pas lequel, je ne veux pas le savoir – Charlie Weasley était de retour au bercail.

Et quand Hagrid avait décidé de n'assumer plus que le poste de garde chasse, MacGonagall s'était empressée d'offrir le poste de Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques au dompteur de dragon. Si le deuxième fils Weasley avait longuement hésité, il avait fini par accepter, sous l'instance de sa mère qui n'en pouvait plus de joie à l'idée de son retour définitif auprès d'elle.

Mais sa rencontre avec une joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle avait surement aidé en pesant dans la balance au moment de sa prise de décision.

Quant à Percy, celui ci n'avait pas beaucoup changé pendant tout ce temps. Il travaillait toujours au Ministère, sous les ordres de Kingsley, qui était toujours Ministre, était toujours aussi pompeux et toujours aussi célibataire. Il supportait mal les plaisanteries, certes douteuses, de ses frères à ce sujet et il avait pris la méchante habitude de s'en prendre à sa mère quand les choses tournaient mal.

Habitude qui m'était tout le monde sérieusement sur les dents.

Mais celui qui avait retrouvé sa joie et sa bonne humeur d'antan, c'était George Weasley.

Nous avions bien cru le perdre pour de bon quand Fred avait à nouveau disparu. Mais lorsque ce dernier était revenu, tout avait repris sa place initiale, comme avant la Grande Bataille de Poudlard.

Les jumeaux avaient repris leur boutique de Farces et Attrapes, ainsi que leurs expérimentations aussi folles que loufoques et leurs blagues douteuses à nos dépends.

George avait fini par épouser Katie Bell, après des années de relation en dents de scie.

Leur histoire avait connu des bas et des hauts dignes des montagnes russes et s'était stabilisée avec le retour de Fred, qui avait surtout permis de recadrer George.

Quant au deuxième jumeau, il avait récemment fait sa demande à son amour de jeunesse.

Les retrouvailles entre Fred et Angélina Johnson avaient été fortes en émotions. Les voir à nouveau ensemble, comme lors de nos années d'études à Poudlard était quelque chose de fort.

Je repoussais une mèche de cheveux de mon front quand Harry monta sur la petite scène aménagée. Il posa sa baguette contre sa gorge et toussota pour attirer notre attention.

\- « Bonsoir tout le monde. Je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps, surtout que vous savez tous que je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose. D'habitude, c'est Hermione qui assure ce genre de chose dans notre quatuor. Je suis juste la figure d'affiche en général. (Je ricanais). D'ailleurs, elle m'a fait répéter mon texte pour être certaine que je n'allais pas tout gâcher avec mes gros sabots. (Quelques rires secouèrent l'assistance et Hermione envoya un baiser à Harry). Nous sommes ici pour fêter l'union de deux de mes personnes préférées. Sirius a toujours été bien plus qu'un simple parrain à mes yeux. Alors que je n'avais pas d'autre famille que lui, il a été un père et un grand frère, pour me soutenir au mieux, même dans les moments compliqués. Arwen est ma meilleure amie depuis plus de vingt ans et elle m'a suivi dans toutes mes péripéties, mêmes les dangereuses et les suicidaires. (Tout le monde rit). Je la considérais déjà comme un membre de ma famille avant même qu'elle ne décide d'emménager avec ce bon vieux Patmol et de faire sa vie avec lui. Il y a cinq ans, alors que nous perdions à nouveau les gens que nous aimions, Arwen m'a dit quelque chose. Alors que je lui disais que nous avions été heureux pendant ces dix années de paix, elle m'a répondu que nous n'avions pas été heureux. Que nous n'avions fait que survivre. Aujourd'hui, alors que nous sommes tous réunis pour votre mariage, j'espère que tu as changé d'avis Arwen. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui, entourée de tes amis, de tes parents, de ta fille et de ton tout récent mari, tu vis vraiment et que tu es heureuse. (Il leva son verre). Vive les mariés !

\- VIVE LES MARIES ! »

Tous les invités burent à leurs verres.

Pendant qu'ils se remettaient à discuter autour de nous et que mon père se soit éloigné, ma sœur sous le bras, Sirius s'approcha de moi, notre fille suçant son pouce dans les bras.

Je récupérais mon bébé qui s'empressa de glisser sa tête dans mon cou.

Sirius enroula ses bras autour de moi et il posa son menton sur mon épaule libre.

Et alors que je fermais les yeux, savourant la sensation d'être entourée par mon mari et ma fille, Sirius me posa _**LA**_ question :

\- « Alors ? Est ce que tu as changé d'avis ? Est ce que tu es heureuse ? »

Je souris, gardant les yeux fermés et me laissais aller contre lui en resserrant ma prise sur Astrée pendant que mon mari passait ses mains sur mon ventre.

\- « Oui. Oui, j'ai changé d'avis.

Tant mieux. »

Mon mari m'embrassa dans le cou et je libérais l'un de mes bras pour glisser une main dans ses cheveux longs.

En réalité, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse.

Jamais.

* * *

_**Infos en plus :**__** 9 pages ; 4419 mots**_

_**Robe de mariée d'Arwen :**_ _**Impossible de mettre le lien mais il suffit de demander pour que je vous l'envoie !**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**__** et voilà, c'est la fin !**_

_**Je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire de suite, c'est donc terminé pour Arwen.**_

_**J'espère que cela vous à autant plu de lire **__**La Descendante de Serpentard**__** que cela m'a plu de l'écrire.**_

_**J'espère vous revoir bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**_

_**A très vite.**_

_**Bye.**_

_**La Descendante de Serpentard**__**, c'est :**_

_**\- Un plantage d'ordinateur**_

_**\- Un calepin de chapitres pas retranscris à l'ordinateur dévoré par mes chiens (non, ceci n'est pas une blague)**_

_**\- Une heure de puzzle pour reconstituer les pages déchirées (heureusement que j'aime ça)**_

_**\- Deux ans de travail**_

_**\- Dix neuf chapitres en comptant le prologue et l'épilogue**_

_**\- 196 pages**_

_**\- 97 777 mots**_


End file.
